Who She Became
by Alexandria M
Summary: Jordyn Bautista is best friends with Seth Rollins and is tainted by a terrible past that she keeps a secret from everyone she knows. Seth has been trying to date her and see where things go. Jordyn finally accepts his offer but still isn't sure if she is ready for more than friendship. Will they ever be more than friends and will they overcome her past together or will she alone?
1. Chapter 1

***So here is my Seth Rollins story. A few people that have read my Tayla and Roman Reigns story have been asking for my Seth and Jordyn story. I hope that you enjoy it.***

"So you're going on a date tonight?" asks my Grandma as I am fixing my hair in my bathroom, straightening out my light brown curls.

"Yes, Nana," I say, "I'm going on a date do you mind watching Jonah for me or would you rather me ask Tayla and Roman to do it? I'm sure they would be willing to babysit," I say speaking for the two people that helped me raise Jonah. They raised him from the time he was a baby until he was 2 years old before I felt that I was ready and stable enough to be a mother given my past. I wanted a safe and stable environment for Jonah and my sister Chelsea told me about her best friend Tayla and her husband Roman and how they were trying to conceive a child of their own but were having problems. I asked her to ask if they were willing to take care of Jonah for me until I was ready. We signed the paperwork through Tayla's dad who is a lawyer and they had custody of him until he was two years old and ever since it has been Jonah and me. He is my entire world, my life, my motivation. He is the reason I am trying to be a better person and fix myself from my past. I made a lot of mistakes in my past but Jonah was never one of them even though I became his mother when I was just 15 years old. There's a backstory on that but I will get to that later right now I need to focus on getting ready for my first date ever with the man that has become one of my best friends; Seth Rollins.

"No, Jordyn I'm fine watching Jonah tonight. I'm just surprised you're going on a date tonight. This is your first real date of your life?"

"You can say that," I say before I start to put on my mascara. "I'm nervous. I never really went on a date before or had a real boyfriend. I don't know if I am ready for all of this, Nana."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she says with a smile. "Who are you going on a date with? A boy from school or someone else?"

"I'm going on a date with Seth," I say with a smile. It isn't that I don't like Seth because I do. I have liked him for a long time to be exact but I haven't been ready to be more than friends with him. He's been a good friend to me and an amazing father figure to Jonah. That's the reason I like him so much just seeing him with Jonah melts my heart. He treats him well. Seth and I met through Roman and Tayla. Roman and Seth are best friends and they are training together to be WWE superstars. We met each other at one of their cookouts and we started talking and after that we started talking more and he started to hang out with Jonah more and he has been asking me to go on a date with him for a while now but like I said I haven't been ready. I'm ready to give it a try now.

"It is about time," she says with a smile. "I have been waiting a long time for you to finally say yes about going on a date with him. I like Seth. He seems like a good guy and Jonah loves him. He's really good with Jonah. I would like to see you two together and hopefully everything works out and one day you're married. I really want to see you happy, Jordyn. You have been through a lot and you're getting your life back together. I'm proud of you."

"Let's not go that far it is only a first date. I want to try it out and see how it goes. I'm not ready for anything too serious yet, Nana. And thank-you, I just want to be the best mother for Jonah I can be even if it means studying all night, working all day and spending time with Jonah in the evening. I just want to make him proud and give him a good life."

"I know you do," she says with a smile. "I know you do."

A couple minutes after I am finally ready I make my way downstairs to see Jonah sitting at the living room coffee table coloring in his coloring book. "Mama is getting ready to go," I say to him as the doorbell rings.

"Where you going?" he asks looking at me with his large dark brown eyes. He is my twin with my curly brown hair, light brown skin and dark eyes. As much as I love him I am glad he looks nothing like his father so I don't have to be reminded of the man that donated his sperm to me to make me a mother at such a young age.

"I'm going out with a friend, I'll be back soon," I promise him.

"You look pretty, Mama," he says making me smile.

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with a smile as I see his brown eyes leave me and set upon the man that walks into the living room.

"SETH!" he yells out before he runs over to Seth.

Seth smiles and scoops him up into his arms. "Hey, Jonah, how are you doing, Buddy?" he asks.

"Good. Can we play cars?" he asks.

"Not tonight, Buddy," he says. "I'm taking your mama out to do dinner."

"Please?" he asks puckering out his little lip into a sad face. "Please, Seth?"

"I'll tell you what, how about tomorrow after I am done training I come over and we play cars tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Okay," says Jonah with a smile on his face. "You be the red car and I'll be the blue car."

"Absolutely," he says with a smile before he kisses his cheek. "And how are you?" he asks me directing his attention to me.

"Good," I say with a shy smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go? I didn't choose anywhere too fancy because I'm on a budge with wrestling and everything. I hope that's okay." I'm glad he hadn't chose anything fancy because I am not dressed to eat at a fancy restaurant as I am wearing jeans with holes on the knees with a black layering t-shirt. I have gone to fancy restaurants all my life but I'm not really into it.

"It's fine," I say with a smile as I take Jonah from him. "I'm not too fancy anyway."

"Okay," he says with a smile as I say my goodbyes to Jonah.

"Jonah, you listen to Nana. Mama will be home later tonight. I love you," I say.

"I love you, Mama," he says giving me a tight hug as I squeeze him back. I kiss his cheek before I put him down on his feet. We say goodbye to him before we head out the front door to go on our date. I can't help but feel a little nervous about the whole thing.

We walk to Seth's car and he opens the door for me before he closes it and makes his way to the driver's seat. The car ride to the restaurant is done quietly. We don't talk too much because I don't know what to say and I can tell he is just as nervous as I am so he eases the tension by playing some music on the radio as he drives to the restaurant. Seth pulls into the parking lot of one of the best burger places in Tampa and parks the car. "This is one of my favorite places to go," I say with a smile.

"I know," he says with a smile before we get out of the car and make our way to the entrance where he holds the door for me before we walk up to the counter and order our food. He carries our tray to the table once our food is ready as I carry our drinks. We take a seat at a booth in the corner out of the noise of everyone else on the busy Friday of kids coming in after the local high school football game. "Thank-you for finally accepting my offer for a date," he says with a smile as I put ketchup on my fries.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "It feels good to get out of the house for a little bit and have fun."

"I'm sure it does," he says. "How is school going? Everything going okay?"

"Yeah just a lot of work but it's going good. I'm doing well in all my classes. It's just finding time being able to study and being a mom plus working. I have to learn to divide my time. I don't want Jonah to go without time with me because I'm busy with school work. I always try to wait until he's in bed before I do anything else."

"I understand. I went to a community college during the time I started training. I hated it. All the work was ridiculous. I never really wanted to go but my parents wanted me to get a degree just in case wrestling never worked out. I don't know how you do it. What year are you in?"

"Sophomore," I answer before taking a bite of my burger.

"And you're only 18," he says. "How did you get to be so far in your college studies?"

"I dropped out of high school, got my GED and then enrolled in college at 16 to start my studies. I didn't see a need for me to go to high school after I had missed so much."

"That's pretty good," he says. "What are you studying?"

"I'm studying to be a drug and alcohol counselor."

"Wow," he says with a smile. "That's an interesting choice. What made you choose that career?"

"History," I say. "And what about you? What made you choose wrestling?"

"It's just something I have always been into. I used to watch wrestling growing up and I wanted to become a wrestler when I got older. It's something that I love. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing it and maybe one day get into owning a gym and workout stuff but right now I am focusing on getting into WWE."

"It's great when you just feel it in your blood to do something you love isn't it? I love the thought of counseling someone with addiction issues. I want to make a change in someone's life and help them through their problems," I say not giving out too much information on my own past. I don't want him to know my past, not yet. It isn't something I'm proud of and once he finds out I am sure whatever chance we have of being together will be over. "I just want to help people. I think I get that from my mama. She likes to help people too. She does a lot of good work. She has a women's shelter in New York and Phoenix for women and children from abusive relationships. She does a lot of work for victims of domestic violence and she also does a lot of work for those battling breast cancer and survivors of breast cancer. She does a lot of good she took my father's money and put it to good use. I want to do something like that someday, give back and help people change their lives like I want to have a shelter for those addicted to drugs and alcohol that are out of rehab so they have a place to go and a place to live."

"That sounds wonderful," he says with a smile. "Your mama sounds wonderful. What about your father what does he do?"

"I'm sure you know my dad or at least know of him," I say. "My dad works for WWE, he's Batista. He used to work for WWE now he makes movies."

"I never expected that," he says, "so wrestling is in your blood?"

I shrug, "it is in there but I don't want to be in the business. My older brother Ben is training to be a wrestler at my brother in law's gym and my sister Chelsea is married to a wrestler. I just don't want to be in the ring."

"Understandable, what about dating a man in the business would you do that?"

"I would have to like him a lot," I say with a smile, "I would really have to like him and want to be with him. From what I have seen my parents go through it isn't easy unless you really want it. You really have to make it work."

"I've heard that," he says with a smile. "I'm sure it isn't easy."

"It isn't," I say, "but people make it work. I wouldn't be opposed to it but right now I'm just trying to keep my life together with Jonah and focus on him and school. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying I'm not open to the idea it's just Jonah is my number one priority. He is everything to me and I have to do well in school to get a better job than working at some minimum wage job to support him, give him the life he deserves. He is the number one guy in my life, Seth."

"I think you're a wonderful mother for as young as you are. Jonah seems to be a happy and healthy kid. I love him. I enjoy spending time with him."

"I know you do," I say with a smile, "and I really appreciate that you do spend time with him. He needs some type of male influence in his life. I don't really talk to my dad and my brothers live out in Arizona. He needs that male bonding in his life. He enjoys spending time with you. Thank-you for everything you do with him."

"You don't have to thank me. He's a great kid. I love spending time with him. He makes me laugh. What about his father? Is he around? I always wanted to ask but I didn't want to cross any lines."

"No," I say, "his sperm donor is not involved in his life and he never will be as long as I can help it."

"Bad break up?" he asks.

"You could say that, I was 15, Seth. It was never going to last. It was a bunch of carelessness and stupid mistakes but I never regret Jonah. He is the reason I am alive today and the reason I wake up every day and keeps me going."

"I see," he says with a nod. "Like I said you're a great mom to him, he's lucky to have you," he says making me smile. "So what does that mean for us?"

"For us?" I ask. "What do you mean us?"

"Does that mean you're not open to the idea of dating more or is this the only date we will ever have? If you're not ready to date I understand but please just allow me to stay in Jonah's life. I don't want things to be awkward with us, Jordyn."

"Seth, I have to think about it. As much fun as it is tonight I really have to think about it and make sure I am ready to date and ready for more. I've been through a lot and I just want to make sure everything goes slow and I don't want to be hurt again."

"I would never hurt you, Jordyn," he says. "Just think about it. I like you, Jordyn I like you a lot and I would like to continue dating you and see where things go. I want you to give me a chance but I don't want to pressure you."

"I promise, I will think about it, okay?"

"That's all that I ask," he says with a smile.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper? Should I keep going? What do you think of Seth being so involved in Jonah's life even though he and Jordyn aren't together and Jonah isn't his son? What do you think of Jordyn keeping her past a secret from Seth? When do you think she will tell him the secrets of her past? Do you think Jordyn will accept his offer to date more or will they just remain friends? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, followed and alerted this story and thank-you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It was greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So how was your date last night?" asks my friend Dean as we are in the locker room getting ready for our day of training.

"It was pretty good," I say with a smile. "I had a nice time."

"Did you get laid?" asks Dean.

"No," I answer. "Jordyn isn't like that."

"That's what you think," scoffs Roman. I know Roman is not a fan of Jordyn. He doesn't like her very much which I always found odd and strange considering he helped her out a couple of years ago with her son. I never understood how he couldn't stand her when his wife Tayla hung out with her so much.

"What does that mean?" I ask as I take my shirt off. "I think Jordyn is a wonderful girl. I think she's great."

"You have no idea who you're trying to get involved with. Jordyn is not who you think she is. I promised Tay I wouldn't say anything but just be careful who you're trying to stick it to," he warns. "I am sure you could find better than Jordyn."

"Why do you have to say it like that? Do you even know Jordyn?"

"I have known Jordyn since she was probably 5 years old," he says. "Her family is friends with my family. I have known their family for years. I dated her sister not too long ago before I met Tay."

"That's awkward," I say. "Just because you knew her when she was 5 doesn't mean you know her now."

"I know her a lot better than you think I do, Seth. I just think you should be careful when it comes to Jordyn. She's got a past and it isn't a good one. I think you should just back away and leave her alone. I don't think dating her or having a relationship with her is a good idea besides do you know who her father is?"

"Batista," I answer. "She told me last night. I never would have guessed. She looks NOTHING like him."

"Because she looks like her mom," says Roman. "I don't care how estranged Jordyn and her dad are, Jordyn dating a wrestler or someone becoming a wrestler isn't going to sit well with him. Just ask Cody Rhodes. He went through a lot just to date her sister Chelsea and to marry her. If you think you can get him to be okay with you dating her more power to you but I don't think dating her is a good idea. You're going places she is going to bring you down. Trust me. I know."

"Says the man that was caught kissing her in his kitchen by his wife," Dean chimes in. "Roman, let the boy alone. If he wants to date Jordyn why does it matter to you so much? Is it disturbing your life? If he dates her is it going to affect you in any way?"

"Not really," he says, "but Seth is a friend and I'm looking out for him. I don't want to see him get hurt by Jordyn. She destroys people and ruins everything in her path."

"I think I can find things out for myself, Roman and if it matters that much to you, you should know that she pretty much turned me down last night. She doesn't know if she wants more with me or not and she isn't sure she wants to date a wrestler. So you might actually get your wish, Roman. I'm sure that makes you happy."

"Of course it doesn't make me happy but at least you don't have to be worried about being hurt."

"It's like you two are talking about two different people," says Dean. "Roman thinks she's the devil and you think she is some saint. Is it possible she was a different person back when she was younger when Roman knew her and she is a different person today? People can change."

"Change or not," says Roman. "Seth shouldn't get involved with Jordyn it isn't a good idea but if he wants to be hurt by all means."

"Let him make his own choices," says Dean. "You never know Jordyn could be the one. I mean after all Seth is already best friends with her son. He is in good with her son so what is she going to do go out and date someone else, tell Seth that he doesn't belong in her son's life?"

"That's exactly what she could do, she destroys people. Jordyn cares about no one but herself," he says. "Trust me I know," he says as my cell phone rings. I smile as I see it is Jordyn on the phone. I am hoping that she changed her mind about dating more and possibly giving a relationship a try.

I quickly answer the phone brushing Roman off, "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she answers as I can hear the smile in her voice. "I have two things first I want to say I had a really good time last night. I really enjoyed myself thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Just let me know when you want to do it again. I am available whenever you want to go out again."

"I'll think about it," she says making me smile. There is hope there at least I hope there is hope there. "What time are you done training today?"

"I will probably be done about 3 or so, what's up? Don't you have class today?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting in between classes right now. I just needed to ask you something. I have class until 12 and I got a call from the restaurant they want to see if I can come in to work tonight. Someone called off and my nana works tonight so I don't have anyone to watch Jonah. I really want to go to work because Jonah's 3rd birthday is coming up in a couple months and I'm trying to earn money to buy presents and have a party with him. Do you think you would be able to babysit him for me tonight? I am only working until 8 through the dinner time rush. It would really mean a lot to me if you could help me out tonight."

"Sure," I say with a smile. "I'll watch Jonah for you. I promised him I would be over to play with him this afternoon anyway. I'll just watch him until you get home. Do I need to pick him up from daycare or anything?"

"He's spending the day with Tay so if you could pick him up from Tay's house around 3ish that would be great. He's probably going to need to eat dinner and take a bath tonight. I usually put him in bed by 7:30 or 8. You'll know when he is ready for bed," she says. "He gets grumpy."

"Okay," I say. "I'll train, shower and then head over to Tay's house. Is there anything in particular I should feed him or doesn't it matter?"

"I was planning on chicken nuggets and French fries for him, they're in the freezer. Ask Tay for the spare key to the house. I should have one made for you that way if this comes up again you won't have to borrow Tay's key."

"Okay," I say.

"Thank-you, you're a life saver," she says. "Well, I have to go. I will talk to you later. Once again thank-you, bye."

"Bye," I say before we hang up the phone.

"So why are you going to my house?" asks Roman with a smile.

"To pick up Jonah I am babysitting tonight for Jordyn because she got called into work."

"Uh huh," he says. "She has you wrapped around her finger. Just be careful and don't get too attached to Jonah in case she does find someone else to be with and they want to be a dad to her son. Be careful with her, Seth."

"Does it make you feel better that I am being careful? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he says. "Okay?"

"Okay," I say as we head out into the gym to start training. I just don't understand why it matters to Roman so much who I date and who I choose to sleep with. He's married and has his own life to worry about mine shouldn't even be a concern of his.

As soon as I finish my training for the day I grab a quick shower and leave the gym to go to Roman's house to pick up Jonah from Tayla and to get the key to Jordyn's house. "Seth," says Tayla with surprise as she answers the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Jordyn call you? She went to work so I'm babysitting Jonah for her tonight. She told me to pick him up and to get the spare key from you."

"No, she didn't call me at all. I was expecting her about 3 hours ago. I thought that maybe she was studying before she picked him up. I always tell her to take a couple hours to do some studying and work on some assignments before she picks him up. I think her studies are important."

"Me too," I say with a smile, "but no she got called into work."

"Okay, come in, I'll get Jonah for you," she says, "and I'll find the key."

"Thank-you," I say stepping inside their home. I will never understand how Roman and Tayla have such a beautiful home. Roman and I have the same job, we make the same money yet I'm living in a one bedroom apartment and he's living in a 5 bedroom house in a gated community.

"SETH!" yells Jonah as he comes running to me a few minutes later. I scoop him up in my arms. "Are we going to play cars?" he asks.

"Yes, we're going to have dinner, you're going to take a bath then we're going to play cars before you go to bed how does that sound? Do you like that idea?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. I enjoy my time with Jonah even though I'm not obligated to be a father figure to him I choose to be. I feel like Jordyn can use all the help she can get. "Where Mama?" he asks.

"She's working, Buddy she will be home later it is you and me tonight. We're going to have fun okay?"

"Okay," he nods as Tayla hands me his Cars bag.

"Jonah had a good day. He took a two hour nap this afternoon, had grilled cheese for lunch and he used the potty every time he had to go he had no accidents. He was a good boy today."

"Awesome job, Buddy," I say high-fiving him. "Thanks, Tay."

"You're welcome," she says before handing me the key. "Bye, Jonah, I'll see you in a couple days okay?"

"Okay," he says with a smile as he reaches out to hug her. "Bye Aunt Tay Tay," he says with a big smile.

"Bye, Jonah," she smiles before kissing his cheek. "Have a goodnight," she says before opening the door for me. I grab his car seat from the front porch and make my way to the car. I put his seat in as he holds onto my leg before I pick him up and buckle him in. I make sure he is secure before I shut the door and get into the driver's seat to drive him home.

Once we get to Jordyn's house I let Jonah go play in his room while I go into the kitchen to get dinner started for him while I go through his bag to pull everything out. I put his pajamas in his bedroom hamper, put his blanket on his bed and wash out his sippy cups while dinner is in the oven. When dinner is ready I put Jonah into his highchair, give him cut up chicken nuggets and a couple of French fries and a cup of Almond milk. I make myself a sandwich before I put the leftover food away in the fridge and clean up our mess from dinner. I take Jonah upstairs to his bathroom and draw him a bath. I sit and watch him as he plays with his bath toys in the tub after I wash his thick brown curly hair.

"So what pajamas do you want to wear tonight, Buddy?" I ask as I lay out two options for him. He has to choose between Cars and Ninja Turtles.

"Ninja turtle," he says pointing to the pajamas. I dry him off, put a pull up on him and get him dressed in his pajamas before putting his clothes into the hamper. "We play cars now?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile as I get down on his bedroom floor with him as he gets out his cars and his car track. I help him put it together and he hands me the red car taking his green car for himself. Green is his favorite color so I am not surprised. I never really thought about having kids in my life and never planned to be a father figure to one but Jonah is just a really cute kid and his personality is so loveable. I couldn't help but to get attached to him. His mom is also one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and he is the spitting image of his mom with her curly brown hair, beautiful dark brown eyes that resemble the shape of deer eyes. "Did you have a good day today?" I ask him as we run the cars through the track.

"Yes," he answers. "You have a good day?"

"It was good but you know the best part of my day?"

"What?" he asks looking at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Playing cars with you," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says with a smile as he crashes his car into mine and laughs making me smile.

"What kind of birthday party are you having? Do you know yet?"

"Ninja turtle," he says.

"That's cool, Buddy. I'm going to be there for your party. How old are you going to be?"

"Free," he says holding up three fingers.

"That's right!"

"Vroom, Vroom," he says driving his car around the track as I drive through the other way causing our cars to crash in the middle. We both laugh as we do it again and again. He's easily amused and his laugh is contagious. I think about what Roman and Dean were saying. If Jordyn were to find another man I would have to give up my time with Jonah for him. I would hate that. It would be weird not having Jonah in my life, he is like a son to me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him or Jordyn.

A couple hours later we are putting his toys away because it is time for him to go to bed. I take him into the bathroom and help him brush his teeth before I carry him into his room. I put him into his bed and tuck him in. I pull a book off the bookshelf to read to him. I smile as I see I'll Love You Forever on the stand next to his bed. My mom used to read that story to me every night when I was Jonah's age. I imagine that Jordyn does the same for him. Before I can start to read the book I picked Jonah grabs the book and hands it to me. "Love you Forever," he demanded.

"Okay, Buddy," I say with a smile as I place the other book in its place. I open the book and begin to read it to him. His brown eyes looking up at me as I read to him and his tiny white teeth showing through his smile before he falls asleep halfway through the book. I finish the book before placing it on the nightstand. I stand up from his bed handing him his blanket and his favorite stuffed bear before I kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Buddy."

"Goodnight, Seth," he surprises me. "Me wuv you," he says.

I smile and say, "I love you too. Goodnight," I say before turning on his nightlight and turning off the light in his bedroom. I watch him cuddle up with his blanket and snuggle deep under the covers before I head downstairs to the kitchen to wash the dishes in the sink while I wait for Jordyn to come home.

I'm sitting in the living room as I hear Jordyn come in the front door. "I'm home, sorry I am late. It was a lot busier than I thought," she says as she comes into the living dressed in her waitress uniform.

"It's fine," I say as she takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"Long night?" I ask.

"You could say that," she says letting out a deep breath. "My feet are killing me," she says. "I'm ready for bed but I have a test coming up that I need to study for."

"You can study tomorrow, you should get some rest tonight," I say as she takes her shoes off. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she says as she rests her legs on my lap. I start to rub her feet, massaging them for her since she said they hurt. "That feels so good," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I smile.

"How was he?"

"Great. He ate all of his dinner, took a nice bubble bath and even let me wash his hair. Then we played cars until it was time for him to go to bed. He was asleep before I finished the book. He even went pee in the potty before he went to sleep so he should wake up dry."

"Good," she says with relief. "I think he finally gets the bathroom concept. It took me months to potty train him I'm glad he has finally figured it out. Hopefully no more diapers they're expensive."

"He's doing pretty good with it," I say as I continue to massage her feet. Everything feels so normal and comfortable like it always does when I'm hanging out with Jordyn. "I'm proud of him."

"Me too," she says. "He is going to be three soon. I want him potty trained before preschool starts in September."

"I think he will be ready," I say with a smile. "And he is really smart too."

"Thank God for that," she responds. "Thank-you for watching him tonight, I really appreciate it. Are you going to come to his party?"

"I wouldn't miss it," I answer. "He said he is going to have a ninja turtle party."

"That's what he wants so I'm going to have a ninja turtle party for him. It won't be a big party probably just a couple of his friends from daycare, Tay and Roman, you, Dean and my brother Ben and his wife. Nothing too big," she says.

"If you need any help let me know. I'll help you out," I offer.

"Thanks," she says, "you don't have to do that though."

"No I want to let me help you out."

"Okay if there is anything I can think of I'll let you know."

"Thanks," I say. "It's getting late. I should probably go. You have school in the morning and you're tired."

"All right," she says as she takes her legs off my lap and stands up with me to walk me to the front door. "Thank-you once again for helping me out, I really appreciate it."

"Any time you need me to help you out Jordyn just let me know. I don't mind watching Jonah for you. He's a good kid and we have fun together."

"All right," she says with a smile as we reach the door. "Thank-you for being so involved in his life. He really likes you, Seth and I love the two of you together. There should be more guys like you out there."

"I'm one of a kind," I say with a smile.

"You most certainly are. I was thinking if you're not busy on Saturday that maybe after your show you and I can go hang out just you and I. I'll see if Tay will babysit Jonah on Saturday night and if she is do you want to hang out?"

"On a date like last night?" I ask.

"On a date like last night," she smiles. "So do you?"

"Yeah of course," I answer. "I'd like that a lot. Are you going to come to the show on Saturday night?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she says with a smile. "Goodnight, Seth. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jordyn," I say with a smile as we stand at the door looking at each other for a minute or two. Her dark brown eyes sparkling in the light overhead and the smile on her face makes her even more beautiful. I take my chances and lean down pressing my lips against hers. I expect her to pull away but she doesn't. She brings her arms up around my neck as I wrap my arm around her waist resting my hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to me as she parts her lips inviting my tongue into her mouth. I slide my tongue into her mouth, kissing her softly and deep, thrusting my tongue against hers. One of her hands cup my cheek as I kiss her and I run my fingers through her curly brown hair, kissing her passionately and deep wanting and needing more. I stop myself and pull away breathlessly as she is left catching her breath. She bites her lip shyly. "I should probably go."

"Um, yeah," she says with a small shy smile. "Maybe you should," she says biting her lip.

"Goodnight," I say as I turn to leave.

"Good..wait..," she says with a smile as I turn around. "Fuck this," she says before she kisses me again, making out with me before she breaks our kiss. "Goodnight, Seth," she says with a smile.

"Goodnight," I smile back at her before I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before I make my way out the door shutting it behind me. I do a small happy dance to my car. If that wasn't a sign of hope for us I don't know what is. It was very unexpected to say the least.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Seth's relationship with Jordyn's son? Is he too attached to him? Do you think that he is setting himself up to be hurt in the future by spending so much time with him? Why do you think Roman is so against Seth dating Jordyn? Do you think it is his business? Will Jordyn ever confront Roman for his feelings about her and her past? What do you think of Jordyn's friendship with Seth, do you think they are too comfortable together? What about their kiss before Seth left for the night? Is that a sign of hope or will Jordyn say it is something else? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"What are you doing here?" asks Tayla as I take a seat next to her at the wrestling matches that Seth invited me to. "I never thought I would see Jordyn Batista at a NXT show. What is the special occasion?"

"I am only here to support Seth," I say as I hold Jonah on my lap. "He wanted me to come see him tonight and then we're going out afterward."

"What's going on there?" she asks as she takes Jonah from me. "I thought you hated wrestling and anything that has to do with wrestling?"

"Well, I told him I would be here so I am," I say, "I mean wrestling isn't my favorite thing in the world and I could live without it but I also want to support Seth in his dreams."

"So what's going on with you and Seth? Are you together or are you dating?" she asks.

"We're hanging out," I say. "That's it there's nothing else to it we're just hanging out and having fun."

"What kind of fun?" asks Tay.

I shrug my shoulders, "just fun nothing but hanging out. I think we may be dating occasionally but I'm not too sure."

"Tonight will be your second date, you're dating."

"We're hanging out," I say, "but he did kiss me."

"He kissed you? What did you say?"

"Nothing, I kissed him back," I say with a smile. "It just felt right. It was so perfect. We were just talking and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and after we broke the kiss I wanted to kiss him again so I did. That's all that has really happened but Tay, it felt perfect. I have never been kissed like that before."

"I told you that he likes you. I knew that a long time ago. Do you like him?"

"I do," I say biting my lip. "A lot but right now I don't think I am ready for a relationship or all that other stuff. I'm just finally secure in my life and living it the way I want to. I have Jonah to think about and school. I want to be able to survive on my own and have no one take care of me. I want to move out of my nana's house, get a good job and give Jonah everything he deserves. I'm not sure I'm ready to bring a man into the mix besides after everything I went through I don't think I am ready to trust a man again."

"I understand," she says, "but not all men are like that. There are some really good ones out there. You just happened to meet one of the wrong men. You do deserve better than what you had."

"I know I deserve better but I'm not ready to actually trust a man again. I went through a lot for 4 years and that was hell. It has taken me a lot of therapy to even forgive him for everything he did to me and everything he took from me. I lost some of the best years of my life. I thought he loved me but who knows what love is at 14 years old. It was just convenience and abuse. I don't know if I will ever trust a man again."

"I'm sure you'll gain that trust back. Not all men are like that and you'll see that with Seth. I think he is a good man. I think he would be good for you but at the same time don't rush into anything you're not ready for."

"I'm trying to take it slow but it's like my heart says go and my mind says no if that makes sense. I can't fight my heart much longer but I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know, Jordyn but I don't think Seth will hurt you. You should give him a chance when you're ready. I'm proud of you for taking the first step and dating him. Just take your time, Jordyn. You'll know when you're ready."

"Thanks, Tay," I say with a smile. When I first met Tayla she wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world but I saw how much she loved Jonah and I may have upset her by kissing her husband in their kitchen but over the last couple years Tayla and I have grown closer, we've become really good friends and she is more of an older sister to me than my own older sister Chelsea who is ironically Tayla's best friend and Roman's ex-girlfriend. I never figured that one out myself. Tayla is the sweetest most caring person I know and the way she loves Jonah makes me love her even more. It's a shame she hasn't been able to have kids of her own yet because I know when she does she will be one of the best mothers I have ever known. Jonah loves her so much and she is always there to help me or to help him. I am grateful for her friendship. "How is everything going with you and Roman?" I ask as she plays with Jonah.

"Things are going pretty well," she answers. "We're going to start fertility treatments to hopefully have a baby. I can't wait to have kids with him. I have been waiting for almost 5 years. We have been through many miscarriages and a stillbirth. I am just ready to actually give him a child."

"It will happen," I encourage her. "I'm sure it will. I'm never having another baby again. I love Jonah but I am never having another kid."

"Babies are a blessing, what I wouldn't give to have one," she says.

"It will happen," I say before I change the subject. I know it is a painful one for her and she has been through a lot. "So Jonah, tell Aunt Tay what kind of birthday party you're going to have."

"What kind of birthday party are you having?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Ninja Turtles," he says with a big smile.

"That's so cool," says Tayla. "I can't wait to come. If you need any help Jordyn you know you can ask. I'll do anything you need me to do."

"Thanks but actually Seth is going to help me with it. He offered to help so we're going to work on the party together."

"Well," she says with a smile. "That's awesome. See? He isn't a bad guy, Jordyn."

"I know, I see that but Jonah's sperm donor didn't seem like a bad guy either until everything went down. Sometimes I wish I listened to my mom and dad but at 14 I thought I knew everything but I didn't."

"I think all 14 year olds think they know everything but the important thing to remember Jordyn is you were given another chance, you were saved from that life because you still have so much more life out there. You can't keep living in your past and expect every man that you meet to be like him. This is your second chance to be happy. You deserve to be happy and live the life you want."

"Well, I really fucked my life up," I say.

"Aw, you said a bad word," points out Jonah.

"I know I'm sorry, Baby," I say. "Mama didn't mean it. The only good thing that came out of it all was him. He's my life and my everything and I am thankful to whomever it is that made him so healthy and smart. He could have been a lot worse."

"That is a blessing," she says as she kisses the top of his head. "He is a wonderful little boy."

"I got lucky," I say with a smile, "but through it all he is what kept me alive, kept me from wanting to die. He saved my life if it wasn't for him I don't know where I would be."

"I'm glad that he saved you, Jordyn and he saved you for a reason so that you can live the life you deserve to live, so that you can experience true love and happiness," she says. "I'm proud of you," she says making me smile just as the show begins.

I show my support for Seth when he comes out for his match and cheer him on even if everyone is cheering against him. He wrestles a man I have no idea who he is but Seth ends up winning the match. He makes his way up the ramp and stops to high five Jonah and gives me a soft smile before he makes his way to the back. When the show is over I say goodbye to Jonah as he leaves with Roman and Tayla. I get the idea that Roman isn't exactly excited or pleased with the fact that Seth and I have been dating. I don't think he is a fan of who I am and a fan of what I have done. I have been spending the last 3 years of my life trying to prove to everyone around me that I am not the person I used to be and I am changing into someone I want to be. Some people don't want to believe that and want to believe that I will never become better or change who I am. Roman is one of those people. I have learned to accept it because I can't make anyone love me or like me but I know who I am and I know where I am going. I know I am not who I used to be and at the end of everything I will be better, stronger than I used to be. It hurts but at the same time I can't change anyone's opinion of me they are going to think what they want but it is for me to show them I am not that person anymore and I never will be again.

Once Seth is showered and dressed in a white button down shirt and a pair of slacks and his damp hair pulled up into a ponytail we go out to eat at a really nice Italian restaurant for dinner. I feel really underdressed in my black pants and white halter top. I just feel like I don't belong in the restaurant. It is way over the top for me but still a nice late night dinner in the candlelight. "What did you think of our show tonight?" he asks as we eat. "Did you have fun?"

"I enjoyed it," I say, "I have to be honest with you. I'm not really big in the wrestling scene. I will go to support you and cheer for you but I'm not into the whole WWE, NXT or whatever lifestyle. I have never really been interested in it. I told you wrestling practically destroyed my parents' marriage as much as they say it didn't I know it did. I never really watched it growing up so it will be hard for me to watch it now."

"I understand that," he says, "but at least you enjoyed my match. Would you go to another show?"

"I'll go to any show you want me to," I say with a smile.

"More progress from you," he says with a smile. "So tell me some more about you. I know so little about you."

"What do you want to know?" I ask before taking a sip of my water.

"Well, if you're not into wrestling what are you into, what are your interests?"

"Jonah is my interest," I answer.

"Other than Jonah," he says, "I know you're a great mom and wonderful with him but when you get free time what do you like to do?"

I shrug, "I like to write and read. I don't really have many friends except for Tayla so I don't really go out or hang out with anyone. I pretty much stay home and play with Jonah and study."

"I'm pretty much a homebody myself I have to be honest with you, Jordyn this is the most I have gone out in a couple of years. I like to use my time off to play video games and just sit around the house."

"I used to play video games with my brother when I was little but not too much into them now. You don't have to take me out anywhere you know that right? We can hang out at my place or yours whenever you want play video games, watch movies or whatever. I love to watch movies."

"Oh yeah? What is your favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing," I answer. "And Grease, those are my all-time favorite movies. What about you?"

"Ghostbusters, I love Ghostbusters," he answers. "Maybe we'll have to have a movie night sometime."

"Sounds good," I say before I take a bite of my food. "You know my mom makes some of the best Italian food I have ever tasted."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, my mama is part Italian. My Nonna was an amazing cook and she taught my mom everything she knows. She can really cook."

"That sounds awesome," he says, "so what are you Italian?"

"Italian, Greek and Filipino," I answer. "What are you?"

"Well, it's a good combination for you. You're beautiful," he says making me blush and he smiles. "It's true," he says.

"Thank-you," I blush even more breaking my eye contact with him. His stare burns intensity into my soul. "So what about you?"

"Armenian, German and Irish, everyone thinks I'm Mexican but I'm not."

"I get the Mexican thing too or Puerto Rican," I say, "but I have to tell them it is the combination of my nationalities. I'm a little darker than most."

"It's a beautiful combination," he says before he takes my hand into his. "I'm dying to know, what was it like growing up with Batista as your father?"

I let out a small chuckle and say, "the question should be more like what was it like growing up with Chelsea Batista as a sister." I don't hate my sister but I'm not a fan of her.

"What does that mean?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"It means growing up was all about her. To be the second girl was hell with her. I was always compared to the oh perfect Chelsea. She was just so freaking perfect it was sickening. She was so smart, so well behaved, so beautiful. My dad took a big interest in her and gave her so many opportunities but I was never involved. I was always overlooked because I wasn't perfect like she was. I wish I could be perfect like she was, make them proud but I wasn't. My dad was closer to Chelsea than he was to me and I did some things to upset him. I haven't even talked to him in 3 years or my mama."

"Wow," he says. "That's a lot of deep shit. I'm sorry no one is truly perfect."

"You obviously never met Chelsea."

"I'm sure she has her flaws," he says, "besides I think you're perfectly imperfect that's better than anything."

"Shut up," I say with a shy smile, "and I doubt it. She was the golden child in the house and everyone knew it. Ben of course was just as golden because he was the first son and followed in my dad's footsteps but the rest of us were forgotten about."

"Do you have more brothers and sisters?" he asks.

"Yes, I have a twin brother named Josiah, I don't really talk to him much either. He is in Arizona living his life and I have a little sister named Italy and there is Kaylee. I don't really talk to many of them. I think Ben may be the closest to me out of all of them."

"At least you have that bond with your brother that's good. I'm sorry about that. Why haven't you really spoken to them?"

"History that I don't want to get into," I answer. "It's complicated just know I don't really talk to them much anymore. Maybe one day. I would like to make things right with my mama and my dad but I doubt they would want to."

"I hope one day you can fix everything with your family and know that I will be here with you every step of the way to help you fix things with them when you're ready," he promises.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask. "I have never had someone care about me as much as you do."

"Honestly?"

"That's the best policy."

"To be honest," he says, "I care about you a great deal. I care about you a lot. You sit here and talk about perfection and not being perfect but I don't care about perfection and what's perfect. I think you're a wonderful mother to Jonah, I think you're an intelligent woman and I think you're a great friend. I care about you because I like you a lot. I love being a part of Jonah's life and I love being a part of your life. Roman told me to stay away from you but I don't want to stay away, I can't stay away. I want to be in Jonah's life more, I want to be in your life more. I enjoy this hanging out and dating thing we have going on but I want more. I want more than just going out to some place to eat or hanging out doing whatever. I want to be able to call you mine, I want there to be an us, I'm sorry, Jordyn but I want to make you mine and be yours. I want to be exclusive, you and me. I understand if you can't give me that but that's what I am aiming for, that's what I want. And even though Roman told me not to do this I'm going to do it anyway," he says before taking a deep breath. "Will you give me more, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. "We'll take our relationship slow but I just need to call you mine, take you off the market before some other guy comes in and tries to sweep you off your feet. I want to be that guy so please, Jordyn? Will you give me a chance to prove to you how much I care about you and allow us to have a relationship together and allow yourself to be my girlfriend?"

"Seth," I say, "first what do you mean Roman told you to stay away from me? What does that mean?"

"Roman told me to stay away, he told me you were nothing but trouble, he told me you're not good for me. I can't stay away and I'm not going to stay away."

"First of all, Roman knows who I used to be not who I want to be. Don't listen to him. He has no business in whatever is going on with you and I. And I will handle that myself. Roman and I will have a little talk. Second of all, I care a great deal about you too and I like you a lot. And I do mean a lot," I say making him smile. "But Seth, I need time to think this through, I need time to think about it all. Can you give me some time to think? Let it play out in my head to make sure I am ready for a relationship. I promise I am not ruling it out I just want to think it through can you let me do that?"

"Yes," he says, "I can let you do that, Jordyn. I can make you happy," he promises.

"Okay," I say, "I know that you can but I just need to think everything through okay?"

"Okay," he says with a hopeful smile and my insides are twisting, my stomach is fluttering at the idea of being in a relationship with him and my heart races at the thought. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything in my life. It always happens when I am around Seth but lately the feelings have gotten stronger, my stomach flutters more and my heart beats more rapidly, he makes me blush more than usual and I truly enjoy being with him. I have a lot of thinking to do and a big decision to make.

 ***A/N: Why do you think Jordyn truly dislikes wrestling? Is it surprising she will still support Seth even though she dislikes his career choice? What do you think of her friendship with Tayla? Do you think Tayla is a mentor to her, someone she may idolize? Why do you think she is so against her sister Chelsea? Is she jealous of her or does she blame her for her past? What do you think of her estranged relationship with her family? Can she fix that, will she be willing to fix that? What do you think of everything Seth said to her? Do you think she will form a relationship with him? Give into her heart? Why are they so attracted to each other? How do you think Jordyn's talk with Roman is going to go? Are you surprised that Seth mentioned it to her? Why can't he stay away? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Hey, Jordyn," says Tayla as she answers the door for me after I ring their doorbell to pick up Jonah since I just got out of school for the day. "Come in."

"Thanks," I say as I step into the house shutting the door behind me. "How was he today?"

"He was such an angel," she answers with a smile. "We had a busy day. We made cookies and played outside he is exhausted he is sleeping now."

"I'm glad you two had a good day," I say with a smile. "He really enjoys coming to spend the day with you."

"We enjoy having him here. I'm hoping someday soon Roman and I will be blessed with a baby of our own."

"It will happen," I say giving her hope. "Is Roman home?"

"Yeah," she answers. "He is out back fixing up the pool."

"Can I go talk to him?" I ask permission because of the given history that happened with Roman and me a couple years ago. "I just have to ask him something."

"That's fine," she says.

"Thank-you," I say as she allows me to walk through her home to the living room. I walk out the doors to their pool area to see Roman working on the pool like she said while she goes to the kitchen to work on their dinner. "Roman," I say.

"Jordyn," he says without looking up at me. "I'm kind of busy. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," I answer.

"I don't have time for your drama today, Jordyn besides last time we talked I almost lost my wife. I'm not really interested in anything you have to say."

"Well, that wasn't my fault, you kissed me."

"I believe you kissed me."

"But you didn't stop me," I argue, "it's not about that. I would appreciate it if you would stop making me out to be some type of demon to Seth."

"Making you out to be a demon," he scoffed as he gave me his full attention. "What are you talking about?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stood in front of me in a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts his hair pulled up in a bun.

"Seth told me that you have been saying things about me, telling him to stay away from me. Telling him I'm nothing but trouble."

"But you are trouble, Jordyn and yeah I told him to stay away from you. You're not a good person for him."

"How do you know that? And is that your business? Is anything Seth and I do your business?"

"Because I know you, Jordyn, are you forgetting I know all about who you are and what you have done in your past? You're not innocent as much as you like to think you are. You destroy everything in your path. You destroyed your family and you destroyed your life. You nearly destroyed Jonah's life with your own selfishness but it is only a matter of time before you destroy his life completely and I'm sure you'll destroy Seth's life as well. You're a path of destruction. Nothing is safe around you," he says making me feel like complete shit. I have had a hard enough time getting myself together and it is people like Roman that beat me down and make me feel worthless.

"No, you know who I USED to be. I'm not that girl anymore. I know I had a rough past and I made bad choices but I'm older now, more mature and I have gotten all the help that I need and I continue to get the help that I need. I know I'm not perfect and I have made mistakes. I live with them every day do you think I will ever forget about everything? No. The pain and heartache from my past will always be there, the memories will NEVER die. Do you think I want to live that life again, be in that same position again? No I don't because that was hell on Earth. You don't understand and I'm not asking you to but what I am asking you is to stay out of my business. Stop demonizing me and making it seem like I am a terrible person. I'm not a terrible person. I've changed."

"It doesn't mean you can't go back to that life, Jordyn. Look, I'm not going to argue about it. I don't think you and Seth should be together. I think you're too young for him for one and for two I think that you're destructive. I don't think you're good enough for him."

"You're a real piece of work. Haven't you ever made a mistake? I think you have what if Tayla used and held every mistake you ever made against you and treated you like shit because she thought you would never change how would that make you feel?"

"My mistakes aren't nearly as bad as yours," he says.

"I didn't say they were and this isn't a contest, Roman. You made mistakes how would you feel if they were held against you every day of your life and people said you would never change? That's what I deal with every day of my life. I am busting my ass to be a good mom to my son, to give him a better life and to make sure he doesn't end up the way I did."

"You act like your parents didn't give you a good life, Jordyn. You had everything you desired and more. You chose to run away and live the life you did. You chose that life. Your parents didn't give it to you."

"I didn't plan to live that life that's what people don't understand," she says. "Everyone thinks I chose to be that way I didn't. Sometimes you can't help what happens. I couldn't control what happened to me but now I can and I am going to the rest of my life. Every day Jonah reminds me of my old life and every day he makes me stronger, more determined to be better to give him everything he desires. I'm not saying my parents didn't give me the world or opportunities I was too dumb to take them and thought I knew everything when I really knew nothing but I grew up. I learned a lesson and thanks to God I am here today alive to share my story with people and be a mother to my son. Three years ago I didn't think I would ever see him again but God gave me another chance do you think I would fuck that up? Maybe you should open your eyes and trust me. See that I am a different person. I'm not a bad person and whatever is going on with Seth and I is NONE of your business."

"Seth is one of my best friends," he says, "it is my business because he has a good thing going for him and I don't want to see you destroy that or hurt him."

"I'm not hurting anyone and he knows I support his dreams and his career. He knows that and I am not going to hurt him. I like him a lot, Roman. You need to trust me that I am not like the girl I used to be. Please I'm just asking you to stop talking shit about me to Seth and stay out of our business."

"Jordyn," he says, "do you think I trust you after all your antics?"

"Probably not but that doesn't give you the right whatsoever to go tell Seth to stay away from me and try to demonize me. It doesn't give you the right at all. Stay out of my business."

"Why are you being so defensive?" he asks. "If you changed why are you so upset over this?"

"Because, Roman, it's not your business. I am an adult hell I have been an adult since I was 14 years old. I know how I am living my life and I know what I'm doing with my life. I don't need your interjections and you trying to make me seem like a bad person."

"Let me ask you, does Seth know about your past and everything you did?"

"No, not yet," I answer, "I haven't been ready to tell him," I say. "I will tell him but right now I don't want to scare him away. I just want you to mind your own business."

"Jordyn, you better tell Seth your past or I will. He deserves to know."

"You're right he deserves to know but I'm not ready to tell him and this is what I am talking about you're too busy worrying about my life and my relationship instead of your marriage. You're so worried about the fact that I have a poor past that you're neglecting your wife's heartbreak of not having a baby. You need to focus more on that and less on what I am doing and just so you know Seth isn't staying away and neither am I. Stay out of it and worry about yourself."

"Same old Jordyn," he says.

"You know I'm right," I say before I walk into the house. I have Tayla get Jonah for me before we leave because we are going to mini-golf with Seth later in the evening. I want to tell Seth about my past but I'm scared if I do he will lose any interest in me and it will scare him away. I'm not ready to tell him and I don't think he is ready to hear who I used to be.

"All right, Jonah," says Seth as we are playing mini-golf later that evening to spend time together. It is Jonah's first time playing. "This is how you hold the golf club," he says helping him hold the tiny golf club in his hands. He helps Jonah swing the club gently. "And you just hit the ball like this," he says with a smile as they hit the ball but it just misses the hole. "Nice try. Let's try again," he says before they walk to get the ball and try to hit it into the hole again. Seth helps Jonah swing the club again and the ball rolls into the hole. "Great job, Buddy!" he says with a smile as he gives him a high five. "Good job." I smile at his interaction with Jonah and how he makes him smile and makes him happy in general.

"Good job, Buddy," I say to Jonah as I hold my hand for a high five, his tiny palm hits mine and his dark brown eyes sparkle with his heart melting smile. I have never been prouder of anything I have done in my life than I am of creating such a handsome and sweet hearted kid like him. Jonah is everything to me and the fact he is healthy and happy means so much to me.

"You turn, Mama," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I take my turn and miss the hole completely.

"Try again, Mama," he says to me and I take my second try and get it into the hole. "Yay, Mama!" he says clapping his hands for me before giving me a high five. We move onto the next hole after Seth takes his turn and makes it on the first try. Seth continues to work with Jonah on each turn, encouraging him to try and helping him out with his swing before we get to the last and final hole where he allows Jonah to try all by himself. Jonah misses the hole but tries again and again before he finally gets it in. "Daddy, me did it!" he cheers shocking myself and Seth. He has never heard the word Daddy or has ever called Seth Daddy.

I wait for Seth's reaction and wait to see how he responds before I take my turn. I don't want that word to scare him but he smiles and says. "Good job, Buddy, you sure did do it!" he says high fiving him up before scooping him up in his arms and kissing his cheek. "I'm proud of you! King Jonah!" he says with a proud smile as he puts Jonah on his shoulders as I take my turn and he takes his final turn with Jonah on his shoulders. He makes me smile with how he treats him. I love to see them together. He takes him off his shoulders and carries him on his hip as we go to return our clubs. "You know what awesome golf players get after a good game?" he asks.

"What?" asks Jonah.

"Ice-cream! Would you like to get some ice-cream before we go home?"

"Yes!" he says happily and excitedly. "I love ice-cream."

"Me too," says Seth with a smile as we walk to the concession stand to get the ice-cream. He takes my hand into his, interlacing our fingers causing my stomach to flutter as we walk together. I smile as I look up at him and he is looking down at me with a smile on his face. He leans down and kisses my lips softly before we continue walking to get ice-cream for Jonah.

After a messy ice-cream ordeal where most of Jonah's ice-cream ended up on his face and on his clothes we went back to my house. Seth and I give Jonah a quick bath before we put him to bed since it is a late night. Seth reads him his story and we both tuck him into bed. We each give him a kiss goodnight before we leave the room after I turn on his nightlight for him. I quietly shut the door behind us. "I think he had fun tonight," says Seth.

"Me too, thank-you," I say with a smile as we make our way downstairs. "I'm sorry he called you Daddy. I don't even know where he got that from."

"It's fine," he says. "It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"It's fine," he says.

"So I talked to Roman today," I tell him. "I told him to stay out of our business."

"I'm sure he was happy about that," he laughed.

"Roman is Roman. I told him to worry about his marriage and not worry about my life. It's just he has known my family for years and there is stuff about me that he knows. He's too worried about who I was then who I am. I told him to mind his own business."

"I agree. That's why I haven't been paying him too much attention because honestly I like to generate my own opinions and I think he has his own problems to worry about other than ours. I think he needs to mind his own business let us do us."

"Exactly," I say with a smile as I lean against the wall and he stands in front of me at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll find our own way together better without him sticking his nose in our business."

"Our way together?" he smiles. "Does that mean you took everything into consideration?"

"Well," I say with a smile as I play with his button down shirt, tugging him closer to me and he smiles as I wrap my arms around his waist and stick my hands in his pockets. I smile up at him and say, "my answer is yes. I'll be your girlfriend. I see you with Jonah and it makes me smile and you have done nothing but treat us both well and you're a great guy. I think you deserve the chance so I'm saying yes besides I know for a fact decent men don't come around too often so I would be a fool if I let you go and I don't plan to let you go anytime soon if ever," I say with a smile. "I want to give this relationship thing a try but slowly."

"I'll go as slow as you want," he smiles as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face before cupping my cheek. "I'm just glad you're saying yes because I wasn't going to let you go. I was close to begging on my knees," he says.

"You would not," I smile as he strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"You have no idea," he smiles. "There's just something about you."

"You barely know me," I say.

"But I'll get to know you but what I do know there is just something about you that keeps me holding on. I told Roman I wasn't going to stay away and I'm not. You're mine now so how can I possibly stay away?"

"I don't want you to," I say with a smile. "But for now I want to keep this between us. I don't want everyone in our business you know? We have enough to deal with than everyone's opinion. Ours is the only one that matters and I don't want it getting out you know?"

"Okay," he says with a smile. "For now but I'm not sure how long I can keep us a secret."

"It won't be that long I promise," I say with a smile as I pull him closer to me. "But I have an early work shift tomorrow so I'm going to bed in a few minutes which means you're going to need to leave but I wanted to say goodnight to you properly." He smiles and leans down to kiss my lips softly. The passion from our kiss sends butterflies through my stomach as he rests his hand on the small of my back and my knees weaken as I play with his ponytail as we share our passionate kiss. Neither of us wanting to break the kiss but reluctantly we both pull away. "Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, J," he says with a smile before he gives me one last kiss before I walk him to the front door, my hand in his as I open the door for him. "I'll call you tomorrow." We share one last kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say biting my lip, "talk to you tomorrow." I let go of his hand reluctantly allowing him to walk to his car so he can leave for the night. I watch him get into his truck and start it before he waves out the window and backs out of the driveway. I shut the door behind me and lock it. I lean my back against the door and let out a sigh before I make my way upstairs to my bedroom to get to sleep after I do some late night studying for an upcoming test. I end up falling asleep at my desk dreaming of Seth, dreaming of me telling him about my past and wake up in a cold sweat when he walks out the door, leaving me crying on the floor. I get a quick drink before I climb into my bed and fall asleep again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn confronting Roman? Did she do it appropriately? Does he have a right to be in their business? Was she correct for telling him to worry about his marriage and not her relationships? What did you think of Seth, Jordyn and Jonah playing mini-golf? Were you surprised when Jonah called him daddy? Why do you think Seth reacted the way he did? Was his reaction surprising? What do you think of Jordyn saying yes to being his girlfriend and having a relationship? Will everything work out? Why do you think she wants to keep it a secret from everyone? Do you think she has a reason? What about her nightmare is that a foreshadow of things to come? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **I just want to give a little background on this chapter. It does not include Seth and it is focused on Jordyn. I want to give you readers a background on Jordyn and who she is, what she's been going through the last three years of her life. Many of you know about her past and some may not but some of the answers to why she behaved the way she did in her past are answered in this chapter. You get a good look at Jordyn and who she is in this chapter but it also sets the stage for upcoming chapters as well. Enjoy.**

I sit on the leather couch in my therapist's office ready to begin our biweekly session. I look forward to coming to her every other week to get her take on things going on in my life and to get some guidance on what to do. I have been seeing her for 3 years now since I got out of rehab. She has been by my side through everything after rehab and has helped me progress in today's society and helped me get myself and my life completely together. I enjoy our sessions because they help me so much. "Jordyn," says Tara with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she says as she takes a seat on the chair across from me holding my file in her hand. "How is everything with work going?"

"Good," I say. "I'm getting more hours and I have been picking up all the extra shifts that I am able to. I want to be able to get out of my grandma's house sometime soon."

"Do you think you will be able to handle living on your own with Jonah? I know that your grandma has been a crucial part in your life and has been helping you take care of Jonah. Do you think you can do it without her?"

"Yes," I say. "I think that I can. I know she will always be there to help me but I need to get out on my own and learn to take care of myself and my son. I can't depend on her forever. I want to find a small little apartment for Jonah and I to live in."

"I like that you're taking this step and you have a plan in mind," she says. "You're coming along fine and you're getting better each time I see you. Is everything going well with school?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm doing very well in school I love it a lot. I am getting down to the final weeks of this semester and then I am onto my junior year in college. I never thought I would be able to say that. I never thought I would go to college but I'm here and I'm proud of how far I have come. And to hold a 4.0 in school is even better."

"I'm glad you're doing so well. You found your calling, Jordyn. It's like I have been telling you. If you put your mind to it you can do it. I'm proud of you, Jordyn. You're a wonderful and intelligent girl."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"And everything with Jonah? How is that going?"

"Good. You know how much I enjoy my time with Jonah," I say. "He is my everything and my motivation. I can't believe he is about to turn 3. I feel like he was just a little baby."

"Time does go fast," she smiles. "Has he asked about his father?"

"No," I say trying not to think of his biological father. "And I hope he never does. He doesn't even know he exists and I am hoping to keep it that way. He will never see him."

"Is he still in jail?"

"Probably the rest of his life," I answer. "The only place he should be. He should be dead."

"Why do you say that, Jordyn?"

"I don't know. He just upsets me. He makes me so mad. I think of everything he took away from me and it pisses me off. He destroyed my entire life and destroyed me. He almost took my life," I say.

"Remember we talked about forgiveness? I know it's hard to forgive him for everything he put you through but he's sitting in jail right now, living his life to the best of his ability and you're out here free to do whatever and go wherever you want but as long as you harbor and hold onto your anger and hatred for him you will truly never be free from him. You have the world in front of you, Jordyn. You're in school, you have a great son, a great support system and a job. You're living your life," she says, "but how free are you truly if you're holding onto your anger toward Jonah's father?"

"I'm not," I say and she makes a good point. As long as I keep getting angry and hating him without forgiving him I am the one suffering and he isn't. I will never truly be free until I forgive him but how do you just forgive someone that took almost your entire life away? It's not easy. I have been trying for three years now but I have not been able to.

"You're absolutely correct, Jordyn. I know it's not easy to forgive him because I know your history but if you want to be free you need to forgive him. You have everything you thought you wouldn't have so enjoy that and forgive him. Don't let him take up any more space in your heart. You don't need that."

"I know," I say. "I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" she raises an eyebrow. "We never discussed having a boyfriend. Are you truly ready to have a boyfriend and ready to take that step again in life?"

"Yes," I say. "I thought about it and he is a great guy. Jonah loves him and he is wonderful with Jonah. He treats us well."

"As long as he treats you both well. Does he know about your past?"

"No," I say. "I haven't told him yet. I don't think I am ready to tell him."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am scared if I do it will scare him away. I have been having nightmares," I say. "I have been having nightmares that I tell him about everything I did and who I used to be and every time he walks out on me. It makes me sick."

"Your nightmares are back?"

"Yes," I say, "but not like they were. These are more chill nightmares."

"Okay," she says. "If he truly cares about you and wants to be with you your past shouldn't be an issue. If he truly cares he will accept your past and help you get through it."

"I'm just worried that when he finds out that he will see me as damaged."

"Is that what you think you are; damaged?"

"I haven't felt that way for a long time but sometimes I feel like damaged goods which is why I haven't pursued anyone this long plus I needed to focus on myself and Jonah. I do ask myself sometimes what it is about me that he wants or that he likes."

"I don't think it's fair to think of yourself as damaged goods because you're not, Jordyn. You went through a lot but you're not damaged. You're a strong woman. That's how I would describe you, a hero in your own tragedy. You went through hell but you fought to get out. That takes strength. You're not damaged. You're a hero. There is something he finds attractive about you and there is something about him that attracts you to him. You have never talked of a guy or getting involved with a guy so he must be someone special. Great guys don't come around often and if he is as great as you say he is your past will not detour him in anyway. What is it you like about yourself, Jordyn?"

"I don't know. I like that I am a fighter and that I work hard. I like that I'm dedicated. I mean I don't praise myself but that's what I like about myself."

"And what do you think of how you look?"

"I don't think I am ugly or unattractive but I don't think I am drop dead gorgeous either. I think I am average."

"So you do feel good about yourself?"

"Yes," I say. "I feel really good about myself finally." She gives me a smile. "There's nothing about myself that I don't like. I'm happy with who I am and who I am becoming."

"Jordyn," she smiles. "That's excellent. You're making a lot of progress. The girl that walked into my office 3 years ago could never find one thing she liked about herself but today you have finally found what you do like about yourself. That's an accomplishment. So how long have you known this guy and does he have a name?"

"I have known him for a couple years," I answer, "and his name is Seth. He's training to be a wrestler."

"A wrestler?" she asks with surprise in her voice. "I never expected that after your thoughts and feelings about wrestling."

"I can look past it because he is a great guy. I support his career choice but I'm not my mom. I will never allow any man do to me what my dad did to her."

"You're still upset over your parents?"

"I'm not upset I just learned who I don't want to be from them," I answer honestly.

"Have you spoken to your parents?"

"No. I haven't because I have nothing to say to them."

"One day you're going to need to talk to them, Jordyn. You just need to let go of the past and remember they love and care about you. They sent you away so you could get the help you needed. They didn't do it because they don't love you. They did because they love you and wanted you to be removed from the state and the temptations in which you fell to. It wasn't because they hate you."

"They never really cared for me," I say. "I was their problem child. I could never live up to their high expectations. I screwed up and had a baby at 15 years old. I know that's something they never wanted. They got rid of me because they didn't love me. Sometimes I feel better off without them."

"I think you should talk to your mom and dad, tell them how you feel. Is that something you would be comfortable doing?"

"Not right now," I say honestly. "I have no desire to talk to them. I have come this far without them I can go even further without them."

"Okay," she says, "and what about Chelsea? Have you spoken to Chelsea recently?"

"Not really," I say. "The last time I spoke to her was probably a year ago. We were never really close to one another. We don't really have anything in common. She is the ballerina, model actress while I am the rebel pretty much. We just have nothing to talk about and we have nothing in common."

"Would you like to have a stronger relationship with Chelsea?"

"Maybe someday," I answer. "It would be nice to but like I said we don't have much in common so there really wouldn't be anything to make our bond stronger."

"I see we will just have to find something," she says. "How have your moods been lately? Have you seen any changes in your moods?"

"I would say they are pretty stable. It's not like one day I am extremely happy and the next I am extremely sad like I was before. I'm in a good place."

"Do you find yourself making any rash decisions?"

"Not really."

"Not like getting involved with a guy?"

"I thought about it for weeks. It wasn't something I jumped into and we are taking things very slowly. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Does he know this?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "we discussed it. He said as long as I am his girlfriend he isn't going to push me to do anything I am not comfortable with or push me to move faster than I am ready to. I told you he is a great guy and I like him a lot. He makes me happy. I never had feelings like this for any guy. It's everything I ever read about you know that whole you can't eat, you can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence world series kind of stuff. He makes my stomach flutter and he makes my heart beat like a drum. He's just great."

She smiles. "It takes two is the movie you got that from and I'm glad that you found a great guy. You deserve great, Jordyn. You deserve this. I am very happy for you."

"Thank-you," I say.

"Have you been feeling irritable lately?"

"Not at all."

"What about sleeping have you been having trouble sleeping?" she asks.

"I'm a college student with a full time job and a 2 year old almost 3 year old son. I don't know what sleep is but when I do I told you I am having my nightmares again not like before though."

"I need you to tell me if your nightmares get worse. Right now you're probably just stressed and worried which is causing the nightmares but if they get like before I need you to let me know."

"Okay," I say.

"But you should also try to get more sleep."

"I do what I can I have to find some time to study which I usually do at night. Once school is over I hope to get more sleep over the summer."

"Good," she says. "And have you had any manic episodes lately?"

"Not recently," I answer. "I have been pretty laid back lately."

"These new medications must be working for you. How do you feel about them?"

"I love them," I say. "They help me feel like a much better person. They are much better than the last medicine I was on to treat my bipolar disorder. I feel really good, Tara. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"That's wonderful. The medicine really helped you out," she says. "I think we finally found you something that works. I am impressed with you, Jordyn. You have come a long way from that 15 ½ year old girl that walked into my office 3 years ago. It's like you have become a completely different person. I'm enjoying all of the progress you have been making, Jordyn."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Do you think we could be ready to start a new treatment plan and move forward with your progress and see each other less? Maybe monthly instead of every other week?"

"I'm willing to try," I answer. "I mean it is about growing right?"

"Right," she says, "so I think in our new treatment plan it is time to focus on your relationships with people."

"My relationships with people?" I ask.

"Yes, Jordyn, we have focused on getting you to talk about your past, get comfortable with it, give forgiveness where it was needed and determining your strengths and weaknesses as a person. We also focused on finding what was going on with you why you were so high all the time and so low in moods another time. Then we focused on you finding yourself and how you could make yourself better. Then we focused on you making goals for yourself, Jonah and your future. Now it is time to focus on your relationships with others. We aren't going to jump into anything right away but I want you to focus on talking to your parents again and your goal actually be meeting up with them and talking with them. I also want you to focus on your relationship with your sisters and brothers. You're all family and it is important. I know you have some feelings and ideas about them but you are stronger than before and I think it is time to focus on making things right with them. I also want to look more into your new relationship with this guy you're dating. I want you to see how much different it is than your past relationship but I also want to focus on you staying who you are and not losing yourself in your relationship. A lot of young women have problems with that and given your past you're more likely to fall and lose who you are. I want you to stand strong, be who you are and stick to what you believe. You don't have to do anything to make anyone happy, Jordyn. The most important happiness is yours. I'm not saying don't make him happy because he should be happy too but what I am saying is don't lose yourself in the process."

"I guess we could focus on getting things right with my family and my relationship with Seth."

"But the most important thing in your relationship with Seth is that you're honest with him. We will work together on preparing you to tell him about your past. I know it took you almost a year to talk to me about what happened to you and what you had been through. I know it isn't easy but some day he is going to need to know and you're going to need to tell him. It is your past and the struggles of your past are what shaped you into who you are today, Jordyn. Your past is a very important part of who you are. Like I said we will work together on preparing you to be comfortable in telling Seth your past and helping you keep yourself from losing yourself in your relationship. We are going to spend the next few weeks building up your relationships with your family and Seth," she says. "Do you think you're ready for that?"

"Yes, Tara," I answer. "I'm ready." And for the first time in three years I am ready to try to make things right with my mom and dad, to have a relationship with my brothers and sisters, try to find some friends close to my age that aren't about partying and drinking and I'm finally ready to have a boyfriend and try out a REAL relationship with a great guy and I am ready to prepare myself to talk to Seth about my past and hopefully when I tell him about who I used to be and what I did and what I went through he is understanding and doesn't walk out on me.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Jordyn's therapist? Is she helpful? What do you think of Jordyn being bipolar? Does a lot of her past make sense now? What do you think of all the progress she has made over the years? Do you think she could truly forgive Jonah's father for everything he did to her and put her through? What about her parents do you think she is ready to talk with her parents and have a relationship with them? And what about Chelsea do you think they can make their bond stronger? Why do you think Jordyn is so scared to tell Seth about her past? What is it about her past that she doesn't want him to know that she could be ashamed of? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 _ **THREE YEARS EARLIER:**_

 _Tears burned my eyes as I push through the stomach pains I am feeling. He stands down by the bottom of my anatomy, I'm half naked and I have tremendous pain in my stomach. I feel like I'm getting my period but stronger cramps that last minutes at a time. I scream through the pain. He tells me to shut up and to stop screaming. He tells me to keep pushing. I push through more pain and I feel my sex tearing. It burns and I cry out through the pain as my legs are being forced apart. I just want to hold them closed, not let them open but he pries them open expanding my sex as the child I created makes its way into the world. I push and scream the baby out. "Finally," says the baby's father. "I didn't think this little bastard would ever get here," he says as he cleans the baby off. I can't see much of the baby as he wraps it up in a blanket after cutting the umbilical cord off._

 _Childbirth wasn't all that I ever imagined it to be. I had dreams before of being married to a man that I loved standing by my side as I brought his child into the world. I never wanted to bring a child into this environment, in my life but I love it nonetheless. "Can I see the baby?" I ask as he is on the cellphone talking to someone describing our child. He shoots me a glare and continues talking. "Please, Kris let me see the baby. I want to hold the baby. Please it is my child," I beg him and as irritated as he became at my constant plea he hung up the phone and walked over to me with our child in his arms._

 _"Take the little Bastard," he says as he hands the baby to me. "It's a boy," he says with haste. "You have a few minutes then he is gone."_

 _"What do you mean gone?" I ask as I take my son into my arms._

 _"I mean he is gone. I have a nice man that is willing to buy him. He offered a good price and since you got pregnant you haven't been able to pay my debts. You haven't been able to work so this is the only way I can make up for the money you lost."_

 _"Kris, please no," I say as I look down at my son. He is absolutely breathtaking. He steals the breath from my chest as I look at him. He is absolutely perfect. I smile down at him with tears in my eyes. He's chubby and healthy. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I run my hand through his thick black hair that covers his head. It's like I am looking at a baby picture of myself. He is the spitting image of me and has nothing of Kris in him. I'm secretly grateful. "Jonah," I say with a smile._

 _"Jonah?" he asks impatiently._

 _"That's his name, Jonah," I say with a smile. "Hello, Jonah. I'm your mommy. You have no idea how much I love you. I have been waiting to meet you," I say with a smile. "I love you so much." I kiss his furrowed brow and smile as he makes a little grunting noise in his sleep. I always wanted to name my son Jonah after one of my favorite Bible stories of all time; Jonah and the Whale. Jonah was swallowed up by a whale because he chose to disobey God and God had him swallowed by a whale but he didn't die. He stayed in the whale's stomach for 3 days and prayed to God to save him and thanked God for rescuing him. On the third day he was spit up onto dry land and went on to do the work God had planned for him to do. I have always loved the name. "Jonah Michael," I say with a smile as I play with his thick hair. I am in love with my son. "I made this for you," I say with a smile as I play with his blanket that is wrapped around him. I don't get much bonding time with him before Kris takes him from me._

 _"Say goodbye, Jordyn, he's gone now," he yelled as Jonah cried in his arms. I tried to get out of bed to go after him as he made his way to the staircase but I couldn't. I was trapped, strapped to the bed. I tried to fight myself free, break the ties and untie the rope but I couldn't. My ankles chaffed and burned from the rope as I tried to pull against my restraints. I cried out, tried to be stronger to save my son but it was too late. He was gone when Kris came back to the basement. "I want my son," I demand through my tears. My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest. Tears stain my face, my throat hurts from my cries and screams. "I want my son."_

 _"He's gone, Jordyn and you're never going to see him again."_

 _"You can't do that," I say. "He is MY child."_

 _"He is MY child. I make the rules around here Jordyn. You can't make money if you're playing mommy. I need my money and if you aren't making money you're a waste to me. You're my biggest asset I have, you make more money than any of the other girls. You're the favorite."_

 _"Because you made me the favorite," I cry. "Please, Kris, just let me have my son back."_

 _"No, you'll heal up in a couple weeks, you'll be back out on the streets making my money, paying my debts and delivering my drugs. You're not good enough to be a mother. The bastard is better off without his drug addicted slut of a mom. It's your fault we ended up in that position. You should know when your period is coming and when it's not."_

 _"It was a mistake," I say. "I miscalculated."_

 _"It was a stupid mistake that cost me money and you're going to make up and pay me back for every penny I lost. And you start in 2 weeks," he says. "Forget that bastard, Jordyn," he says as I bawl, "because you're never going to see him again and the next time you get pregnant," he warns. "I will terminate it myself. Get some rest you're going to need it," he says before he leaves me cold, half naked, restrained and bleeding on the bed. I bury my head in my hands and cry harder. I plan to never see my son again, never hold him in my arms, read him bedtime stories, tuck him into bed at night, teach him how to ride a bike. I know I'll never have that life, the life I always dreamed of._

 _ **PRESENT DAY:**_

"Mama!" yells Jonah snapping me out of thought as I am helping him get dressed for his party. "Today is my birthday!" he says with excitement and a big smile on his face.

"It sure is," I say with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Jonah!" It's bittersweet to celebrate his birthday because it brings back the memories of a time when I thought I would never see him again, the time I thought I would never hear him call me Mama or give me his hugs. I think about what life could have been without him and where I would be. I would probably be dead now if it wasn't for him. He is my entire world.

I stare at him and think of that little baby I held three years ago. I still see that perfect little face. His dark brown eyes meeting mine, his head full of curly dark brown hair that falls just above his shoulders. He is the spitting image of me my baby boy turned into a sweet, loving and caring boy nothing like Kris. He was going to preschool in the fall. I wasn't ready for my baby boy to grow up not yet but I love the fact that with God I am able to do so because there was a time I didn't think I would have these moments. "What, Mama?" he asked putting his hands out to the side.

"Nothing," I say with tears in my eyes. "You're so handsome you know that?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile before I scoop him up in my arms and give him a thousand kisses as he laughs and I tickle him to make him laugh more. I give him more kisses as he squirms in my arms. "I love you, Mama," he says through his laughter.

"I love you too, Jonah," I say with a smile as I give him a tight hug as I feel his little arms wrap around me. I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"There you are," I smile as I recognize the voice. "I've been looking all over the place for the birthday boy!" says Seth with a smile as his frame fills the doorway. Jonah and I smile as we look over at him.

"Daddy!" yells Jonah as he jumps out of my arms and runs over to Seth. Seth scoops him up into his arms and gives him a hug. The smile on Jonah's face lights up the entire room.

"Are you ready to party Ninja Turtle style?" asks Seth with a smile as he wears a Ninja turtle shirt with his hair pulled into a low ponytail and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yes!" he answers. "I have Ninja Turtles on my shirt," he says pointing it out to Seth as I stand up.

"What? No Way!" says Seth as he lifts his free hand in the air before dropping it down. "We're twins today," he says giving Jonah a high five.

"Twins," says Jonah with a smile.

"I see that," I say as I make my way over to my two favorite boys. It has been about a month that Seth and I have been together. Things have been going great and we have been spending more time together enjoying some time alone to go out on a date, watch movies or going to wrestling shows but we also enjoy spending time together with Jonah taking him out for ice-cream, to the playground, Chuck E Cheese and wherever we think he wants to go but we still haven't told anyone we have a relationship. I prefer to keep it that way for a while because I don't have anyone in my business or trying to tell me what to do. The same goes for Seth. "Hey, Baby," I say with a soft smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says before giving me a soft kiss on the lips before Jonah separates us making us both laugh. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," I say, "did you pick up the cake?"

"Of course," he says with a smile. "It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before we make our way down stairs to see Jonah's cake.

"You're welcome," he says as he takes my hand into his as we make our way to the kitchen. "I got him a present. It's outside."

"Okay," I say. "We'll check it out but I want to see this cake first," I say.

"You did a great job decorating," he says as we reach the kitchen. "Everything looks nice."

"Only the best for my baby boy," I say with a smile. I walk over to the counter where there is a box sitting and open the lid to the box exposing a green iced cake with ninja turtle action figures on it that says Happy Birthday Jonah on it. "I love it. It's perfect what do you think Jonah?"

"It's cool!" he says with a smile.

"You like that?"

"Yes, Mama," he says with a smile. "I love cake." Seth and I both let out a little laugh. "I have my present?" he asks Seth.

"Of course," he says with a smile. "Let's go see what I got you."

We make our way outside to the driveway for Seth to give Jonah his present. Jonah walks in front of us as we hold hands. Jonah stops in his tracks when he sees the Black escalade power wheels sitting in the driveway next to Seth's car. "Is that mine?" he asks looking up at him.

"It sure is, Buddy," says Seth with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank-you," he says as he runs to the small car.

"Seth, you didn't have to do that you know that right?"

"I know but I wanted to. I know how much he loves cars so I figured he would love his own little car to drive around. I had one when I was little. It was one of my favorite toys. He likes it," he says as Jonah gets into the car.

"I would say so. Thank-you."

He gives me a soft deep kiss on the lips before he pulls himself away. "You don't have to thank me. I love Jonah. Like you said he deserves the best. Let me help you out, Buddy," he says before going to him. I stand and watch him show Jonah how to work his new toy before I excuse myself to go order the pizzas for the party, to finish cutting up vegetables and fruits as well as cold cuts.

It wasn't long after Seth returned with the pizzas that all the guests started to arrive. We didn't invite many people just Roman and Tayla, my brother Ben, his wife and their kids, a couple kids that Jonah knows from daycare and of course one of Seth's other best friends Dean. The adults gathered around on the back patio while the kids played in the yard on the swing set that I bought Jonah last year for Christmas and jumped on the trampoline. Jonah was having a blast with all of his friends and I loved seeing him so happy. He was having fun running and jumping. Seth and I gather everyone around to allow the kids to hit a piñata to get candy to take home and we follow that up by allowing Jonah to open his presents.

After Jonah opens his presents Seth and I go into the kitchen to get his cake ready for the guests. He hands me a number 3 candle to put into the cake. I stand and look at it thinking about 3 years ago, how rough it was then and how blessed I am now. Tears fill my eyes as I look at the cake. Seth comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. "What's the matter, Baby?" he asks before kissing my neck softly.

"Nothing," I say. "I'm all right." I say wiping away my tears. "I'm fine."

"J, just stop," he says burying his head into the nook of my neck and kissing it softly making me smile through my tears. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"You don't just start crying for no reason. Tell me what's up," he says turning me pointing to one of the stools at the island. I take a seat as he sits next to me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I say playing with my fingers. He reaches over and takes my hand into his to stop my fidgeting.

"J," he says looking at me with his beautiful dark brown eyes. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm not here to judge you. What's up? Why are you crying?"

I let out a deep breath and say, "it's just a tough day for me, Jonah's birthday and all."

"Because he's growing up?"

"It's just a bittersweet day today. The day he was born was a rough day for me but to see him turn another year older makes it a much better day and a blessed day. I'm fine, Seth. I promise. It's just I'm really emotional about this whole birthday thing. He's three! He's going to preschool this August and he isn't a baby anymore," I say with a soft smile. "But I am excited to see who he becomes. I love that kid."

"I know you do," he says stroking my thumb with his. "He's growing up it's tough. I understand," he says. "Are you sure that's all that is going on?"

"Yes and I'm just thinking. It happens sometimes. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"I was just worried about you," he says moving closer to me and cupping my face in his hands wiping what was left of my tears away. "I don't want to see you cry."

"I'm sorry," I say with a soft smile.

"And you know that you can tell me anything. I want you to know that."

"I know," I say. "You're a great guy, Seth. Thank-you for everything; for the party, the car and just being awesome to Jonah, I'm sorry he calls you Daddy though. I have no idea where that came from."

Brushing a piece of hair out my face and cupping my chin, he smiles and says, "stop thanking me. You don't have to thank me. I care a lot about you and a lot about Jonah. I want to make this work Jordyn. I know it has only been a month but I want to make this work. I want to make us work. I'm not saying I'm trying to buy your affection or Jonah's I just want to help take care of you, help you out as much as I can. Jordyn, I want nothing more than to see you happy. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I know it's early but I feel like you could be the one. I think that one day you will be my wife," he says making more tears form in my eyes. "Why are you crying again?"

"Because you're sweet," I say with a soft smile as he wipes my tears away.

"And I know it's a bold statement and it may be soon but I have been around for a couple years, most of Jonah's life whether he was with Tayla and Ro or with you but I have been a part of his life since he was practically a baby. I love the kid. He's a great kid and you're doing a great job with him. I know his dad isn't in the picture anymore right?"

"Right," I say, "and he never will be."

"I have been thinking, Jordyn. If you and I were to break up I don't want to not be a part of Jonah's life. I truly and honestly feel like he could be my son. I don't care that he calls me daddy. It doesn't bother me at all because that's pretty much what I have been most of his life even if you and I weren't together I still spent time with him. If you and I break up which I don't plan to do but if it were to happen I don't want to lose Jonah, I want to be a part of his life forever," he says.

"What are you saying?" I ask him.

"I'm saying I want to adopt him, make him my son legally so I can take on financial responsibility, medical responsibility and most importantly be the dad he has known most of his life. I want to adopt him, Jordynn."

"Seth," I say as I am filled with shock. I don't even know what to say. I'm not against the idea. He is not wrong. He has been the stable father figure in Jonah's life the last couple years and Jonah likes him. Jonah wouldn't think any different, Seth is like a dad to him and he does call him daddy. "Seth," I say again. "I don't know what to say."

"Jordyn, it means a lot to me. I really want to do this, make it official make it legal that way if anything happens to you I can take on responsibility. Jordyn, I love Jonah. Please let me do this."

"I mean if this is something you really want to do I'm sure we can do this. I think you have been the best father to Jonah and I think if you want to make it official then we should make it official. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I never wanted anything more," he says with a smile. "Other than you."

"I love you," I say surprising myself, tears in my eyes.

He lets out a soft laugh and says, "I love you too, come here." Pulling me closer to him he wraps his arms around me as I rest my arms on his shoulders. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly sealing his mouth over mine, his tongue licking my lips causing me to part my lips and his tongue slides into my mouth, licking and stroking my tongue with his. His hand pushing me closer to him as I play with his ponytail, his soft deep strokes in my mouth left me wanting and needing more of him, his hand caressing my back as we shared the heated passionate kiss in my grandma's kitchen and I didn't care who saw. This man was something special, something I always dreamed of.

"What is going on in here?" asks Tayla with a smile as she stops to see us making out in the kitchen. Seth and I pull away from each other. I am left breathless and wipe my lips nervously before I bite them. "Well," she says with a smile.

"We're together," answers Seth as he wraps his arm around my waist. "We're dating in a relationship," he says.

"It is about time," she says with a smile. "Congratulations."

"What's congratulations?" asks Roman.

"Seth and Jordyn are together, they're in a relationship."

"What?" he asks.

"Yeah, Roman," I say, "we're dating. He's my boyfriend."

"I just came in here to see if you need anything."

"I think they are all right," says Tayla with a smile. "They'll be back out shortly," she says before she winks at us as they walk out of the kitchen to give us our privacy.

"You know he's upset right?" I ask.

"You know I don't care right?" he asks making me smile.

"I didn't think you did," I say with a smile before he kisses me again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of the day Jonah was born? Do you think that mentally screwed Jordyn up more than she already was? What did you think of what Jonah's father did to him? What did you think of Seth buying Jonah that little car? Is he doing too much? Why wouldn't Jordyn tell Seth why she was crying? Why do you think she was crying? What did you think of Seth's idea to adopt Jonah? What about Roman do you think he is upset over their relationship? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"So you and Jordyn are together now?" asks Roman as we are having lunch together during our break from training.

"That's what she said," I answer him as I pick at my salad. "Why do you have such a problem with Jordyn and I being together? I think she's great. I love her actually. She's an amazing woman and to see her with Jonah melts my heart. She's a great mother and she's good to me. She doesn't have to support me the way she does but she does because she loves me."

"You're already talking about love," he says before taking a bite of his chicken. "You two couldn't have been together that long to talk about loving each other and you barely even know her."

"I know enough," I defend myself.

"That you think you know," he says.

"What are you talking about? Is there something I don't know?" I ask. "Is there something about her that tells you I shouldn't be with her because I want to tell you that there is NOTHING that would ever make me change my mind about her. I don't care she is my girl and I care a great deal about her. Nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure? Because there are a lot of things you don't know about her, Seth and that's what I'm worried about. I think you two are moving way too fast you two need to chill out and take things slower."

"We are taking things slow. We haven't slept together and we are dating but never spending the night with each other. She said she's not ready for that yet and I respect that. I am going at the pace she wants to take our relationship. Is there something she isn't telling me?"

"I promised Tay I would stay out of it because it is between you and Jordyn. She told me to mind my own business and as much as I want to tell you, Jordyn has to tell you because if I did and Tayla found out I would be sleeping on the couch for a year or maybe even divorced. I just got back into Tay's good graces after my screw up a few months ago. I can't piss her off again. Tay is NOT the type of woman you want to piss off plus we are in a really good place right now, we're trying for a baby and life is just good. I can't screw it up as much as I want to tell you. Hopefully Jordyn will do the right thing and tell you," he says.

"I know she had a rough past," I say, "And when she's ready to tell me about it I will listen to her and not judge. I don't think anyone needs to be judged for the things they do in the past. I'm not worried about her past I'm worried about her present and her future."

"Future?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Are you talking about having a future with her?"

"I'm planning on having a future with her yes," I respond with a smile. "I would love nothing more than to marry her someday."

"Slow down, Seth," he says. "You two just started dating and just got into a relationship."

"How long did it take for you to realize Tayla was the one for you?" I ask.

"I knew the moment I met her she was going to be the one I married. We dated a few months, I gave her a promise ring and then I asked her to marry me not too long after that and we got married not too long after that. I feel bad because she gave up college to marry me. I just knew she was going to be my wife even if I was only 18, I knew she was going to be my wife."

"I'm pretty sure Jordyn is that girl for me. I know she is the one. I am going to adopt Jonah," I say and I can tell my news surprises Roman just a little bit by his facial expression he is between shocked and surprised. I can't really tell which he is but I know he is taken back by my news.

"You're going to adopt Jonah?" he asks. "I never expected that to happen. When are you doing that?"

"Well, we were hoping that Tayla's dad could help us out with the adoption. I want to adopt him because it got me thinking. I have pretty much been there for him most of his life it wouldn't be fair if Jordyn and I broke up and I just disappeared from his life. I have been the father to him he never had no offense to you because I know you and Tayla took care of him for a while but since he's been back with Jordyn I have been the father figure in his life. He calls me daddy and I'm pretty attached to him. I couldn't break up with Jordyn and allow another man to come in to be daddy. That's something that I want forever with him."

"You're willing to take on all responsibility for a child that isn't yours?" he asks. "You will be financially responsible and completely responsible for Jonah. Is that something you want to do?"

"Yes," I say. "I love that kid and he loves me. I want to make it permanent."

"I really think you and Jordyn need to sit down and talk about her past. Let her tell you everything that happened and then you should decide from there what you want to do with her and Jonah."

"What do you want me to do, Roman? I thought you would be happy for me that I found someone that I love and care about that I am possibly going to spend the rest of my life with. I thought you would be happy that I am finally happy in my life and I have something other than wrestling to focus on but obviously you can't be happy for me because you have Jordyn sitting on a cross for her past. What was so terrible about her past?"

"I want you to know what you're getting into with her," he answers. "I am happy that you're happy but I don't like her keeping secrets from you either. I want you to know who she really is and I want you to know her past. I want you to decide from there. She has made a false image of herself. I don't want to see you get hurt, Seth. I am just looking out for you. I think that you deserve the happiness and love in the world but I don't think you deserve to be hurt. She has a bad past that could come back to haunt her in the future did you ever question where Jonah's dad is? How Jonah came to be for a 15 year old girl? I mean you have to ask these types of questions, Seth. In the end if someone gets hurt it will be you and Jonah. Jordyn is a destructive force ask her brothers and sisters about how she is. Ask her dad how she is. She's destructive and destroys everything around her. I want you to be careful and I hope she tells you the truth. If I could tell you right now I would but I promised Tayla I would stay out of it."

"Then stay out of it, Roman. When Jordyn is ready to tell me about her past I will be there to listen. I'm not going to force her to tell me anything and there is nothing in her past that can ever change how I feel about her. I understand some things happen and sometimes a girl or woman become a mother too soon in their lives but the fact Jordyn is now 18 years old working and going to school while raising a son is amazing to me. I don't know what Jordyn you used to know but the Jordyn I know is a wonderful woman and I love her very much. And if you can't accept our relationship then maybe you and I shouldn't be friends anymore."

"I didn't say I didn't accept your relationship I did say that you should know what you're getting yourself into. I'm happy for you but I think you should know what you're in for and who you're in it with. That's all. I will let it go," he promises. "No more talking about it."

"Thank-you," I say as we get back to eating our lunch so we make it back to the gym on time to finish our training for the day. I really do hate it when he starts in on Jordyn and me. He either needs to get over it and get used to it or we can't be friends anymore because I can't be friends with someone that's going to constantly tear down my girlfriend and our relationship.

Later that night after training I picked Jonah up from daycare to watch him while Jordyn is working a late shift at the diner she works at, I feed him his dinner of hot dogs, applesauce and carrots before I give him his bath, read him a story and then put on The Lego Movie for us to watch until he falls asleep cuddled up to my side as I let the movie continue to play. The front door opens and I smell pepperoni and cheese pizza. Jordyn walks into the living room of her grandma's home dressed in her work uniform of a black skirt that falls just above her knee with a white blouse. Her brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun. "Honey, I'm home," she whispers before she greets me with a soft kiss on the cheek. I pull her back as she tries to pull away and kiss her on the lips, sliding my tongue across her smooth, freshly glossed lips before she parts them as I dip my tongue into her mouth before I kiss her passionately. "Well," she says pulling away breathlessly. "That made up for the crappy night that I had at work."

"Work was bad huh?" I ask as I motion for her to sit next to me on my other side of the couch. "Let's talk about it."

"Okay," she says, "but first let me change into my pajamas and put him to bed. I brought us some pizza and I have a lot of movies to watch so pick one out. We're having a pizza movie night together," she says as she puts the pizza down on the coffee table in front of me before she carefully picks up Jonah to carry him to his bedroom. Her grandma is at work for the night on the third shift leaving us alone. This is the first late night we have had together since we got together. While she's changing I get us a couple plates from the kitchen to put the pizza on and napkins. I grab a couple beers out of the fridge even though I know she's only 18 and not 21 I don't' see the harm if we are in her grandma's house and she isn't going anywhere. I take them to the living room, lay them on the coffee table before I turn off the Lego Movie and search Netflix for a movie to watch. "So how was he?" she asks as she comes back into the living room dressed in a pair of short black knit shorts and a white cami top.

"He was great," I say with a smile as I open the pizza box. "We had fun."

"I'm glad," she says with a smile as I hand her pizza to her on the plate. "Thanks, Babe."

"So what happened at work?" I ask as I get out my own pizza. I sit back as she puts her legs over mine. "Why did you have a bad night?"

"People are just assholes sometimes. I dropped food and got yelled at even though I apologized and made them new food. It was busy tonight and we were understaffed. I was serving 7 tables at the same time. It was stressful, I messed up an order and food was cold. It wasn't a good night. A table with a $100 tab only tipped me $5.00. I didn't do well on the tips tonight. I'm just glad it's over and I can be home with you," she smiled before taking a bite of her pizza. "At least I made some money getting closer to moving out of here."

"Have you told your grandma you plan to move out?"

"Not yet," she answers. "I will soon. It's just she's been so good to me the last couple years letting me stay here and get myself together but I think that Jonah and I need to get out of here and let her live her life."

"Did you start looking at apartments yet?"

"Not yet," she answers. "I'm going to start soon. It's hard to do on my income. I need to find something that I can afford."

"Don't' you have money from your dad?"

"I don't use my dad's money for anything," she says. "When I make it in this world I want it to be because of my hard work not because of who my dad is or because of his money. I want to be able to say I made it on my own by working hard and not taking the easy way out. He's offered before to get me an apartment and help me with money but I have refused. I don't want it."

"That's pretty good that you don't want help from your father is he paying for your college?"

"No, I am racking up student loans," she says with a smile as I hand her a beer. "I can't drink that," she says.

"Because you're under 21?"

"No, I've drank before but I don't anymore. I don't drink," she refuses the bottle of beer. "You go ahead and enjoy yourself but I don't drink."

"Okay," I say with a nod. "So do you ever think about having any more kids besides Jonah?"

"Not really," she says. "I wasn't even expecting to have Jonah to be honest. He was a big surprise but he was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. I'm also only 18 years old so I'm not even thinking about having another kid yet. I probably won't to be honest. What about you, do you want children?"

"I never thought about having children. I never really thought about being a dad but I love Jonah enough to be his dad but I am not sure I would want any more after him," I answer honestly because I never thought about having kids. I never really planned on having kids in my life time I'm happy Jordyn and I feel the same away about kids in the future. We can enjoy spoiling Jonah together and giving him all of our attention. "I know we haven't done anything yet but you are protected right, you're on some type of birth control?"

"Honestly, Seth, I haven't had sex for so long I am not on birth control of any kind but I could go on some but that isn't enough. I prefer to use condoms," she says before she puts her plate down on the coffee table. "Birth control pills and shots don't prevent STD's. I want to be safe all the time."

"We can get tested Jordyn," I say as she gets up. "We can use condoms at first and then get tested. When we see that each other are clean then we can go without a condom."

"Seth," she says, "I feel safer with a condom." She walks to the kitchen and I eat my pizza as I wait for her. She comes back into the living room with a bottle of water from the fridge, "besides I'm not ready to have sex with you yet."

"Okay, but don't you think we should be prepared for when you are ready?" I ask.

"Make sure you have condoms and we'll be prepared," she answers, "Seth, sex is a touchy subject for me. I haven't really had the best experiences when it comes to sex so I don't know when I'm going to be ready," she says honestly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," I say putting my pizza down and pulling her onto my lap. "You don't have to be sorry." I wrap my arm around her waist. "I want you to be comfortable and if you're not ready you're not ready. There is no rush into us having sex, Jordyn. I can wait."

"Thank-you," she says wrapping her arms around my neck. "It's nothing against you. I promise."

"I know, J," I say before I kiss her nose. I massage her arms with my hands and see scars on her arm. "Are those scars?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she answers as she pulls her arms away and sits down on the couch.

"Where are they from, they look pretty bad," I say concerned.

"From a time long ago," she says, "let's watch a movie."

"Okay," I say as the mood shifts between us. She was just open to me and now she has shut me out. "Let's watch a movie," I agree. She turns on the movie Batman Vs Superman for us to watch. I relax as she cuddles up next to me as we watch the movie, I wrap my arm around her and she takes my hand into hers, lacing our fingers together as the movie plays and before I realize it we're both asleep on her grandma's couch for the night.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman still butting into Seth's and Jordyn's business? What about Seth telling him that they wouldn't be friends if he couldn't accept his relationship, was that fair? What did you think of Jordyn telling Seth she doesn't want any more children and Seth telling her he doesn't want children? What do you think of Jordyn telling him she's not ready to have sex with him and when do you think she will be ready? Where do you think her scars are from? Why do you think she shut him out after being so open to him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

 **Alex's point of View:**

I walk into the kitchen to see my husband Dave sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Do you want something to eat?" I ask him as I get in the cupboard to get out something to make a sandwich with.

"Did you hear? Jonah had another birthday," he says before taking a sip of his coffee. "Another birthday you and I weren't invited to and another party we missed," he says. "He's 3 and he doesn't even know us."

"Maybe one day he will," I say pulling out the bread. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," he says. "Did we do the right thing with Jordyn? I'm not sure sending her to Tampa was the best idea. I think we could have helped her out here. We shouldn't have sent her away."

I put the bread down on the counter and sit next to him at the table. "Dave, we did what we needed to do. Sending her away was the best thing for her and the best thing for Jonah. Keeping her here wouldn't have helped and we would have lost her to the streets again."

"We could have lost her to the streets while she was in Tampa too," he argues. "I just think we made a mistake sending her away."

"I don't think we did, Dave. I think sending her all the way to Tampa was the best move for her. She still has friends here out on the streets and the temptation would have been stronger here. We needed to pull her away from it all. We did what we needed to do. She went to Tampa, took her GED, started college and made a life for herself out there. She needed a new start. She couldn't have gotten that here. She needed to start fresh."

"I know you're right but I hate myself for sending her and Jonah away. Now we aren't even a part of her life and that hurts."

"We honestly weren't part of it when she was here either, Dave. Jordyn is dealing with a lot right now. She still harbors some feelings against us. I hope one day she sees that we did the best thing for her. I miss her but I'm happy she's doing so well. Your mom said she is holding a 4.0 in school, holding down a job and raising her son. She's doing well, Dave and that's what we need to be happy about because honestly after Kris beat her up the way he did and she was on her death bed I never thought we would be able to get our little girl back but we are slowly but surely. One day she's going to see that we did the best thing for her by sending her to Tampa. And your mom says there's a guy in the picture."

"What?" he asks. "I'm proud of all her accomplishments. I know it was the best thing but I miss her. I would like to know my grandson at some point in his life. He's adorable," he says, "and what is this new guy all about?"

"Jonah looks exactly like Jordynn when she was younger. They are twins," I say with a smile, "as for this new guy according to your mom she met him through the couple that took care of Jonah for a while. They started out as best friends and now they are together. She said they have been spending a lot of time together."

"Just what she needs a guy to come in there and ruin all her progress," he says cynically. "She doesn't need a boyfriend. Jonah and her life should be her number 1 priorities."

"Dave," I say, "and he's a wrestler."

"Oh for fucks sake," he says. "Of all the men she could get involved with she chooses a wrestler. She doesn't need a man as far as I am concerned."

"At least it isn't a pimp or a drug addict," I say. "He at least has some type of future plan going for him and your mom says he treats her really well and he is great with Jonah. She said Jonah really loves him and that Jordyn seems a lot happier now. He does a lot for both of them. Does it matter that he is a wrestler?"

"You make a good point," he says, "I just hate we have to hear this information from my mom and not from Jordyn. I just want to talk to her once and see how she's doing."

"Someday," I say. "I know it's hard and she's upset with us but she will realize one day we did the best thing there was for her. She's doing well, Dave and that's something to be happy about. Not one of the other kids have talked to her either except for Ben. I thought she would have at least talked to Chelsea or Kaylee but she hasn't."

"Chelsea is dealing with her own life," he says, "she barely talks to me these days and Kaylee is out in PA doing her thing. Josiah is out in California living his life and Sicily is getting ready to graduate high school soon. Ben has his own life in Florida and now Jordyn has her own life in Florida. Why can't they all come back to Phoenix?" he asks.

"You and I have been waiting for this for so long," I say with a smile. "This is what we wanted. We wanted our kids to grow up and have lives of their own. Once Sicily leaves for college in August we will finally have our home back to ourselves like it was before Chelsea was born. We've waited years for this. I would love for them all to come visit BUT I want to enjoy the peace and quiet of not having kids in the house. It can be just like it was before we were married," I suggest. "Doesn't that sound fun? Do you remember what it was like before we had kids?" I ask taking his hand into mine. "All the sex? A whole day of making love to each other? Remember those days?" I ask.

"Yeah," he smiles. "I sure do which is how we ended up with Chelsea."

"No that was the beach in Australia," I laugh, "but life back then was amazing. Don't get me wrong I love our kids but I am so happy they all have made lives for themselves elsewhere. And we can hope that we have raised them well enough to be wonderful human beings and great parents. Don't you want those days back?"

"Of course I want those days back but after 26 years I'm going to miss the chaos around here."

"Oh trust me there will be plenty of chaos when the kids come back to visit with their kids and then we're going to want our peace and quiet again. I think we did a good job even with Jordyn. I think we did as best as we could with her. I think she will make us proud. I'm happy that she has her life planned out and she's come so far in the last 3 years. Just give her time, Dave. She'll come around and talk to us. I know she will."

"I hope so," he says. "I just hope we did the right thing for her."

"Stop beating yourself up, Baby, we did everything we could for her and sending her away was the best we could have done. Look how well she is doing now. I don't think she would have done this well if she stayed in Phoenix. Tampa was the best place for her and this guy sounds good for her."

"I guess," he says. "So Sicily is out and the house is really quiet. We're alone want to spend the afternoons the way we used to?" he asks with a smile making me smile.

"Oh, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. He stands up from the kitchen table and scoops me up into his arms carrying me upstairs for us to enjoy our time alone.

 **JORDYN:**

"So how was your night?" asks my grandma as I walk into the kitchen after taking a shower and getting Jonah dressed for the day. Seth left about 30 minutes ago. It was the first time we ever spent the night together. It actually felt amazing to sleep in his arms all night and enjoy his company.

"It was good," I say with a smile.

"What did you do?" she asks. "I noticed Seth stayed the night last night."

"He did," I say pouring myself a glass of water with a smile on my face. "It was the first time he has ever spent the night here or that we spent the night together. We didn't plan it."

"I see," she says. "You're on birth control right?"

"What is it with everyone and that question? No I'm not on birth control and I don't plan to have sex any time soon," I say. "That's a lot for me to think about and a lot happened to me. I'm still dealing with those scars. I don't think I'll ever truly be ready."

"Sex can be good, Jordyn," she says.

"Oh Grandma," I say wincing, "you're not going to go into a talk about your sex life are you?"

"No," she laughs, "but you associate sex with pain because of what happened with Jonah's father. You're always going to think of it as pain but sometimes well most of the time sex can be good. The real sex about love and commitment, there's nothing more beautiful than giving yourself to a man that loves you and that you love becoming one together."

"Okay that's enough of that conversation," I say sitting down next to her at the table. "I know it can be beautiful but I don't see how something that brought me so much pain in the past could be so beautiful in the future. I don't know. I'll figure it out one day I guess."

"You'll see some day when you're ready, Jordyn. I'm proud of you. You're doing so well in school. A 4.0 GPA that's wonderful and you're doing a great job with Jonah," she says. "You make me proud."

"Thank-you," I smile. "So how was work last night?"

"The same as it always is," she laughs. "What about you?"

"Chaotic," I respond. "We were completely understaffed and it was busy as hell. I was glad to get home to my man."

"I bet you were," she says. "So what's going on there with you and Seth? You're together now?"

"Yeah," I smile, "we're together. I love him."

She smiles and says, "Jordyn, I'm happy for you. I think Seth is a wonderful guy for you. You chose well."

"Thanks, Grandma," I say before drinking some water. "You ever feel like someone is the one before you even truly know them?"

"I think that's called true love," she answers.

"Is it possible to love someone so much and want to spend the rest of your life with them no matter how long you've known them? I think Seth is the one."

"It's possible, Jordyn. It's very possible. You think that about Seth?"

"Yeah," I say. "Every day, I always picture us getting married, living together and raising Jonah together. I like him a lot, Grandma. I just don't want to see what life would be like without him. I think it sounds silly to love someone so much this soon but I can't help it. My heart tells me that he is the one I am going to marry."

"You should always listen to your heart," she says, "have you told him about your past yet?"

"I haven't," I say. "I'm nervous. What if he walks away after I tell him about everything I did and who I used to be? My heart will be broken."

"That's the test, Jordyn," she says wisely. "If you tell Seth the truth about your past you will know if he truly loves you or not. If he doesn't truly love you he won't get over your past and he will run away but if he does love you," she says with a smile, "if he loves you he won't worry about your past he will worry about who you are and he will stand by you and want to continue having a relationship with you. He's a good guy, Jordyn. I don't think he's going to run because of your past. I see how he looks at you. He's not going anywhere."

"I hope not and he's going to adopt Jonah," I tell her.

"Oh really?" she asks. "That's an interesting turn of events. Why is he doing that may I ask?"

"Because he said if we didn't work out he still wants to be a part of Jonah's life. He wants to be his dad. I never expected it either. I mean he and Jonah have a great bond together and Jonah calls him daddy. I think it is good for him and if we do get married Jonah will have the same last name as us."

"He's a good guy, Jordyn. He truly cares about you and Jonah. I think you found a keeper."

"I think I did too," I smile. "Until he knows how I used to be."

"He's not going to care. You need to tell him, Jordyn. And you need to do it soon."

"Okay," I say. "I'm going over to his apartment tonight. I will tell him tonight."

"Good," she says with a smile. "You need me to babysit Jonah?"

"Actually Tay said she wanted him to spend the night otherwise Seth and I would have taken him to the movies but we are actually going out on a date alone for once," I laugh.

"Good," she says with a smile. "I talked to your mom today," she says and my smile fades.

"Okay," I say. "How was that?"

"She misses you, Jordyn. Your dad misses you too. They want to visit with you and they want to meet Jonah."

"They should have thought about that before they shipped me off."

"Jordyn, do you have a rough life here? Are you struggling here?" she asks.

"No, Grandma," I answer. "I'm not and I don't have a rough life but they still sent me away when I could have stayed in Phoenix with them."

"But you needed a new start, some place fresh and you have done extremely well here. They love you, Jordyn and all they wanted was to see you succeed and make something of yourself. And you're doing that just fine. I know you're upset with them but how long are you going to be angry with them for doing the best thing they could do for you at the time?"

"I'm not angry at them. I'm angry at myself, Grandma. I'm angry because I screwed up. They did everything they could for me. They gave me everything I could ever want but that wasn't enough for me and I went out with Kris and never came back. I let them down. I disappointed them. I'm angry at myself for what I did and how I used to be. I could have had a much better life if I had stayed in my home. I really let them down," I admit. "I should have been better for them."

"But no one understood the problems you were facing ever since you were a little girl. I'm not laying all the blame on your bipolar but you had a lot going on mentally and weren't in the right place. It wasn't all your fault entirely but you're doing better now and you're turning into an amazing young woman. They will be so proud of you. I think you need to talk to them at least your mama."

"Do you think they hate me for everything I have done?"

"Do they hate you?" she asks. "No they don't hate you. They love you so much Jordyn. They have always loved you. They will always love you. They hate what you did but they don't hate you. They love you so much."

"I love them too," I say with tears in my eyes. "Do you think they are awake or not busy now?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Give them a call and talk to them," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say. "I'll do that. Thanks, Grandma," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jordyn," she says hugging me. "Here," she says handing me her house phone. "Call your parents," she says.

"Okay," I nod with a smile before she gives me the privacy I need to talk to my parents. My heart starts to race as I dial my mom's number. I take a deep breath as I hold it up to my ear and swallow hard as the phone begins to ring.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Jordyn's parents Dave and Alex? Why do you think Dave regrets sending Jordyn away so much? Do you think they will ever get to meet Jonah and have a place in his life? What did you think of Dave's reaction when he found out Jordyn was involved with a man? What did you think of Jordyn's talk with her grandma? Do you think she helped open her eyes on things? Do you think Jordyn is going to tell Seth about her past? How do you think it will go? What about Jordyn finally calling her mom? What do you think made her decide to call her mom? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

The phone rang a couple more times before my mama's voice appeared on the other end. "Donna?" she asks. "Is everything okay?"

"Mama," I say biting onto my lip.

"Jordyn," she says with surprise. "Is it you?"

"Yes, Mama," I say with a soft smile and tears in my eyes as I hear my mama's voice. I see her face instantly. Memories of my childhood come back to me when I spent time with her and she would tuck me into bed, read me stories and when she would play games with me. "It's me."

"Jordyn," she says and I can hear the tears of joy in her voice and then silence on the other end.

"Mama? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she says. "It's just I have waited so long for you to call me. Your dad wants to talk to you too. Can I put you on speaker phone?"

"I'm not ready to talk to dad yet," I say, "I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay," she says as I hear her crying into the phone.

"Mama, I'm sorry for what I have done. I am really sorry."

"Jordyn, you already apologized and we forgave you. You don't have to apologize."

"I do have to apologize because I now realize that all you and Dad wanted was the best for me. You guys did everything you could for me and I never appreciated that. You deserved a better daughter and I am sorry. I should have done a better job."

"Jordyn, that was in the past. We didn't know how sick you were. Now we know that you were sick mentally and that you thought differently than us. We should have done more to help you and I apologize, Jordyn."

"Mama, I'm sorry for everything. I was upset with you for so long because I felt like you didn't love me, that you didn't care about me but I realize that you loved me so much and you did care about me. I was upset you sent me here to Tampa and didn't let me stay with you and Dad in Phoenix."

"I know, Jordyn. I understand that. We didn't send you away because we don't love you. We sent you away because we had to and because we love you. I honestly believe that if you stayed her so close to Jonah's dad and so close to your old life that you would fall back into that life, that you wouldn't be successful in your sobriety and we would lose you to the streets again. I know you were upset with us but it was the hardest decision we had to make. Sometimes the toughest choices are made out of love. We wanted to see you start a new life and get a new start. While you were here everyone knew of what you had done and everyone knew your past we thought it would be best if you went somewhere far away where you could start new and no one knew who you were. We did it because we love you."

"I know, Mama. Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I think that coming to Tampa has been the best decision I have taken my entire life. I love it here. I don't have many friends just a couple but I love it here. Jonah loves it here."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Jordyn."

"Me too," I say, "for the first time in a long time I can say I am truly happy with who I am and everything I have done. I hated myself for so long but now I truly love myself and who I am. It took a long time to get here but I got here."

"That's wonderful, Jordyn. I'm glad," she says. "How is school going?"

"Great," I answer with a smile. "I work really hard. I'm just trying to get my degree so I can be a drug and alcohol counselor. I want to help people like people helped me get my life together."

"That's great," she says, "and Jonah, I bet he's getting big huh? I heard he is 3 years old now."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "He just turned 3 he is my entire world. He is so smart, Mama and he's a great kid. He gets along with all the kids at daycare and he loves his cars. He's my boy, my number 1 guy. He's the reason I wake up every day and keep going. His smile just melts my heart. He's everything, Mama."

I can hear her smile through the phone. "I know," she says. "I have seen him he is adorable. He looks just like you did when you were his age. I hope to see him in person some day and at least meet him. I want to see how great of a kid he is. You're doing a good job with him, Jordyn. You sound like you're a great mom."

"I try to be the best mom I can be. It's hard work juggling between work and school but I manage with a lot of help from Nana of course and from Tayla and Roman. They help me out a lot. He is a very loved little boy. And maybe one day you will be able to meet him. I would like that."

"You would?" she asks.

"I would," I say. "I would love for you and Dad to meet him. You haven't seen him since he was a baby. He has grown so much since then. He would be so excited to meet you."

"Jordyn," she says and I can tell she is fighting back tears. "Whenever you're ready we're ready."

"Okay, Mama," I say. "How are you? How have you been?"

"Just living life with a senior in high school," she says. "it has been a busy year and Sicily is the last one left in the house but she is leaving in August to go to college. Your dad and I might actually move to Florida after she moves out. We don't need this big house anymore with all of you gone and living your lives elsewhere."

"What about when everyone comes home for the holidays to see you and bring their kids? I know Ben has 3 kids, Chelsea has 3 kids, no one knows how many kids Josiah, Kaylee and Sicily will have but I promise Jonah is going to be my only child. I think you should keep the house in Phoenix."

"We will think about it but there's no reason for us to be here anymore."

"Okay," I say with a shrug. "And Dad, how is he?"

"He's doing pretty good," she answers. "He's been working with Cody in their gym doing a lot of training. I think he misses the business sometimes. He was talking about going back for a little bit but he loves making his movies too."

"He wants to get back into wrestling? Is that good for him?" I ask.

"He's still in pretty good shape. I'm sure he could handle another run."

"Are you okay with that?" I ask.

"Yes because our whole marriage I have done nothing but support him in his dreams and his goals just like he has supported me. That's what a marriage is all about loving one another endlessly, selflessly, supporting each other and building each other up. One day when you get married you'll understand that. I love to see your dad happy doing what he wants with his life that means a lot to me."

"I see," I say with a nod. "Does Dad hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"Yes, I know I let him down when I ran away. I know I let him down after I turned to drugs and had a child at 15. I know I let him down."

"He doesn't hate you, Jordyn. He wants the same thing I want. He wants you to be happy and successful. He wants to see you sober and healthy. He loves you so much," she says. "He just wants to see you doing better and living a life that makes you happy. He holds nothing against you. He loves you."

"I love him too," I say. "I miss you two. I miss you two a lot."

"We miss you," she says making tears burn my eyes. "Do you want to tell me about Seth?"

"Seth?" I ask as I feel my cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Your boyfriend?" she asks.

"Yes it is Seth. He's a great guy. I love him and he's great with Jonah which means a lot to me and he treats me well. He's good for me, Mama."

"I'm glad. Does he make you happy?"

"Very," I say with a smile. "You and Dad will like him. Nana loves him. He's just a great guy. He doesn't do drugs, he's sober, he's really into being healthy and he's training to be in the WWE. He's in developmental now so it's only a matter of time before he gets his call. He's good, Mama. I did good."

"I'm glad," she says. "Are you ready to talk to your dad yet?"

"Not yet, Mama. I'm not ready."

"I understand."

"Thank-you," I say. "Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, Jordyn. Thank-you for calling me, I really enjoyed talking with you and I enjoyed hearing from you. You made my day."

"I'm glad I did call you," I say with a smile. "I'm going to let you go so I can go spend some time with Jonah and then go out on my date with Seth. "I'll call you again soon."

"Okay, Jordyn. Bye."

"Bye, Mama," I say before we hang up the phones. I take a few minutes to get myself together after talking to my mom on the phone. I enjoyed it. It felt good to talk to her again and I hope that I can find a place for her in my life and Jonah's. I'm still nervous about it but I would really like to have a relationship with my mom. This is just the beginning of building my relationships with my family again. One step at a time like my therapist suggested. I can only handle fixing one relationship at a time. I put the phone back on the hook as I stand up and make way upstairs to spend the day with Jonah.

Later that night after Jonah is with Tay and Roman I get to enjoy my night with Seth. Seth and I go out to dinner at a nice restaurant that serves Indian food and then we go out to dance club to dance. I never knew he was such a good dancer until we were out on the floor dancing together. His hands all over my body, our bodies grinding together, making out on the dance floor. It is a great kid free night and a good time to be out of the house. When we are done at the club we go back to his apartment to hang out and watch movies but I really want to talk to him about my past. "That was fun," I say as we walk into his apartment.

"It was," he says shutting the door behind him. "Come here," he says pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips against mine. I part my lips granting him access to my mouth. I moan into his deep kiss as his tongue caresses mine with soft licks and deep thrusts of his tongue. I play with his ponytail as he kisses me senseless. His hand slides down to the small of my back sending electricity as his skin touches mine, pulling me closer to him, kissing me deeper. "I love you," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses me again.

He breaks the kiss leaving me breathless and I need to catch my balance as he lets me go with reluctance. "Are you thirsty?"

"Can I have some water please?"

"Sure, Baby," he says before he walks toward his kitchen. "Get comfortable. I'll be in shortly," he says. I make my way to his living room and take my heels off as I sit down on the couch. He has a pile of DVD's sitting on the table and I start to look through them as he gets my water.

"Ghostbusters 1 and 2, Breakfast Club and St. Elmo's Fire," I say as he comes into the living room with two bottles of water. "You've got some classics here."

"Some of my favorites," he says as he hands me a water bottle.

"Thank-you," I say. "I never knew you were such a good dancer," I say as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"I've learned a few moves or so," he says with a smile.

"You learned a few moves or so?" I ask. "My sister is a crazy good dancer and you could probably take her in a dance battle. You're gifted."

"Thanks," he laughs softly as I lean into his side and rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me. "How was your day today?"

"It was good. Jonah and I spent the day playing together. We made a couple crafts, played some games and went on a nature walk. He enjoyed it. It tired him out so I am sure he is sleeping well for Tay and Ro tonight."

"That's good. Sounds like you two had a fun day."

"We did. I talked to my mom today."

"You talked to your mom?" he asks.

"Yes and it went very well. It felt good to talk to her again. We ironed some stuff out it's a growing relationship."

"That's good," he says kissing the top of my head. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I say. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" he asks as he plays with my damp hair, combing his fingers through it relaxing me. "I think you and I need to talk about something."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asks. I can hear a bit of panic in his voice. "Because I don't think I can let you go."

"No, Seth I'm not breaking up with you. However you might want to break up after I talk with you and I would completely understand."

"This sounds serious but I don't want you to ever think that I would break up with you for something you tell me or talk to me about."

"You don't know me like you think you do," I say. "There's stuff about me that you don't know that you need to know for us to move forward in this relationship. I don't want to keep it from you anymore and I have to tell you. If you leave and don't want to see me again I understand but I need to tell you about who I used to be and the story of Jonah's sperm donor."

"Okay," he says, "I'm listening, Baby. You can tell me anything," he says. "And I mean anything."

 ***A/N: What did you think of JOrdyn's talk with her mom? Do you think there is potential there for them to have a relationship again? Why is she not ready to talk to her dad yet? What did you think of Jordyn asking if her dad hated her? What did you think of JOrdyn's and Seth's night out together, did they need it? What do you think of Jordyn getting ready to tell Seth about her past? Do you think Seth made her feel comfortable? How do you think he will react? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"You know how Roman is telling you I'm such a bad person and that I'm not good for you and telling you that you should stay away from me?" I ask as I look up at Seth and he looks back at me with his beautiful dark brown, loving eyes.

"You know I don't care what Roman says. I love you and I'm not going to stay away. I don't think you're a terrible person at all. Why would I ever just walk away or stay away from you because me to?" he asks.

"Because he's right," I say. "I had a pretty rough past and he knows me from my past because he used to date my sister and our families are pretty good friends so he knows a little bit about who I used to be and some of the things I have done that I am not proud of but he knows all about it. And when I tell you your opinion of me might change and you may not love me anymore or want anything to do with me and if that's the case I will understand. It will suck but I'll understand."

"Jordyn," he says, "Look at me, there is nothing that you can tell meRoman tells that will make me change my mind about you. I know we have all done things in our past that we aren't proud of but the past has nothing to do with the present or the future. The past shapes us into the people we are today and we all learn something from our past. I'm sure you learned a lot from you past but I want you to know I am not going anywhere no matter what you tell me so just tell me, Jordyn."

"Okay," I say letting out a deep breath I was holding. "Here goes. When I was 14 years old I thought I knew everything. I thought I was an adult and thought I knew what I wanted in life. I met a man that was 35 years old and I thought he loved me. He seemed like a pretty good guy. My parents obviously didn't approve of him and forbid us from having a relationship. They threatened if they caught us together again they would call the police on him and have him arrested. Being young and stupid because at 14 even though I thought I knew it all I was really stupid. I thought Kris and I were in love. I thought he truly loved me and I loved him. He promised to take care of me and give me a good life. He said when I turned 18 we would get married and have a great life together. He talked me into leaving with him and running away from home to be with him. He promised me so many things and I believed him. He told me he loved me," I say with tears in my eyes, "and I went. I went with him. I ran away from home and from my family. Kris promised me so many things that never happened. Things started out all right and I thought that life was going to be great with Kris but shortly after that it turned into a hell I wish I never had to live. I thought he was a good guy I really did but he wasn't. He turned out to be the worst guy that I ever knew. He forced me into shooting up heroin and helped me get hooked on it. He made me dependent on him. He was abusive and beat me around whenever he felt like it. I tried to leave one day and he caught me trying to leave and he beat the shit out of me. He threatened me that if I ever tried to leave again he would kill me and then he would kill my family. I was scared to leave because I didn't want him to kill my family because even though I thought I knew more than them I still loved them. I wanted to go home so badly but he wouldn't let me. He held me prisoner, shooting me up every day, multiple times a day until I needed a fix and I was addicted. I needed to get high. I needed my fix and the only way I could get it is if I worked for him. I was desperate enough that I would do anything to get that fix. He put me out on the streets to earn the money and earn my fix. I slept with his friends and strangers to help pay his debts, pay for his drugs and whatever else he wanted me to do. I did it so that I could get my fix. He had men rape me and he would video tape it. He would always watch and when they were done he had took his turn. He would give me drugs so that I would be sedated to do whatever he and his friends wanted to do with me. I thought I would build the strength to leave but I couldn't. I needed him. I needed my fix. If I disagreed with anything he told me I took a beating whether it was with a belt or some other type of weapon he could get his hands on. He beat me into submission. He had me dependent on him. He was the devil and he was the WORST man I had ever met and I wasn't his first victim. He had tons of other girls out on the streets but he always told me I was his favorite, that I was the best. He talked me into leaving so that I could go to my sister Chelsea. I had to pretend that I was leaving him and I wanted help because I knew she would help me because that's the kind of person she is and she did. She allowed me to stay in her home, Kris wanted me to rob her blind and I did. I took cash, credit cards and debit cards. I took jewelry and anything of value and I was back with him again. While I was with him I had gotten pregnant with Jonah which is why I had Jonah when I was 15 years old. I wasn't ready to be a mom but I fell in love with the idea and I waited 9 months to hold my baby in my arms. I went to the doctor to make sure everything was all right with the baby throughout my pregnancy but when I went into labor Kris wanted to deliver the baby. He had to deliver the baby. He didn't want him. He always called him the bastard and told me the moment we found out I was pregnant that he didn't want the baby and that we weren't keeping him. I thought he would change his mind but he didn't. He tried to make me miscarry when I was pregnant by beating me up but Jonah held on. He survived every punch and every kick in my stomach and there were plenty. I was for sure I was going to lose the baby but I didn't. It pissed Kris off even more. He fed me drugs and kept pumping me full of drugs so that I would miscarry the baby that way but every time we went to the doctor the baby was doing well and it didn't look like there were any abnormalities," I say as he looks at me intensely listening to every word not interrupting me. I continue on with my story. "The time came for me to deliver the baby and I did. Kris delivered him for me. Jonah was the most perfect thing I had ever seen in my entire life. He was everything to me. I named him Jonah after my favorite bible story from when I was younger and I knew the moment I saw him he was a Jonah. Kris allowed me to hold him for a couple minutes before he was ripped from my arms and given to the man that bought him."

"He sold your son?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "He sold him. He didn't want him. He told me the next time I got pregnant he would beat me until the baby was gone because he didn't want any more babies. He couldn't have any more babies. I hated him even more in that moment because he took my son away from me and didn't give me the chance to be a mom and he was going to put me back out on the streets. When I was healed enough and after I did his little scheme of robbing my sister and her husband I went back to him but being home made me want to go home again. I wanted to go home and I didn't care what I went through to get there and I did. I tried to leave and he caught me and he beat the hell out of me. I was pretty close to being dead in fact I was inches away from dying, I was stabbed, cut, beaten, raped and left for dead but for some reason I made it. I was being wheeled into the hospital on my death bed and my sister Chelsea was leaving after her prenatal appointment and she saw me. It was like fate. It was crazy fate and my family had found me again. My mom and dad came to the hospital EVERY day to be with me and watch me so did Chelsea. Kris made a couple attempts to end my life while I was in the hospital until Chelsea made the nurses and everyone aware he was not allowed in my hospital room or to see me. They couldn't pin my attack on him. He had an alibi he was just too good at hiding evidence, I learned that in my time with him. He had done A LOT of things that I saw. He was a fucking criminal. When I was released from the hospital my parents put me in a rehab facility so that I could get the help that I needed so that I could get over my addiction. I spent 3 months in rehab trying to get myself clean. I managed to get myself clean. I did it for Jonah because I had hope that I would see him again. I did it for me because I wanted to be something more. I have been sober for 3 years and I am damn proud of myself. It has been a battle but it has been a battle I continue to win. It's still a battle today but you have to keep fighting and I do every day."

"Wow," he says. "I had no idea."

"I'm not done. Fate hit again shortly after I was out of rehab. We were at the hospital because Chelsea had just given birth to my niece and nephew. We were in the hospital room and the news came on talking about them catching Kris and that he had been watched for months and was finally caught in his crimes. And the man that bought our son, well my son, was a cop and they were looking for the mother. I couldn't even believe it. It was a miracle. They promised I wouldn't be in any trouble they just wanted to reunite the baby with his mother and we were reunited and it was the best feeling in the world. That's when I decided I needed to get my GED, go back to school, go to college so that I could give Jonah a better life. It was the best day of my life when they gave my son back to me. I never thought I would see him again and I am grateful that I see him every day now and everything I do is for him. I made the choice to allow Roman and Tayla to take care of him for me until I got myself together and until I was ready. The hardest part after rehab was facing Kris in court. I had to testify against him. I was granted immunity and my testimony got him sent to jail for the rest of his life. He's been in jail for 2 years now and that's where he is going to stay. My parents thought it would be better for me to come to Tampa to live with my nana because I needed a fresh start and a new beginning. They were right. I really did and in the last 3 years my life has changed so much. I am so proud of myself. I have worked so hard to get here and my life is finally going where I want it to go. I came here, got my GED, I'm going into my 3rd year of college and I'm raising my son. I've come so far so yes I was someone that I hated. I hated myself and who I used to be and if you want to walk away you can. I'll understand. I know I have a lot of baggage and I'm probably one of the worst people you have ever met," I say before he interrupts me.

"Marry me," he says.

"Um.. what?" I ask in shock. "Did you just say what I think you just…." I start to say before his lips are on mine and he is kissing me softly, deeply with a burning passion passing between us. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he wraps his arms around me.

"Marry me," he says against my lips, "be my wife, I love you, Jordyn," he says before kissing me again as he lays me back down on the couch.

"Seth," I say pushing at his shoulders. "Stop, let's reverse for a minute." He sits up straddling me looking down at me with so much love and appreciation in his eyes I can't help but to smile. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me. I asked you to be my wife," he repeats himself. "Say yes, Jordyn."

"After everything I told you, you want me to be your wife?"

"Jordyn, you're one of the most amazing women I know and I love you. I love everything about you. I love how far you have come since 3 years ago and I love how you survived circumstances you never thought you could. I love that you're intelligent and I love that you're an amazing mother. I love that you are amazing, strong and beautiful. Hearing your story made me love you more, not less. God, I am so in love with you, I just want to make you mine forever. I love you Jordyn," he says with so much passion and love in his voice my eyes burn with tears.

"I love you, Seth," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say.

"So you'll marry me?" he asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, Jordyn," he answers. "I want to marry you."

"Okay, I want to marry you too someday BUT I want you to ask me the right way. I want you to ask me in some romantic way not after you hear my story of the past. I love you, Seth. And I would love to marry you. I want to be your wife more than anything but right now let's just focus on this relationship as it is we have a long way to go before we get married."

"It can be a long engagement it doesn't have to be tomorrow or next year it can be 5 years from now whenever you want it to be but I want you to marry me and I'm asking now. It's not romantic and it's not elaborate but I love you, Jordyn and I love you even more after hearing your story. I need you in my life and I want someone as strong as you by my side the rest of my life. I don't have to wait 3 months from now or a year from now to know that I want you as my wife. I know now that I want you for my wife. I love you so much, Jordyn, I love Jonah and I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?" he asks me again. "Please. We can work on everything else but please will you marry me?"

"Seth," I say as he takes my hands into his lacing our fingers. I don't know what to say. I'm not sure I am ready for all of this. Everything moved so fast. I expected a reaction to my story but this isn't the reaction I expected. Of course I want to marry him. I know he's the one for me. "Yes, I will marry you," I say with a smile. "I'll marry you."

"Thank God," he says with a smile. "You had me nervous. I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "But I don't want to get married until after I graduate college and you get into WWE."

"Deal," he says with a smile before he kisses me again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn's story? Do you think she had a rough life? Has she come far in the last couple of years? What do you think she learned from her past? What did you think of Seth's reaction? Were you surprised when he asked her to marry him? Is it too soon or do they both realize they are the right one for each other? Can you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone so soon in a relationship? Are you surprised Jordyn said yes? Do you like their agreement of when they will get married? Do you think Seth could ask her again in a more romantic way or was this way just fine? Do you think they can get through everything together? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Baby," I say as Seth holds open the door to the jewelry store he is taking me to before we have our appointment with Tayla's dad. "I told you we don't' have to do this today. It's not that big of a rush."

"I want to do something. I want to at least put a ring on your finger so that everyone knows you're mine forever," he says making me smile as he places his hand at the small of my back as we walk into the jewelry store. "Of course it won't be the rock you deserve but it will be something like a promise ring of sorts," he says.

"I thought we weren't really engaged right now and that we were just discussing it until you asked me in a more romantic way," I say.

"That's why it is a promise ring. You already said you'd be my wife in discussion but when the time comes I'll ask you the right way and a more romantic way when I can afford a bigger and better ring for you."

"I never understood that," I say as we look at the rings in the case.

"Understood what?" he asks.

"Why some girls need an expensive engagement ring and need a big rock to show that their man loves them. I think that's stupid and materialistic. I could have a cracker jack box ring and be happy as long as I am marrying the man that I love," I explain. "I think it's shallow when girls are all about the ring and not about the love they are getting from their man. I would much rather have the heart than the diamond."

"So you're saying you don't want a big diamond ring to wear?"

"I'm saying that yes," I say as I look at the promise rings. "I don't know why size matters it's not about a piece of metal. It's about what's in here," I say as I touch his chest. "I love you, Seth and I know you love me. That's all that matters to me. A diamond ring isn't going to change that big or small. You gave me something much more important; your future."

"I love you too," he says before kissing my lips softly, "but I'm still going to get you the ring I think you deserve. It's just going to take some time to get that far once I get my WWE contract then I am going to buy you a diamond ring and I am going to ask you the right way," he promises.

"If you say so," I say taking his hand into mine linking our fingers together. I could not love this man any more than I already do. He's amazing with Jonah and he's amazing with me. I'm happy and blessed to call this man the love of my life. He can buy me whatever ring he wishes but the truth is his heart and his future are priceless and mean more to me than some band on my finger.

"Do you see anything that you like?" he asks as we continue looking at our rings. "I'll buy you anything."

I smile and look at the rings in front of me. "I like that one a lot," I say pointing to a ring with two hearts interlocked together one with black diamonds and the other with white diamonds. It catches my eye because it looks like a promise of forever not to mention that it's beautiful.

"Is that the only one you like?" he asks.

"I think it is the most beautiful but yes the other ones are nice but this one is a promise of forever," I say. "I think this is the one I want."

"Okay," he says with a smile as he rubs my back softly. "Excuse me," he says to the woman behind the counter.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she asks as she walks over to us giving us her full attention, giving Seth more of her attention than me. "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"My girlfriend, well fiancée in a way were looking at promise rings until I can provide a better ring that she deserves and she likes this one," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him as he points out the interlocking heart ring. He kisses my temple to let the sales girl know that he is happy and taken. I know his actions well.

"That is a beautiful ring," she says with a smile. "Do you know what size you wear?"

"I'm not sure," I answer her.

"That's not a problem," she smiles, "I'll just size your finger to find the size of ring that you need."

"Okay," I say as she gets her sizer to find my ring size. "I love that ring. I think it is so pretty and simple. I like the black diamonds."

"I like it too," he says with a smile. "I think it will look beautiful on that finger right there," he says touching the ring finger on my left hand, "and right now it will go perfect with your French manicure."

"I think you're right," I say with a smile as she returns with the sizer.

She tries all sizes on me and finally a size 6 fits perfectly onto my ring finger. "It looks like you're a size 6 lucky for you we have just one more size 6 left in that style," she says. "I will be right back." She makes her way to the back and returns with a small ring box. She opens it and puts it on my ring finger. It fits perfectly as it sparkles in the light and it looks beautiful on my finger. "That looks perfect on you," she says with a smile. "And it goes well with your manicure."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "What do you think, Baby?" I ask Seth.

"Perfect like you," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"You have the option of having it engraved, is that something you wish to do?" she asks.

"Do you want to have it engraved?" he asks me.

"I don't know. What would we have engraved?"

"I'm not sure," he says rubbing his beard he was growing. "It's up to you."

"What if I got your name engraved on this side and got mine engraved on this side then have forever engraved on it, what do you think?"

"I think that works," he says with a smile. "We would like to have the ring engraved."

"Wonderful," she smiles as I take the ring off my finger. "We can have that done here within the hour if you would like."

"That would be great," he says, "can I pay for everything first? We can walk around the mall till it's ready."

"That's fine," she says with a smile as they walk over to the cash register where she rings up the total before he pays with his credit card. Seth and I walked around the mall while my ring was being engraved, he took me shopping to get some shoes and some clothes to deal with the hot Tampa summer that was on its way even though I told him not to but he wanted to. Then we go to get something to eat at the food court before we head back to the jewelry store to pick up my ring. It was a great afternoon spent together and I enjoy any time I get with him. I know from my parents' marriage that once he gets contracted to WWE our time will be cut down to a couple days a week and I'm okay with that because I know he will be living his dream that he had since he was a little boy.

After the mall we head to Tayla's dad's office to discuss with him about the adoption for Jonah. He's the only lawyer I know and he was the lawyer that drew up the custody papers for Jonah when he was a baby when he was living with Roman and Tayla while I was getting myself together. He is the only lawyer I trust to handle the situation. "Jordyn and Seth," he says as he comes out of his office as we are waiting in the waiting area. "Come on back," he says. Seth and I get up to walk to his office hand in hand. Miguel Rodriguez closes the door behind us and invites us to have a seat. He makes his way over to his desk and takes a seat across from us. He pulls out our file and opens it. "Tayla told me that Seth is interested in adopting your son Jonah? Is that why you're here today?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer. "Seth wants to adopt Jonah and become his father legally and legally responsible for him. We plan to get married someday and we all want to have the same last name."

"I see that's an understanding situation I have a lot of clients that wish to do the same for whatever reason the death of another parent, a parent's parental rights were termed. I have done it before. I have to ask where is Jonah's biological father?" he asks.

"Sitting in jail for the rest of his life," I answer.

"Is he aware that he has a son?"

"He's aware that he has a son that he sold to an undercover detective when he was a baby so yes he knows he has a son, does he want anything to do with him? No. He tried to kill him while I was pregnant with him."

"I see and I understand your point but if Jonah's father knows that he exists he still has rights to the child unless there is a chance that Jonah may not be his. Are you 100 % sure that he is Jonah's biological father?" he asks me and for the first time in my life I actually question Jonah's paternity. I just always assumed that he was Kris' baby but he could be anyone's son to be honest which is the best case scenario.

"I'm not sure. I just always assumed that Kris was his father," I answer.

"Is there a possibility that someone else could have conceived Jonah with you?"

"Yes," I answer as Seth rubs my back to comfort me. "There is a possibility that there could be a different father."

"How many men do you think could be his father?" he asks.

"From around the time he was conceived I would say probably 15," embarrassed by my answer.

"15?" he repeats.

"Yes. It doesn't matter how many men what matters is Seth wants to adopt my son."

"I know that he does," he says, "but if Kris believes he is Jonah's father whether he is in jail or not he has rights to his son. This is what we can do because there is a process to get us to the point where Seth can adopt him. The first part of the process is having a paternity test done to see if Kris is the father."

"Okay," I say. "How would you even go about that?"

"I would have to get in touch with the Arizona court system and petition their courts to have a court ordered paternity test done on Kris and have one done on Jonah to see if their DNA matches. The best case scenario would be that Kris isn't the father and the father would be unknown which would make the process easier. We would then be able to move forward with the adoption and Seth would easily become his legal father and his last name would be changed."

"Okay and the worst case scenario?" I ask.

"Worst case scenario, worst case scenario is that the test comes back that Jonah is Kris' son and that's where things can get messy even though Kris is in jail he still has rights to his son. He could deny giving up his rights and ask to have a relationship with his son and in which Jonah would have to go visit him in Arizona and you may or may not be ordered to move back to Arizona."

"I don't want to move back to Arizona, my entire life is here and I don't want that man to have anything to do with my son. I don't want any part of him in Jonah's life. He doesn't need that kind of influence and I will not allow my son to go to a jail to visit some convict."

"And that's why given your history we will petition the Arizona courts to terminate Kris' rights."

"Can they do that?" asks Seth.

"Given what he is in jail for and everything he did to Jordyn he can be seen as a negative influence in Jonah's life and all courts do what's in the best interest of the child. They can see that he is happy and healthy here in Tampa and terminate Kris' rights and at that time we can proceed with the adoption."

"I just want to do the best thing for Jonah," I say. "When can we have the paternity test done?"

"As soon as I can draw up the papers I can have them sent to courts in Arizona to order a paternity test for Kris," he says, "and then we'll go from there."

"Okay," I say. "I just hope that Kris is not the father of Jonah. I spent the last 3 years believing that he was but the truth is I never thought he couldn't be. It would be best if he's not, not that the other candidates are any better."

"I will be in touch with you," he says, "about the paternity test."

"Thank-you so much for doing this for me," I say. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "You're one of Tayla's best friends and she loves Jonah I would do anything to help him out and help you out."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. We shake hands and say our goodbyes before we go back to my nana's house before Roman and Tayla drop Jonah off at the house after spending the day at the zoo.

"You okay?" he asks as we are in my bedroom. He's sitting on my bed as I am pacing back and forth nervously.

"I don't know," I say. "I never wanted to use so much as I do in this moment," I say honestly. "I can't have Kris back in my life, Seth, I can't have him around Jonah either. You're Jonah's dad and that's the only dad he needs."

"I know, Babe, calm down," he says. "Come here," he says putting his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and he pulls me over to my bed and pulls me onto his lap. "I don't care what any paternity test says Jonah is my son and he will always be my son."

"But you don't know Kris," I say. "I never thought I would have to deal with him again and then to be told I might have to move back to Arizona? My whole life is here, Jonah's whole life is here."

"I know, Babe but look if you would have to move back to Arizona you won't be moving alone. I'll move with you if I have to. We're a family remember?"

"I remember," I say with a soft smile as he wraps his arm around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I just can't deal with Kris, Seth. I'm hoping he isn't his father. That would be the best thing for us. Here is my issue with Kris. He has friends on the outside, he has friends that aren't in jail that can make our lives a living hell if he wishes. We would be his bitches so to speak. I got involved in the wrong crowd and with the wrong people with him. I'm scared, Seth. I'm really scared."

"Well, you said before that Kris wanted nothing to do with Jonah why would he want to now?"

"Because he's going to be threatened that a better man has stepped up and became a father to his son. That will drive him insane he doesn't like to be upstaged, Seth. I have seen what he and his friends are capable of."

"After all this time," he says rubbing my back, "after all this time you would think he would know that someone was going to be a father to his son. He didn't want him. He sold him."

"Won't stop him from making our lives hell," I say as I play with the buttons of his shirt nervously. "I don't know what to do, Seth."

"Relax," he says. "We'll figure it out together let's get through the paternity test first for all we know he won't be the father and we can all move on with our lives. Just relax," he soothes me as he rubs my back. "I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile but still feeling anxious inside. "This is not how I planned on today going."

"Me either but it's a start," he says. "Were you serious about what you said about using?"

"Yes, I never felt the need to use so much as I do right now. Heroin was a vice for me. It was a way to escape I would NEVER use again. I spent too long and came too far to ever go back. I get urges but I would never act on them."

"What do you do when you get those urges?" he asks playing with my hair.

"I escape some other way. I like to knit and I like to write," I say "that's how I escape and fight my urges. We learned that in rehab to find another way to let loose and escape in times of stress. I need to see my therapist though. That helps too."

"You should just relax," he says with a smile. "You and I will get through this together and everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right," I say with a smile. "I love you so much for being here for me."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and I kiss him back the passion in our kisses growing stronger and hotter pushing us close to a place I'm not ready to go. I break the kiss before anything else can happen between us and offer to watch a movie with him or play some type of game with him to steer away from the thing I am afraid of most.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Jordyn's thoughts on an engagement ring? Do you agree with her views? What did you think of him buying her a promise ring to show that they have discussed being together forever? What about their meeting with Tayla's dad? Did that seem to go opposite of what they expected? What do you think about Jordyn realizing after 3 years Kris may not be Jonah's dad? Do you think if Kris is Jonah's dad that he is going to give up his rights to his son? Do you think he is Jonah's dad? What do you think about Jordyn being scared, does she have a right to be scared? Could this turn out badly for her and Seth? What do you think Jordyn is most afraid of? Will she ever get over that fear? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Hello, Jordyn," says my therapist as she walks me back to her office. She stands outside the door and allows me to enter into her office first. I take a seat on the floral printed couch as she shuts the door behind her before taking the seat across from me in a floral printed chair matching the couch in her dim lighted office. I always feel so peaceful in this atmosphere because the lighting is just right and the couch is pretty comfortable. The walls are a welcoming rose pink color and it has the scent of baby lotion. "So how are you doing?" she asks crossing her legs as she holds her notebook in her lap.

"I'm doing very well," I say with a smile. "I'm getting married!" I announce.

"Married?" she asks, "it hasn't been that long since I last saw you and last I heard you were nervous about telling Seth about your past. I take it you told him about your past?"

"I did," I say with a smile. "I told him."

"And I take it that it turned out well?"

"He asked me to marry him," I say.

"That's a surprise and a huge commitment," she says, "and you said yes?"

"I sort of said yes but not really said yes if you understand what I'm saying. It was kind of thrown out there when he asked nothing of what I ever dreamed of when being proposed to. That's what I want him to do in the future. I promised him I would marry him I didn't actually say yes."

"I see," she says, "let's go back to you telling him about your past then we'll talk about the marriage proposal and your future."

"Okay," I say.

"How did you tell him about your past?"

"We went back to his apartment after being out all night and I told him about my past. I was really nervous about it but he reassured me I could tell him anything and there was just something about his eyes that made me believe him. He never once held it against me. He said I was one of the strongest women he had ever met and that he's not worried about my past but my present and my future. He asked me to marry him."

"I'm glad that it went well but I am a little concerned on how fast your relationship with Seth is going, Jordyn. It's like you two have just met and you have jumped 5 feet under water in a few month's time," she says. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been feeling great, I'm really happy," I say. "I'm extremely happy. I know everything is happening fast but it's not like we are getting married tomorrow. We both agreed that we would wait until I was done with college before we get married. I want to focus on my studies and focus on keeping my 4.0 GPA. He just wanted the promise of me being his wife someday. He hasn't formally asked me yet."

"As long as it is just a promise, Jordyn, being impulsive makes me nervous," she says, "because when you act impulsively it means you are about to hit your breaking point and I don't want to see that happen."

"No, I'm doing very well except for a couple of things."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" she asks.

"Well, Seth wants to adopt Jonah and I am okay with that because I think Seth is wonderful with him and other than Joe Seth has been the constant male figure in his life. He calls him daddy and he is very close to Seth. Their little bond makes me smile so I'm happy that he wants to adopt him and plus if we were to decide to have any kids together in the future they would all have the same last name which is important to me. We met with a lawyer and the lawyer is getting in touch with Arizona courts to order a paternity test for Jonah to see if Kris is his father or not. If Kris is his father he can still have a relationship with him or he can sign his rights away it's his choice but if he tries to have a relationship with him our lawyer is going to petition for him to have his rights terminated but if they can't do that we may have to move to Arizona and I would be required to take Jonah to have visits with his father in prison."

"That's a lot," she says, "how are you feeling about that?"

"Scared as hell," I answer. "I hoped I would never have to deal with Kris again in my life. I was hoping I would never have to see him again but here I am with the possibility of seeing him again and worst yet having my son see this monster in prison no less. That's the last thing I want. Jonah doesn't know who Kris is and Kris doesn't know who Jonah is and that's the best thing for everyone but my lawyer can't allow Seth to adopt him without contacting the birth father. Best case scenario Kris isn't the father and the father is unknown and we continue with the adoption, worst case scenario he is the father and I am forced to have Jonah form a relationship with that monster. How is it okay to have a child visit their father in prison for the next 15 years and then the rest of their father's life? Kris isn't getting out before he dies if we are lucky he will rot in prison and die in a couple years if we're lucky but I don't want Kris influencing Jonah and turning my sweet little boy into the monster he is. I can't have that and I don't' want it but there's nothing I can do I just feel powerless."

"I can understand why you feel powerless because there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening. My biggest fear is that you relapse due to all this stress and negativity and you'll think more about your past and the things you've done. You'll start blaming yourself but this isn't your fault Jordyn. Your lawyer is only doing what is required by law. With Kris' track record if he is Jonah's father it is highly unlikely that they will allow him to keep his parental rights. I think the hardest part of all of this will be facing your past again."

"Facing the man that destroyed me and brought so much pain and destruction into my life? Yeah it's going to be hell but Seth promised to be by my side this whole time and I hope that he's being true to his word. I don't want to involve him in my tangled past but what choice do I have? My biggest fear is Kris will come after me or after Jonah. He can't do anything but he has family and friends that can and will. I can't stomach it," I say as tears form in my eyes. "I just worked so hard to overcome the pain of my past and overcome all the destruction of my past only to face it again. It is going to tear me apart."

"Only if you allow it, Jordyn, you are not alone. You have a support system in me, Seth, your nana and hopefully your family but you have a support system you're not alone, Jordyn. This will only tear you apart if you allow it to. I know facing the man that took your innocence away and turned you out on the streets is tough, it is going to be difficult but Jordyn. You won. You're free! Everything he took from you, you took back and that speaks volumes. Don't look at it as facing your past and allowing it to tear you down. Kris took everything from you, he wanted to destroy you, make you worthless and make you believe you deserved nothing better than him and his lifestyle but you said it, you said what you did. Do you know what you said about your past?"

"I overcame it," I answer. "I overcame my past."

"Yes, Jordyn you did. You overcame the hell you went through during your time with Kris and his lifestyle. Remember when you first came in here and you said you wished you had died and didn't know why you survived hell?"

"I remember," I say. "I didn't think I was worthy to live."

"But you were and you still are, Jordyn. Here's the thing. You have come a long way in the last three years as far as where you are in life and how you feel about yourself. I'm extremely happy for you that you found love and that you finally let someone in. That's a big step and I am proud of you. It's impulsive but sometimes I understand the heart knows what it wants but I don't want to see you get hurt again and fall back down. That's what scares me."

"I'm not going to get hurt. I know I can trust Seth. He's amazing and there's just something about the way he talks to me and the way that he looks at me that makes me feel special. I never had anyone do that before. I have never been seen as a human among men always as an object. He takes my thoughts and feelings into consideration and he treats me so well. If we break up I understand he isn't the one for me BUT it's not going to happen because my heart knows he's the one. He's going to be my husband and the man I marry to spend the rest of my life with. I know everything seems to be going so fast but this feels right nothing about it feels wrong."

"I understand," she says. "But back to the point I was trying to make you came out of hell and walked on broken glass to get to where you are today. You went through rehab to become yourself again, to better yourself and clean up your act. You got your GED, went to college and you raise your son. You're doing very well in school and you're a great mother despite everything you went through and who you used to be. And you found love, you found a man that loves you for who you are and I am sure he would give you the world and it sounds like he would do anything for you. You bettered yourself and you survived. You survived, Jordyn. You're stronger and more intelligent. Your past will only destroy you if you allow it to. Kris can only break you if you allow him to but you're stronger than that. You won, Jordyn. You're alive, you survived AND you overcame. You're not that little girl he put out on the streets you're a woman now and you're a strong woman. Do not think for one second an encounter with Kris will break you because it won't. You can walk into this with your head held high and let him see that he didn't win and you're better without him. Let him know you overcame and show him you're better than he ever thought you were."

"I can do that," I say with a smile. "I can show him that I am better and show him how happy I am."

"Good, Jordyn. You can't let your past set you back, you learned and you grew, you overcame and that is tremendous. You still have a bit of a way to go but you'll get there but for the most part you overcame."

"Sort of there's one thing from my past that's holding me back," I say honestly.

"What's that?"

"Sex," I say and by the look on her face I can tell she's surprised. "I'm scared to have sex again. I have thought about it and I want to but I'm scared to have sex again."

"I understand," she nods. "Being a sexual assault survivor it is understandable that having sex again would be a scary thought. You know sex as something that involves violence and control. When you think of sex you think of pain so you're scared you're going to experience that same pain once again. It is normal to feel that way, Jordyn but you don't have to be afraid of sex. Sex isn't always about pain, it is about pleasure too. If you're not ready to have sex you're not ready and if you're scared it is understandable. You have to take baby steps. You need to take it one step at a time. What is it about sex that scares you the most?"

"Every time I think about sex I think about Kris and how he used to rape me. Sex always hurt with him and I was always forced to have sex with guys I didn't even know. They were rough and it hurt a lot. I lost my virginity to Kris and 2 hours later I was having sex with someone else. It hurt a lot and I am scared it's going to hurt again. What if Seth gets too rough and I have a flashback. I'm scared I'm going to have a flashback of sex with Kris and all those horrible men. I want to be able to enjoy sex one day but if I'm scared to have it how can I enjoy it."

"Have you discussed your fears with Seth about sex?"

"No," I answer. "He knows I'm not ready and told me he would wait as long as he needs to until I'm ready so he's respecting it."

"As long as he respects you not being ready to have sex, sex is an intimate experience between two people that love and respect one another. The sex you had previously was rape because not once did any of those men respect you or love you but sex inside of a true loving and caring relationship can be a beautiful experience but if you rush into it when you're not ready you increase your chances of having flashbacks and not enjoying the experience. It is important that you and Seth work together slowly, take your time and don't rush into sex. Make sure that before you do engage in sexual activity that you both are tested and you're being safe about it."

"I know," I say. "It's not that I'm not ready because I am ready, I'm just scared to because of everything that happened in my past. It was never a good experience for me and I am scared that having sex with Seth won't be as great as I think it will be because I'll never get over my past experience. That took a lot from me and I don't want to take it out on Seth or make him wait until I'm not scared anymore."

"My suggestion is not to rush. If you feel that you're ready take it slowly, try to have sex if you're ready but if it becomes overwhelming or becomes too much you can always stop but do not push yourself."

"Okay," I say. "Thank-you. I know I sound kind of crazy but I'm not crazy. I'm just scared to have sex but I want to."

"It is understandable. You're a sexual assault survivor so it will seem like a scary experience after everything you've gone through."

"Do you think that a sexual assault survivor can go on to have a normal sex life and an enjoyable sex life as well as a normal relationship with a man?"

"I believe it is possible but it takes work but you can achieve a happy and normal sex life as well as a normal and happy relationship with a man."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile feeling a little bit more hope about my future with Seth.

After my therapy appointment I stop to pick Jonah up from my grandma's house and head to Seth's apartment to hang out with him for a little bit this evening. Jonah and I arrive at his apartment, I open the door with the key Seth gave me and the entire apartment smells like stir fry. Jonah runs into the apartment as I shut the door behind me. I hear Seth talking to Jonah as I lay my purse down on the table by the door. I walk to the kitchen and smile as I see Seth cooking us dinner, standing at the stove while Jonah stands next to him. I love seeing my two favorite boys together. "It smells good," I say with a smile before Seth turns around. "What's for dinner?"

"Hey," he says with a smile that calls me to him. I walk over and greet him with a soft kiss before Jonah runs off into the living room to play with a couple toys he brought with him. "How was your appointment today?"

"Good," I say. "We had a really big discussion about some things I have been nervous about. I'm feeling a little better about some things."

"That's good," he says with a smile.

"I have another appointment tomorrow," I say to him as he cooks dinner.

"Another appointment?" He asks. "For what? I thought you only went once a month or twice a month?"

"A different kind of appointment," I say. "I'm going to the doctor to get tested and to get onto some type of birth control."

"Wow," he says. "Birth control?"

"Yes," I say leaning against the counter as he works on his stir fry and the chicken is cooking in the oven and the mashed potatoes are sitting on the warming zone. "I think it's time that you and I discussed having sex and taking everything to the next level physically."

"Whenever you're ready, J. I know you have gone through a lot and I just want you to be comfortable when the time comes for us to have sex. I don't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable. Are you sure you're ready to go to that next level?"

"I am ready. I'm nervous and scared but I want to at least try to get there."

"J, if you're ready then I am ready but if you can't handle it and it makes you uncomfortable we can stop and we'll stop."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too," he says leaning down to kiss my lips, "and I'm going to keep respecting you and taking things at your pace."

"I appreciate that," I say. "Do you have any shows this weekend?" I ask.

"This weekend?" he asks thinking about it. "No, I don't think we do. I think we have an off weekend why what's up?" he asks.

"I just thought that maybe this weekend we could go to the beach to spend the weekend alone together just you and me? My nana could watch Jonah and we could use my dad's beach house in Clearwater. How does that sound?

"A nice romantic weekend together?"

"A nice romantic weekend," I say as he turns to face me. I place my hands under his shirt touching his washboard abs. "You and me, alone, no Jonah, we could have a nice dinner together and spend some time on the beach and maybe some time back at the beach house. What do you say? Are you in?"

He smiles at me and kisses the top of my head before kissing my soft pouty lips. "Yeah, Baby, I'm in. I can't wait but shouldn't I be the one proposing romantic weekends?"

"How about this, how about you handle the romantic stuff?"

He chuckles and says, "Okay, that works for me. We'll have fun."

"I didn't have any doubt," I say removing my hands from under his shirt and making my way over to the sink.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm getting ready to set the table," I say with a smile. "I like this whole family dinner thing we have every night together."

"For the rest of our lives," he smiles before he finishes up cooking while I get things out to set the table. He smiles at me as I smile at him as I set his tiny table. It feels really good to have a home like this, to have these nights with him and Jonah. I enjoy them and I know that Seth does too. I choose to believe that my therapist is right that we can go on to have a happy and normal relationship, a normal and happy marriage if we work at it. I think we'll be okay, I hope we are okay.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn's appointment with her therapist? Do you think it helped her a little more than before? Do you think her therapist is right she needs to show Kris she overcame that she's better without him? Could seeing him bring her down and make her relapse? Do you think Jordyn will with over her fear of having sex again? Do you think that she will push herself too far? Do you believe that Seth and Jordyn can make it despite everything she went through in her past? My final question should I continue on with this story? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much.**

The weekend away from Tampa and spent in Clearwater was meant to take our minds off of everything that was going on around us with the paternity test and the adoption. We left for Clearwater on Friday afternoon when Seth was done training for the day and I had taken the weekend off to spend some time with him and to get away. We arrived at my father's beach house that sat on the beautiful private beach early Friday evening. We spent the night getting settled and spent the first night watching movies together before we went to bed to spend the next day together. Saturday morning came and we spent the day going to the aquarium and much needed time on the private land relaxing in the Florida sun, enjoying the cool clear blue water to keep cool in the early summer sun.

It was a beautiful day spent enjoying the marine life at the Aquarium. We visited dolphins and even encountered dolphins helping to train and feed them as well as play with them with the trainer. I also got to enjoy meeting the three resident sea turtles and learning about them knowing they were my favorite creatures of the sea. There's just something beautiful and serene about sea turtles. They live a life of tranquility and peace in the blue waters of the sea. When we finished our visit at the aquarium we enjoyed a nice relaxing afternoon on the beach together. It was quiet and peaceful on the beach as we were the only residents inhabiting that part of the island while the public area of the beaches were packed with families enjoying their family vacations. Sitting on the beach and wading in the cool blue water brought back so many memories for me when we went to the beach for our family vacations. The times when my family was actually happy, maybe not happy but pretended to be happy, those rare occasions when my father was free from Hollywood life or free from WWE life or the times Chelsea was home from her prestigious dance school and she was on break from her movie career. I don't remember many happy times with my family but being in Clearwater was one of the few happy occasions that we shared together. The beautiful day led into a beautiful night with the love of my life. Seth ordered a seafood dinner of lobster, shrimp, crab legs and sautéed garlic sea scallops for us to enjoy by the sea. "How was this for romantic?" he asks as we are enjoying our special dinner together.

"I would say it is above and beyond romantic," I smile. "I loved this weekend."

"I'm glad," he says with a smile. "So your dad owns this beach house?"

"Sure does," I answer. "We spent a lot of summer family vacations here when I was a little girl. I think the last time we came here as a family was when I was 10 years old. It was always a happy place and then everything started to change and my dad's career got busier and Chelsea's career got busier so we stopped coming here. I don't think my dad has been here for years."

"It's nice does he just rent it out to renters that want to enjoy time on the beach or does he keep it for families only?"

"I think he rents it out to renters. I don't know why he would hold onto it so long if he never comes here."

"I don't know," he says as he looks up at the beach house. "It's a pretty nice house."

"I think so too," I say with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

"So far yes," he says, "we still have another day and I think we should bring Jonah some time for the week and have a family vacation. He would enjoy the aquarium."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "My brothers, sisters and I loved it here. We would spend almost the entire day in the ocean, playing, splashing one another. I kind of miss my siblings."

"Ben is the only one you talk to?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "I don't really have a relationship with any of the other ones anymore. Chelsea is okay but we don't talk much anymore. We never really did get along. I did some terrible things to her I don't know how I can face her again. My twin brother Josiah is off living his life, going to college, my sister Kaylee is in New York doing her thing and my sister Sicily just graduated from high school. She will be in Florida in August to go to college," I say, "maybe then we can hang out and form some type of relationship. She was always one of my favorite sisters."

"I hope you can have that too. I never knew you were a twin. What was it like being a twin?"

I let out a small little chuckle and say, "well, we fought a lot. Josiah and I were ALWAYS fighting with each other but we were close. We had that twin thing we had our own language and it was like we could feel each other's pain. We could also read each other's minds. We were pretty close but we still fought a lot. It was like we could pick on each other but if someone picked on one of us the other would stand up for them. I spent a lot of time in kindergarten standing up for Josiah and well I ended up getting kicked out of kindergarten."

"You got kicked out of kindergarten?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"How does one get kicked out of kindergarten?" he asks.

"Well, I didn't want to follow the rules, I beat up the kids that picked on Josiah and according to the teacher I was a thorn in her side so they kicked me out. My mama had to homeschool me because they didn't' want me in public school. I told you I was a wild child. I am so glad Jonah is nothing like me although I am sure that mother's curse will kick in some time but if I am lucky it won't."

He lets out a laugh and says, "I think Jonah is a great kid. He's very smart and very well behaved."

"He's an awesome kid despite everything he went through in the womb. I am thankful to God that he is as healthy and as intelligent as he is. It could have been worse after everything I did and endured during my pregnancy with him. If you and I were to have a baby together which I think we already said neither of us want more kids I would probably enjoy the pregnancy more. I didn't get to enjoy my pregnancy at all with Jonah. A part of me wants to experience all the pregnancy joys like a baby shower, enjoying every movement, ultrasounds and things like that. I didn't get any of that with Jonah but I got damn lucky with him."

"Maybe one day when you're older and you want to have another child maybe we'll try for one. I'll leave that open," he says making me smile because deep down even though I said I didn't want to have another baby a part of me deep down really does want another baby, at least one more baby. "I wouldn't mind another child."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "I am serious. Is that what you want?"

"Maybe someday," I say. "But not for a long time. I need to get through college and we need to have our wedding. I think we have some time for the whole future baby thing and then we don't know anything about where your career is going so I think we should wait a while."

"I agree," he says, "so I know when we first got together you said you weren't into wrestling, why is that?"

"My dad is a wrestler, Seth," I answer. "I have seen the impact of what it can do to families and the effect it has on a marriage. I credit wrestling to part of the reason my parents fought all the time and my dad had numerous affairs. I just don't like wrestling. I tolerate it though because I know it makes you happy and I will be at every show to support you but it really isn't something I am into and not to mention every family loses a little bit of privacy once you make it to the big time. Right now no one really knows you but when you get into the big leagues everyone will know you and you don't have a personal life. I grew up in the spotlight and I hated it."

"I know it is very hard for a wrestler to keep their private life private," he says. "I will do my best to keep our life private."

"I do appreciate that," I say with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do to make sure we are okay during my time on the road?"

"Times are different now," I say, "there is facetime, skype and all sorts of things unlike when I was a little girl and my father was away from home. It is a lot easier now to hold a marriage together than it was back then but my dad was a player so that also played a part in all the problems my parents had."

"I'm not a player and I am a one woman man so you will never have to worry about that. It's a lot of time away."

"It is," I say raising an eyebrow. "Why are we discussing this? It almost sounds like you're getting ready to go to the big leagues."

"Well," he says. "There were two things I want to talk to you about tonight," he says. "The first thing is that when we were at training today Bill said something to me about traveling with WWE this summer, to get a feel of the big leagues. Of course I will only be wrestling dark matches but it is one step closer to the big time. He said they are working on big things for Roman, Dean and me. They have some plans in the works for us but want us to prove ourselves in dark matches over the summer and early fall. One of the ideas being tossed around is that they make us into a faction of three and have us wrestle as a group before we break off individually. I mean it's a good opportunity and I hope they roll with it but we'll see."

"So you're telling me they want you to travel with WWE? They want you to wrestle dark matches?"

"Yeah," he says. "I would start next month."

"That's awesome, Baby! Congratulations! That's big I'm so happy for you."

"So I will be away sooner than I expected but this is the opportunity I have been waiting for. Of course it's not a full time schedule but there are some days and weeks I'll be away and some days and some weeks I'll be at home. It is all about when they need me and how the crowd reacts to me."

"We'll figure it out, Seth," I say with a smile. "This is great news! I am so happy for you," I say as I get up from my chair, walk through the cool sand and kiss his lips in the moonlight. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "I'm really excited. This is everything I have spent the last 5 years working for. I can't wait to get into that WWE ring."

"I can't wait for you to live your dream," I say taking my seat again. "Hard work pays off," I say, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank-you," he says proudly. "We'll figure out what works best for us to keep this relationship going because I know at first it won't be easy but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah," I say. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he says taking my hand into his. "The next thing I want to talk to you about is how is the apartment search coming along? Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing that I can really afford without working full-time," I say. "Everything is so expensive except for low-income areas but I don't think that's the best area for me to be in."

"Probably not," he says. "I was thinking what if you and I moved in together? How would that work for you?"

"You want us to move in together?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "Why not? You promised me to be my wife so eventually we'll be living together in the near future so why not just get an apartment together for now and then after we get married we get a house. You could move into my apartment."

"What about Jonah?" I ask. "Do you want him to live with you?"

"I understand that you two are a packaged deal," he says, "I'm adopting him, he's technically my son so I just think it's better if we all live together now. I mean I'm either at your nana's house or you two are at my apartment. I talked to my landlord and he is fine with us living together. I have a two bedroom apartment. Jonah would have his own room."

"I like the idea of living with you," I say with a smile. "Okay," I say.

"You will?"

"I will, I mean we will," I say with a smile.

"Jordyn," he smiles. "There's nothing I like more than waking up next to you every day, cooking you dinner every night. We'll enjoy the apartment for a little and then we can get a house together how does that sound?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "I still haven't told my nana I am moving out just yet."

"You haven't?" he asks. "I think it's time to tell her."

"I know but she was so kind to open her house up to me and then up to Jonah to help me out and I know she enjoys us being there because it's not so lonely but I don't want to depend on her all my life. I'm 18 years old. I want to be able to live on my own with my son. You know? Who knows maybe she can't wait for us to get out."

"You never know," he says, "but I want you to be with me every night and every day. That kind of sounded bad but you know what I mean."

"I know and I want that too," I say. "When do you want us to move in with you? And I can help with the bills too. I can help toward the rent."

"Okay," he says. "I can pay half and you can pay half and we can split the utilities in half."

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile. "I'm excited, Seth."

"Me too," he says with a smile.

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean for only 4 months together a lot has happened for us and between us."

"I think we are moving at our own pace. We are doing what works for us and people don't have to like it as long as we are okay with it then that's all that matters."

"That's true, has Roman said anything else to you about our relationship?"

"He's not happy that I gave you a promise ring but he hasn't really said too much about it."

"I don't think he has much room to talk because I remember hearing Tayla dropped out of college to support him and his football career and to move in with him. People follow their hearts over their mind. My heart tells me I'm right."

"Mine too," he says with a smile as he caresses his thumb over mine. "You're really beautiful, Jordyn and I have enjoyed this weekend with you."

"I have enjoyed it with you too," I say with a smile. "And dinner was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he says with a smile. "Any time I get with you I enjoy."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "You're an amazing boyfriend, Seth."

"You're an amazing girlfriend," he says making me smile. "Come on, let's go for a walk along the beach."

He stands up and makes his way to me. He holds out his hand for me and I take his hand and stand up. We take a barefooted walk along the beach careful not to go too far out in the water as it is the time the sharks of the gulf come to the surface but we allow the water to splash on our feet as we walk in the moonlight, with our hands linked together, our fingers laced. I lean on his shoulder as we walk enjoying the cool breeze of the night. I stop him and stand in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asks. I smile and kiss his lips softly, kissing him passionately as my passion for him tears through my core. He pulls me closer to him, our bodies separated by my halter dress and his lightweight white t-shirt and his khaki shorts. I take my fingers through his hair as I feel his arm under my butt holding me closer to him as he deepens the kiss. "I love you," he moans into my mouth before kissing me again, as I feel his own passion for me in his kiss, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. "I want you, Jordyn," he says gruffly in a voice full of passion, need and want. It's like a plea of mercy. I can't resist.

"Take me to the bedroom," I whisper against his soft lips.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile before kissing him again before he carries me up the beach to our beach house. He opens the door and kicks it shut behind him before he carries me to the bedroom. The room is filled with an ocean breeze as he lays me down on the bed, his body over mine as he looks down at me with love and passion in his eyes. "Kiss me," I say clasping his neck and pulling him down over me. He kisses me deeply with a deeper passion in his kiss, his passion burning my lips with his want and need of me. He takes his hand up the side of my rib cage and settles it at my chin. His leg parts my legs as his body covers me. "Make love to me, Seth," I plead.

"Are you sure?" he asks looking at me with burning intensity.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile.

"Slowly," I say before his lips are on mine again, kissing me deep. His lips part from mine leaving a trail of kisses on my neck as he nibbles and kisses my neck softly. I moan at his soft lips on my neck, his soft kisses trail down to my collarbone. He kisses every inch of my collarbone, before pulling my halter dress down to my stomach exposing my full breasts, my nipples harden instantly as his lips continue their burning soft kisses on my body, kissing away every bruise and every scar my body has ever had, kissing away all the pain of the sex I once experienced when I was younger. His gentle touch of my breast as he massages one while softly sucking the other sends ecstasy through my body, I moan soft moans at his soft touch. He abandons one breast for the next sucking on it softly as he cups and massages my other breasts. "Seth," I breathe as his continues his soft kisses down my body before he stops at the top of my halter dress. He pulls it off, tossing it to the floor leaving me in my white lace underwear. He kisses around my navel softly before he dips his tongue into my navel, he kisses every scar on my body to wipe away every bad memory of the life I once lived. His soft kisses make their way to my hipbones. He softly nibbles and kisses my sharp bones as I play with his dark hair mixed with a little blonde. He pulls my laced underwear down and kisses my sex softly before removing my underwear completely. I let out a soft gasp as his mouth covers my sex as he sucks on it softly making me ache for more of him, making me need more of him. I offer him more of my sex as he sucks it softly before dipping his tongue into my sex, his two fingers flicking my clit softly. Moans of ecstasy escape my lips as I pull at his hair softly as he continues making love to me with his tongue. The passion ripping through me like a tidal wave, his tongue pulling me over the edge of my ecstasy, my legs begin to shake and quiver as I can't hold back any longer. I cry out his name as I explode through my passion, my hot juices being sucked and licked up by his soft tongue and soft mouth. He removes his mouth from my sex and pulls his t-shirt off over his head. His washboard abs exposed, I run my hands over his chest through is coarse chest hair, over his abs before I unbutton his khakis. I help him out of his khakis and take my hand placing it over his growing erection in his grey briefs, stroking it softly, making it grow bigger and harder in my hands. I pull his briefs away exposing his thick and full erection.

Seth towers over me, spreading my legs softly positioning himself between my legs, his thick erection rubbing against my sex softly as I take my hands through his coarse chest hair, rubbing his chest softly, "I love you, Jordyn," he says softly as he teases me with his erection, rubbing it against my sex and my clit making me want more of him and needing more of him.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I rest my hands on his broad shoulders. "I'm ready," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure. Do you have a condom?" I ask.

"No," he says, "but I can pull out," he says. "Okay?"

"Promise," I say.

"Promise," he says with a soft smile, his lips meet mine as he slides his cock into me softly, the pain and fullness reminds me of the first time I ever had sex. He gives me time to adjust to his size and the feeling of him inside of me before he begins to move, with soft thrusts, soft movements and strokes of passion inside my sex, sliding himself deeper each thrust but not pushing me too hard. I pick up on his rhythm, moving with him, taking all of him. He kisses me deeply as he makes love me, as we make love together becoming one. Every movement and every thrust pushing away every bad memory making me forget all the bad sex I had in the past. Nothing else matters to me but his soft touches, his soft thrusts deep into my sex, the passion ripping through our bodies as we become one. My fingernails digging into his back, my toes curling as he takes me to the brink of passion, I cry out as I release myself around his thick cock, covering it with my hot juices as he continues to make love to me. His passion building as he grows thicker and larger inside of me, he pulls out with a grunt, covering my stomach with the release of his passion before he kisses me softly once more. Every fear and bad memory washed away with his love and passion. He reluctantly parts himself from me and walks into the bathroom returning with a towel to clean me off before we shower together, making love to each other once more before we cuddle up in the bed together, holding onto one another not wanting to let the other go as he strokes his fingertips over my soft arm as I bury my face into the nook of his neck, playing with his chest hair softly as he holds me. I take in the scent of his body wash and drift off to sleep in his arms slowly forgetting the pain of my past. His love chasing it all away making me forget.

 ***A/n: What did you think of their trip to the beach? Was it good for them to get away before dealing with the adoption and paternity test? What did you think of Seth telling Jordyn his time is coming for him to travel with WWE? Did you expect her to react happy for him? How do you think that's going to affect her in the future? What did you think of Seth asking her to move in with him? Is it too soon or is he right they are moving at their own pace and it is their choice to do what they think is right? What did you think of Seth and Jordyn making love to each other for the first time? Do you think it truly wiped away the bad memories of her past? Why do you think she chose to take Seth to Clearwater? Is it because they were happier times for her and her family? Or is it because that is her comfort zone for happiness? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"How was your trip?" asks Tayla as we are sitting in the waiting room for Jonah to get his mouth swiped for the paternity test. We got the letter when we got back that we needed to take him for his test while Kris was court ordered to get his test done as well and we would have the results back in a couple days.

"It was great," I say with a smile. "We had a really good time," I say as I watch Jonah playing at the lego table. "It was definitely a needed trip. He took me to the aquarium. I loved it. I got to hang out with dolphins and see sea turtles. I love sea turtles."

"That sounds really fun," she says, "Roman once took me to Discovery Cove for a weekend. Have you ever been there?"

"When I was younger but not since I've gotten older. I love that place too. I love sea creatures."

"It was one of our best vacations together I have to admit. It was simple but beautiful."

"We are looking at places to take a family vacation. I won't do Disneyworld but I will do Discovery Cove with Jonah but he's not old enough to get the full experience so we'll probably wait until he's a little older."

"Good idea," she says, "so what else happened on this trip? You're extremely happy," she says with a smile.

"Well," I say. "We did sleep together for the first time and it was beautiful."

"Wow," she says with a smile. "That's great."

"I know," I say.

"You never slept together before the trip?"

"No," I say. "We wanted to wait and take it slow plus after everything I wasn't ready. I needed to make sure I was ready. I was surely ready on our trip. It was perfect and beautiful. I'll never forget it. I love him so much, Tay."

"It sounds like it," she says with a smile. "I'm glad that you're finally happy with someone."

"Me too," I say, "I haven't been this happy for a long time. I have an amazing son and an amazing boyfriend. He gave me a promise ring."

"Wow," she says. "Let me see," she says as I show her the black diamond and white diamond infinity heart ring on my left ring finger. She looks at it and says, "that's beautiful. I love it."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "He's a pretty good guy. I want to be with him the rest of my life. I love seeing him with Jonah and the fact he accepted him the way he did is amazing and the way he stepped up to take care of him is awesome. The way he accepted me and my past is even better because I really thought that once he knew who I was and my past he would leave."

"Yeah, Seth isn't that kind of guy. He has a good heart. You got really lucky with him."

"I think so too," I smile. "If these tests come back that Kris is the father I don't know what I am going to do. That means he has rights to Jonah and we may have to move back to Arizona. I don't want to move to Arizona. Seth said he would move to Arizona with me but I don't know how that would work when he's training and wrestling here in Florida even if he's getting ready to start to travel Florida is his main home. And I don't want to live in Arizona. Jonah's whole life is here, you're here, Roman's here. Everything he knows is here. I can't do that to him. I don't want to do that to him."

"Do you have to move to Arizona? Couldn't you set up visits once a month or something? It isn't healthy for a three year old to visit a prison every week. I think once a month should be more than enough not that I really believe he should be allowed to have any part in Jonah's life," she says.

"That's the last thing I want. I am going to fight it if I have to. Jonah has a dad as far as I am concerned and Seth is a great role model for him not some pimp and criminal in jail. I am just thankful Jonah is as awesome as he is. He could be just like Kris if that's his father and the last thing I want is Kris filling Jonah's head with ideas or having any impact on his life. That's a worst nightmare come true if these results come back that Kris is his father."

"I can't even imagine," she says touching my hand, "but hopefully this will all be over soon and you'll get the results you're hoping for."

"Thanks," I say as Jonah comes up to me, standing in front of me looking at me with his deep brown eyes. He brushes his curly hair out of his face. "Yes, Baby?" I ask him.

"Me sick?" he asks.

"No, you're not sick," I explain as I pick him up and sit him on my lap.

"No, Doctor!" he protests. "Me get a shot?" he asks.

"No, Sweetie," I say. "This isn't a regular doctor. This is a different kind of doctor. You're not going to get a shot. The doctor will just stick a Q-tip into your mouth and swipe a little bit off your cheek. You know how mama cleans your ears out with a Q-Tip?"

"Yes," he says.

"That's all the doctor is going to do. He's going to clean your mouth with a Q-Tip to wipe away all the germs okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he says.

"Jonah Batista and Jordyn Batista?" calls the receptionist. I stand up with Jonah and make my way over to the desk. "He's ready for you, Dear. Just walk through this door and turn to your right it is the first door on your left."

"Okay, thank-you," I say before I follow her instructions. I walk into the room and the doctor is already waiting for Jonah and me. I have never been so anxious in my life as I am as I sit down where he directs me. He gives me a release to sign and then explains what he is going to do to Jonah. "All right, Jonah," I say as I hold him on my lap. "It won't hurt at all okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he says before the doctor tells him to open his mouth. Jonah does as he is told without hesitation and the doctor sticks the cotton swab into his mouth and swipes the fluid from the inside of his cheek before putting it away for testing and then he does the same thing to me before he does the same with my swab. He thanks us for coming and tells me we should have the results in a few days after he delivers them to my attorney.

The next few days I waited anxiously to get the call from Tayla's dad that the results were in. I checked my phone over and over again just in case I missed a call or didn't hear my ring tone go off. I called him numerous times to see if he had received the results of the DNA test but he hadn't. He was still waiting for the Arizona courts to fax him or send him the info he needed to give me the information I had been waiting to hear. As the days went by the more anxious I grew waiting for the phone call. The day I had been waiting for finally came as I was at work. I told my manager I had been waiting for the call and it was from my attorney I needed to take it. She allowed me to excuse myself so that I could take Miguel's call. "Hello," I say as I answer the phone quickly.

"Jordyn," he says. "I have the results. I would rather give them to you in person. Are you working right now?"

"Yes," I say.

"What time do you get off?"

"I get off at 7," I say. "I think that's too late."

"I could come over to your house or to Seth's apartment wherever you'll be," he says. "And we can discuss it then unless you two have other plans."

"We don't really have anything going on. I was just going to pick Jonah up from Tayla's house and then meet Seth at his apartment. He had training today. If you want to swing by that's fine."

"Okay. I will be there about 8 to give you enough time to get Jonah, get home and get settled does that work for you?"

"That's good," I say with a nervous smile. "You sure you don't want to tell me on the phone?"

"It's much better if we discuss this in person to move on with our next step."

"That doesn't sound good," I say.

"We will talk about it," he says which doesn't make me feel any better but more anxious. The worst could be happening. I can't allow it to happen. I don't' want it to happen. "So I will see you at 8, Jordyn."

"See you at 8," I say before hanging up the phone, I bite my lower lip and take in a deep breath trying to compose myself before I make my way back out on the floor to take orders. I pull myself together and walk out like nothing had happened. I act as if nothing is on my mind or that my stomach isn't turning in a million knots and I feel like I am going to throw up any moment now.

I push through the rest of my shift and clock out for the night. I make my way to Tayla's house to pick Jonah up before I head to Seth's apartment, the apartment we will be sharing soon as a couple together. I walk into the apartment and Seth is nowhere to be found. "Babe, I'm home," I say putting my keys down on the table next to the door before taking off my shoes then Jonah's shoes.

"Coming," he calls from his bedroom. He walks out into the living room wearing just a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. The wetness dripping onto his ripped abs, his perfect washboard abs. He stands in front of me like a god and I can't take my eyes off of him. He greets me with a kiss on the cheek getting me wet.

"Seth!" I squeal with a smile.

He smiles at me and says, "Sorry, maybe once Jonah goes to bed I can get you wet in other places," he whispers in my ear so that Jonah can't hear him.

"Maybe," I say with a smile before I kiss him again. "But you're going to need to get dressed. Miguel is coming over."

"Tonight?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "He has the results and wants to tell them to me and then to go on with the next step whatever that means. He gave nothing away on the phone. It doesn't sound good."

"Maybe it is good news. It doesn't really matter. Whatever it is we'll figure it out."

"I know," I say, "but as much as I hate to say this please get dressed."

"Are you sure?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes," I say as I place my hands on his damp chest and look up into his dark brown eyes. I give him a soft smile that he returns with a smile of his own. "Maybe later I can take everything off of you that you put on," I suggest with a blink of my eyes.

"And maybe I can help you out of everything you have on right now," he winks.

"Sounds like a plan." I kiss his lips once more. "Now go get dressed he'll be here soon."

"Okay," he says before he walks away and goes back into the bedroom. I direct my attention to Jonah who is sitting at the coffee table playing with one of his toy trains.

"Jonah, Honey, Aunt Tay's daddy is coming over to talk to mommy and daddy and it is a grown up conversation. Can you play in your room for a little bit while we talk to him?" I ask knowing that some of Jonah's toys are already at the apartment.

"Okay, Mama," he says before he picks up his train.

"Thanks, Buddy and then after that we will get you ready for bed and read you a story okay?"

"Okay, Mama," he says before he makes his way to what will be his room when we move in. "Daddy!" he yells when Seth comes out of our room dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a white t-shirt and his hair pulled up into a low ponytail.

"Hey, Buddy!" he says scooping him up. "Did you have fun at Aunt Tay's house today?"

"Yeah," he says, "train," he says showing him his train.

"That's a pretty cool train, Buddy," he says. "Is it Thomas?" he asks as I admire those two together. I all of a sudden don't care what those test results tell us because no matter what Seth is Jonah's dad. He is the only man he knows as his father and Seth is the only man that has taken care of him besides Roman in the last 3 years. Their bond is incredible and they are like best friends. Nothing will ever change that. I smile as Seth kisses his cheek and Jonah kisses him back on his cheek. "I love you, Buddy."

"I love you, Daddy," he says with a big smile making my heart melt and the doorbell rings.

"All right, Buddy, go play in your room while your Mama and I talk to Aunt Tay's dad, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," he says as Seth puts him down. Jonah runs into his bedroom as Seth meets me by the door. "You ready?"

"I guess," I say as I open the door allowing Miguel to come in. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," he says with a smile as he comes into the door. I shut it behind him. "Seth," he says shaking Seth's hand. "How are you doing tonight? I'm sorry I interrupted your evening but I wanted to get started on the next step and give you the results of the paternity test."

"I'm scared as hell," I say as Seth wraps his arm around my waist holding me tight against him. "I don't know if I am ready to hear the truth." For some reason I just feel deep down that Kris is his father not because of my gut instinct but because even though Jonah sometimes resembles, well mostly resembles me I do see a little bit of Kris in him as well. As much as I try not to admit it there's a little bit of Kris in his looks especially with some of the looks he gives me sometimes.

"Let's sit down in the kitchen to talk," suggests Seth.

"Okay," I say as we lead the way to the kitchen.

"Everything is going to be okay I promise," says Seth.

"I know," I say, "but still I can't help but be a little bit scared."

"I know," he says before kissing my cheek softly before we all take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well," says Miguel as he pulls out some paperwork. "I got the results back," he says looking over the papers in front of him. "And the results were pretty clear. There as a 99.9% DNA match between Kris and Jonah which means biologically he is Jonah's father."

I feel the lump rising in my throat, the tears burning my eyes at the results. I had always thought it I'm not sure why it was such a shock that the results proved it. "What happens now," I say swallowing back a cry.

"Well, that's the tricky part because now that he knows he's the father he knows he has right to your son and he has the right to either ask to terminate those rights or honor those rights to form a relationship with his son and from what I have heard from his lawyer is that he wants to be a part of Jonah's life and he wants to have a relationship with him."

"Why now? Why after 3 years does he want to have a relationship with the baby he never wanted that he sold?"

"And that's when that's going to come into play to get his rights terminated. Everything is still open. That will be used against him. We are going to petition the Arizona courts to get his rights terminated but he is willing to relinquish his rights under one condition," he says.

"What's the one condition?" I ask as Seth takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"He wants to see you," he says. "He wants you to go visit him."

"No," says Seth, "absolutely not."

"Do you see what he's doing? He's trying to control the situation like he does everything else. He's a manipulator. He's trying to get his way by manipulating the situation. He said he will give up his rights if I go to see him because he knows that I would do that over going to court to terminate his rights."

"She's right, Miguel. He's manipulating her into doing what he wants."

"I see that but listen, maybe if going to see him will be the best thing, he'll sign away his rights and you never have to worry about him again. The only issue with going to court is the judge could rule in his favor. It's up to you and whatever chances you want to take."

I sit and think about it as Seth answers, "we'll take our chances in court."

"No," I say, "No, I will go to see him but I want it written in writing and signed by attorneys that he will sign away his rights if I go to visit him. I can see him getting what he wants but not following through."

"Jordyn," says Seth, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't risk him being a toxic part in Jonah's life, Seth, I have to think about Jonah and what's best for him. At this time you are the only dad he knows and you are the only dad I want him to know. I saw you two earlier. You're inseparable and he loves you so much, Seth. He's innocent and I don't need him to know that Kris exists. I also know Kris he will go back on his word if he gets what he wants but that's why I want it in writing he is going to stick to his word before I travel to Arizona to see him."

"Jordyn, I think that's a risk."

"No, Seth, the risk is letting a judge decide the fate of my son, of our son. I can't allow that. I can't. This is the way I want to do it. Please support my decision."

"I don't think it's the right decision," he says. "It's not the right decision."

"For Jonah," I say, "it is. Think about Jonah. What if the judge would rule that Kris deserves his rights and deserves a relationship with his son and I have to take him to prison to see his dad? And what about the influence Kris could have on him, Seth? I know you don't want me to do this but it's not about what we want because I would rather saw off my arm than go see this monster again but I'm doing to ensure that Jonah never has to meet this man."

"I always said I would do anything for Jonah and I will even if it means letting you go to see his 'father' but I'm coming with you."

"Seth, I don't know if he would like that."

"It's I go or nothing, Jordyn. I'm not going to let you go see this man alone. After everything he did to you I can't let you go see him alone. I'm coming with you."

"Seth, that might piss him off."

"You know what pisses me off? The fact that he's trying to control and manipulate you into getting what he wants. He manipulated you from the start. I understand this is all for Jonah but damn it Jordyn you are not going to see him alone. If he gets pissed off he gets pissed off. I am your boyfriend and it is my job to protect you and make sure you are safe."

"Okay," I say, "you and I will go see Kris together. Jonah can stay with my mama and dad. They have been wanting to see him but I guess it's no better time than this to go visit my parents in Arizona, patch things up and start everything fresh."

"That's good," he says. "Look, Jordyn, I just don't want you to go see him alone. I hope you understand."

"I do Seth," I say. "It's fine."

"Okay," he says.

 ***A/N: What do you think of the test results? Why do you think it bothers Jordyn so much that Kris is the father? Do you think if she goes to visit him that he will relinquish his rights or is he just manipulating her? Is going to see him a bad idea? What do you think about Seth telling her he's going with her to see Kris? How do you think that's going to go? And how do you think everything is going to go with her parents? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So you're going to Arizona?" asks my Grandma as I am in my room packing for our trip to Arizona to see Jonah's dad.

"Yes," I say.

"Why, Jordyn, why do you want to go back there and see the man that brought you so much pain?"

"It's something I have to do for Jonah," I say. "I can't risk him seeing that monster or having to see that monster. This is what Kris wants and this is what I am going to do."

"You're taking a risk, J you've been doing so well. You have built your life up from nothing. You came here to make a better life for yourself and leave the negative behind you. You're doing so well, your son is happy and healthy, you're working, you're in school, you have a great boyfriend everything is going well for you so why would you go back to the place to see that person that took almost everything from you including your son. Remember when he sold your son?" she asks.

"I know, Grandma but I am doing this for Jonah. If I go to see Kris then he will sign his rights away and we can continue on with the adoption if I don't do this I risk the courts making up their mind about what's best for my son. I know what's best for him and it isn't going to see his monster of a sperm donor. He is no father to him and he never will be."

"I just don't think this is a good idea. Are you going to be okay facing this man again? You went through a lot with him and I don't want to see you fall back because all the bad memories of what you went through came back."

"I won't, Grandma. I want him to see that he didn't win, that he took nothing away from me besides I am not going to see him alone. Seth is coming with me and Miguel will be there too to make sure everything goes smoothly as well as the guards to the prison will be there to make sure Kris stays in line. He can't hurt me anymore, Grandma unless I allow him to hurt me but I won't. He can't hurt me anymore," I tell her. I understand her worry. She has the same worry as Seth and my mom. None of them think going to see Kris is a good idea but they don't understand that I would do anything to protect Jonah from a life of having to see the monster that helped create him in a prison and allowing him to have some type of influence in Jonah's life. Jonah is three years old and he is impressionable. He knows life as it is and he doesn't need anything interrupting his reality. "Everything will be fine," I say, "I promise."

"Okay, Jordyn," she says. "You have always been like your mother," she says.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're just like your mother. You're as stubborn and strong-willed as she was. There was a time she didn't run from her problems, she tried but she would face them head on if she needed to and she did. Your mom has always been a fighter and she has always been strong. I admired that about her. She went through a lot before she met your dad and even in the beginning of their relationship they went through a lot and before you were born they faced some issues much like you but your mom never stopped fighting. That's why she opened a number of shelters for women that have been abused and created a safe place for them. She took her life and made it into something good to help others."

I smile and say, "that's what I am hoping to do. When I get done with school I'm going to help people. I'm going to help those battling with addiction by being a counselor and not only that but I want to open shelters or halfway houses to help addicts that have gotten clean and are out of rehab so they can get back on their feet again. That's my goal. I just want to use everything I have been through to help others. Addiction is becoming an epidemic around the world so many people are dying from drug overdoses and losing their life to addiction. I want to be able to help someone, tell them my story. I am thankful every day that I am alive after what I went through. I didn't think I would. I also want to help young girls get off the streets and get back into school, to help the girls that were put out at a young age and not just young girls but older women too. I know it's going to be dangerous but I want to help people with my past."

"Jordyn, I don't even think you realize how much you sound like your mom right now and I love to hear what your goals and dreams are. I'm proud of you, Jordyn. I couldn't say that enough."

"Thanks, Grandma and the only way to win against my past is to show my past that it didn't win that it didn't destroy me but made me stronger," I smile.

"That's true," she says with a smile. "Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No," I say, "I was planning on doing that in Arizona. I think that when we talk it should be done face to face not over the phone so I am going to wait until I get to Arizona."

"I think it's good that you two do talk. And Chelsea, are you going to talk to Chelsea?"

"I don't know, Grandma going to Arizona in the first place is a really big step on my part. I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet."

"I think it would be good if you two formed a relationship I mean after all she's married to a wrestler and you hope to be married to a wrestler someday too. I think you two can bond over that."

"We'll see," I say, "so there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." I say closing up my suitcase and taking a seat on my bed. I motion for her to sit down on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong, Jordyn?" she asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I say.

"Are you pregnant?" she asks right away.

"No," I say. "I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control."

"Okay," she says, "so what's going on?"

"Well, after we get back from Arizona Seth and I are planning on moving in with each other. Jonah and I will be moving into Seth's apartment when we get home."

"You're moving out?" she asks and I can see the hurt on her face. "Why would you move out?"

"Well, our plan was for me to move into his apartment with him over the last couple weeks but things with FCW becoming NXT he is going to be traveling to Orlando every day not to mention traveling with WWE in a couple weeks to get prepared for the big time. He was debating if we should just move to Orlando or stay in Tampa but he decided to stay in Tampa with the hopes of us moving to Iowa someday."

"But why are you two moving in together and Iowa?" she asks. "You would move to Iowa?"

"Iowa is up for discussion. Seth doesn't want to live in Florida the rest of his life. He wants to go back to where he's from. I'm not sure if I want to move to Iowa or not we have to discuss it but that wouldn't be for a couple years. As for us moving in together we're doing it because every night he's either here or I'm over there. I think it would be easier if we just lived together not to mention I think you need your house to yourself. You kept me here long enough and helped me out. It's time that I go out on my own."

"Jordyn, you know I don't mind helping you out or mind having you and Jonah living here with me. I have enjoyed it. I allowed your sister Keilani and her son to live here for a while. I'll do the same for you."

"I know, Grandma but I'm ready to move in with Seth."

"Are you sure you're ready for all of that? I mean you have it made here. You live here rent free, you don't buy your own groceries other than what you get in your benefits and you don't have to pay any utilities. You have it made here."

"I know but I think it's time I moved out you deserve to have a life too one that doesn't involve having a rambunctious three year old running around your house or an 18 year old cramping your style. Plus Seth and I are planning on getting married after I graduate from college in a couple years. We just want to live with each other because we enjoy being together."

"I can't say that it doesn't hurt my feelings, Jordyn. I love having you here and I have loved having you here for the last 3 years. How are you going to get by?"

"I don't know. I'm going to help pay toward the rent and some of the utilities. I know it will be tight for a little bit and I will have to manage my money but I think we can do this."

"Don't you think this whole thing with Seth is going way too fast?" she asks.

"I think it's going at the pace we want it to. I don't think we are going too fast at all. I know he's the one and I love him a lot."

"If you feel like you're ready to move in together. Your dad is probably going to have a fit," she says.

"Um, from what I heard he and my mom didn't waste much time moving in together. I remember Nonna was pretty upset that my mom moved in with my dad and never graduated college. At least I'm going to finish school regardless."

"I can't stop you. You're 18 years old and have been emancipated for three years. I can't stop you from making the choices that you want to make. I just hope that you're making the right choice."

"I know I am, Grandma. So I'm right my mom and dad moved in together shortly after the started dating?"

"Yes they did," she says. "But I wouldn't use that on your dad when he disagrees with your choice of moving in with Seth."

"I won't but it shouldn't matter to him what I do at 18. Seth is a good guy and he will see that in Arizona."

"Are you and Seth staying at your parents' house while you're there?"

"Yes," I say, "Mom said it would be okay."

"That's going to be an interesting experience."

"I know," I say, "so are you okay with us moving in together?"

"I just want you to be happy, Jordyn. If that makes you happy then you do what makes you happy but just know that if things don't work out you always have a place here with me."

"Thanks, Grandma," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jordyn," she says before giving me a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

Later that evening I am at Seth's apartment ready for our night together before we head to Arizona in the morning. I place the homemade spaghetti and meatballs onto plates for us as I hear him walk in the door. He appears in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Something smells good in here," he says.

"I made us dinner," I smile as I go to greet him before I am cut off by my 3 year old son.

"DADDY!" he yells as he runs in front of me to Seth. I smile as Seth scoops him up in his arms and kisses his tiny cheeks.

"Hi Buddy," he says with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Good," he answers him with a smile. "Me have an airplane," he says showing Seth the airplane I bought him while we were at the grocery store picking things up for dinner.

"I see that," he says as he looks at the tiny plane. "You're going to be on an airplane tomorrow morning are you excited? You get to fly past the clouds and over all the buildings."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "We fly high."

"We will fly high," says Seth with a smile. "Hey, Babe," he says to me with a smile.

"Hey," I say as I greet him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"EW!" says Jonah. "Why you kiss mama?" he asks Seth.

"Because I love her," answers Seth with a smile. "And we always kiss girls that we love."

"I love Mama!" he says.

"I love you too, Baby," I say as he reaches for me and I take him from Seth and he gives me a kiss on my cheek. "How about you go put your airplane in your bedroom and go to the bathroom to wash your hands to get ready for dinner. I gave you your Batman plate and cup."

"Okay, Mama," he says before I put him down. He hurries out of the kitchen to put his airplane away before he goes to the bathroom.

"That should buy us a few minutes," I say with a smile before Seth takes me in his arms and kisses me the way he always does with a deep passion and with loving strokes of his tongue against mine as I play with his ponytail. "You're sweaty," I say as we break the kiss.

"You're complaining?"

"No it's pretty hot. How was training today?" I ask him as I go to wash my hands at the sink to finish setting the table as he joins me to help out.

"It was exhausting. I did a lot of strength and conditioning today. I love the Orlando gym. It's sweet."

"I bet," I say with a smile as we finish setting the table. "Are you ready for this coming week?"

"I guess," he says. "Is your dad going to be cool with me coming to visit?"

"He'll get over it," I say.

"I'm nervous. Your dad is Batista, Evolution Batista, The Animal," he says. "I'm dating his daughter."

"As long as you treat me right and don't treat me badly you'll be all right. My dad isn't this big scary monster I promise. He is actually a pretty cool guy."

"I hope he's cool with me. Maybe I should stay at a hotel the first night since you two need to talk things out."

"No, my mama is already expecting you. You're staying at my parents' house."

"Okay," he says as he tries some of the spaghetti. "This is amazing!"

"Thank-you," I say with a proud smile. "It's a family recipe straight from Italy. It was my Nonna's great, great grandma's original recipe we have had it in our family for years."

"It's amazing," he says with a smile. "You made this from scratch?"

"Except for the pasta, wait until I have more time and don't have a three year old at me feet as I cook. You'll be surprised at my skills."

"I can't wait. Are you going to cook like this for me every night?"

"As much as I am able to," I say with a smile.

"I hope so. When I am out on the road full time and I come home I will love a home cooked meal there's nothing better than a woman that knows how to feed a man," he says making me smile.

"I guess," I say with a smile as Jonah comes running into the kitchen to take his seat at the table as Seth and I sit down with him.

I stop Jonah and Seth from digging into their plates to say a prayer when I finish Seth is looking at me. "Look, I know you don't believe in God and are an atheist BUT my mama is very religious especially after everything she went through so we do say a prayer every night. Just bear with us okay?"

"Look, you have your beliefs and I have mine. I know you believe in God and credit God for everything that has happened in your life that's cool but I'm not into the God thing or the religion thing. I don't believe in Heaven or God or any of that stuff but I will respect you and your beliefs."

"I respect your beliefs too but I wouldn't start by telling my parents you're an Atheist. It may not turn out well."

"I won't, not yet but what are you going to do if we have kids?" he asks.

"Why are you talking about this in front of Jonah?" I ask him.

"Are we going to raise them to go to church, to believe or not believe I need to know these answers."

"What do you want Seth?" I ask. "How would you like us to raise our kids?"

"You have a baby?" asks Jonah.

"No, Sweetie," I say shooting Seth a look. "So what would you like or how would you like for us to raise our kids?"

"I don't know, Jordyn. How would you like to raise our kids?"

"I believe it is open for interpretation. I'm not saying shove religion down their throats and tell them they have to believe in God or to have them baptized or dedicated. I'm just saying let them think for themselves and have their own beliefs. I will talk about God and you can talk about what you believe in. As they get older they can make the choice to follow a religion or to be an Atheist. It's their choice."

"Okay," he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "I just want to respect my parents you know? It's been a long time since I have seen them and I just want to impress them to see that I am a good person now and I am a better person than I was."

"If they can't see that then they are blind, Jordyn," he says making me smile. "But I will respect your parents and their beliefs this week."

"Thank-you," I say. "I just hope to make it through the week. It's been a really long time."

"I know but I'm sure everything will go well. This will be good for you and your dad so that you two can get some time together and it is good for Jonah too. Everything will be fine I promise and as for the other thing you won't be alone and I will be right by your side. I promise."

"Thanks, Baby," I say giving him a soft smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn's talk with her grandma? Do you agree that going to see Kris is a bad idea? Are things moving too fast with Seth? What did you think of her grandma's reaction when she told her she and Jonah were moving out? Do you think her grandma and her are really close and it hurt her grandma in some way? How do you think their trip to Arizona is going to go? Do you think everything will be worked out with Jordyn and her dad? Do you think Batista will like Seth? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I walk up the stairs of the front porch of my childhood home in Phoenix, Arizona. A few memories come flooding back to me as I step onto the wooden porch. I remember the days my twin brother Josiah and I would fight on the porch and the time I pushed him off the stairs causing him to receive 15 stitches to the head. I remember playing baby dolls and Barbie dolls with my sisters Kaylee and Sicily. I look back at the tree in the front yard, the same tree I fell out of and broke my arm when I was 7 even after being told not to climb the tree. I just had to climb it. I did a lot of things I was told not to do like running away from home at 14 years old with my much older boyfriend. I made mistakes and I haven't been back to this house since. It's a bittersweet feeling. I haven't seen my parents since I left for Tampa three years earlier. I was still a kid when I left Phoenix and I came back a woman, a stronger woman, a smarter woman and a better mother. I sent Jonah and Seth out to have lunch together so I could get my time with my dad and talk to him. I think that's the most important thing right now. I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer it as I rock back and forth bending at my knee. I try to resist the urge to chew on my beautiful French manicure from the nervousness. My heart stops as my mama opens the door. She looks just the way I remember her. Her dark curly hair pulled up into a messy bun, her dark brown eyes filling with tears as she looks at me. "Jordyn," she says.

"Mama," I say before she embraces me in a hug, holding me tightly. I feel her tears on my bare shoulders as I hug her back and feel the tears burning in my eyes as I cry as she holds me for the first time in years.

"Look at you," she says pulling herself together as she looks at me. "You're so grown up now and you look really good. You look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you. You look healthy, you put on weight. You look good, Jordyn."

"Thanks, Mama," I say with a soft smile. "I am healthy. Three years sober," I say proudly.

"That's great!" she says before she hugs me again. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Thanks," I say.

"Where is Seth and where is Jonah?" she asks. "I thought they were coming with you?"

"They will be back later. I sent them to have lunch together. I thought right now I should use this time to talk to Dad you know?"

"I understand," she says as we walk into the house. "Do you need anything?" she asks me as I take in the smell of my childhood home. It still smells the same, the scent of warm vanilla in the air.

"No I'm good," I say, "where is Dad?"

"He's in his office, I'll get him for you. Make yourself at home in the living room," she says. I head off to the living room as she goes to get my dad. I look around the living room and smile at all the pictures that cover the walls, the quotes about family that cover the wall. I have to admit despite a few issues my childhood wasn't as bad as it could have been my parents did love me. I walk over to the mantle and look at my picture of me when I was 6 years old. My hair was out, curling down to my shoulders, my dark brown eyes glimmering in the flash and my two front teeth missing after an accident playing wrestling with my brothers. I was so cute but I can't deny how much Jonah looks like me. He is my twin.

"Jordyn," says a male from behind me.

I turn around to see my dad standing in the doorway of the living room. "Dad," I say.

"You're here," he says and I can see the tears forming in his eyes as he walks toward me.

"I'm here," I say as I meet him halfway. He embraces me in a hug, holding me tightly. "I missed you too, Dad."

"I'm glad you're here," he says. "You're so grown up," he says. "The last time I saw you, you were a little girl. Now you're a woman. You're beautiful," he says with tears in his eyes. "You taking care of yourself?"

"Yes, Dad," I answer. "I'm taking care of myself. I'm sorry for everything I have done, Dad."

"Sit down," he says pointing to the couch. I walk over and take a seat and he takes a seat next to me. "I'm sorry too, Jordyn. I should have done more as your father to help you. I didn't want to see that you needed help when you needed it."

"Dad, it's not your fault I turned out the way I did. I made my own choices, I made bad choices but I'm still alive today and that's what matters. I learned my lessons and I am never going to be that person again. I should have listened to you but I didn't. I thought I knew everything and I'm sorry. I lost so many years with you."

"What's done is done, Jordyn, there is no going back. You grew up and you learned your lesson. You're a different person now. You don't have to apologize for the past. I just feel that as your father I should have done more for you than I did."

"Dad, the best thing you could have done for me is when you sent me to Florida to be with Grandma. I didn't think it was a good idea at the time and thought you were sending me away to get rid of me because you didn't love me anymore but I realized you did it because you loved me, well because you love me. You and Mama did what was best for me. I went down a path of self-destruction for over a year. I got into bad things and I got involved with all the wrong people. You helped me make a better life for myself one that you knew I wouldn't have if I had stayed here. If I stayed here I probably would have lost Jonah forever and I probably would have been back out on the streets because I would have been surrounded by the same people and the same setting as I was in before I left. You did what was best for me and I am grateful for that because I'm doing so well because of you and all the help you gave me so yes, Dad you did do enough for me. You got me out of a bad situation and put me through rehab. Even though it was a 3 month rehab it still helped me get clean, sober up and be the person I needed to be for my son. It helped me go back to school, get my GED, go to college and get a job, it helped me be a mother, the mother my son deserves. Because of you and the help you have given me my life is much better than it was three years ago. Thank-you, Dad."

"Jordyn," he says, "I just wanted to see you grow up and be something, be someone. I wanted to see you do something with your life. I needed to help you get out of Phoenix as much as it hurt to send you away it makes me feel better knowing that you are where you are now and that you're raising your son."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I am raising my son to the best I can."

"I'm sure you are, Jordyn. I'm very proud of you and everything you have accomplished so far. I know you're going to accomplish a lot more."

"I plan to," I say with a smile, "and I have things coming up in my life that I want you and Mama to be a part of. If I have more kids I want you two to have a relationship with them just like I want you to have a relationship with Jonah and if I get married I want you to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I want you to have a part in my life. I want you to have a big part in my life. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Jordyn," he says before he kisses the top of my head. "How do you like Florida?"

"I love Florida," I say. "My entire life is in Florida but eventually I might move out of Florida."

"Back to Phoenix?" he asks.

"No Iowa," I answer.

"What's in Iowa?"

"My boyfriend's family," I say. "He is only in Florida right now to train for WWE he's actually in NXT and he's going to start traveling with WWE soon to make his debut but he doesn't plan to stay in Tampa forever. We have been talking about possibly moving to Iowa once he gets his career started in WWE."

"So it's pretty serious with you two?" he asks.

"You could say that. He's a good guy, Dad. He treats me really well and he is wonderful with Jonah. I love him, Dad."

"And he treats you well?"

"Yes, why do you think he came with me to Phoenix, he wasn't going to allow me to go see Kris by myself. He wants to protect me and make sure I am safe."

"That's a good man," he says, "and he's in the wrestling business?"

"It's something he has always wanted to do," I say. "He really loves the business and he knows a lot about it. He has been training for years to get here."

"That's good," he says, "but you know how I feel about my daughters getting involved with wrestlers. You know that's a crazy life to live."

"I know but I love him and I support him and his dreams. I want to see him make a successful career in WWE and be the champion I know that he is. I know I am not a huge fan of the wrestling business but I am a fan of my boyfriend and I will support him no matter what. He's not a bad guy trust me. After everything with Kris he is like an angel."

"I'm glad that you found someone that will treat you well and give you the respect you deserve. How is he with Jonah?"

"He LOVES Jonah. Jonah loves him. He calls him Daddy and everything. They are best friends."

"That's good," he says, "Am I going to get to meet my grandson?"

"Yes, Dad," I say. "You're going to meet your grandson. He's actually going to be here in a little bit with Seth. He is my entire life, Dad," I say proudly. "He's so smart and sweet. You'll love him."

"I can't wait to meet him," he says with a smile. "I bet he's awesome."

"Very," I say with a smile. My dad hasn't changed at all. He still looks as young as he did when I last saw him as if he hasn't aged at all, he has a couple more tattoos and some of his beard is turning grey but other than that he still looks young. "How is your career going? Are you still making movies, going back to WWE?" I ask.

"I am actually taking an early retirement," he says. "Your mama and I will be home alone in a few months so we want to enjoy retired life. We're going to do some traveling and go to places she hasn't been before. We're going to enjoy just the two of us. I mean after raising all of you we want to enjoy us."

"Are you selling the house?" I ask.

"Well, we have thought about moving to Florida but your mama likes it here so we're going to keep the house and stay here we're just going to do some traveling for a little bit."

"Did you do enough traveling in WWE?"

"Most of my traveling was for work," he says, "this time I want to go to Europe and enjoy it with your mother."

"That sounds nice," I say with a smile. "She'll enjoy that I'm sure."

"I know she will she has always wanted to go to Italy and that's first on our list of places to go."

"Awesome, Dad," I say. "You two do deserve this."

"Thanks, Jordyn," he says.

 **SETH's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Where are we?" asks Jonah as we arrive at Jordyn's parents' house after having lunch together to give Jordyn time to talk to her mom and dad. I get him out of the car and put him on the ground walking to the front door as I hold his hand.

"These are your grandma and grandpa," I answer, "this is where your mama grew up."

"Oh," he says as I walk up onto the porch and ring the doorbell. I have never been more nervous in my life. I am meeting my girlfriend's mom and dad for the first time. I want to give them a good impression and I want them to like me. I need them to like me if I plan to marry their daughter one day. I smile as Jordyn opens the door. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," she says with a smile before I give her a kiss on the lips. "Come in," she says as she scoops Jonah up into her arms.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah," she says. "Come with me," she says taking my hand and leading me to the living room where her parents are sitting on the couch. "Mama, Dad," she says, "this is my boyfriend Seth and this is my son Jonah."

"Oh my goodness!" says her mom as she gets up and makes her way over followed by her dad.

"Seth," says her mom, "I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a soft smile before I shake her hand. "Mr. Batista," I say with a nod.

"Seth," he says nodding back at me before shaking my hand, with a tight grip, the intimidation of his grip makes me nervous as he lets go.

"Is this Jonah?" asks Alex. "He is adorable, Jordyn he looks just like you."

"He's her twin," says Dave. "How are you doing, Buddy?" he asks Jonah.

Jonah buries his head into Jordyn's shoulder. "Jonah's a little shy," she says, "Jonah, that's Pop Pop," she says with a smile. "Say hi to Pop Pop."

"Hi," Jonah whispers.

"I'm not Pop Pop, I'm G-Peezy," he says with a smile. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Jonah. I'm glad I can finally meet you," he says before Jonah buries his face again.

"He's precious," says Alex. "I just want to keep him. He's adorable."

"Thank-you," says Jordyn as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "He'll warm up to you guys soon. It takes him a little bit of time. This is all new to him."

"Jonah," says Alex, "how about you and mama come with me into the kitchen? I have cookies and milk. Would you like that?" she asks.

"Yes," says Jonah.

"Okay," she says, "come on." I give Jordyn a quick kiss on the lips before she leaves to go to the kitchen with her mom. She mouths to me that it will be okay and blows me a kiss.

"She seems to truly love you," says her dad. "Have a seat," he says. I take a seat on the couch and he stays standing. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" he asks.

"Nothing but the best, Sir," I answer. "I love your daughter very much."

"As I am sure you already know Jordyn has been through a lot in her life. She made some bad choices, got caught up with the wrong people."

"I know," I say. "I know she made some bad choices but I also know that she has made good choices now. I think she has done pretty well for herself after everything she's gone through. I commend her every day on her strength."

"I do too. I just want to make sure your interest in my daughter is pure that you're not with her for the money and that you're not with her because of who I am. She really loves you, Seth and I really love her. I failed to protect her before I won't fail again. I need to make sure you're the right guy for her."

"I'm not worried about money and I honestly never knew you were her father until after we were together. I love your daughter. She's a great woman, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's caring, she's a great mom, she's just all around a great woman and I love her. I just want the best for her. I want to marry her someday. We've talked about marriage and getting married. I love her. I want to marry her. I want to be her husband, maybe have another kid with her but most importantly I want to see her reach her dreams, I want to see her be the person she wants to be and I want to support her in every way that I can. I want to make her happy and love her the rest of my life."

"How do you feel about her past? And how do you feel about her having a son?"

"Her past is exactly what it is, it is her past. Has it helped shape her into the person she is today? Yes but I don't hold anything against her. That was a time in her life where she was lost and confused. I accept it and who she is. I love her. I am helping her deal with her past and I love her son, or more likely our son. I have known him since he was a baby, I have always been there for him. He calls me Daddy and I call him my son. Hopefully after this trip we can make him my son officially so I can adopt him so he can carry my last name. I love everything about Jordyn. My intentions with her are to make her the happiest woman in the world and support her and stand by her side through everything."

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt her and that you love her enough."

"I think I love her beyond enough," I say. "In fact I love her more than enough, way beyond enough and I would never hurt her. I could never hurt her."

"Okay," he says, "I think you seem like a good guy. I know you're into the wrestling business and you know how hard it is to keep a relationship while being in the business. Are you sure you can give Jordyn the life you wish to while being a full-time superstar."

"Of course when the time comes Jordyn and I will have to make the arrangements we need to for our relationship or marriage. Everyone is different and we have to do what works for us because what works for us may not work for someone else. Jordyn and Jonah are my number one priorities and I am going to provide for them so they have the life they need to have. We will work everything out the way it will need to be done."

"I see," he says. "And you've been training for how long?"

"Probably since I turned 17," I answer. "Wrestling is something I always wanted to do and before you ask I do have a college degree. I went to college to please my parents so that I would have something to fall back on in case I didn't finish my career. I have a back up plan and I plan to open up a wrestling school and a few gyms. I have it all figured out."

"It sounds like it but can you make Jordyn happy?"

"I plan to make Jordyn happy the best that I can. I love your daughter, Mr. Bautista and I will never stop loving her. She is one of the best things to ever happen to me. She's my best friend and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but Jordyn. So I guess I am kind of asking you if I can marry your daughter."

"So soon? Didn't you two just start dating?"

"We're moving in together soon too but I think we are moving at our own pace. I'm not saying I am proposing to her tomorrow but some day in the future I want to ask her to marry me and I need your permission to do so."

"You're classy," he says, "I like that and respectful. I'll tell you what. You prove to me that you love my daughter like you say you do and then come back and ask me when the time is closer. How about that?"

"Okay," I say, "that works for me."

"Good," he says, "and if you ever need any advice about running a wrestling school or about the business in general you can come to me. I'll help you out in fact if you would like you can come with me to my wrestling school here in Phoenix. I'll show you around and give you some ideas. Would you like to do that?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "That would be awesome."

"All right," he says, "let me get ready and we'll go to my wrestling school so I can show you around get you familiar with it."

"Okay," I say and once he is ready I spend the afternoon with her dad at his wrestling school. He shows me around and he asks about my goals as a WWE superstar. I would say that for the first time of meeting each other he seemed to like me but that remains to be seen.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn's visit back home? What did you think of her conversation with her dad? Do you think it all went well? Has she grown since the story began? What did you think of Jordyn introducing Seth to her dad? How did you think Dave took meeting Seth for the first time and Seth meeting Dave? What did you think of Seth's answers to his questions were they enough to win over Dave? What about him asking permission to propose to Jordyn? Do you think they got along well? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"It sounds like you and my dad had a lot of fun today," I say as I play with Seth's hair as we sit on the bed of my childhood bedroom. Jonah is passed out on the floor from the afternoon with my mom and my sister Sicily. We spent the afternoon outside playing in my parents' pool and spent the afternoon outside. They tired him out pretty good.

"I did," he says as I braid his hair. "It was interesting to see his wrestling school and interesting to see how it works. I want to do that someday."

"I know," I say. "I think my dad likes you."

"I think so too," he says. "I hope he likes me anyway."

"Believe me if he didn't like you he wouldn't have taken you to his baby. That school is his baby, his pride and joy. He wouldn't have taken you there if he didn't like you and at dinner you two seemed to get along really well. That was good to see."

"Yeah," he says, "what about you two? Everything resolved?"

"Yeah, I plan to visit him a lot more after he's done traveling with my mom. He wants to spend time with her traveling for fun. I mean I guess that's what happens after all these years of marriage and all these kids. They never really had a lot of time together because he was working. I'm glad they are getting this time now. I want something like that," I say.

"Something like what?" he asks as I tie a ponytail holder at the end of his braid.

"Something like my parents have," I answer him as I sit down next to him on the bed and he wraps his arm around me holding me close. "I want a life like that. They didn't' always have a perfect life but their love was perfect. They stuck together through it all. I know they were going to divorce once but Ben came along and changed that. I want to love someone that much and I want someone to love me that much. I want to know that no matter what through whatever I have someone that will have my back forever and love me despite everything. I want a marriage like theirs. They love each other so much. My mama was wild and free once before and I'm like that too. I never even realized it. They knew it was forever."

"I can give you that," he says making me smile. "I can give you whatever you want, I can give you the world. I would, Baby," he says giving me butterflies. "One day I am going to marry you, make you my wife and love you the rest of my life. I'm going to be by your side no matter what and through whatever. I am going to give you that," he promises. "I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "You know my mama was probably about 21 when she married my dad. I want to get married when I graduate from college."

"You have to wait for your dad to give me permission," he says. "Then I'll marry you whenever and however you want."

"You asked my dad for permission? I highly doubt he asked my mom's dad for permission."

"It's the respectable thing to do," he says playing with my hair as I rest my head on his lap. "Would you ever have another baby?" he asks.

"Maybe, I kind of want another one but not for a while. I think I am enjoying Jonah too much and I want to enjoy you a little more before we have kids. Do you want to have kids?"

"Someday when I am comfortable with my career and we get our relationship and marriage together."

"Yeah," I say. "Seth, I'm scared."

"About tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I don't know if I am ready to face Kris."

"I know but you won't be alone," he says, "I'm going to be there with you and so is Miguel. There will also be a guard in the room as well. What scares you?"

"I don't know. Kris just makes me uncomfortable. I hate to say it even after everything he did to me I did love him at one time what if the feelings come back?"

"I'm sure you're going to remember some of the better times if there were any but it's normal for someone to fall in love with their abuser. It happens all the time. I don't think you truly loved him. You loved the idea of him."

"I don't know it felt like love," I say. "Not the love I have for you though a different kind of love. I don't know. I'm not sure I am strong enough to see him."

"You're one of the strongest women I know. Look at everything you have overcome in the last three years. He can't take that away from you. He can't hurt you anymore. He has no power over you. You are the one with the power and the strength now. You can walk in there and show him that tomorrow. You can go in there and let him know that he hasn't destroyed you that he hasn't taken everything from you. You're in a good place, Jordyn. You're getting your college degree, you have a job, a boyfriend that loves you, a great son and you're on speaking terms with your family. Everything he tried to keep you from you obtained because you're a warrior. There is NOTHING he can do to take that away or hurt you again. You go in there tomorrow and show him that you're the boss now, that you're bigger than he is. You can't be scared."

"It makes me nervous," I say honestly. "What if he doesn't sign the papers?"

"He'll sign the papers," he says.

"That's his only way to control me," I remind him. "He can control me with those papers."

"Then we will fight it. I feel the same way you do about Jonah and Kris. The last thing I want is for him to have any part in Jonah's life. I don't even want Jonah to know who he is. We'll fight for Jonah if we have to but Kris will NOT have any part in his life."

"I hope it is that easy," I say. "Jonah is doing so well. The last thing he needs is Kris' influence on his life or on him in general. It's better he doesn't know who he is."

"Honestly, Kris didn't want him before why would he all of a sudden want him now?"

"It's all about control," I say. "He likes control."

"I see," says Seth. "He's not controlling this situation. Not at all," he says.

"I hope not but in all honesty he is already controlling it. If he doesn't sign those papers tomorrow then he owns me again."

"We'll just go to court. You need to relax and be positive. I'm sure he won't want anything to do with him. He sold him. He can't possibly want the baby that he sold."

"Control, Seth, control," I remind him. I let out a deep breath. "We'll get through tomorrow right?"

"Yes," he says, "just like we'll get through the rest of our lives together," he says as I look down at Jonah sleeping peacefully on the floor holding onto the blanket I made for him when he was a baby.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps," I say with a smile. "I think out of everything I have done in my life he's the only thing I have done right. He wasn't planned but God knew I needed him in my life and knew that he would be my saving grace. I needed Jonah. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. I never knew I could love something so much as I love him."

"I know," he says, "I never thought I could love something so much either. I love him, Jordyn, I love him so much and if something happens that Kris has to be in his life I'm going to be devastated. He's my little buddy and I love him."

"I know you do," I say, "let's just hope everything turns out good tomorrow and he signs the papers then you and I can completely move on with our life."

"Yeah," he says.

I don't think either Seth or I slept at all that night. We spent most of the night just talking to each other and holding each other. There's something with uncertainty of the future that brings uneasiness and insomnia. Seth and I left Jonah with my mama and my dad while we left to go to the state prison to see Kris. The drive there was done in nervousness and anxiety. I didn't know what to expect or what to expect when it came to seeing Kris. Seth held my hand on the car ride there and he stood by my side as we all checked in with the prison. A lump forms in my throat as we are walking down the hallway to the room we will have our visit with Kris. My heart racing as we get closer, my chest tightening at the thought of seeing his face and being in the same room with him again. The guard stops outside of a room and opens the door and allows us to go in after him before shutting the door. We take a seat at the table as we wait for Kris to make his appearance. The last time I saw him he was being hauled out of a courtroom in handcuffs after I bravely testified against him.

The door opens and Kris walks in wearing an orange jumpsuit, his hands are shackled. His head is shaved bald and he doesn't look like the same man he was before. He looks older and fatter. He is not the same man I knew before, the younger, well-built man he used to be. He smiles as he walks into the room, the smirk of evilness I call it and he lets out a laugh. "Angel," he says. "My favorite girl."

"Kris," I say nervously.

"So the bastard really is my kid? I never would have thought," he says making my stomach turn.

"He's not a bastard, his name is Jonah," I say.

He lets out a small grunt, "you always liked that stupid name for him. You couldn't leave it alone could you? You just had to find him."

"I didn't find him, I probably never would have found him if you hadn't sold him to an undercover police officer. I'm grateful that you did because he is the best thing to ever happen to me despite the fact he carries your genes inside of him."

"He's my son, Jordyn. How was I supposed to know? If I had known then he was my son I would have kept him, raised him like me."

"You didn't want him the moment you knew I was pregnant with him. You did everything to make me miscarry. You did everything you could to terminate my pregnancy but he was a fighter and he held on despite your attempts and despite your wickedness he is healthy and smart today."

"I'm glad to hear it," he says. "And who is this guy?" he asks pointing his chin at Seth.

"Don't worry about it," I say, "why did you want to see me? Why was it so important I come here to see you?"

"Don't you miss me?" he asks.

"No," I answer honestly. "I'm glad you're out of my life."

"Not quite we have a son together," he says, "I want to see my son."

"Out of the question," I say.

"I have rights, Jordyn."

"You're in prison. You're not seeing MY son. He's much better off without you," I say.

"What does he look like?" he asks.

"Does it matter, you're never going to see him."

"I can arrange a visit," he says. "And you can't stop it."

"I'll fight you every way to keep you out of Jonah's life. You're never going to know him or see him, Kris."

"I see," he says. "Seriously who is this guy?" he asks.

"My boyfriend and Jonah's dad," I answer.

Kris lets out a laugh and says, "This guy? I thought you were into real men?" he asks, "you know like me?"

"You were a coward, a pedophile a rapist, you were not a real man," I say.

"You didn't say that when you were fucking me, I think you enjoyed it every moment. I'm glad I made a baby with you. I always doubted it but now that I know. I know I have someone to take over where I left off. I want him, Jordyn."

"No," I say. "You're not getting him. He doesn't know you. He has a good life, we have a good life, Kris. I'm in college, I have a job, I'm going to get married, he's happy and he is healthy. You're not going to fuck him up with your bullshit," I say as Seth takes my hand. "I came here to see you like you requested now sign the papers," I demand.

"Not so fast, Jordyn," he says. "I want to see a picture."

"He's playing games," says Seth.

"Look, mind your business, Son. I'm talking to MY girl. Stay out of it."

"She's MY girl," says Seth.

"Get him out of here. I won't sign the papers unless we are alone, you and me," he says. "Get the lawyer out and get this punk ass kid out of here," he says, "just you and me, Jordyn," he challenges. I stare him down but neither of us budge. "Jordyn," he says. "I'll enforce my rights."

"All right," I say, "Miguel, Seth, please leave. Let me talk to Kris alone."

"But," says Seth.

"Please," I say. "I'll be all right."

"Okay," he says reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before he and Miguel reluctantly leave the room, leaving Kris and me alone with the guard.

"That guy? Really, Jordyn?" he asks.

"He's a good guy, Kris. In fact he is a wonderful guy. He makes me happy, very happy and he's good with Jonah. Jonah loves him," I say.

"Jordyn," he says. "I fucked up. I was a fuck up. I have changed my ways in here. I realize that what I did was wrong. I found God while I have been in here. I know you probably think I am some drug dealing monster and pimp. I used to be but that's not me anymore. I changed for the grace of God. I'm sorry for what I put you through and the life I gave you. You were truly always my favorite. I did love you at one point that wasn't a lie. I know I was wrong for what I did. I know I will never see the outside of this prison because I am here for the rest of my life but that doesn't mean I can't change and I can't become a better man. I wanted to write you letters apologizing to you but I don't know where you live and I figured that you were better off without me. I am sure by now you made a life for yourself and for Jonah. You don't need me in your life but I want you to know I am sorry for everything I put you through. I am not that man anymore, Jordyn," he says shocking me.

"What was with the act when Seth and my lawyer were in here?" I ask, "did you really change or are you trying to win me over?"

"I really changed, Jordyn. I'm not lying to you. I'm not putting on an act. Being here has changed me. I have started reading more there's a lady that comes here she helps me learn to read better. She's nice and she helped me find God. I wasn't sure I would ever be one of those men that found God but I learned quite a bit about the Bible and Jesus. When I die I don't want to burn in hell. I want to have that eternal life. I confessed my sins. I am a different man, I just wish I could have been a different man for you. You sober?" he asks.

"Three years," I answer, "and I go to college and I have a job now. A real job," I say.

"That's good, Jordyn," he says, "I know you're going to be somebody. What are you in college for?"

"To be a drug and alcohol counselor, I want to help people get sober and maintain a sober life. I want to help people," I answer.

He nods his head and says, "good for you. I mentor to the younger guys in here about what not to do. I'm envious of the ones that have a relationship with their sons and their daughters. I'll never have that. I'll never have that with Jonah. I know bringing him here to see me isn't good for him. I understand it Jordyn but please just let me see him. Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah," I answer. I pull a picture of Jonah out of my pocket and lay it down on the table between us. "That's your son."

He picks up the picture and for the first time in my life I see tears forming in his eyes as he smiles. "He's beautiful, Jordyn. He looks like you. He looks so happy."

"He is happy," I say as he hands the picture back to me. "Keep it."

"You sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say.

"He doesn't need me in his life, Jordyn. As much as I wish I could be I understand I did the wrong thing with you and I screwed up. I just need you to promise me something," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll raise him to be a better man than I ever was and raise him to respect women especially you. I don't want to see him in prison one day like me. I want him to be someone. I want to see him be someone and be something."

"Okay," I say.

"And your boyfriend is good with him?"

"He loves him, Kris," I say. "And Jonah loves him. That's the only father he knows." He nods at me. "He really is a good guy and he will help me raise him to be a good man." He nods at me again as if he is thinking about something. "If it's anything I did love you too at one point maybe not the true love but I did love you."

"I know," he says with a nod. "I still love you, Jordyn and I love Jonah but because I love you I'm going to let you both go. You're happy, you have a good life now and you're giving Jonah the best life he can have. I'm going to sign the papers."

"You are?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "get the lawyer in here." He says to the guard. The guard opens the door and calls for Miguel. "I have some money for Jonah. I want you to have it. I'm never getting out of here. I want you to take it and use it for Jonah for whatever."

"No, Kris," I say.

"Please, I want that money to be good for something might as well be Jonah, use it for college whatever but use it for him. I'll send you a check."

"Kris," I say as Miguel comes back into the room.

"Jordyn, don't fight me it's for Jonah."

"Okay," I say.

"Give me the papers," says Kris and his entire demeanor changes when Miguel is present, he gets harder, masking who he was minutes before. Miguel gives him the papers and the pen. He struggles to sign the papers with the handcuffs on but he manages to. He slides the papers back to Miguel. "Done," he says.

"Thank-you," I say with tears in my eyes. "Thank-you."

"I did it because I am sure pretty boy out there will be a much better dad to him than I would ever be and because I love both of you. He deserves better. This was the least I could do. Take care of yourself, Jordyn," he says as he stands up taking the picture. "Take care of Jonah."

"I will, you too," I say as he walks over to the guard before he is escorted out of the room. I never expected it to end like that but grateful it wasn't a fight.

Seth makes his way into the room. "What happened?" he asks.

"It's done," I answer. "He signed the papers."

"Good," he says with relief. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm ready."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn telling Seth she wants a marriage like her parents? What do you think about her saying she wants another kid? Do you think Seth is changing her or she's finding out who she truly is? What did you think of her going to see Kris? Did Kris surprise you when he told her he had changed? Do you believe him? What did you think of him signing his rights away for Seth to raise Jonah? Do you think Jordyn still loves Kris a little bit? Would Kris been better for her later down the road or is it best they are where they are now? What did you think about Kris telling Jordyn he is sending her money for Jonah? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What's that?" asks Seth as I am sitting on our couch in the living room of our apartment. Jonah and I have completely moved into Seth's apartment and things have been pretty hectic for our family to say the least. Between dealing with moving into the apartment and finishing up what was needed for our final court hearing with the judge for Seth to adopt Jonah now that Kris has terminated his rights Seth's wrestling career was starting to pick up. He was traveling over the weekends with WWE and wrestling dark matches and occasionally he would have a match on RAW before the show even started so things have been pretty hectic since we came back from Arizona.

"This is the check that Kris sent me for Jonah," I say, "he sent $500,000."

"That's a hefty amount of cash. What are you going to do with it?" he asks.

"I don't know. He wants me to give it to Jonah, make a bank account for him and have him use it when he goes to college or whenever he needs it but…"

"But?" he asks.

"I know where this money came from and I don't want our son to have any part of it. Kris is in jail and he's out of our lives forever. I feel like I should just rip up the check and be done with it but what if Jonah would need this money in the future? I will kick myself because I tore up the check."

"Well," he says sitting down next to me. "I'm not going to be poor forever you know. I'm on my way to a great WWE career. We'll get rid of this apartment move to Iowa and live happily ever after," he says. "We don't need that money."

"I know you're right but he was pretty adamant about giving him that money. He said he changed."

"Of course he changed he's sitting in jail for the rest of his life. He has nothing to prove to anyone the good thing is he did sign his rights away. Now we will never have to see or hear from him again. You and I can move on with our lives. Focus on getting engaged in the future."

"I thought you needed my dad's permission for that?" I ask as I look at the check.

"He told you?" he asks.

"Yeah he likes you, Seth. He really likes you. He thinks you're a good guy and he thinks you're good for me. He tells me every day."

"I do my best," he says with a smile. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Rollins," he says making me smile. "Jordyn Rollins it kind of has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "we should just get married now. It might look better to the judge."

"I know. Miguel said that we have a better chance of me adopting Jonah if we were married. Do you want to do that?"

"Seth," I say.

"I'm serious, Jordyn we could elope and we wouldn't have to tell anyone but the judge then after you graduate from college we can do things your way, get married. I can propose to you like normal so no one suspects a thing."

"Yeah but when my last name becomes Rollins it might be a little bit suspicious. I think we should just stick to the plan, have you adopt Jonah and then we get engaged when you're ready, then get married when I graduate from college. I know I said we should just get married now but right now things are really hectic. You're about to get your big break in WWE and in a couple weeks school starts up. And I haven't even met your parents yet. I think that's important."

"All right," he says. "I thought it was a nice idea."

"Me too but you and I aren't ready for marriage yet. We should try this living thing you know, living together and see how that goes."

"True," he says. "So what are you doing with that check?"

"This," I say before I tear it up into tiny pieces and then throw it away. I don't want anything from Kris. He is no longer Jonah's father, he never truly was. I don't want anything to do with him and I don't want him to have any part in Jonah's life like he hasn't for the last three years and he never will. Jonah has ONE dad and that's Seth, it will always be Seth.

"So you want to meet my mom?" he asks.

"Of course, I want to meet the woman that brought you into this world for me," I say with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged. I need to check with my WWE schedule and we can take a trip to Iowa or she can come here to visit whichever works best for us. I have been telling her about you. She was wondering when she was going to meet you since you and I are living together now. She said she should have met you first. I told her how amazing you were and how happy you make me. She can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet her," I say with a smile, "but let's face it I'm not exactly every mother's dream for her son."

"It doesn't matter," he says, "you're my dream."

"Aww, Baby," I say with a smile, "you're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before we share a soft sweet kiss.

"EWWW!" yells Jonah as he comes into the living room causing Seth and I to break our kiss. I wipe off my lips with a smile. "You kiss, Mama," he says. "You have cooties."

Seth lets out a laugh and says, "I don't have cooties and even if I did some girls are worth getting cooties for," he says as I elbow him. "What's up, Buddy?" he asks as he pulls Jonah up onto his lap.

"You play with me?" he asks. Jonah has been missing Seth because he has been doing a lot of traveling and hasn't been home much. It's only the beginning and this isn't even as bad as it gets. When he gets full-time status with WWE he will be gone but a day or two a week and we have to prepare Jonah for that day so he knows that Seth won't be home as much.

"Of course," says Seth with a smile. "What do you want to play?" he asks.

"We go to the park?" asks Jonah.

"Of course we can go to the park. I'll take you to the park," says Seth with a smile. "We'll play on the swings and the jungle gym how does that sound?"

"YES!" yells Jonah.

"Okay, Buddy," he says with a smile. "Go get your shoes on and we'll go to the park. You coming?" he asks me.

"No, I'm just going to hang out here. I'm not feeling that great. You two go ahead and have fun. I'm going to hang out here. You two need this time together."

"Okay," he says, "you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, my stomach just feels funny. I'll be all right. I probably just need a nap."

"Okay," he says, "you get some rest, I'll take care of Jonah. We can pick up food for dinner on our way home if you'd like."

"That'd be great," I say with a smile. "Chinese food or Sushi?"

"I could eat some Sushi," he says with a smile as Jonah comes running into the living room with his sneakers on and his baseball glove. "You want to play some baseball?" asks Seth.

"Yeah," he says with a smile.

"Okay," says Seth as he stands up. "We'll be back soon. Love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Bye, Jonah, I love you."

"I love you," he says giving me a hug before he and Seth leave to spend the afternoon at the park.

I take full advantage of them spending the afternoon together by taking a nap and sleeping off whatever the sick feeling I have off. Plus with everything going on I have been so tired and yet haven't had the time to sleep. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," I hear Seth whisper into my ear as I feel his warm body next to mine. The sun has disappeared from the sky and it's night time now, the light from the moon shines into our bedroom window as my eyes flick open. I don't even remember moving to the bed when I fell asleep I was on the couch.

"Mmm," I groan not wanting to wake up. Seth lays soft kisses on my neck. "Mmm," I groan again before trying to throw the blanket over my head.

"Come on, wake up, Jordyn," he begs as he continues to kiss my neck softly. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Come on, Baby," he begs, his soft lips kissing my neck and his hand sliding under my t-shirt.

"I'm awake," I say as I roll over to face him. "What time is it?"

"It's 9," he answers me. "I wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful when we came home from the park. I thought I would let you rest so I carried you into the bedroom so that we wouldn't wake you up."

"Thanks," I say as I reach up and touch his stubble. "I wasn't feeling my greatest."

"I figured. How do you feel now?"

"A little better but still a little queasy, is Jonah in bed?"

"Yep," he answers. "We had dinner, I gave him a bath, read him a story and put him to bed. He's been out. I wore him out at the park today," he smiles, "which gives you and I plenty of time together."

"Oh really?" I ask with a smile. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he says, "unless you want to eat dinner. By the way I think we have the next major league baseball player on our hands. Jonah is really talented with throwing and catching the ball. I have to get him signed up for T-ball next year. He'll love it."

"I'm sure he will," I say as I sit up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," I say. "Did you get sushi?"

"Yeah, I have some in the microwave for you if you're hungry or whenever you're hungry."

"Thanks," I say. "Are you ready for court tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he answers me as he sits up next to me. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really," I say, "Miguel said we have a pretty good chance of you adopting him and the judge granting permission. We have passed our home study and everything. The only thing that worries me is we aren't married. The judge may not take us seriously if we aren't married."

"But we will be one day. I'm dedicated to you and Jonah. I'm not going anywhere. We have both said this. I don't think the judge is going to deny this adoption."

"I hope not," I say, "Seth," I say nervously.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I have to tell you something and please don't get upset," I say.

"What's up?"

"I'm late," I say.

"You're late?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm late."

"For what?"

"My period. It should have been here two weeks ago and I still don't have it. I thought maybe the birth control was fucking with my period but I haven't been feeling well. I felt this way with Jonah."

"You mean, you're saying you might be pregnant?" he asks.

"There's a possibility but I don't see how," I say. "I mean I am on the pill. I didn't think I could get pregnant on the pill. I'm taking it every day and haven't missed any days. I'm even taking it at the same time every day except when we were in Arizona. I didn't really sync it with the time change could that affect it?"

"I think so," he says. "I mean we'll get a test tomorrow to find out. Maybe you're just stressed with everything going on. It hasn't been the easiest last few weeks for us and we have court tomorrow. So maybe you're just really stressed out."

"And what if it's not stress and I am pregnant? What then? Your career is just getting started. Now is not the time for us to have a baby."

"We'll figure it out," he says pulling me close. "I promise if that's the case we'll figure it out."

"Okay," I say. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "Maybe we should just relax tonight and prepare for tomorrow."

"Good idea," I say with a smile, leaning my head on his chest. "That works for me."

"Me too," he says kissing the top of my head.

The next morning we arrive at the courthouse to meet with the judge. We meet up with Miguel first and he explains to us how things will work with the judge. We nod our heads in agreement and then we sit down until it's time to go back to see the judge. It's about 30 minutes after we sit down that we are called into the courtroom to meet with the judge. Jonah, Seth, Miguel and I walk into the courtroom to the designated spot for us while Tayla, Roman and my grandma sit in seats behind us to watch what happens. They announce the judge and he walks into the courtroom. He looks over the papers. "This is in regards to Jonah Batista," he says looking up at us. "I see here that you passed your home study and that his biological father's rights have been terminated. Is that so Jordyn?" he asks.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And Mr. Rollins," he says. "What is your intent to adopt Jonah Batista?"

"My intent, Your honor is to love him and provide for him, to guide him in the right direction, be there for him when he needs me and love him unconditionally for the rest of my life and his. I have been with Jonah since he was a baby and I have formed a bond with him, formed a relationship with him. He calls me Daddy and looks at me as his father. I am willing to be financially responsible for him and not only financially but emotionally and physically responsible for him. He is like my son and I want to make it official for when his mother and I have children of our own they share the same last name and pass off each other as true, full blooded siblings. I want to be the male role model in Jonah's life and be the man he comes to when he needs advice. My intent is pure and full of love. Jonah has been one of the best things to ever happen to me," he says bringing tears to my eyes. I have never seen a man love a child more than I have seen Seth love Jonah.

The judge writes something down and then says, "Very well, I would like to hear from Mr. Roman Reigns on Mr. Rollins' and Jonah's relationship. Mr. Reigns," he says. Roman stands up for the judge. "How would you describe Mr. Rollins' relationship with Jonah Batista?"

"I would say nothing out of the ordinary. I would say it is the typical father and son relationship. Seth loves Jonah to no end. I couldn't have seen a man be a better father. Jonah loves Seth. He calls Seth his best friend and Seth has been there for him almost all of his life. Every time I see them together I would say both are extremely happy and when Seth is away for work Jonah is missing him a lot. They are inseparable and Seth has really stepped up to be his father. I find that admirable that a man stepped up to raise another man's son as his own and loves him as if he was his own son. The love Seth has for Jonah is indescribable," he says, "I think Seth adopting Jonah is the best thing for both of them."

"Thank-you, Mr. Reigns," he says. "Mr. Rollins, you do realize that once you adopt Jonah you become fully responsible for him, you must provide for him and take care of his needs. You will have full responsibility and rights to him. If you and his mother should separate you will be allowed visitation and allowed to have a part in his life. By taking on the responsibility of being a father, you are taking responsibility for Jonah the rest of your life. Do you understand that?" he asks.

"Yes, I do."

"And Ms. Batista," he says directing his attention to me. "You do understand by allowing Mr. Rollins to adopt Jonah that you are giving him access to Jonah's finances, properties and giving him the right to take care of him financially, emotionally and physically, if you two should separate Mr. Rollins is required visitation and rights to Jonah and the decisions of his life. You are allowing Mr. Rollins to have control over your son's life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," I answer with a smile. "If I could say something."

"Please," he allows me to say what I want to say before making his decision.

"Seth has always been a big part of Jonah's life even when we weren't together he was always there for Jonah. Jonah idolizes him and calls him daddy. I have never seen a man love a child the way that Seth loves Jonah. Their relationship so special and so beautiful, Seth is the perfect father and everything I want for my son and future children. I think the best thing for Jonah is to have Seth as a father and if something were to happen to me I would want nothing more than for Seth to raise him. I want to see Seth adopt Jonah," I say.

"As I hear the testimonies given today, I see the love between Seth and Jonah as they stand here in the courtroom. I can see that Seth truly cares and loves Jonah. His love seems genuine. I can hear the love in his voice when he talks about Jonah. In the best interest of the child I agree to the adoption of Jonah Batista by Seth Rollins," he announces. "I will give you a few minutes to decide if you want to change his name and fill out his name on his birth certificate to make it legal," he says.

They hand us a birth certificate and I smile. "I'm quite fond of the name Jonah but he doesn't have a real middle name," I say. "What do you think of Joseph as his middle name? Joseph after Roman," I say with a smile.

"Jonah Joseph Rollins," he says with a smile. "I like it."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I fill out his birth certificate. I fill in his new name and then sign it as his mother and then smile as Seth signs his name as his father. The birth certificate is given to the judge and he stamps it and signs it making it legal, making Seth Jonah's father and giving Jonah the legal name of Jonah Joseph Rollins. I am grateful for the decision and know that it was the best decision they could make. We go out to celebrate by having lunch together and having a mini party as we get ready to start our new beginning as a family.

"Are you ready?" I ask Seth before I walk into the bathroom to see my test results. We stopped for a pregnancy test on the way home and I took it shortly after we got home.

"Yeah," he says, "I'm ready. No matter what that test says I am going to be here no matter what. We will figure it out together."

"I know," I say with a smile as we walk into the bathroom. I pick up the test sitting on the back of the toilet and breathe out a sigh of relief when I read the results. "We're not pregnant," I say with a smile. He lets out a sigh of relief too and I can see it on his face that he's relieved and I don't blame him. We have so much we both want to do in our careers and in our lives before we have a baby. I'm not ruling out having another child but right now I don't want one.

"I'm sorry," he says, "but I am relieved."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I want to have kids with you but not right now not till we're married and we both have our careers stabilized. I think it's good that we're not pregnant."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too. I have honestly never been so happy in my life."

"Neither have I and I'm going to share my happiness with my mom. We're going to Iowa in a couple weeks so you can meet her and so she can meet you to see how great you are."

"I can't wait," I say with a smile before I throw my test in the trash. "You know we can still practice making babies," I say with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," he says before he picks me up off the ground, I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him passionately. He carries me to our bedroom where we spend the early evening while Jonah is with Tayla and Roman making love to each other, celebrating our new official family.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn ripping up the check from Kris? Was she right in doing so? What do you think of Seth's relationship with Jonah? What did you think of the judge's decision? Did he make the right decision? What did you think of them changing his name to Jonah Joseph Rollins? And Jordyn choosing to honor Roman by giving him his middle name? What did you think of their pregnancy scare? Do you think it's better that they wait to have a child together, do you agree with them? How do you think it will go when Jordyn meets his mom? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

***UPDATED VERSION* THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What's the matter?" asks Seth as we pull up in front of his mom's house in Iowa. It's a nice little house and I know it was his childhood home. It's much smaller than the home that I grew up in but it feels more homely than my house ever did. It doesn't look like it has more than 3 bedrooms or more than one floor. It's brown and the front porch is grey with chairs sitting on the porch and a swing off in the corner. There are planted flowers in the garden in front of the house and a sycamore tree in the front yard showing the changing of the seasons.

"What if she doesn't like me," I say, "I'm not exactly every mother's dream for their son," I say nervously.

"She'll like you because I love you. You make me happy and that's all she ever wanted. She doesn't know anything about your past. She's meeting you and who you are right now the rest is history."

"I don't know, Seth," I say looking up at him, my brown eyes meeting his dark brown eyes. "I'm just really nervous about this. What if I do something wrong or say the wrong thing?"

"Relax," he says taking my hand into his. "Everything will be fine. She'll like you and my mom doesn't care about all that stuff. My mom is awesome one of the nicest women I have ever met in my life. Trust me she'll love you."

"I hope so," I say hopefully as I let out a breath. "What is there to do around here?" I ask

He lets out a little chuckle and says, "we'll find something to do."

"Okay," I say.

"You ready?" he asks.

"I'm ready," I say surely. "I'm ready to meet your mom." We decided it was better for us to come to Iowa this time without Jonah so he stayed back in Tampa with Roman and Tayla. Seth and I get out of the car and he gets into the trunk to get out our luggage. I stand and wait for him. He hands me my bag and wheels his beside him as we walk up the walkway to his front door hand in hand. "Are you sure she's going to like me?" I ask for reassurance.

"She's going to love you," he says, "I promise. I thought that I would introduce you two and then take you both out to lunch."

"That sounds good," I say with a smile as he smiles at me before knocking on the door.

"Normally she doesn't lock the doors but since times have changed she usually locks," he says and I nod. "Relax," he says wrapping his arm around my waist. "You'll love her. She's a wonderful person trust me."

"I do," I say as the front door to his childhood home opens and his mom is standing in front of us with a smile on her face, welcoming us to her home. Seth doesn't look anything like his mom as she has blue eyes, blondish hair but their noses are similar.

"Seth!" she says with a big welcoming smile. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hi, Mom," he says with a smile and gives her a hug. I smile at their interaction. I know Seth is a big Mama's boy and I think it's adorable. They talk to each other on the phone every day and before he moved to Tampa he lived at home with her. She took care of him and they are very close. I admire their relationship.

"And you must be Jordyn," she says with a welcoming smile as she looks at me.

"Yes," I say nervously. "I'm Jordyn."

"You're just as beautiful as Seth described you. I heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you," she says making me smile. "I'm Holly," she introduces herself.

"It's nice to meet you too," I smile back. I extend my hand to shake it but she pulls me into a hug surprising me. I hug her back with a smile.

"Come on in and get settled," she says as she allows us to walk in. Seth grabs my bag and walks in behind me. I am taken by the smell of apple cinnamon as we walk into the door and his childhood home is even more welcoming inside. The floors are wooden and the front door has us entered into the living room. I look around the living room and there's blue couch and love seat with a smaller TV on an entertainment center. The pictures on the wall are pictures of Seth and his older brother. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asks.

"I'll have some water please," I answer.

"I'll have some tea," says Seth.

"All right," she says in her mid-western accent. "I'll be right back. Don't be shy here, Jordyn, make yourself comfortable. Seth can give you a tour of the house if you would like."

"That would be great," I say with a smile. She disappears off to the kitchen which is the next room over as Seth and I settle down into the living room. "Is that you?" I ask pointing to a picture of a little boy about the age of 6 years old.

"Yes," he says with a smile as he sits on the couch. "What?" he asks as I sit down next to him and he wraps his arm around me.

"You were so cute," I say with a smile. "We're going to have cute kids one day."

"As long as they look like you," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "How are you feeling with all of this?"

"I'm okay," I say. "Things like this make me a little nervous though."

"I know but just relax everything is going to be okay. I promise," he says.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss his lips softly. We are interrupted by Holly coming into the living room clearing her throat softly. I pull away breaking out soft kiss, feeling my face turn red at being caught. "I'm sorry," I apologize.

"You're all right, Honey," she says as she hands us our drinks. "So what do you think of Iowa so far?" she asks.

"Mom, we just got here. She hasn't seen much of Iowa," he says. "And there isn't really much to see here in this small town. We don't even have a traffic light. I'm sure this is much different than where she comes from and where she grew up," he says.

"I'm sure," says Holly. "Where are you from, Jordyn?"

"Well, I was born in New York, then when I was about 5 we moved to Phoenix and now I live in Tampa."

"Big cities," she says with a smile, "this is really different than what you're used to isn't it?"

"Really different but I like it. I like small towns," I say as I take Seth's into mine as I take a sip of my water.

"How was your flight coming in?" she asks.

"It was good," answers Seth, "it wasn't as long as I expected but I was happy when we landed."

"You two need to come here more often," she says with a smile. "And Jordyn, I heard you have a son, named Jonah?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I have a son named Jonah. He is everything to me and Seth has done such a great job with him. He loves Seth so much." She smiles. "He is pretty much your grandson now that Seth has adopted him."

"I can't wait to meet him. How come you didn't bring him with you?" she asks.

"Because this time we just wanted it to be us I promise next time we will bring him," I say.

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "So Seth told me you're in college, what are you going to college for?"

"I'm in school to be a drug and alcohol counselor," I answer.

"That's an interesting choice, what made you choose that career?" she asks and my smile fades. Telling my boyfriend's mother that I used to be an addict isn't something I want to share with her the first time I meet her. That needs to wait a bit because I want her to know me first before I give her anything she can judge me negatively on but before I can stop myself I spit out the truth.

"When I was younger I fell into a bad crowd and I made some bad choices. Choices that led me to become a heroin addict," I say as Seth squeezes my hand for support.

"You were a heroin addict?" she asks surprised. "I never thought someone like you would be an addict."

"That's the thing about addicts and drugs, anyone can become an addict," I say honestly. "Addiction doesn't care if you're rich, poor, young, old, white, black whatever it doesn't matter one time with heroin and it is ready to rob you of your entire life. I have been sober for 3 years. I got clean for Jonah and for myself. That's why I moved to Tampa to get away from that life. I went to a drug rehab and worked hard to get sober. I started living again when I got out of rehab. I decided that I wanted to go to school to get a degree to help others that are dealing and struggling with addiction. I want to help them find their worth and see they can live again. I want to help people," I explain.

"I see," she says, "that sounds like a good plan. You're not interested in the wrestling business?"

"Honestly I only watch wrestling because of Seth. I support him and his career but the wrestling business isn't for me. My brother in law is a wrestler and my brother is a wrestler."

"That's good at least you have some knowledge of the business," she says, "because I am completely lost. I just know Seth has always wanted to be a wrestler and he has worked hard to get where he is and I am proud of him."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"So tell me about your parents, Jordyn what are they like, what do they do?" she asks.

"Well, my mama is a stay at home mom but she has numerous women's shelters all over the US to help women that have escaped abusive relationships and my father he is a movie star and has been in a couple movies and he is a retired wrestler," I answer.

"Wow, so you grew up in the business?"

"I did, it has been a part of my life since I was a baby but my dad left for a bit to be in movies."

"I see," she says. "Sounds like you grew up with an interesting family."

"That's an understatement," I say.

"So you two are living together?" she asks.

"Yes," answers Seth as he strokes my fingers with his thumb. "Jordyn moved in a few weeks ago."

"Are there any big plans for the future I should know about?"

"Like what?" he asks.

"I don't know marriage, kids? Do you two have your future together planned out?" she asks.

"We have talked about marriage and we plan to get married which was part of the point of me adopting Jonah not just that but I love him. I just haven't asked her yet but someday I will. We're going to get married but probably not until Jordyn gets out of school."

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile. "Jordyn, Seth talks so highly of you. He really loves you and he's really proud of you. I can tell that you make him really happy. I enjoy hearing his happiness in his voice whenever he talks about you. You seem like a great woman for him and I'm happy that you can support him in his career."

"I'm going to be his number 1 fan when he finally gets to WWE," I say with a smile.

"I have always been his number 1 fan," she says, "I'm glad I can share that with someone now. I never had a daughter. I only had two sons so I'm looking forward to having a daughter. I look forward to getting to know you."

"I look forward to getting to know you too," I smile.

"All right," says Seth, "Let me give you a tour of the house although you've pretty much seen it all."

"Okay," I say with a smile as he stands up and pulls me up with him. He scoops me up in his arms making me squeal. "PUT ME DOWN!" I squeal.

"I'm going to give you a tour," he smiles and I mouth to Holly that I am sorry for her son's behavior but she just smiles and shakes her head as I wrap my arms around his neck. He takes me through the house showing me the kitchen and showing me their backyard before he takes me upstairs. He shows me the bathroom, where his mom's room is and where his older brother's room is and then he carries me down the hall to his childhood bedroom. "And this is my bedroom," he says as he walks into the room and places me down on my feet.

"This was your bedroom?" I ask with a smile as I look around. The walls are painted white, but decorated with pictures of old school WWE wrestlers like Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Undertaker, pictures of Hulk Hogan and pictures of cars. There are sports trophies on shelves and on his old bed his Hulk Hogan wrestling buddy is sitting in the middle of his bed. I take a seat on his bed and pick it up. "You really have a passion for this business huh?"

He takes a seat beside me and says, "It's something I always wanted to do since I was a little boy. I don't know it was always exciting. I used to play wrestling with my brother all the time when I was little and then I got more serious about it. At 14 I decided THIS is what I wanted to do. This was something I needed to do. I haven't changed my mind since and my mom has always supported me. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but she has grown to accept it. Of course she made me go to college to have a backup plan but I want to do this my WHOLE life with you and Jonah by my side."

"Of course I'll always be there for you," I say, "I'll always support you. I want to see you live your dreams the only thing I am worried about," I say looking down at his wrestling buddy.

"What is it, Jordyn?"

"The main issue with my parents has always been faithfulness. My dad cheated on my mom a few times while he was out on the road. That was the main reason for most of their problems and I hated hearing them fight. I wish they would have divorced and not stayed together for what was best for us but they learned to tone down the fighting. I know about ring rats and I know about the girls that wait outside hotel rooms and bars for a chance at a wrestler. I just don't want you to get lonely out on the road and sleep with someone else. That scares me because I REALLY fucking love you and if you cheated on me my heart would shatter."

"Jordyn," he says. "I would never do that. I am not the cheating type of person. I wouldn't do that to you I promise."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, really," he says with a smile. "You're it for me. You're everything to me. I would never jeopardize what we have for any girl on the road. Besides just traveling a few weekends the last thing at the end of the night I am thinking about is going out or anything. I just want to sleep and talk to you. I love you, J I would never hurt you like that. Does that make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Do you think your mom likes me?"

"I think she loves you," he says with a smile. "So would you ever want to move here and live?"

"I don't know," I answer, "maybe someday when you have your career established and I have mine, I wouldn't mind moving here but it's so small."

"That's the beauty of it. No one is going to track us down in Iowa. Tampa is like WWE's Hollywood but if you want to stay in Tampa we can do that too."

"I have to think about it, you and I have to talk about it. Right now I am just trying to get through school and raise Jonah."

"Yeah we have some time," he says. "I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," I respond with a smile. He smiles and presses his soft lips on mine and kisses me softly, his tongue sliding into my mouth, flicking mine and twisting with mine. His hands cupping my chin as he kisses me, my hands running and combing through his hair, I kiss him back with a burning passion. He lays me down on his bed and covers my body with his. I pull away, "Seth, what about your mom?"

"She's downstairs," he says with a shrug, "and I want you now. We'll make it quick," he says as he keeps me pinned down on the bed as he sits up to remove his shirt exposing his chest. I take hands over his chest, combing through his chest hair. I run my hands up over his shoulders and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down on top of me so I can kiss him again.

We are interrupted by his phone buzzing between us. "Let it go," I say as it keeps buzzing. "Take my shirt off," I say as his phone keeps buzzing.

"What if it is Roman and Tay?" he asks sitting up.

"Just check, if it's not then ignore it," I demand.

"Okay," he says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket as it stopped buzzing. "It was WWE," he says. "I have to call them back," he says.

"Okay," I say as I prop myself up on my elbows as he calls the number back as he keeps me pinned down on the bed.

"Hey, this is Seth," he announces on the phone. "Yeah, I have a minute," he says as I watch him. "When?" he asks. "Oh my God. That's great. Of course," he says and a smile on his face grows. "Yeah," he says. I mouth what to him but he doesn't respond. "Thank-you!" he says. "Thank-you so much," he says before he hangs up the phone. He jumps up off of me and onto the floor and does a victory dance.

"What, Seth?" I ask sitting up.

"Baby, I'm going to WWE!" he says. "I just got my call up!"

"Oh My God!" I say as I jump up off the bed and into his arms, screaming and hugging him. "Baby!" I say with excitement. "I am so happy congratulations. What are you going to do?" I ask.

"They aren't sure."

"When do you debut?" I ask as he wraps his arms around me.

"They aren't sure. They are working on a storyline for me. They said they will have more details but I am officially on the WWE roster."

"I am so happy for you, Baby," I say before I kiss him softly and passionately.

"What's going on?" asks his mom as he comes into his room interrupting our celebration.

"Mom," he says looking at her, "I'm going to WWE. I got my call!"

"Seth!" she says as she walks over to him. I move back so she can hug him. "I'm so proud of you. All this hard work, it paid off for you. I am so happy for you," she said hugging him tightly. "Jordyn," she says opening their hug. "You get in here too," she says making me smile. I walk over and join in their hug as we hug in celebration of Seth finally getting his job in WWE. It is beautiful to see and I couldn't be any happier for Seth. He has wanted this for a long time but him going to WWE means that our lives are going to change drastically. I'm not sure I am ready for that change. Not yet.

 ***A/N: How do you think the meeting with Seth's mom went for JOrdyn? Do you think Seth's mom likes Jordyn? What do you think of Seth finally getting his call to WWE? Why do you think Jordyn isn't ready? Do you think she can handle the change that's coming her way? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Jonah, are you ready?" I call out from the kitchen of the apartment I share with Seth. "It's almost time we're going to be late," I say as I pack up his little Cars backpack for his first day of preschool.

"Do you have everything?" Seth asks as he joins me in the kitchen dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt with is half blonde and half brown hair pulled up into a messy a ponytail with a hint of a beard forming on his face.

"Yes," I say trying not to cry. "I can't believe my baby boy is going to Pre-k already. Where does the time go? I'm not ready to send him to school."

"He'll have a lot of fun," he says to reassure me, "and he'll make some friends. He needs to make some new friends. He's going to love it. He's a smart kid."

"I know but I'm not ready to send him to pre-k just yet. I wish I could keep him little forever. He's my little buddy now I have to share him with his teacher and all his new friends he's going to make."

"He went to daycare, J," he reminds me, "and it was all the same thing except this is a different school and a different classroom where he will be learning more and doing more things for the 3 hours he's there."

"I know but it's different like you said," I respond. "He's just my baby I'm not ready."

"I don't think any parent is really ever ready, J," he says with a smile. "It's going to be okay. When you hear all about his day you will be so happy that you sent him. It's no different than him playing t-ball this fall either our little slugger will make more friends there. He's a great kid."

"I know," I say as Jonah comes into the kitchen dressed in a striped blue and white polo with a pair of khakis on with a brand new pair of Jordan sneakers with his curly hair falling to his shoulders. He looks so handsome and precious. Tears fill my eyes as I see my little boy has grown up so much over the last 3 years. I still feel like I haven't had enough time with him with all that happened after he was born and now I have to send him to preschool giving up more time with him even though I have work and school to focus on as well and with Seth getting ready to travel with WWE I will be even busier with my life. I'm trying to depend on my grandma, Roman and Tayla less and less because I want to start doing things for myself but with work and school it makes it a bit more complicated for me. "Don't you look handsome?" I ask with a smile.

"Look at you," says Seth with a smile as I hand Jonah his book bag so I can take a few pictures of him before I leave the apartment to drop him off at school. "You're going to have all the girls after you," he says.

"He's definitely going to be a heartbreaker," I say with a smile. "Let me get some pictures of you before we leave," I say. "I can't believe my baby is in preschool." Tears fill my eyes as we make our way outside of our apartment for me to take pictures of him outside. I pose with him for a picture and Seth poses with him for a picture and then we start to walk him to the school down the street from our house. It makes me happy that the school is in walking distance of our apartment.

"You nervous?" asks Seth as we walk to his school stopping in front of the little building.

"Nah," says Jonah with a big smile. "I'm going to rock pre-k," he says confidently, "and I'm going to make new friends," he says. "A lot of new friends!"

"I hope so," I say with a smile.

"You're going to have so much fun," says Seth with a smile before we walk him into the school.

We walk down the hallways that are decorated with Welcome back signs and make our way to his tiny classroom. The door is decorated with apples with all the students' names on them and when we walk into the room we automatically feel welcomed. I see his preschool teacher greeting other students and parents. The room has a teacher's desk, an alphabet carpet, a calendar, weather chart with lots of learning centers. The tables are wooden decorated with a basket of a certain color. We walk through the classroom to find Jonah's seat. "Jonah, here is your seat," I say with a smile as we stand at the blue table. "And you're at the blue table your favorite color."

"Cool," he says as he starts to go through the crayons, scissors and pencils in the basket.

"Jonah, smile," I say with a smile before I take a picture of him smiling at his table.

His teacher makes her way over to us and introduces herself. "Hello, I am Ms. Tanya, who are you?" she asks Jonah. "Let me guess, Jonah?"

"I am Jonah," he smiles as he shakes her extended hand.

"Are you ready for preschool?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes!" he says excitedly and the tears fill my eyes. I don't know when he grew up but it all happened too fast.

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "We're going to have a lot of fun and we're going to make a lot of new friends. What's your favorite thing?"

"Cars and Batman," he answers her.

"Do you like to read and color?"

"I like to read," he says with a smile.

"Well, you should go check out our classroom library we have a lot of books," she says with a smile before directing her attention to Seth and I. "Hello, I'm Tanya. I'm the lead teacher of the classroom. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I say shaking her hand. "I'm Jordyn and this is my boyfriend and Jonah's dad Seth."

"Nice to meet you," he says with a smile before shaking her hand.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asks as Jonah runs off to play with other kids in the classroom. I smile through my tears as I see him introduce himself to a little girl in the class before they go off to play together.

"Not right now," I say. "I'm just really nervous about him. This is his first time at school and I don't know how he's going to handle it."

"Everything will be fine," she says, "this is one of the best preschools in the Tampa area. We're going to do a lot of fun things that he will enjoy. We have center time with art, reading, computer and science. We also start our days off with morning meetings, we have story time and do crafts. We also have lesson time and a snack time. Every day you will get a paper telling you about your child's day, what he ate for lunch, what he did for the day and how he behaved. We also have an open door policy here. You're more than welcome to come visit your child throughout the day. He will be fine I promise," she says to assure me that Jonah will be fine. "If there is a problem I will call you."

"Okay," I say grateful for her kindness and care.

"We should probably get going," says Seth, "it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," she says with a smile before we make our way to the door. We tell Jonah bye but he's too busy playing with his new friend he doesn't even acknowledge us as we leave the classroom.

"He didn't even say goodbye," I say before I breakdown on our walk home. "He doesn't need me anymore," I say through my sobs. "He's a big boy now."

Seth wraps his arm around my shoulders and comforts me. "He will always need you. I still need my mom and I am an adult. He's always going to need you."

"He didn't even cry and he couldn't have cared less that we left."

"He was having fun," he says rubbing my back to comfort me. "He's going to be all right, Jordyn. You heard all the things he's going to do today."

"I know but still he's my baby," I cry. "I want him to stay little forever."

"He can't stay little forever because then you'll never get to see all the hard work and all the good you put into raising him into whoever he becomes. It's okay, J. He will be all right and he's only 3 he still needs you. You're going to be the woman that loved him first and the first love of his life. He's always going to love you and need you. He's just growing up." He says making me cry harder.

"He is growing up!" I cry. "Too fast!"

"I know," he says, "but look at how he acted. He could have been like those two kids that were crying or clinging to their mom and dad but he wasn't. He walked away from us, introduced himself to a friend in his class and started playing with her. That shows you've done a good job you prepared him to adventure out away from you. You're doing a good job, J. He's growing up."

"I know," I say wiping my tears away. "I just wish he would slow down, next it will be kindergarten, then middle school, then high school and then he'll be going off to college. I am not ready, Seth."

He let out a small chuckle as he held me close to him. "One thing at a time," he says. "Let's just get through this then worry about that. You ready for another one yet?"

"Not until I am out of school and married," I answer with a smile. "But I definitely want one more plus you need to get your WWE career started. I'm not sure I am ready for that change just yet but I'm happy you are finally going to do what you love and what you have worked so hard for."

"What aren't you ready for?" he asks as we walk home.

"You being away so much," I say. "It's going to be hard with Jonah, work and school plus I am going to miss you so much, Seth. I'm used to every day with you now I have to get used to seeing you 2 or 3 days a week depending that's not much."

"I know," he says. "I'm anxious about being away for so long but this is the job I have been waiting for. I signed a 2 year contract with WWE and the bonuses and pay are nice."

"I'm sure they are but having you home is nice too but I understand."

"I'm making $110,000 a year, plus I get paid for matches I wrestle in and merchandise sales so we're going to be living large but damn it I am going to miss the hell out of Jonah and you. I'm going to miss seeing you two every day."

"Me too," I say. "It's going to be a big change and it's going to be hard. I'm trying to figure things out for myself and trying to do things for myself but once you go on the road I'm going to need help when I work, when I'm at school and so on. How am I going to get my studying done with a job and a 3 year old?"

"I was thinking," he begins. "What if you didn't work? What if you focused completely on Jonah and school? I think it's great that you work but you don't have to do that anymore with me working for WWE then you won't have to worry about finding a sitter, you'll have time to study for school. I want you to focus all your attention on school and Jonah."

"What about the rent and the bills?" I ask. "I pay half of everything."

"Well," he says, "you don't have to pay anything. With my job with WWE I can manage the apartment and the rent. I would much rather you spend the next two years studying for school and focusing on school. I will take care of everything else. Your classes are in the day time right?"

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," I answer. "4 hours each day then I will have an internship coming up in the next year."

"Exactly things are going to get busy. You're in school 12 hours a week, Jonah is in pre-school Tuesdays and Thursdays so you'll send him to daycare on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays while you're in school then Tuesdays and Thursdays while he's at school you can use that time to study and focus on school work."

"That sounds like a plan, me not working isn't too much for you?" I ask.

"No," he says, "because what's important to me is your education. I want to see you succeed and I'm going to help you any way that I can. The only way I can help you is by taking over the house financially and letting you take the time for school."

"Okay," I say, "but I'm still going to miss you while you're gone."

"I'm going to miss you too but we can always Skype every day and talk on the phone every day," he says. "Do you have plans today?" he asks.

"To study," I answer, "why?"

"I was wondering if I could pick Jonah up from school today and take him out this afternoon maybe give you some free time. Is that okay?"

"That would be GREAT!" I say with a smile. "What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Oh nothing important just spending some time with Jonah," he shrugs which makes me feel like he's up to something.

"You're up to something I know it," I laugh.

"You're wrong, I'm up to nothing. I just want to spend the afternoon with my son. How does that mean something is up?"

"Because you're answering that with a question, that's how I know. I know you all too well, Seth so what's really going on?"

"Nothing, just spending time with my son," he says, "promise."

"Okay," I say but I don't' truly believe him. I know he's up to more than just spending time with Jonah. He has something planned and whatever it is I have no idea about it. I don't have a birthday coming up and our anniversary isn't anywhere near so I don't know what he could possibly be up to but I'll wait. I'll get the information from Jonah.

 ***A/N: How do you think Jordyn handled Jonah starting preschool? Was Seth right she has done a good job with him so far base on how he reacted in the classroom? What do you think of Seth telling Jordyn she didn't need to work anymore so she could focus on Jonah and school? Is that best for her? Will that help her while he's away? What do you think of her depending less on her nana and Roman and Tayla? What do you think Seth is up to? Do you think he has something planned? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I stand outside of Jonah's preschool waiting to pick him up and for his class to let out. I smile when I see his teacher come to the door with a line of kids from his class. I watch as the line comes out and parents grow excited to see their children come out of the building after their first day of pre-k. I watch kids run to their parents with papers in their hands, big smiles on their faces as Roman and I wait for Jonah to appear. I smile when I see him at the end of the line, a big smile comes to his face as he sees me. He runs over to me and I catch him in my arms. "Daddy!" he yells as I hug him.

"Hey, Buddy," I say with a smile. "How was school? Did you like your first day of preschool?"

"It was fun. I can't wait to come back to do it again," he says happily and full of excitement. "Where's Mama?" he asks.

"Work," I answer him. "She'll be home later."

"Okay," he says. "I made a picture."

"You did?" I ask. "Let me see."

"It's you, mommy and me," he says proudly as he shows me the picture of three stick figures and another little something in the picture standing in front of our apartment building.

"And what's that?" I ask him pointing to the little object beside us. I really can't make out what it is. I'm thinking maybe a baby brother or baby sister but I'm not really sure.

"That's a dog," he says with a smile. "That's our pet dog."

"Gotcha," I say with a nod. "But we don't have a dog."

"But I want a dog," he says with a pleading smile. "Can we get a dog?"

"I have to talk to your mom about it first and see what is allowed with the apartment. Then I will see if we can get a dog okay?"

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Hi, Uncle Roman," he says as he reaches for Roman.

"Hey, Man," says Roman as he takes him. "Look at you, you're all grown up now. You're a big boy! You're a big Pre-K kid now," he says with a smile.

"I am a big boy now," says Jonah with a smile. "When can I go to your house again?" he asks.

"Well, right now I'm not sure about that," he says. "I'm getting ready to go home for a little bit," he says to Jonah. Earlier in the day when we were at the gym Roman asked if he could talk to me and told me that he and Tayla were separating for the time being because he made a terrible mistake. He informed me he would be moving home to Pensacola for the time being until they were able to work things out. I hope they can work things out but Roman screwed up big time, he REALLY screwed up. He'll be lucky if Tayla will talk to him again.

"Why are you going home?" asks Jonah.

"Because Aunt Tay and I need to think about some things but you don't have to worry about that," says Roman, "you're only 3 years old. It's grown up stuff."

"Okay," he says. "Where are we going, Daddy?" he asks as we walk to the car.

"I have to pick up a surprise for your mama," I answer. "But what I pick up you can't tell her okay? It's a really big surprise so promise you can keep a secret?"

"Yes, Daddy," he says as I open the back door so Roman can put him in his booster seat.

"You ready for all this to be a father some day?" I ask Roman as he buckles him in.

"I hope to be a father someday," he says. "I fucked up," he says, "and Tay just started her fertility treatments so we could have a baby and now I screwed up."

"AWWW You said a bad word," points out Jonah.

"Yes, Man, language," I say shutting the door. "If Jordyn found out you dropped an f-bomb in front of him she will flip her lid and I am sure if Tay talks to her in the next 24 hours you're probably going to be on her shit list."

"And she was just starting to like me too," he says. "How do I make this right?"

"I don't know," I say as we get into the car. "I have no idea but you need to figure it out."

I start the car and pull out of the school parking lot driving into town so that I can pick up my surprise for Jordyn. I pull into the mall parking lot and park in the parking lot closest to the jewelry store. I get Jonah out of the car and Roman gets out of the car with me. We walk into the mall and we make our way to the best jeweler's in the mall. "Why are we going to a jewelry store?" asks Jonah as he holds my hand. "Can we go to a toy store?"

"Maybe after the jewelry store," I say, "I have to pick something up for your mama. I have something very special planned for her."

"Okay," he says as we walk into the store.

I make my way over to the counter and introduce myself to the lady. "Hello, I'm Seth. I called earlier about looking at engagement rings for my girlfriend."

"Right, I'm Tara," she says before she shakes my hand. "We have a few ready for you to look at. Is there anything specific you were looking for?" she asks. "Is there a price limit?"

"I've been saving up for a long time for this," I answer. "Price is no object and whatever I don't pay today I will pay off."

"Wonderful," she says. "And you told me you were looking for a size 7?"

"Yes," I answer her.

"All right," she says with a smile, showing her pearly white teeth. "I will go get the rings. I will be back in a minute." I thank her before she walks away.

"You're really going to propose to Jordyn?" asks Roman.

"Yes," I answer. "I have it all planned out. You know how we are debuting November 18th?"

"Yes," he says, "what about it?"

"Well, I took the weekend before off so that Jordyn and I can go away, enjoy the weekend together, have some time for ourselves and I was hoping to propose to her then. I have to call her dad to get permission later."

"That sounds good," he says. "I'm glad Jordyn makes you happy."

"The happiest man alive," I say with a smile as Tara comes back with the rings. I look over the rings and they are all very pretty. I don't know which one to choose so I pick Jonah up to have him help me. I want him to have a part in picking out the ring too. After all I am not only marrying his mama I am marrying him too. I want him to feel like he has something to do with it. "What do you think your mama will like best?"

"This one," he says pointing to a princess cut diamond ring surrounded by tiny diamonds and diamonds on the band. It is absolutely gorgeous and beautiful. It's perfect for Jordyn.

"You know, I was just thinking about that one," I say with a smile. "Do you think Mama will love it?" I ask.

"It sparkles," he says. "I like it, Mama will love it," he says with a smile as he looks up at me with his dark brown eyes. "Get it for Mama."

"Well, if you say so," I say. "I'll take that one," I say with a smile.

"That's a very beautiful ring. Your girlfriend is one lucky woman."

"No, I am the lucky one," I say with a smile.

Tara picked up the ring I chose for Jordyn and put it in a velvet black box before she walked me to the register. She rang it up and I paid for what I could but I will spend at least a year paying off the rest of the ring so hopefully being in WWE will help bring in some money so I can get the rest of the ring paid off. I sign an insurance paper and then she places the ring in a bag before we go on our way after I thank her. I take Jonah to the toy store so that he can pick out a toy and he chooses to buy a pack of Hot Wheels cars before I stop to get us Chinese food to eat when Jordyn gets home from work.

When we get home I take the ring to our bedroom and hide it so Jordyn can't find it and I do it just in time as I hear her come into the apartment as I am walking out of the bedroom. "MAMA!" yells Jonah as he runs to her before I get a chance to greet her.

"Jonah!" she says as she scoops him up in her arms. "How was Pre-K?"

"Fun! I can't wait to go back," he says with excitement as she holds him. "I made a picture. I put it on the fridge," he announces. He must have done that while I was in the bedroom hiding the ring. She walks him over to the fridge and he points out his picture. "Look Mama, that's you, Daddy and me and our pet dog."

"A pet dog?" she asks. "We don't have a pet dog."

"Can we get a pet dog?" he asks.

"I don't think having a dog in an apartment is a good idea," she says, "maybe one day when we have a big house we can get a dog but right now we aren't going to have a dog."

"Okay," says Jonah as she puts him down on his feet.

"Hello, Beautiful," I say greeting her with a smile and a soft kiss, "how was work?"

"Good," she says, "I put my two weeks notice in today. My boss was a little surprised. She offered me more hours just to keep me. I told her it wasn't about the hours it was about me needing the time I need to take care of Jonah and go to school. I'm in the final two years of school I need to be focused. Next year I'll be doing my internship so I would have to quit anyway because that will keep me tied up all day. She's sad to see me go but she said if I ever want to come back she will have a job for me."

"That's good," I say with a smile. "I just want you to have enough time to focus on Jonah and school," I say.

"I know, Baby," she says. "What happened with Roman and Tayla? Tayla called me crying today saying she wants to get together for lunch tomorrow because Roman is going back to Pensacola. She didn't give me any details just that Roman was going to Pensacola for a while."

"Uncle Roman fucked up," says Jonah before I can answer her and Jordyn's dark brown eyes grow larger.

"What did you just say Jonah Joseph?" she asks.

"Uncle Roman fucked up. That's what he said," he answered.

"OH REALLY?" asks Jordyn and I can see her temper rising.

"Roman made a mistake," I say, "and he and Tayla are splitting up for a while until they can figure things out."

"What did he do this time?" she asks.

"I am going to let you talk to Tay. I got us Chinese food for dinner," I announce trying to change the subject. I don't want to spend my evening talking about Roman and Tayla splitting up.

"Jonah, it's not a good word to say so don't say it again," she warns. "That's a bad word and Seth, you make sure you tell Roman not to use those words around Jonah right now. He's a sponge. He will pick up on everything he says. I don't need him teaching kids at pre-k bad words before I even meet their parents."

"Okay," I say, "so about that Chinese food. Are you hungry?"

"Sure," she says. "Let me go change and then I'll be out to eat."

"Okay," I say as I get everything read for us at the table as she goes to change.

Just as Jordyn comes into the kitchen dressed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of my basketball shorts my cell phone rings. I look to see that it's her dad. "I have to take this," I say standing up quickly. She gives me a look before she takes a seat. I leave the room so I can talk to Dave privately. "Hey, Dave," I say as I answer the phone.

"Seth," he says. "How is Jordyn?"

"She's good," I say. "I just wanted to talk to you about something," I say nervously.

"I'm listening," he says.

"I wanted to get your permission on something," I begin. "You see I am making my debut in WWE in a couple months on WWE television. I have been traveling with them wrestling dark matches here and there for the last few weeks but come November I am going to be full-time on the roster. My last weekend before my debut I wanted to take Jordyn away for the weekend."

"Okay," he says.

"And on that trip I want to propose to her, ask her to be my wife. I love your daughter so much Dave you have no idea how much she and Jonah mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and make her my wife. I love her so much. I was just hoping I could get your blessing to ask her to marry me."

"Seth, I think you're a great guy. I think you make Jordyn happy and I know she makes you happy. I like you. I think you're great for Jordyn. She went through so much and yet you're there by her side as she heals from her past making a way for you two to have a better future. It would be selfish of me to say you can't ask her to marry you or say you can't marry her because you're going to be a wrestler. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Jordyn. I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy. You both seem happy together and Jonah is one happy little boy because of both of you. Not many men in your position would stand up, date a girl that has a son or a past like Jordyn's and then go on to take full responsibility for her son. She deserves you, Seth and I would love to see you two get married someday to be a family for Jonah. Please ask her to marry you," he says as I smile. "Please ask my daughter to marry you. You have my blessing," he says and my smile grows even bigger.

"Thank-you, Dave. I will not let you down. I will make Jordyn the happiest woman alive."

"I know you will, Son, just let me know how it all goes."

"Thank-you, I will," I say before I hang up the phone without saying goodbye.

I make my way out to the kitchen where Jordyn and Jonah are eating their dinner with a smile on my face. "You okay?" asks Jordyn as she looks at me and I imagine her dressed in a beautiful white dress walking down the aisle and smile even bigger. "Seth?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say as I take a seat with them. "I was just thinking. I had a phone call I needed to take care of," I say as I start to eat with them.

"Okay," she says, "something is definitely up here. I'll figure it out," she smiles.

"Good luck trying," I say with a teasing smile before I lean over and kiss her cheek softly before we eat our dinner together.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Seth allowing Jonah to help him pick out the ring for Jordyn? Do you think Jordyn is going to like the ring? What do you think of Seth's idea to take her away for the weekend to ask her to marry him? Do you think whatever Roman did to Tayla will change Jordyn's opinion of him? What do you think of Dave giving Seth his blessing for him to ask Jordyn to marry him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What are you two up to?" asks Jordyn as she comes into Jonah's bedroom as I am getting ready to tell him a bedtime story. "You two have been pretty buddy buddy all evening what's going on?"

"Nothing," I say, "we're just having some bonding time. You know with me traveling lately I haven't had a lot of time with Jonah. I want to spend some time with him."

"I see," she says giving me the sexiest look I could ever imagine. It's a look of mystery, a look of her trying to figure me out. "Whatever it is I will find out about it."

"You won't," I promise her. "Because there's nothing going on."

"Okay if that's how you want to play it," she says. "Jonah, do you want me to read you a bedtime story tonight?" she asks. "Daddy and I can read you one together."

"No, Mama, I want Daddy to tell me a story," he says.

"Are you sure, Buddy?"

"I'm sure," he answers her. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight," she says as she leans down to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite," she smiles before giving him one more kiss. "I'll be waiting for you," she says with a smile before she leaves the room leaving Jonah and I alone together so I can tell him a story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl, she was the most beautiful girl in the village but she thought of herself as less than perfect, didn't think she should be happy but she was the most perfect girl in the world. She caught the eye of a Prince by her beauty. He went out of his way to meet her, to be her friend because he thought she was the most beautiful and perfect girl for him in the village. The young maiden had a young son that she loved very much, her entire life was dedicated to her young son she didn't have much time for anything else. She was the best mother a woman could be. The young prince befriended the young woman and befriended her son. It turns out the young maiden was trying to find out who she was meant to be and who she was after she had been hurt by a really bad man in the past. The bad man made her feel like she wasn't worthy of anything, made her feel weak but she was worthy of a prince, she was worthy of everything her heart desired. She was the strongest woman the prince had known. Her past and her strength along with her heart and her brain made the prince fall in love with her more and more each day. She was the smartest most beautiful woman he had the pleasure of knowing. He fell in love with her as she fell in love with him. They grew to be best friends and when the prince asked out the young maiden she said yes. The young maiden believed she was the luckiest girl in the world but it was in fact the prince that was the luckiest man in the world. He loved her deeply and he wanted to give her the world. He wanted to help her find herself, find her strength see her true beauty from within. He wanted to make sure she was the happiest woman in the world. He promised he would do anything for her and love her forever. He promised to love her son and promised to be the father he needed. One day he bought the maiden a beautiful ring and asked her to marry him. The maiden said yes and they married each other from the true love of their hearts and souls. The young maiden, the young boy and the prince became a family and lived happily ever after," I say.

"That was a good story," says Jonah. "Will my mama have a happily ever after like the maiden in the story?"

"I'm going to make sure of it," I say with a smile.

"What about the little boy did he have happily ever after?"

"Yes he did because the prince loved him as if he was his own son and gave him the world just like he gave his mama the world."

"That's cool," says Jonah with a smile. "Do you love my mama a lot?"

"More than words could ever say. She's everything to me just like you're everything to me. She's my best friend and the only woman in the world that can hold my heart. I am going to give her the world."

"Can you give me a baby sister?" he asks.

"A baby sister?" I ask. He came from left field with that request.

"Yes," he answers. "I want a baby sister."

"Not a brother?"

"No just a sister," he says. "I want to be a big brother to a baby sister."

"Well, buddy I don't think you're going to get a baby sister any time soon. Maybe one day but not today or any time soon. Your mama and I have to talk about it."

"Okay, Daddy," he says.

"But right now it's time for you to go to bed. Goodnight, Jonah."

"Goodnight, Daddy," he says as I lean down to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Goodnight." I say before I turn off his light and flick on his nightlight. I walk out of the room shutting the door behind me before I make my way to my bedroom I share with Jordyn.

I walk into the room and she's on the phone. "Is that so?" she asks. "Well, that's fucked up. I'm sorry, Tay. Yeah. Chels and I are meeting tomorrow for lunch. I think it's about time. Thanks." She looks up and sees me standing in the doorway. I almost dread what she's going to say. I know Tayla told her about Roman. "I have to go, Tay but if you need me you know where I am. You can call me. Goodnight," she says before she hangs up the phone as I walk into the bedroom. "So I talked to Tay."

"I heard. I assume she told you about Roman and Vanessa."

"She sure did," she says. "I thought they were doing so well. Tay just started fertility treatments so they could have a baby and he goes to sleep with another woman in HER bed. That's fucked up, Seth."

"I know, J. I know but that's not our issue. That's theirs."

"If Roman and Tayla can't make it how can anyone else make it?" she asks. "They have the most beautiful love story and yet they can't stay together what does that say for the rest of us?"

"I think that we can make it," I say. "Roman and Tayla have some stuff to work out. I think they will make it. It is just going to take some time. I wouldn't worry about it. We can't base our relationship on how theirs works out. We are two different couples, with two different types of loves. I'm not saying Roman didn't screw up because he did I just don't think we should be worried about it."

"I know but Tay and Ro have been so good to us. I want to see them get back together. I want to see them work this out."

"Me too," I say as I climb into bed with her. "I heard you are having lunch with Chelsea tomorrow. How do you think that's going to go? Are you nervous?"

"I'm a little nervous. I hope it goes well. I think we should get along. I think we should have some type of relationship plus Jonah needs to meet his cousins Liberty and Langston. I think he would like that."

"I'm sure he would. He was asking for a baby sister when I was in his room."

"Was he?" she asks. "That's interesting."

"I know it was out of nowhere. I told him it wouldn't happen any time soon but someday. He seemed happy with that idea."

"Of course someday," she says as she pulls her knees up to her chest and looks at me with a smile. "I mean if you want to wait till someday."

"What do you mean if I want to wait till someday?" I ask curiously.

"Well, with Tayla talking about having babies and wanting to have babies it got me thinking that maybe I want to have another baby soon. Just sending Jonah to school today made me realize that my baby isn't a baby anymore. I never really got to enjoy having a baby because he was taken from me and then he was with Tayla and Roman for a while till I got myself together. I never really got to have a baby but either way he doesn't really need me anymore. I mean he does need me but not as much as he did. He's smart and independent. I was thinking that maybe I could go off the pill and we let whatever happens happen," she suggests.

"I don't know J what about school and your internship. We're already pretty tight in this apartment. I thought you wanted to get married first then have a baby?"

"I do but I would rather take the chance you know what I mean? I think you'll make a great dad. You're already a great dad to Jonah. Not many men would step up and do what you did for him and for me. I am not saying to try for a baby but I'm not saying to prevent a baby either. We should just let life happen the way it is supposed to. You know? I can chart my cycle and we would just be really careful around my fertile times if that's what you want to do."

"I want you to focus on school and your future," I say. "I wouldn't mind having a baby but I want you to be able to have the time for school that you need. I'm not opposed to your suggestion though. Like I said. I wouldn't mind having a baby with you but I really want you to focus on school."

"I can focus on school and be a mother. And who knows a baby may not even happen for two years. I say we just leave it in the hands of fate. If it happens we'll figure it out. What do you think?"

"I mean if that's what you want to do and if you're okay with the possibility of having a baby then I guess I am okay with it too. I just don't want your school to get screwed up."

"It won't. I can do both. I have been doing it with Jonah. I can do it with another baby too."

"But what about me being on the road so much? You know I go out on the road in November for full-time. Can you do all this by yourself?"

"I mostly have," she says and she's not wrong. She was taking care of Jonah since she was 16 years old. She has gotten her GED and gotten emancipated as well as started college with Jonah I am sure she can make it work. I just want to be there for my kids. "Come on, Seth," she begs. "Please."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "We'll lose the birth control and let fate happen."

"Thank-you!" she says happily. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too," he says, "you know it wouldn't be so bad to have a baby."

"I don't think it would be. We would have time to find a house or a bigger apartment because the first couple months the baby would be staying in our room. Like I said if it happens we'll figure it all out."

"Yeah we will," I say with a smile. "So I was thinking."

"About?"

"I want to take you away for the weekend."

"This weekend?" she asks.

"No, the weekend before I go out on the road. I thought about taking you to the beach or wherever you would like to go. I just want to spend the weekend with you."

"That would be great!" she says with a smile. "I would love that. I don't mind going to the beach. I love the beach!"

"I know you do," I say with a smile. "I will make arrangements for Jonah. We can enjoy our time together alone maybe work on that baby," I say with a smirk.

"Maybe," she says with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," I say with a smile. "When are you chucking your pills?"

"Tomorrow," she says with a smile. "Before my lunch with Chelsea. I'm really nervous how that's going to go."

"I'm sure it's going to go fine. I think it's good that you two are finally settling your differences and having lunch together. You two need each other. I know you have a twin brother too."

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters. I don't know how my mom and dad did it but there's a lot of us."

"Maybe they just wanted a lot of kids," I say. "Do you want a lot of kids?"

"No. I am good with 2 what about you?"

"I'm fine with two," I say. "I hope to meet all your siblings one day."

"Well, you know Ben, you know Chelsea. You only have to meet Josiah, Kaylee and you have met Sicily. So you're almost there," she smiles.

"Almost," I say, "but I really hope your lunch with Chelsea goes well tomorrow. I think you two need to bond and then hopefully Langston and Liberty can bond Jonah. It would be good for him to meet his other cousins."

"I know," she says. "Thanks, Baby."

"You're welcome, so do you want to start practicing on the baby making? We have time tonight."

"Nothing wrong with a little practice, practice makes perfect," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips softly before I know it we are making love to one another into the early hours of the next morning where we fall asleep in each other's arms as the cool breeze blows in from the window. There's nothing I want more than to wake up next to this beautiful woman every day and nothing I want more than to have a happily ever after with her. I think she deserves it.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Seth's bedtime story for Jonah? What did you think of Jonah asking for a baby sister? Did that surprise you? What did you think of Seth and Jordyn deciding to lose the birth control? Is it too soon? How do you think Jordyn's lunch with Chelsea will go? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I arrive at the Mexican restaurant Chelsea and I are having lunch at a couple minutes early so I wait outside for Chelsea to arrive. Chelsea and I have had a crazy relationship. She hasn't always been my favorite but I do love her. There was a time she helped me out a lot when I needed it and I thanked her by stealing from her, it was Chelsea that found Roman and Tayla for me when I needed their help with Jonah. I couldn't have found them on my own so if it wasn't for Chelsea Jonah would have ended up in the system and I could still be fighting to get him back. Growing up it was hard to live in the same house as Chelsea there was no denying that she was our dad's favorite. He claims it isn't true but it is true every one of us saw it. He spent more time with her, building her up to be the ballet dancer, the actress and the model she was. He was very invested in her and her career until she reached her downfall of becoming anorexic at the tender age of 12 due to striving to be perfect and she encountered bullying because of her celebrity status. She was living in a looking glass if you want to call it that, every flaw and every imperfection seen by the world. She slowed her career down after her time away and focused on going to college to be a dance teacher. She didn't want to be famous all her life, none of us did except for Ben. We drifted apart over the years but now it's time to work things out, talk it out and act like we are sisters because after everything I have been through I learned you need your loved ones and family the most.

Chelsea pulls up in her black SUV and gets out of the car wearing sunglasses. I feel completely underdressed in my jeans with holes in them and my Guns 'N Roses tank top with my dark hair pulled up into a ponytail as she wears a yellow sundress, sandals that match, with large sunglasses and her dark hair pulled up into a bun. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," says Chelsea with a smile. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm sorry I am underdressed," I say with a smile.

"No," she says, "you're not. I wish I was in jeans. I just came from a meeting to put Liberty and Langston into preschool," she says. "Sorry, I didn't have time to change."

"Oh okay," I say. "Which school are you trying to get them into?" I ask as we walk into the restaurant.

"Only the best preschool in Tampa they have been on the list for 2 years now," she says, "we finally had our meeting with them today. I don't know if they are going to take Langston but Libby is a shoe in candidate we are just waiting for the call from the school that she got in and she will be on the list next year."

"Oh. I just send Jonah to some pre-school here in town. I didn't know preschool became like college," I say with amusement. "I mean does pre-school really have that much impact on a child's future. I mean does getting into the best pre-school make a difference? What's so special about that school?" I ask before I answer the hostess that there are two of us and she directs us to our table. Chelsea and I are seated before we continue our conversation. I didn't know pre-school was really a big deal these days.

"They have one of the best academic and music programs in the country," she says. "They will receive a higher education here."

"They're 3," I say. "I think kids should be kids and enjoy pre-school going to centers, learning the alphabet and coloring. I don't think it should be like a mini college that's why we are different plus I need to do what Seth and I can afford."

"I understand," she says as she takes off her sunglasses. "I just want the best for my kids." And there was that high ended attitude she always had like her children are better than Jonah or even better than anyone honestly I don't think Libby or Langston are that special to be honest they are average kids just like Jonah. They deserve to be kids and have fun I wouldn't dare tell her that.

"I know," I say, "me too but I just think the best thing we can do for our kids is love them and support them through everything. I just want Jonah to be a happy and healthy kid. He doesn't need to go to a prestigious private school like we did. I hated it."

"You got kicked out in kindergarten," she reminds me, "and then Mama home schooled you."

"I know," I say, "but the short time I went I didn't like it and I don't want to put Jonah through it. He'll go to public school."

"He won't get the best education in public school," she says, "you should really look into private schools around her and with Seth getting into WWE you should be able to afford it."

"I'm just fine with Jonah in public school," I answer as the waiter comes to take our drink order.

"So how have you been, Jordyn it seems like a while since we actually talked. We have grown so distant it feels like I don't even know you anymore."

"Well, I'm doing all right. I'm in my junior year of college and I am living with Seth," I answer, "what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well," she says, "Life is so crazy with Libby and Langston though. I don't get too much time to do anything and with Cody gone most of the time I feel like a single parent most of the time."

"Is it tough to be married to a wrestler?"

"You remember how life was when Dad wrestled, he was gone for days at a time and home a day or two before he was back on the road. It can be stressful and it puts a lot of strain on a relationship then you throw in the ring rats which makes it even harder. You have to be secure of your relationship. I have gotten used to Cody being gone so much. I've learned to live our lives together through video chat and through phone calls. Cody misses a lot of the kids' activities and misses a lot of time with me but he's doing what he loves. I love that most because he is happy. You just learn to live that life and work through it. It's hard at first but it gets easier. Worried about Seth going out on the road?"

"Yeah kind of, I'm worried about him not being home as much how's it going to affect Jonah and how is it going to affect our relationship. Our lives are about to change and I don't know what I'm doing. I watched Mama do this for years but I never thought I would be a wrestler's wife. I tried to steer myself another way but Seth was worth it."

"I never thought I would be either," she says.

"You dated other wrestlers before Cody remember Drew?" I ask.

"You remember that?"

"Of course no one could forget it you were going to marry him," I say with a smile.

"Yeah and I saw his true colors and broke up with him."

"That was right before I ran away," I say as the waiter brings us our drinks and takes our food order. We both decide on tacos and when the waiter leaves we gain our privacy back. "I'm sorry for everything Chelsea."

"Me too," she says. "I am sorry I ever doubted your ability to stay clean and sober. I should have had a little more faith in you."

"I know you were trying to help me and you wanted to be there for me. I'm sorry I stole from you and Cody. I promise I will pay everything back to you someday. I owe you that much."

"You don't owe me anything. Everything you took can be replaced and has. It is all materialistic. You can replace the things but not the people. I know we drifted apart over the last few years and I wish we hadn't. I wish we could have stayed close and got closer. If you wouldn't have made it after Kris beat you up I would have been devastated. I will admit that at first I was upset you stole from me and I was upset that you left. I was trying to help you but then I saw you in that hospital bed, lifeless and hanging onto life and I hated myself for even thinking I could hate you for what you did. I know you needed help and I am glad you got it, Jordyn. We can't change our past and we can't change the things we have done but we can grow and become better than we used to be. I know you always say that I think I am perfect, that I am better than everyone but that's not true. I know I'm not perfect, Jordyn. I have my flaws too. I'm far from perfect. If I was perfect I never would have stopped eating and I never would have tried to cut myself. I never would have done that. If anything, Jordyn I wish I could be more like you. I wish I could be like you."

"What do you mean by that? All these years I wished I could be like you. I wished I could be Chelsea just to get half the attention you did from Dad."

"You're fearless, Jordyn," she says with a smile. "You always have been. You've always been fearless. You're a wild child but you're fearless. You don't care what anyone thinks about you. You don't care about pleasing people. You care about what makes you happy. What gives you joy. You don't care. You take risks and you live life to the fullest while I sit back worrying about what people think about me, how I look and I am scared to take risks. I just want to make people happy. Look at you with Jonah. You don't care about a prestigious private school or giving him the latest fashion like I do with Libby and Langston," she says, "you're fearless, you're one of the strongest people I know, Jordyn. You have been through hell and survived. You fight every day and every day you win because you're a warrior," she says making me smile. "You're a fearless warrior."

"I have just learned that the only person that can make you happy in life is yourself. It's great to have a son and a boyfriend and friends but at the end of the day the only person whose opinion truly matters is your own. I learned that there is no need to be like anyone else or please anyone. You have to live life for you. Having Jonah and Seth make my life worth living, waking up every day, life is too short to not take risks. I would rather say I tried then wonder what if. The struggle and battle of addiction is one of its own. Every day is a battle, every day is a struggle. You fight yourself every day you fight to stay strong, stay sober. Stress and pressure helps lean you toward drugs. You can't live life giving a fuck what people think of you, you can't live thinking you need to be better, that no one loves you or that you are loved by many. You have to take every day and make it the best, be better than you were the day before. It's a struggle but I fight for Jonah. I fight for Seth. I fight for myself to stay happy, to stay healthy. I know Jonah needs me and I know Seth needs me and I could never screw that up. I wish I hadn't screwed up so much in the past but that's over. I am different now. I am a better person. I just want to make things right with everyone, be a better person to everyone show them I have changed."

"You have, Jordyn," she smiles. "You have changed, you have proven you're different. Look at you. You're raising your son, you're in a committed relationship with a man that loves you and respects you. You're happy and healthy. You are doing so much better and I am proud of you. I just want to forget everything that happened with us in the past, put it behind us and move on. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to have that sister relationship with you and be best friends. Plus our kids are the same age. I think it would be good for them to hang out and have fun together."

"I agree," I say. "Jonah would love to have playdates with his cousins and would love to see his Aunt Chelsea on occasion and I would love to be able to have my big sister to talk to. Besides I think I am getting married soon. I want you to be part of the wedding if we have a big wedding."

"You're getting married soon?" she asks as they bring our food.

"I think so. Seth is up to something I don't know what it is. He's being really secretive lately; him and Jonah they have some big secret going on. I don't know and now Seth wants to go away for a weekend before he goes out on the road. I don't know something is up. I think he's going to ask me to marry him soon."

"That's awesome, Jordyn. Are you going to say yes?"

"Um yeah. I love that man with everything inside of me. He's been my best friend for so long. I want to be his wife so badly and he has been an awesome dad to Jonah. He's awesome. Of course I am saying yes," I smile.

"Awesome," she says. "So are we good?"

"Yes we're good," I say with a smile.

 **SETH's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Yes," I say to the man on the phone as I am making arrangements for mine and Jordyn's getaway weekend where I am going to propose to her. "I want this be perfect. I don't care what it costs. I need this to be a moment she will never forget."

"I understand, Sir," he says. "We have you booked on our private part of the Keys. Your meals are planned and your special night is planned. Would you like a bottle of champagne included in your night?"

"No," I say as Jordyn comes in the door from having lunch with her sister. "My girlfriend doesn't drink. If you could email me the rest of the details that would be great."

"I can do that, Sir," he says. "Enjoy your day."

"You too," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. "Hey, Beautiful," I say to her as she appears in the living room as I am sitting on the floor hanging up my phone.

"Hey, Sexy," she says to me as she takes a seat next to me. "What was that about?"

"Just making some arrangements for our trip, we're going to the Keys. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as I get to spend time with you I am okay with it. I don't care where we go as long as I am with you," she says taking my hand into hers. "You know I can't wait to be married," she says shocking me. "What about you?"

"It will be nice that's for sure," I smile. "One day we will be married when you get out of school or whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now," she says.

"And what about school?" I ask.

"I can be married and in school," she smiles as she rests her head on my shoulder. "It's not a big deal."

"But what about planning a wedding, won't that take some time."

"You know how unconventional I am right?" she asks. "Who said we needed to plan a wedding maybe I just want to get married in some courthouse with my best friend and our son," she smiles making me smile. "Maybe that's what I want. Do you honestly want a big wedding?"

"I don't care what we have as long as I am marrying my best friend but I haven't even asked you to marry me. Why are we talking about marriage and a wedding?"

"Because I like to think about my future with you and you and I both know that I am almost finished with school and the way we always discussed it was that I would be getting married to you shortly after I graduated so I know you're going to ask me soon or maybe I'm going to ask you. I don't know."

"J," I say with a smile. "I'll do whatever you want as long as whatever we have lasts forever and we have a couple of kids."

"Kid," she says, "I still only want one more kid for now at least maybe a little girl. I love my son but I hope for a daughter."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I love you, Jordyn. How did lunch go?"

"I love you too and it went great. Chelsea and I are good now. We are going to try to get the kids together. She was talking about putting her kids in some prestigious preschool and private school. Are we doing the right thing with Jonah by putting him where he is?"

"Jonah is a smart kid and he is a great kid. He doesn't need a prestigious private school. I think we are doing the right thing with him. I don't think he would be happy in a prestigious private school."

"Yeah me either, I didn't like it too much I got kicked out in kindergarten."

"My little bad ass," I say with a smile. "How did you get kicked out of kindergarten?"

"I was a bad ass little kid, I hope you're ready to have kids with me because our child will most likely be a challenge."

"Jonah isn't a challenge," I say as I lace our fingers together.

"He is an exception, Chelsea wasn't either but I was the challenge. I didn't like the rules. I still don't like the rules," she says. "I have been a wild child my whole life and I am bound to have one like me."

"It should be an interesting future, Jordyn but I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you. And now that I think about it, I think that a ring would look beautiful on this finger right here. I'm going to need to put one on it soon," I say with a smile.

"Define soon," she says.

"Soon," I laugh before I kiss her lips softly, "soon and I am going to love forever with you my wild child and the wild child we create and our little league superstar," I say with a smile before I kiss her once more I have always loved her wild child, rebel spirit since the day that I met her.

 ***A/N: How did you think Jordyn's lunch with Chelsea went? Were you surprised that Chelsea always envied her sister? What do you think of them putting everything behind them to be close again? What did you think of Chelsea's confession to Jordyn? Do you think Jordyn should doubt herself and what she does with Jonah? What do you think Seth will do when he proposes to Jordyn? Do you think they will have a big wedding? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Jordyn," Seth nuzzles my neck in the early hours of the morning as we lay in our bed naked together in our hotel room in the Keys. It is our last and final day here it has been amazing to say the least. We came for 3 days and every day we did something fun, something amazing that he planned out. The first day we spent it out on the water fishing, we rented a boat and we took it out for the day and did some fishing, I probably did much better fishing than he did. He may have caught one fish while I caught several he didn't know I used to go fishing when I was a little girl with my dad so I have a little bit of experience with it. It was fun to say the least. We also just enjoyed the boat together, enjoying our time on the open seas, taking in the fresh breeze off the sea. We enjoyed the adult conversation we had while enjoying our time on the sea. The next day we went snorkeling it was probably one of my favorite parts of our beautiful trip. I enjoyed seeing all the tropical and colorful fish in the sea as we got into the ocean with them. It was really beautiful. Seth and I holding hands as we went under the water looking at sting rays, tropical and colorful fish. He definitely gets points from me for that. He followed it up last night with a nice romantic dinner on the rooftop of our hotel as the sun was setting in the sky. We enjoyed our meal of Cajun salmon, sea scallops and crab legs in the romantic setting from the nature around us we followed dinner up by watching a little bit of a movie in our room before we ended the night making love to each other into the early hours of the morning, probably less than two hours ago. I let out a groan as he nuzzles my neck, his firm chest against my back.

"I'm tired," I groan. "I'm not ready to get up. Wake me up when the sun is out," I say.

"If we wait till the sun is out then we'll be too late for what I have planned for today, I need you to get up and get ready," he says softly before kissing my neck. "I have a beautiful day planned for our last day here."

"I'm sure you do but does it have to start now," I say with my eyes closed and my head on the pillow as his soft fingertips trace my body making me smile in my sleepy state.

"Yes, it has to start soon," he says with a smile in his voice. I turn to face him and smile when I see his beautiful face. He looks so carefree, so wild and sleep deprived. "I had fun with you last night," he says with a smile.

"I had a lot of fun with you too," I smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says with a smile and I get butterflies in my stomach. He can still give me butterflies every time he looks at me or smiles at me after all these months of us being together. "You look beautiful you know that right?" he asks.

"Thank-you," I smile. "I think you look beautiful too," I say as I trace his hairy chest with my fingertip. "Does it all really have to end today? I'm not ready to go back to Tampa and face life again."

"Sadly," he says with a smile. "But today is going to be the best day of all."

"Is it really?" I ask, "then why are we up before the sun? We barely even slept," I say biting my lip.

"We did have a late night," he says with a smile, "and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Have you even slept?" I ask because he looks like he hasn't slept at all. His eyes are full of tiredness and his voice full of tiredness. "You don't look like you have."

"I haven't," he says with a smile as he brushes a piece of my dark hair out of my face. "I've been watching you sleep."

"That sounds all kinds of creepy, Seth," I say with a joking tone.

"It's not even like that, Baby," he says making me smile, "It's just I couldn't sleep. I am too excited and anxious for today. I couldn't sleep."

"Today must be pretty special," I say with a smile. "I mean if you couldn't sleep because you're so anxious about it but why so early?"

"It's all a part of the plan," he says. "You'll see. Do you want to take a shower before we get out of this hotel room?"

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" I ask with a smile.

"Tempting," he says with a smile, "but I am going to pass. I have to get things ready, can I get a raincheck?"

"I guess," I say, "whatever you're planning must be pretty special," I say as I sit up. "Especially since you have me up this early."

"You'll see," he says before I lean down and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Go get a shower, Baby."

"Okay," I say with a smile before I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to get a shower leaving Seth to do whatever it is he needs to do. I don't know what he has planned but it's something special because we are never up this early unless I was working or Jonah woke us up which doesn't happen that much anymore because he's been sleeping later in the morning since he started preschool a couple months ago. It's been pretty good to sleep past 6 am they must really tire him out. I turn the water on in the bathroom and make sure it's cold to keep me awake during Seth's big ordeal. As I let the water hit me in the shower I wonder what he could possibly be up to. I have a few ideas but I'm not entirely sure but the anticipation is making me as anxious as he was that he couldn't even sleep.

When I get out of the shower I wrap my towel around me, brush my teeth and make my way to the bedroom surprised to not see Seth in the room any longer. I let out a sigh as I walk over to the bed where there is a dress laid across our bed. It's a beautiful dress, a white halter sundress, I pick it up off the bed and smile at the note from Seth saying, "I will be back for you. Put this on it's perfect for you and perfect for this morning. I love you." I smile as I take the dress and put it on and he wasn't lying it feels perfect and it looks perfect. I brush my hair out and braid it off to the side before putting on makeup and putting in a pair of hoop earrings. I smile at myself in the mirror and I look good, the mascara making my eyelashes much longer and the eyeliner bringing out my dark brown eyes. I smile as Seth comes into the room. "Hey, Baby," I say.

"Hey," he says as he smiles at me. "You look beautiful," he says before he kisses my cheek softly.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "You look good," I say with a smile as he is dressed in an orange polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with his hair pulled into a ponytail. I never see him in anything but black. Black is his color and he rarely wears anything else. "This must be special, you're not wearing black."

"Black is for funerals," he says with a smile, "what we're doing is a happier occasion it requires something other than black."

"And you're wearing a polo, you NEVER wear polos, Babe," I point out because he's not preppy by any means. He wears t-shirts most of the time and skin tight jeans or pants. His shirts usually represent one of his favorite bands but never anything like a polo. "You look good when you clean up."

"Thanks, Baby," he smiles before he kisses my lips softly. "You like my new look, should I dress like this all the time?"

"No while you look good now, I prefer your black band t-shirts that's more you than anything but dressing up on a special occasion is good too."

"That's why I did it," he smiles, "are you ready to go?"

"What about breakfast? I'm hungry."

"That's all a part of the plan," he says, "come on if you're ready."

"I have to get shoes on first," I say with a smile. He allows me to get my flip flops to put on. "You know you're not Roman you don't have to be romantic," I say.

"Well, how romantic can Roman possibly be when he cheated on his wife with their adoption counselor," he says. "I don't think he's THAT romantic."

"The guy's got skills," I say. "You can't deny that."

"I guess," he says, "but I am not trying to be him. I'm trying to be me and give you the best last day here in the keys that I can."

"I'm sure you already have," I say with a smile, "Ready?"

"Ready," he says with a smile before we walk to the door. He opens it for me and we step out into the hotel hallway toward the elevator and make our way down to the lobby so we can begin whatever it is he has planned. We step outside and I am expecting our car to be there but it's not. "We're walking," he says, "we're going to the beach."

"Sounds good," I say, "but it's barely even daylight out."

"But it will be," he says with a smile, "let's go," he says taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I smile up at him as he smiles at me as we venture into the early morning hours. The sunrise is almost here as the night sky gives away to the daytime sky and the birds are awake, chirping away singing their songs of happiness. There's a slight breeze giving off a little coolness but not too cold just cool enough that Seth breaks our hold of our hands and wraps his arms around me to keep me warm as we make our way to the beach.

As we get to the beach he allows me to get on his back so I don't have to walk through the sand to get wherever it is we are going. I wrap my arms around his neck and giggle like a school girl as he carries me on his back like I am a small child. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking you to where I want you," he says as I can tell he is smiling as he walks down the beach. The seagulls are in full force as they try to get whatever they can from the beach that washed up on shore when the tide came in. The beautiful blue and green ocean waves crash down in the distance, it's so peaceful and quiet as we are the only two on the beach. He takes me further down the beach on this back toward the water and I have no idea what is going on. Everything looks so beautiful as night turns into day slowly, nature is waking up around us it's just the perfect atmosphere and I appreciate it. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asks.

"What is?"

"Nature, life," he answers. "It's all beautiful right?"

"Very," I say with a smile as I admire nature's beauty. "I love the ocean, Seth."

"Me too, it's like life; unpredictable and beautiful," he says making me smile. I don't disagree with him. Life is like the ocean, you never know what's going to happen yet it's so beautiful, beyond beautiful. "I used to wish I could go to the beach as a little boy but never really got much of a chance. I spent my summers in the river rather than the ocean it just wasn't the same and the first time I put my feet in the ocean I was in love," he says as we get down toward the water where he puts me down on my feet and takes my hand again as we walk along the water. "Just like you," he says with a smile as the sun is beginning to rise, the orange and pink reflecting off the sea as daylight comes to life behind us as we stopped. "Jordyn," he says with a smile as he stands in front of me. "I don't know how I got so lucky to know you or even meet you but I am thankful every day that you came into my life even if we waited a little bit to get started it was well worth the wait in the wait you became my best friend and Jonah became my little buddy but during that wait I began to fall in love with you. I thought and still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I think you're an amazing mother and an amazing girlfriend but on top of it all I think you're the strongest woman I have ever met, a warrior that battles her demons every day, stands tall against her past circumstances. You once thought I would love you less because of what you did and who you were but the truth is I loved you more, more because you were stronger than your past, better than your past and a fighter against your past. You defeated the odds as they were against you and turned yourself into this beautiful smart woman that stands before me today. I love you so much Jordyn. The last few months with you have been wonderful, they have been perfect. I love waking up to you every day, talking to you every day and most importantly I love going to bed with you every night. I know our lives are about to change in a big way and that things will be tough at first but no matter where I am I am going to be thinking about you and loving you. I will love you forever, Jordyn," he says with as I have tears in my eyes. "The day you came into my life was just the beginning and I want to see the ending, I want to see the ending with you, the ending of our lives together. I want to be with you forever," he says before he drops down to one knee in front of me as the sun continues to rise in the background as he pulls out a small box before taking my hand. He opens the box exposing a beautiful diamond ring that sparkles in the coming of daylight. I look into his deep brown eyes and see the tears forming. "Jordyn I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, have a couple of kids with you but most importantly love you the rest of my life. I want you to be more than an amazing mom and an amazing girlfriend, I want you to be an amazing wife, will you marry me?" he asks in the perfect beautiful moment, tears fall from my eyes as I nod my head at his question.

"Yes," I finally say through my tears, "I'll marry you!" I say with excitement. "I'll marry you," I say as he takes off the promise ring he gave me and replaces it with the beautiful diamond ring.

"I love you, Jordyn," he says with a smile as he stands up before me. I throw my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Seth," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly but passionately as the day time sky fully appears behind us and the sun begins to take its place in the sky ready to start our new life's adventure of being engaged to be married. We break our kiss and make our way to the beach where Seth has a private breakfast set up for us under a small canopy. He pulls my chair out for me and I take a seat before he sits across from me. We enjoy our breakfast of fruit, eggs, bacon and sausage with orange juice as the waves crash down in the distance, Seth did not lie our last day in the Keys will be a day I never forget because of how special our morning began when he asked me to be his wife. I couldn't be happier as my life is finally falling into place after years of agony and defeat, I am victorious in my life against the person I used to be and the life I leave behind to start a new life with Seth.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going, are you still interested in Seth's and Jordyn's story? Not too much to ask but what did you think of their morning together and Seth's proposal? What do you think of the words he said to her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"I can do this," I say as I take a deep breath as Seth, Jonah and I are standing on the front porch to my parents' house in Phoenix, Arizona for Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone else arrived a couple days earlier but we didn't arrive until last night because Seth was out on his first of many trips for his job. He made his WWE debut Sunday night in Indianapolis, Indiana at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. He, Dean and Roman came out through the audience and wreaked havoc after the main event. NO one had any idea who they were and what they were doing, they continued the same process Monday Night and then again on Thursday night attacking more superstars making a name for themselves in the business that they are not to be messed with and they are to bring justice to WWE. Even though Seth is sacrificing his time to be with Jonah and me to do what he loves I am incredibly proud of him. I never really watched much of WWE but now I will watch it religiously to support my future husband. "I can do this," I say.

"Are you going to ring the doorbell?" asks Jonah.

"Give Mama a little bit of time," says Seth as he holds my hand. "It's a little difficult for her. She's about to see some of her sisters and brothers that she hasn't seen for years. It's a little hard for her."

"Okay," he says as he looks up at me. "Don't be scared, Mama," he says making me smile as he hugs my leg tightly reminding me that despite all the wrong things I have done in my life he is the one thing I have done right. He is the best thing to come out of the worst times of my life and most importantly he saved my life. He made me into the person I am and the person I am becoming. He makes me want to be better than I was. Everything I have done has been for him and everything I continue to do will be for him.

"Thank-you, Jonah," I say with a smile before I take one last deep breath and let it out before ringing the doorbell. "Are you ready for this?" I ask Seth.

"I'm ready," he smiles before he kisses my cheek softly. "Let's just leave out the part where you stopped taking your birth control so we don't get your dad upset."

"I would never tell him that," I smile. "Just the engagement and we are getting married in San Diego in private. That might be hard for him."

"I know," he says as the door opens.

"Jordyn," says my mom with a smile on her face. It's like a reflection of myself as she stands in front of me with her dark brown hair hanging down to her shoulders and her dark brown eyes meeting mine. I am definitely her twin. "I am happy to see you," she says making me smile.

"Hey, Mom," I say with a smile before she wraps me into a hug and I hug her back.

"And Seth," she says greeting him with a hug. "I'm glad you could join us for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanks for having me," he says with a smile.

"Hi, G-Mama!" says Jonah excitedly.

"Hey, Jonah!" she says scooping him up in her arms and giving him kisses making him giggle. "Jordyn, he looks just like you."

"That's what everyone tells me," I say as we walk into the house. Seth shuts the door behind us as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "It smells amazing in here," I say.

"Thank-you," she says, "how long are you two in Arizona for?" she asks.

"Just a couple days, Seth goes back on the road soon and I have to get back to school."

"I see," she says. "I wish you could stay longer. Everyone is here. Jonah, do you want to go meet your cousins? They are all here."

"Yes!" he says as she puts him down and takes him to the living room to meet his cousins. He has yet to meet Libby and Langston even though they live in Florida with us he has yet to meet them. He has yet to meet Ben's 2 year old daughter Kenna and his 5 year old son Benji.

"Okay, let's go meet them," says my mom with a proud smile. I think it's good he's meeting our family especially since most of us that do have kids live fairly close to each other yet never take the time to get together. Ben lives in Orlando with his family, Chelsea lives in Tampa with her family, my older sister Athena lives in Miami with my niece and nephew while my older sister Keilani lives in Tampa with her sons. Keilani just never really talked to us. She never wanted anything to do with us because she doesn't consider us her siblings and I am okay with that yet my dad tells me I remind him of her all the time. I am not sure if that's good or bad because I never met her. We walk into the living room and all the kids are playing a game on the floor while my twin brother Josiah is talking to some girl I never saw before, my brother Ben is talking to Cody while Kaylee and Chelsea are talking with Ben's wife Alyssa. It's unusual because Kaylee and Chelsea never got along. Chelsea always called her fed ex. Then there was Sicily sitting on a chair listening to her I-pod. I suddenly feel nervous as all eyes turn to us. "Look who's here," announces my mom. "Seth, Jordyn and Jonah," she introduces us.

"That's Jordyn?" asks Josiah as he stands up with the girl he's with as if he doesn't know me. We used to be best friends until I turned into an addict.

"Yes," I say with a smile as he comes over and hugs me catching me by surprise. "You act like you don't know me."

"I haven't seen you for a long time, since you were 15 before you went to Tampa," he says. "You look really good. How are you? Are you doing good?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes. In the instant that I hug him I feel our bond and our connection. I have missed him. "Thank-you."

"I hear you're almost done with college, how did my little sister get to be 3 years ahead of me in college?" he asks.

"Because I got my GED at 15, started college when I was 16," I answer with a smile. "I'm happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," he says, "and this is my girlfriend, Laura."

"Hi, Laura," I say with a smile, "I'm Jordyn."

"Nice to meet you," she says as we shake hands and a line has gathered to see me.

"Where is Dad?" I ask as we are all in the living room as I hug my brothers and sisters. "Seth and I have an announcement we want to make."

"He's in the kitchen," says my mom. "I'll go get him," she says with a smile before she leaves the room.

"Kaylee," I say hugging my favorite older sister. "I missed you. How is Penn State?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "You look like you're doing well and Jonah he's a heartbreaker," she says as we look on to see him playing with my nieces and nephew it's good for him. "You're almost done with school and you have a boyfriend. I heard you moved out of Grandma's house too."

"I did," I say with a smile. "Seth, Jonah and I live together now. I rose above my past circumstance to make myself better for Jonah. I am over 3 years clean and sober."

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile. "I'm so proud of you. You're doing amazing for yourself."

"Thanks," I smile as my dad and my mom come into the living room.

"G-Peezy!" yells Jonah as he runs over to my dad.

"Hey, Buddy," he says scooping him up in his arms. "How are you?"

"Good," he answers.

"And how are you?" asks my dad as he hugs me and then shakes Seth's hand.

"Good," I say, "we have some news for you so if everyone could sit down that would be great."

"Are you pregnant?" asks Kaylee. "Is Jonah going to be a big brother?"

"Am I?" asks Jonah as he sits on my dad's lap. "Am I getting my baby sister?"

"No," I say with a smile. Jonah wants his baby sister so bad. He asks us every day for one and we keep telling him it doesn't just work like that. I could get pregnant but he could end up with a brother. "We are not having a baby but we are getting married," I say proudly. "Seth asked me to marry him last weekend when we were in the Keys. It was beautiful."

"Congratulations!" says my mom as she stands up first to hug us.

"Congratulations," says my dad giving me a hug, "welcome to the family, Seth," he says.

"Thanks," says Seth. Everyone takes turns hugging us and some shaking hands with Seth telling us congratulations.

"So when's the wedding?" asks Chelsea, "did you two pick a date yet?" she asks.

"Well, about that," I say looking at Seth and he looks at me. "We decided we are going to get married over Christmas when Seth is off for a couple days."

"That's a month away," says my mom. "You don't have time to plan anything in a month, how are you going to find a dress and plan an entire wedding in a month? What about your guests?"

"There aren't going to be any guests," I say. "It's going to be a private wedding between Seth and I. It will only be Jonah, Seth and I on the beach in San Diego."

"There are plenty of beaches in Florida," says my dad. "Why wouldn't you get married at one of them?"

"Because there is a specific beach we are looking at in San Diego."

"Why don't you want a big wedding?" asks Chelsea.

"Because we don't, I don't want a big show for all. I want it to be special. I want it to just be Seth, Jonah and I in San Diego."

"I was hoping to help you plan your wedding," says my mom.

"And I wanted to walk you down the aisle, who is going to give you away?" asks my dad.

"Jonah is walking me down the aisle and he is giving me away. I know how special that is for you dad but this is what I want and mom how could you ever help me plan a wedding when you're in Phoenix and I am in Tampa. It would be difficult to do. This is what Seth and I decided to do and this is what I want. I don't need a fancy dress although I am probably going to buy one just because and I don't need a big wedding. I just need the priest, my son and the love of my life."

"I understand," she says, "as long as that makes you happy."

"It does," I say with a smile. "It's what I want."

"Then that's what we want," says my dad, "as long as you are happy with your choice."

"Thank-you," I say. "I'm happy to be getting married," I say with a smile as I look at Seth. "I love him so much."

"I'm glad you found happiness," says Kaylee with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I catch my parents look at each other and nod. I have no idea what that's all about. I finally sit down with my nieces and nephews to play a game with them while Seth talks with Cody and Ben about wrestling before we sit down to have a nice family dinner.

 **Dave's Point of View:**

"Are you going to talk to Jordyn?" asks Alex as she is cutting up some of the pies for desert.

"Yeah, I don't know what to say without sounding like an asshole though," I say. "What do you want me to say?"

"Ask her if this is really what she wants to do. She is only 18, Dave. Mentally she is stuck at 15 from all of her trauma even though she's smart as she is mentally she's 15, Dave. I don't think she's ready to get married at 18. I don't think she's ready."

"Alex, there's nothing we can do about it. Her mind seems to be made up. I don't like it either but Seth does seem good for her."

"If he loves her he should be able to wait a year or two, wait till she graduates from college and is settled with a decent job. No offense to you but I regret dropping out of college almost every day of my life. I wish I had stayed in school or at least gone back. Chelsea finished college thankfully, Ben decided to go the wrestling route I wish he had gone to school but it was his choice, Josiah and Kaylee are both in college and right now Jordyn is so close to being done. I don't' want marriage or a pregnancy happening to make her walk away. She's done so well up until now."

"Yeah but I don't think we are in any position to tell her what to do. She's been emancipated since she was 15. She's an adult we can't do anything about it. I just hope he treats her right but I agree this is all so soon."

"Listen to Dave Bautista talking about a man treating a woman right should I mention Bella, Sasha and Melina to you or did you forget how you used to treat me."

"I know and I am aware that I hurt you. You don't think I want better for my daughters? I never want a man to treat them the way I treated you. I wish I could change all that I did but I can't. I just learned from it. I'll talk to Jordyn and see where she's at with this whole thing."

"Okay," says Alex. "Please."

"I will," I say as we take the pie into the dining room so we can enjoy desert. "Hey, Jordyn, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I ask her as she sits down to eat pie.

"Um, sure," she says. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Let's go out to the patio to talk. It's not too bad of a day."

"Okay," she says taking her pie with her as we make our way out the sliding glass door to the patio. She takes a seat on the stairs and I take a seat next to her. It's like old times when she was a little girl and we would sit on the patio eating ice-cream together. I missed so much of her life I wish I could get some of the time back. I wish I could have saved her sooner. I didn't protect her like I should have and at 15 she was a mother and a drug addict because I allowed her to get involved with the wrong guy. "So what's up, Dad?" she asks as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes that match her mother's and she eats some of her pie.

"So you're getting married?"

"Yeah, that's the plan," she says, "is something wrong with that?"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I ask. "I mean are you sure you're ready to get married. You and Seth haven't been together that long. It hasn't even been a year. Don't you think you're moving a little fast?"

"No," she says. "I love him and he loves me, Dad."

"Sometimes loving someone isn't enough there's more to a marriage than just loving one another. It takes a lot of work, commitment, trust, loyalty it's a lot of work to keep a marriage together. Trust me I know I have been married 3 times."

"I don't think that's anything to be proud of, Dad and why are you lecturing me on what it takes for a marriage to work after everything you have done to mom. I think you should take that advice."

"I learned it the hard way. Your mom and I had some hardships but we're good now. IT took a lot of work to get here but we made it."

"After you screwed up several times," she says. "I remember the fights, Dad."

"I know but I want to make sure you're ready for the commitment of marriage."

"I'm ready, Dad."

"You're only 18 and you haven't been with Seth that long to even be getting married."

"Dad, when did you propose to mom?"

"6 months after we started dating BUT we didn't get married for at least a year after that," I say. "We took our time."

"And you two moved in with each other right away too. I don't think you should tell me what to do, Dad. You made a choice and mom made a choice. You two are still married. You two still seem to be in love and look at all the kids you have together to show for it and all the kids you have with different women, Dad."

"Jordyn Neveah," I say.

"It's the truth. Look, Dad, I'm happy with Seth. He makes me happy. You may think I don't know him but this was three years in the making. He's my best friend. I know him. We started dating and got together after 3 years of getting to know each other. I think we're okay. I know I'm 18 but I know what I want, Dad."

"You just grew up really fast, Jordyn. You were living with a 35 year old man at 15, you were pimped out and drugged up at 15 and became a mom at 15. You had your GED by the time you were 16 and you were in college. I am proud of you for that. I'm glad you did that but what if you get pregnant? You still have some schooling left."

"Then I guess Seth and I will deal with it. It's not like I can't be a mom and be in college. I have Jonah and I am at a 4.0 in school. Dad, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing."

"I was 18 when I got married too and look where that marriage got me."

"That's different, Dad you married because you got someone pregnant and you thought it was the right thing to do. I'm getting married because I truly love, Seth. Didn't you just know that mom was the one for you when you proposed after 6 months? Didn't you know she was going to be your wife and the mother of some of your favorite children? You knew you were going to share a lifetime with her, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"How did you know that, Dad? And wasn't mom like 21 when she met you. Mentally I am 21. I go to school with 21 year olds and Chelsea she was 22 when she got married and Ben he was 18 when he married his wife. How did you know that mom was the one?" she asks looking at me with her dark brown eyes. She looks so much like her mother it's incredible. Jordyn has always been a wild child, a free spirit ever since she was little. She is Alex's curse, she always has been. I told Alex one day she was going to have a daughter just like her and I am looking at her in the flesh. Jordyn couldn't be any more like her mother than she is.

"Everything just felt right. She made me want to be a better person she made me want to change my life. She brought me so much happiness. She was like the missing puzzle piece in my life. It was like everything was falling into place. I loved her the moment I saw her. I knew in that moment she was going to be my wife and we would have a happy life together. We went through so much and came out stronger than we had ever been. She has always supported me and she could have left me so many times but she didn't. She kept fighting. I knew she was special. Your mom was once like you."

"She was?"

"Yes, Jordyn, you two don't just look like you're more alike than you think. She was wild I'll tell you that much. She kept me on my toes yet I had some of the best times with your mom. She had a similar past to yours. She got involved with the wrong guy, he beat her up, tried to kill her he put her through hell. The day I met her she had just been beaten up by him. She didn't have it easy. I wanted to protect her and I wanted keep her safe. She was so wild though and I loved that about her. I loved her being a free spirit. It was one of her best qualities it still is. She was my best friend she still is and I love her more every day. I once told her I love her more and more each day. She makes me the happiest I have ever been. She gave up school to be my fiancée and to be my wife it was also to keep her safe but she regrets walking away every day. She was so close. I don't think our lives would have turned out the way they did had she not walked away but she's worried that you getting married will make you give up school and make you walk away. We don't want that for you. We want you to be successful. You walked through fire and are still standing. You have worked so hard for this and we don't want to see you throw it all way to get married. Why can't you wait a year and get married then? IF he loves you now he will love you then," I say. "You have just grown up so fast you need to slow down and enjoy life the way it is don't rush. Seth will love you next year, he's going to love you forever. I think you two should wait."

"Dad," she says. "I know you care but Seth supports me. He wants me to finish school. He wants me to get my degree and I am going to finish school. I'm not going to walk away because I get married or because I have another baby. I'm going to finish because I want to help people like Mom helps people. I want to change lives like my mom does. I know I'm just like her and I am glad that I am. But you should know that if I am just like her I love the way she does, I forgive like she does and I have her determination. I know what I am doing, Dad. I love Seth so much and I want to marry him next month it's not going to ruin my life or ruin me. It's going to make me stronger and make me happier. I love him, Dad. I love him so much. I know he will love me next year but like you dad I know he's going to love me more each day. I want to do this next month because it's my life and I will be happy. Just be happy I found someone that loves me the way you love mom and someone I love the way mom loves you. I learned from the best," she smiles. "Dad, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. It may seem crazy but it is the best thing I can do for Jonah and me. He's so good with Jonah and he treats me like a Queen. It's okay, Dad. You can let me go I'll be all right."

"I know, Jordyn," I say. "I just want to make sure you're happy. I haven't always been around like I should have but I have always loved you and cared about you. All I ever wanted for you was happiness. You deserve the best. I guess sometimes you just know who you will spend the rest of your life with and sometimes love at first sight is real."

"It definitely is," she smiles. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "I'm proud of you, Jordyn."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "And why would I drop out of school you paid for it. You're getting your money's worth and I am almost done. I just have internships left then I am a college graduate. I defeated the odds, Dad," she says with tears in her eyes. "I defeated the odds."

"You sure did," I smile as I hold her tightly in my arms. She's not lying there was a time we didn't think she would even make it to 18 but sure enough she's sitting here talking about helping people, finishing college and marrying the man that stole her heart. She did defeat the odds against her to get where she is right now. I could not be any prouder of her.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Jordyn seeing the rest of her siblings? Do you think they can all have a better relationship now? What did you think of Dave's talk with Jordyn? Does it surprise you that she's just like Alex? Do you see Alex in her actions? Do you think marriage will interrupt her schooling? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow?" asks Seth as we are laying our hotel room on Christmas night the day before we are supposed to get married. We chose to spend Christmas in San Diego just Jonah, Seth, Seth's brother and my sister Kaylee so that they could be present for our wedding the next day. I can't complain. It was a very low-key Christmas for us. Jonah got everything he asked for except a puppy but that was waiting for us when we return back to Tampa. Santa left him a note telling him had one last gift for him but he wouldn't get it until he returned home. Jonah couldn't wait to find out what it was. Seth and I were tangled up in our hotel bed as Jonah slept peacefully in the next bed.

"I'm 100% sure I want to do this tomorrow," I smile as I play with his black and blonde hair. "Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow?"

"I'm ready," he smiles making me smile. "I'm ready to make you my wife. Is your sister going to keep Jonah tomorrow night so we can celebrate our marriage and start on the next chapter of our lives by adding to our family?"

"Yeah Kaylee is going to keep him. And remember we're not really trying to add to our family but we aren't preventing either. It's just whatever happens happens," I smile, "but if I inherit my mama's and my dad's fertility we're going to have a lot of kids. My dad has a lot of kids he has like 5 kids with other women and he has 7 kids with my mom 4 living and 3 angel babies. Granted my brother Sean was through artificial insemination to help out his ex-wife he still has a child with her then my mom has one with another man. If I inherit their fertility we are in a lot of trouble."

"Wow," he says playing with my hair. "You grew up in a big home didn't you?"

"You could say that," I smile, "but I loved having all those brothers and sisters. I love them all Josiah and I were close but Kaylee and I were closer. Chelsea and Athena were closer to each other even though she was so much older than Chelsea they had a bond I would have died to have with Athena but by the time I came Athena had graduated, gone to college and had kids of her own."

"So Ben isn't your dad's kid?"

"No his dad was some man that lived in New York that my mom was with when my parents separated for a short time and then they conceived Ben. They kept it a secret so that they could keep Ben safe. Ben knows my dad as his but he also knows that this guy from New York is his dad but by the time he found out it was too late because he had died saving my mom in a grocery store parking lot. He's the reason my mom has her domestic violence shelter. He left her a lot of money and she used it to open it up. She wanted to help women that went through the same thing she went through with my brother in law Tony who is also dead because he went against his father. He changed his life and he ended up dead. I think that's another reason my parents sent me out to Florida so that I could start new and be safe from the people I was going against. I understand that now but I didn't before. I guess my mom and dad learned that when you go against a bunch of thugs and people like Kris you end up dead. They didn't want that for me."

"And it will never happen because Kris is away for the rest of his life and you never have to worry about him again. You have a good life now and I am going to make sure you have the best life you deserve. I'm proud of you, J."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile. "I'm glad to be free even Jonah is free but you do know when he gets older if he asks about his father I'm going to tell him and if he chooses to have a relationship with him I'm not going to steer him away. I know he considers you his dad but one day he's going to know the truth. Are you okay with that?"

"I guess," he says. "I mean I thought it would best if he didn't know about Kris and always thought about me as his father but it's up to Jonah and what he wants I guess."

"Don't be sad," I say as I kiss his pouty lips. "You're always going to be his dad no matter what. He's always going to know how much you love him and how you stepped up even when you didn't have to. As far as I am concerned you are his dad Kris is just a thug that's rotting the rest of his life in jail where he deserves to be."

"I couldn't agree more. Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Just a little but isn't it the things that scare us the things that turn out to be the best thing in our lives? You have to take risks and you have to do what you fear. I'm nervous but at the end of it all I am going to be Mrs. Jordyn Rollins and to me that means a lot. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips. "We should get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us but do you feel bad that we didn't include Roman and Tayla in this?"

"Yes and no, they are dealing with their own drama. They aren't even together right now. Tay is involved with Dean and Roman is moping around beating himself up. I want no negativity at my wedding. I'm not having a big wedding by any means but I still want it to be a positive event. I'm almost scared to put Tay and Roman in the same room anymore let alone at our wedding."

"I agree," he says. "I think we made a good choice."

"Me too but you're right tomorrow is a long day so I am going to get some rest. Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight," he says before he kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep to take me into the day that will forever change my life and will be one of the best days of my life.

 **SETH's POINT OF VIEW:**

"You're not backing out now are you?" asks my brother as I am getting ready for the wedding just daydreaming at how beautiful Jordyn is going to look when she walks down the aisle with Jonah. "You still have time. Are you sure you want to marry Jordyn?"

"I have never wanted anything more," I say as I straighten my black tie. "I can't wait to make Jordyn Mrs. Rollins and spend the rest of my life with her."

"Remember she is only 18 years old," says Brandon. "She's still young she hasn't really had a chance to live her life. I think it's too soon for her to get married."

"I think she's fine," I say as I put on my black jacket to my black tuxedo. "How do I look?"

"You look good. Are you taking a honeymoon?" he asks.

"Not yet. I have to be back to work the day after tomorrow. We're going to wait until school is out for the summer before we go on a honeymoon."

"I see," he says. "I'm happy for you, Man," he places his hand on my shoulder. "I never thought I would see my brother getting married. I'm happy for you, I am happy that you found someone that will accept your crazy ass and your straight edge lifestyle."

"Jordyn is just as straight edge as me well now at least. We can be straight edge together. I love her, Bran. I never loved anyone as much as I love her. This has been a long time coming the first time I saw her I knew she was going to be my wife. I had to wait to get here but we finally made it. I'm ready for my future with her and Jonah. I hope to have a little baby with her whenever the timing is right. I'm ready to live the rest of my life with her and love her more and more each day. I can't wait until after the ceremony and she's my wife."

"I'm sure," he says. "Are you ready to make your way to the beach now? It's almost 3 and it's supposed to start at 3."

"If you think that Jordyn will be ready by 3 you're mistaken," I say with a smile. "It takes her a while to get herself together. I'm always waiting for her."

"And you're going to spend the rest of your life doing so," he says with a smile. "Let's go!" he says to me and I take a deep breath and make my way to the door with Brandon. "By the way what's up with her sister? What's her name? Kaylee?"

"Yeah what about her?" I ask.

"Is she single or in a relationship?" he asks.

"I don't know. I can find out for you. I think she's single she's a nice girl, Brandon. She's in college to be a teacher and she's very sweet. She's quiet compared to Jordyn and Chelsea. Are you interested in my wife's sister?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," I smile as we make our way to the beach.

Of course when we arrive Jordyn, Kaylee and Jonah are nowhere to be found. I run into the priest that's marrying us. I don't really believe in God but I know it means a lot for Jordyn if a priest marries us so I didn't fight it. I just don't want a lot of God talk or Bible talk. We discussed this at rehearsal the night before. We're stating our own vows and we're having a contemporary wedding. The priest shakes my hand and I look around everything looks beautiful. The Pacific Ocean behind us as the priest stands behind an arch with magenta tropical flowers on it. There's a white blanketed aisle with the same magenta flowers on each side. There's a small podium with three different colors of sand; purple, black and white for us to pour as a family to become one. I stand nervously waiting for my bride and wait for the wedding to finally start. I comb my fingers through my blonde and black hair as I wait for Kaylee to appear with Jonah and Jordyn. I feel my palms start to sweat and my stomach twist in knots as I stand under the perfectly blue sky on a day that's not so warm but not so cold either. It is just right for our wedding day. Brandon clears his throat as Kaylee appears. "It's time, Brother," he says to me as he pats me on the shoulder. He walks to meet Kaylee at the end of the beautiful white aisle. I take a deep breath as I wait. The soft music begins to play as Kaylee and Brandon make their way down the aisle, Kaylee holding a bouquet of magenta flowers in her hand. They make their way to the arch and split off onto two sides.

I take in a deep breath as I wait to see my bride. My breath catches in my throat as she and Jonah appear at the end of the walk way. She looks beautiful; breathtakingly beautiful. Tears fill my eyes as she makes her way down the aisle. Jonah dressed in a black tux with a magenta tie and his curly brown hair up in a little man bun holding his mama's hand as they make their way down the aisle. Jordyn looks perfect in her dress. It's made of re-embroidered lace, satin and net. The net falling over the train of her dress, the straps to her dress made of sheer scoop into a low back neckline exposing her back. She has her curly hair pulled up in into a bun with a small veil on her head. Her dark eyes meet mine and tears just fall from my eyes. She's perfect. She carries a bouquet of magenta and black flowers and smiles at me as she walks with Jonah. I let out soft sobs as she makes her way to me, to our future together. Brandon places his hand on my shoulder and says, "she's beautiful, bro. Congratulations."

"The most beautiful," I whisper back as she meets me at the arch. "You look beautiful," I say as I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Thank-you," she says with a soft smile.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" asks the priest.

"I do," says Jonah making me smile. He lets go of Jordyn's hand and places her other hand into mine before he joins his aunt Kaylee.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today on this beautiful winter day to join Seth Rollins and Jordyn Neveah Bautista in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is a commitment between one man and one woman. It is to join them as one in the eyes of God or whatever they may believe, to promise oneself to the other for an eternity. Seth and Jordyn have decided to take this next step in their relationship to share the special moments of their future together, to spend their lives together from now until the day they shall perish from this earth. Seth and Jordyn have chosen to state their own vows to one another. Seth, please face Jordyn and state your vows to her."

I turn and face Jordyn taking both of her hands into mine. I look into her dark brown eyes through my blurred vision. The sight of her brings tears to my eyes and a lump in my throat. "Jordyn, you came into my life through the existence of mutual friends. I knew the moment I saw you that one day you and I would be married, that one day you would be my wife. Being too young at the time we formed a beautiful friendship together. We hung out together a lot more than the average man and woman do. I got to know you and you got to know me and when you were old enough and ready we took our friendship to the next level, we formed our relationship. My heart was already yours. I fell in love you the moment I met you and fell in love with you more and more each day since. You're everything to me and while I know your past and everything you been through in the past, I promise to be your best friend, love you to no end and be the man you have always deserved. I promise to give my life solely to you and give you my heart the rest of my life. I promise to love you and no one else. I promise to take care of Jonah and you the rest of my life. I promise to support you and love you through whatever. I promise to respect you and honor you. I promise to remain faithful to you and only you. I promise to honor my vows to you and forsake all others. I promise to love you this day and the rest of my life, falling in love with you more and more each day. I promise to be yours until eternity. You came into my life like a hurricane. You wrecked my whole world the moment I saw you and you blew me away with your beauty and your intelligence. You have been one of the best things to happen to me. I promise to never stop feeling that way even when we're older have more children of our own I promise I will love you like I did the moment I first saw you and love you more each day. I love you, Jordyn Neveah and I pledge my life to you and only you." Jordyn wiped the tears from her dark eyes as Kaylee handed her a tissue and smiles at me.

"Jordyn, please state your vows to Seth," says the priest.

"The moment I saw you was the moment I knew my life was going to change forever. For the longest time I was afraid to love and afraid to be happy but you were my hurricane. You came into my life abruptly and ruined everything I tried to fight. You made me fall in love with you, you made me happy. You changed my life for the better. I fell in love with you despite all the times I fought with myself not to fall in love it was hard not to fall in love with you. I finally gave you a chance and I'm glad I did. It was one of the best decisions I have ever made. You have been the best thing for Jonah and stepped up to be a dad to him even when you didn't' have to be. You have always been about Jonah and took responsibility for him even if it wasn't your job to. I love you, Seth. I gave you my heart and you will always hold my heart. You have been one of the best things to happen to me in my life. I'm glad I let you break down my wall and let you love me because it turns out that you're the man I have always dreamed of. People think I am too young and think I am crazy to marry you this young but you can't help who you fall in love with. I am ready to promise myself to you. You're the first man I have truly loved and you will be the last man I truly love. I promise my life to you. I promise to love you the rest of my life. I promise to love you through the good and through the bad. I promise to support you in your dreams and be by your side through everything. I promise to respect you as my husband, promise to be faithful and true to you forsaking all others. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to be the wife you deserve. I promise to love you for an eternity. I love you Seth and I promise myself to you forever and always. I promise to love you like crazy and I promise to remind you every day of how much you mean to me and how grateful I am to have you in my life. I love you, Seth and I promise you forever," she says as the tears burn my eyes. I just want to kiss her but it's not time for that.

"At this time I would like to have Jonah, Seth and Jordyn pour sand into this empty vase as a symbol of their unity for one another and their unity as a family." Jordyn hands Kaylee her bouquet before she and Jonah meet me at the podium. We each pick up a color of sand and each take turns pouring it into the vase to symbolize our unity as a family. "And at this time I understand Seth and Jordyn have chosen not to exchange rings but to have a tattoo of the other's name put onto their fingers but I want to take this time for them to repeat these words after me. Seth, please repeat after me," he says. "With my name I promise my life to you."

"With my name I promise my life to you."

"To honor, cherish and respect you."

"To honor, cherish and respect you."

"To never let no other part what we vowed."

"To never let no other part what we vowed."

"With my name I thee wed."

"With my name I thee wed," I repeat with tears in my eyes and the lump in my throat.

"Jordyn, repeat after me," he says, "With my name I promise my life to you."

"With my name I promise my life to you."

"To honor, cherish and respect you."

"To honor, cherish and respect you."

"To never let no other part what we vowed."

"To never let no other part what we vowed."

"With my name I thee wed."

"With my name I thee wed," she says choking up.

"Today, Seth and Jordyn have promised their lives to one another and promised an eternity to one another and stand as one before the eyes of their friends and family we wish that no man may part what they have vowed today and by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" he announces. I smile and lean in to kiss my wife's soft lips passionately as Jonah covers his eyes as we share our soft kiss. "And may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rollins," he says before we make our way back down the aisle. I can't believe we are married and I can't believe Jordyn is my wife. I couldn't have asked for a better wife in my life.

Later that evening after our private wedding on the beautiful beach in San Diego we have a small reception just the 5 of us to celebrate our marriage to each other. It's not a normal reception but it's still a nice celebration. Jordyn and I share a dance to our wedding song; I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz in the cool of the December night on that beach in San Diego. I get lost in my moment with her as the soft music plays and I dance around on the beach with her. "I love you, Jordyn."

"I love you too," she says as she rests her head on my shoulder as we continue to share this special dance as the stars light up the sky. I gave her my jacket to wear as it has cooled down for our reception. I wanted to keep her warm. I softly sing along with the song and she looks at me with a smile before she kisses my lips softly before she sings with me. "I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up," she sings with me and I smile down at her. The song comes to an end and I kiss her lips softly as the moon shines down on us.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" I ask her.

"I've been ready," she smiles. We walk off the beach and see Kaylee dancing with my brother Brandon in the same moonlight we danced in as the soft music continues to play. "Look at them," she says. "I think Kaylee likes your brother."

"I think my brother likes, Kaylee. I think they would be good for each other."

"I agree," she smiles, "and look at Jonah," she says as he sleeps on one of the chairs. "Poor kid is exhausted. He had a good time today. I'm glad he could give me away to you so you could be my husband."

"I'm grateful he was willing to give you away to me," I smile before I kiss her lips. "But Mrs. Rollins, I am not exhausted, I hope you're not either because we have some celebrating to do."

"Yes we do," she says with a smile. "I'm not exhausted yet."

"Yet," I smile. "Let's go, Mrs. Rollins."

"Do you think Jonah will be all right?" she asks.

"He'll be fine Kaylee and Brandon know what they're doing. He'll be fine," I say as I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. We walk back to the hotel and make our way to our honeymoon suite for the night. I take out the hotel key from my pocket. I scoop her up off her feet as I have the door open and she lets out a little squeal before I kiss her lips softly and passionately. I carry her into the threshold of our suite, kicking the door behind me without breaking our kiss. I help her out of my jacket and her beautiful wedding dress before she helps me out of clothes before I carry her over to the bed, towering over her I lean down and kiss her lips softly before we spend our night celebrating our marriage to one another and celebrating our future together.

The next morning after a long night of passionate love making Jordyn wakes up in my arms as I am looking at her beautiful face. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life and she's mine. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Sexy," she responds with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "Last night was amazing, yesterday was amazing. I can't believe we're married."

"I can't believe it either some of those ring rats and fan girls are going to be pretty pissed I belong to you," I say with a smile.

"Fuck them," she says. "You belonged to me before all the fame and money. And after today they're going to know it when my name is right here," she says touching my left ring finger.

"That's right," I say with a smile. "Just like my name will be right here," I say pointing to hers. "So I want to spend some time with Jonah today while we're here. Maybe take him to the zoo you know before I have to go back out on the road."

"Ugh, do you have to?" she asks.

"Yes, I have to," I say, "but I won't be gone long and I'll be back to you in a couple days and we can celebrate being newlyweds. Are you and Kaylee just hanging out here?"

"I was thinking of going back to Phoenix then you, Jonah and I can go home together so he can get his puppy that's waiting for him."

"He's going to be excited," I say.

"I know. I can't wait to see his face. That's what he really wanted for Christmas."

"I know," I say with a smile, "so what do you say, I order us breakfast, we shower, we get our tats and then take Jonah to the zoo to spend the day together as a family?"

"That sounds good," she says with a smile. "I like it."

"All right," I say as we get up. "Let me order us breakfast and then I'll meet you in the shower."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

Once we make love in the shower with one another, we sit in our robes to have breakfast with each other on the balcony of our suite before we get dressed for the day. We head out to get our tattoos at a tattoo parlor in San Diego. We decided not to do the wedding rings because I would always have to take mine off in the ring which I didn't like so we agreed to each have our names tattooed on the other person's finger in their place. "What do you think?" I ask Jordyn as I show her my finger where her name is written in cursive with our wedding date.

"I like it," she says with a smile. "What about mine?" she asks showing me my name on her finger with our wedding date. "Forever and always, Seth," she says.

"Forever and always," I say before I kiss her lips before we walk out of the tattoo parlor and head back to the hotel to pick up Jonah from Kaylee and Brandon so we can spend the day together as a family at the zoo before I have to go back to work the next day.

 **A/N: What did you think of JOrdyn's and Seth's wedding? Did you like that they kept it simple and low key? What did you think of their vows to one another? What about their choice to not have wedding rings but to have the other's name tattooed onto their finger instead? What did you think of the chapter in general? Should I keep the story going or end it soon? Are you still interested in it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"All right," says my mama as my brothers, sisters, she and I are sitting out on the patio a couple days after Kaylee, Jonah and I come back to Phoenix to spend the rest of Christmas break with them before Jonah and I return back to Tampa. "I want to hear all about it, tell me all about your wedding."

I smile and say, "it was beautiful and absolutely perfect. I loved every moment of it and I'm glad I am finally a wifey. I never thought I was going to get married but here I am married to the love of my life. I know I'm only 18 almost 19 but I know Seth is the one for me."

"I'm glad," says my mama. "I bet you were a beautiful bride. What did you do?"

"It was the typical wedding," I answer. "Kaylee and Brandon were our witnesses she was my maid of honor and he was Seth's best man. Jonah walked me down the aisle and gave me away. It was very special then we had some pictures taken on the beach and at the resort we got married on. We had a little reception then Seth and I celebrated our marriage," I say biting my lip nervously.

"Ah the newlywed stage," says my mama. "I remember it well. I believe Chelsea came from our newlywed stage."

"Don't tell the story please, Mama," says Chelsea making us all laugh. Over the years we have heard that Chelsea was a result of a romantic night on a beach in Australia between our parents a couple months after they got married. Chelsea hates when they tell the story. "I think we all know about it."

"Yeah we do," I laugh. "Sorry, Chels."

"I'm not sure why you're laughing, Jordyn," says my mama. "You and Josiah were a result of a two week honeymoon to Hawaii for us."

"Of course we were," I say with a smile. "That's kind of romantic and cool to think that we were conceived in Hawaii. I want to go to Hawaii but I think Seth has other plans for us when we take our honeymoon."

"You don't know where you're going for your honeymoon?"

"Seth knows but I don't," I answer. "It's a surprise."

"Well, be careful in Hawaii if you make it there," says Chelsea. "Hawaii and our family don't have good track records when it comes to making babies. Libby and Langston were a result of a two week trip to Hawaii for Cody and me. You could be three for three," she says with a smile. "Hawaii and the Batista women have a baby making relationship and you could even get pregnant with twins."

"I would be okay with having twins," I say with a smile "It wouldn't be that big of a deal for me."

"I'm glad you're welcoming of that concept because it's possible," says my mama. "The day your dad and I found out I was pregnant with two babies he passed out. They run in our family and you're pretty likely to have twins of your own."

"I thought they skipped a generation?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "They can but then again they may not."

"I see," I say, "I'll be happy with twins. Jonah has been asking for a baby sister for months now. Seth and I keep telling him it will happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Jordyn, are you saying you weren't on any type of birth control before you got married?" asks my mama.

"Well, not really," I say. "I'm not on birth control now. I got rid of the pill a couple months ago. Seth and I decided to let life happen the way it should but obviously it hasn't been time for a baby because we haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"You're not alone," says Chelsea. "Cody and I gave up our birth control before we got married too."

"Same," says my mama with a smile. "Your dad was scared to death he would get me pregnant before we were married. We always joked that your Nonna would calculate the time of conception and figure out it happened before we were married. I got pregnant once when we first started dating but because I was attacked I lost that baby. Then we were on the pill and then I stopped. Sure enough Chelsea waited until three months into our marriage," she smiles. "God knew what he was doing. So you're planning to have more kids?"

"One or two," I say. "We haven't really decided. Right now we are just enjoying life and if it happens then it happens. I won't be upset. I want a little baby, Jonah wants a sister and Seth wants a baby. If it happens it happens. God will let it happen when he wants it to. That's how it works isn't it?"

"Everything is on God's plan," says my mama. "What about you, Chels? Are you having any more babies?"

"Probably not," she answers. "Libby and Langston are a handful. I can't have any more babies besides with Libby and Langston Cody and I don't get much time to talk," she says making us all laugh because that was our parents' secret code for having sex.

"You knew what talk meant?" asks my mama.

"We ALL Knew what talk meant," says Ben. "You and Dad would go talk for a long time then you would come back with your hair messed up and a smile on your face. Sometimes Dad would have a hickey or two on his neck. We ALL knew that when you and Dad said you were talking to stay away from the door and stay away from your bedroom."

"Even I know what it means when you say you're going to talk," says Sicily with a smile causing my mama's face to turn a light shade of pink. "If Chelsea was made in Australia and Jordyn and Josiah were made in Hawaii, where was I made? Sicily?"

"No," she says, "You were a very big surprise for your father and me. I didn't think I could have any more babies after Jordyn and Josiah but surely enough I found out I was pregnant with you and it was a BIG surprise; a surprise I love so very much and made our lives complete. You'll always be my baby girl," she says with a smile. "And your father and I named you Sicily because that's where my family is from in Italy plus your dad really loved the name. I wanted to name you Natalia but because your father delivered you on the side of the road that Christmas Eve in the snowstorm I told him it was his honor to name you and he chose Sicily Noel and while Natalia means born at Christmas time in Italian you're not a Natalia you're definitely a Sicily," she smiles.

"That's cool," she says with a smile. "I always thought it was cool I was born on Christmas Eve."

"So did we," says my mama. "So J, do you have any pictures from your wedding?"

"Of course," I say with a smile as I pull out my phone. "Kaylee took some pictures of us and we took some pictures. It was beautiful. It was the best wedding ever. I'm glad I chose to have a private small wedding like that with no reporters or paparazzi. It was perfect. I didn't need a whole song and dance. It was special for Seth, Jonah and me," I say as I hand her my phone to swipe through my pictures with a smile on my face. "Ignore the pictures in the hotel room that was after we celebrated our wedding."

"I have a question," says Kaylee, "is Seth an atheist? I mean he never joins us in prayer and you had no prayer at your wedding and there was barely any mention of God in your ceremony plus Brandon told me that Seth doesn't believe in God neither does he."

"Yes," I say as I look at my mama slide through the pictures on my phone. "Seth is an atheist. He does not believe in God which is why he never participates in prayer, why we didn't have any prayer at our wedding or much mention of God. He respects the fact that I go to church and believe God. He respects my beliefs and I respect his."

"He's an atheist?" asks Chelsea, "after everything our family has been through and everything you have been through how can you love someone that doesn't believe in God?"

"It is his right," I say. "He respects me and I respect him. It's not a big deal."

"And how do you plan to raise your kids with him, Jordyn if he is an atheist? What about Jonah? He has a biblical name and I would hope you're raising him to believe in God."

"Jonah goes to Sunday School every Sunday and he goes to church. I still go to church every Sunday so he is still being raised as a Christian and any other child I have with Seth will be doing the same. Seth respects my wishes for our children to be raised in the church but we decided that when they are older about 13 or 14 years old it is their decision on how they want to go about religion. It doesn't make him a bad person. He's still a pretty good man and I love him."

"As long as you're happy," says Chelsea.

"I am," I say.

"These are beautiful, J and I love that you and Seth decided on a tattoo for your wedding ring as opposed to the typical wedding ring. That's a pretty cool idea."

"Thanks, Mama," I say with a smile. "We chose that way because Seth would have to take his ring off to wrestle and I want the ring rats to know he's my man so we did the tattoo thing."

"That's cool," she says with a smile. "I like this," she says as Jonah comes running out to the patio with his cousin Langston with him.

"Like what?"

"Having all my kids together," she says. "I'm happy that we can all be together again. I like this."

"Me too," I smile. "You know what I want to know and I have been wondering this for a long time," I say as I pick Jonah up and put him on my lap as Chelsea does the same with Langston. "I want to know how Alyssa and Ben ended up; I never expected those two to end up together."

"Thanks, Jordyn," says Ben giving me a look.

"I've actually been wondering that too," says my mama. "You two are the complete opposite. I never expected you two to have a baby then you come to us a few years ago and tell us you're having a baby how did that happen?"

"You should know how a baby is made by now, Mom," says Ben with a smart ass smile. "You too, J."

"Oh, I am aware of how a baby is made," says my mama. "Your dad and I sure have enough but I mean how did you and Alyssa happen?"

"It all started with a drunken night, we hooked up, her birth control pill failed and she got pregnant then here we are in love today. It's not a big romance story. It all started with a drunken night."

"Gotcha," says my mama. "So Kaylee, who was that guy in the pictures you were dancing with at Jordyn's wedding."

"His name is Brandon," she says making me smile as she smiles nervously. "He's Seth's brother. We are going to hang out a little bit and see where it goes."

"What?" I ask. "You and Brandon? That's pretty cool. Seth said he was asking about you. I'm happy for you, Kaylee. He's a good guy and just think if everything works out and you two get married we'll be married to brothers and we would have the same last name again."

"That would be awesome," she says making me smile. Kaylee is my best friend. She always has been. Out of all my sisters and brothers Kaylee and I are the closest. We're even closer to each other than I am to my twin brother. Kaylee just gets me. We understand each other better. I would love for her to end up with Brandon.

"Jonah, your hair is all over the place," I say running my fingers through his curly hair. "I think I might have to actually get your hair cut. I don't want to but I think I need to."

"Why, Mama?" he asks. "I like my hair and my man buns," he says making us laugh.

"Me too," I say, "but it's getting out of control. I think it's time for me to finally cut your hair." I have never cut his hair in his life. I love his curls and I love how beautiful his hair is. Everyone always mistakes him for a little girl with his dark brown eyes, long eyelashes and his curly locks. His hair falls to below his shoulders when it's dry but when it's wet his hair falls to the middle of his back. I never had the power in me to cut his hair and just put it in little buns for ponytails sometimes I have had friends braid it to control it but now it's uncontrollable.

"No, Mama," he begs me. "I don't want my hair to be cut. I like it long. I want it to be like Uncle Roman's and Daddy's hair. Please don't cut it," he begs.

"I never wanted to cut Ben's or Josiah's hair," says my mama. "I loved their curls but I did cut it eventually. I had your dad do it. Why don't you have your dad do it? He knows what he's doing. He still has the barber shop. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving Jonah his first haircut."

"I'll ask him," I say. "You know, I kind of miss Phoenix. I miss being near my family like you and Dad maybe after I get out of school Seth and I will move here. I can't move out here yet I'm almost done with school I start my internship in a couple weeks and have another internship in the fall then I graduate in December. I think maybe Seth and I should move here with Jonah."

"J, I know you like it here," says my mama, "but what about everything you've been through? You have a lot of history here and I'm sure you probably have a few enemies here after what you did to Kris. I don't know if it's safe or a good idea for you to move back here. I would love for you to live here but I don't think it's a good idea just like it's not a good idea for Ben to move to New York or visit New York which sucks because he can't visit his paternal grandma and his family up there. Just like it wasn't safe for Chelsea and Cody to move to New York a couple years ago. You just learn to stay away from your past danger."

"Why can't we go back to New York and why can't Ben go to New York?"

"I'd never make it out alive," he says. "My dad was a traitor and slept with mom instead of killing her. Remember all the bad people in New York that killed Tony, paralyzed dad and kidnapped me? I sold them out and got two of the worst thrown into jail. Their kids are all grown up. Brian's daughter already got revenge on Chelsea a couple years ago. If any of us go back to NYC we're all in danger. What Mama is trying to say is you sold out to Kris and got him put in jail so it may not be a good idea for you to come back to Phoenix to live. He might still have people out on the streets that are out to get you. It may not be the safest place, Jordy."

"Don't call me that I hate that," I say with a smile "and so does Mama but I have to think about it. I highly doubt anyone is going to come after me because of Kris. He's where he belongs and I did what I needed to do. If I hadn't I wouldn't be where I am today. He tried to kill me and he sold my son. He's exactly where he needs to be and I don't regret being a rat. It helped me get my life together so I can be an awesome mom to Jonah right buddy?"

"Right," he says with a smile.

"I just thought of something, Mama," says Chelsea, "what if Kris works for Ciccone, Chris and Brian? What if he was part of their gang?"

"I always thought that too. He came about around the time Sophia threatened you," says my mama. "What other way to come at me than to take my daughter and put her out on the streets? They couldn't get Ben out on the streets so why not take Jordyn when she was vulnerable. I might have to look into Kris' background and see if he has any ties to New York but I have learned you don't even have to have ties to New York they find you anywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if they are still watching and waiting for us," she says. "I don't think we will ever truly be free from them."

"Probably not," she says. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's have a good time and enjoy the good things in life."

"I agree," I say with a smile. There's nothing I enjoyed more than spending time with my mama and my brothers and sisters just talking and reconnecting. It has been so long and it feels good to be surrounded by family and even if they tell me moving to Phoenix is dangerous I still want to so I can be near my family. I miss them.

Later that day Jonah and I are at my dad's barbershop so that he can do something with Jonah's hair to tame it so it's not so wild. "So what are you looking at me to do?" he asks.

I let out a deep breath. "I don't know, Dad," I say looking at his hair. "I don't want him to lose all his curls. I was going to tell you to shave it all off but I don't want that. I don't want to shave his head. I'm not even sure I want you to cut it all off. What do you suggest?"

"You sound like your mama," he says with a smile. "She never wanted to cut your brothers' hair either. How about this? How about I shave off the bottom part but keep the top part but trim up his curls that way you can still put a man bun in his hair. Does that work for you?"

"That sounds perfect," I say with a smile. "I don't want to cry now I love his curls."

"Me too, he looks just like you," he says with a smile as he begins to do his hair. "Just like you look like your mama. Your Nonna used to always tell your mama that you were just like her. She said that you were going to be hell one day and you sure enough were but you turned out all right. I'm proud of you Jordyn. I can't believe you're a wife now and you're a mother. Should we expect any more grandchildren from you?"

"Well, maybe okay yeah at some point. Whenever it happens for us."

"I want a sister, G-Peezy," says Jonah. "Mama said she will give me a baby sister."

"I hope one day, Buddy," I say, "but I can't promise you a sister."

"Jonah, you don't have to call me G-Peezy anymore you can call me Pop Pop."

"Dad, you're ALWAYS going to be G-peezy," I say with a smile. "What do you think of Seth, Jonah and me moving here to Phoenix?"

"I would say that I spent a lot of money for you to go to rehab, a lot of money for you to go to college and a lot of money for you to start a new life out in Tampa and wonder why the hell you would want to come back to the place that caused your downfall. Don't you think that's crazy?"

"No. I want to be closer to my family. I want be close to you and mama. I don't know. That's what I was thinking. Seth and I are going to be looking for a house soon so I was thinking about coming back here."

"No, Jordyn. You're doing great stay in Tampa. It's been good for you. You have a whole new life out there not to mention Jonah has his cousins out there with him. If you move here he won't have anyone to play with. Your brother and sister moved to Tampa to be closer to you so stay in Tampa. You are doing so well don't come back to the place that destroyed you. Besides it may not be safe for you to be here after everything with Kris. It's better to stay in Tampa where you started your new life. You can come visit us and we can come visit you but you're doing well out there don't ruin it by coming back here."

"Okay, Dad," I say as I watch him work on Jonah's hair. "I just love you guys and for the first time in 5 years I actually feel good. I'm happy to be home. I feel like I belong."

"We love you too," he says with a smile, "but we love to see you succeed and do well in Tampa. Phoenix isn't the place for you, J. Tampa is, your whole life is in Tampa."

"Okay, Dad."

"I love you, J," he says, "and I just don't want to see you get hurt or see you fall back."

"I've been sober for almost 4 years now. I don't think I'm going to relapse besides relapsing now would be dangerous. I could die from a relapse. I'm not going to turn back to that life. I have learned self-control."

"I know but it's dangerous for you here. Ask your mom about what happens when you run yourself back into trouble, it never ends well. That's why we never go back to New York."

"I heard the story, Dad. We won't move back here but why don't you and mom move to Tampa?"

"We have thought about it. We just have to get Sicily off to college before we do."

"That would be great," I smile.

"You have a great life in Tampa don't ruin it by coming back here you're better there than you are here."

"Okay, Dad," I say as I watch him continue to work on my baby's hair until he's finished with it.

"All done," he says with a smile.

"It looks great, Dad. Jonah, you look so handsome!"

"Thanks, Mama," he says with a smile. "I will get all the girls at school with this haircut just like with my man bun," he says making me smile.

"It begins already," I say with a smile. "The playground player you're going to be a heartbreaker, Jonah that's for sure."

"I know, Mama," he says with a smile. "Is Daddy going to like it?"

"Yeah he'll love it," I say as I run my hand over the shaven part of his head after putting his other part of hair up into a little bun. "I love it. Thanks, Dad. How much do I owe you?"

"I just want a hug from my grandson," he says with a smile.

"Thanks, Peezy," says Jonah as he hugs my dad and my dad hugs him back. I grow a smile on my face. Jonah loves it with my family. I can't believe I waited this long for him to know them. They missed out and so did he the last three years but it's not too late for them to have a relationship.

Later that night after I give Jonah his bath and have read him his bedtime story I'm getting ready to tuck him before we have to catch a flight to Philadelphia, PA to meet Seth to fly home to Tampa together so we can spend New Year's Eve together. I miss my husband but I'm getting used to him being away and I'm used to it being just Jonah and me. I love moments like tonight with him. "Are you ready to say your prayers?"

"Yes, Mama," he says with a smile as we kneel beside the bed and fold our hands before he starts his night time prayers. "As I lay me down to sleep, I pray my soul to keep if I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Mama and Daddy, G-Peezy and G-mama, Libby and Langston, Uncle Ben and my entire family. Thank-you for today and God I pray that I can get a puppy or a baby sister soon. Amen." He says making me smile before I help him get into bed.

"All right, Buddy, it's time for bed we have to go meet Daddy tomorrow afternoon to fly home."

"Okay, Mama," he says as I start to tuck him into bed. "Will you lay with me, Mama?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I climb into bed with him. I cuddle up with my favorite little guy and play with his curly hair hoping it puts him to sleep.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Jonah?"

"Why is Langston different? Why does he look different?" he asks me stilling my heart that he has noticed the difference between him and Langston.

"Because God made him special," I say. "God spent a little more time on Langston and made him different and very special. Then he gave Uncle Cody and Aunt Chelsea that beautiful blessing because they were the best people to love such a special little boy."

"Why are people different?"

"Because if everyone was the same it wouldn't be any fun. Everyone is different, Jonah. You look different than everyone else and God makes each and every one of us our own person and sometimes like Langston God spends just a little more time on someone to make them extra special and then delivers them to the best people that can love that special little person so much and that special little person can love everyone so much to teach everyone else how to love. Being different isn't bad, everyone is different but that doesn't mean we should treat anyone differently because they aren't the same as us. If we all were to get a boo-boo we would still have the same red blood. It's not bad to be different it's bad to make fun of others because of their differences or dislike someone because they are different."

"Okay, Mama," he says. I think he's asleep but then he surprises me with another question. "Mama, are there bad people after you?"

"I don't know, Jonah. There might be but you know what we're safe and no one is ever going to hurt us."

"Why are there bad people after you?"

"Because Mama used to be very sick and she made really bad choices. She did a lot of bad things that she's not proud of but then she had one of the most beautiful little boys in the world and got hurt really bad. She almost lost the most precious thing to her but then a nice man returned that precious thing to her and she promised herself that she would change and that she would get better so that you could have a better life but doing better meant she had to get someone in a lot of trouble by telling the truth. It upset a lot of people and sometimes when people get upset they go after the person that upset them but you have nothing to worry about and you know why?"

"Why, Mama?"

"Because God promised to protect us and keep us safe. God will always keep us safe."

"I know, Mama," he says with a smile. "Are you better now?"

"Yes, I'm better, Buddy. I'm going to stay better for you and for daddy. I promised you when you were a baby I was going to be a better person and I am going to be for you. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me Jonah. I love you so much and I'm never going to be sick like I was before again. I promise."

"I love you too, Mama," he says wrapping his tiny arms around me. "I love you SO much bigger than this whole world."

"I love you bigger than outer space!" I say with a smile. "And I will love you forever."

"Like in the book, Mama?"

"Just like in the book and you'll always be my baby but you really need to get some sleep because we need to meet Daddy in the afternoon and when we get home there's a surprise for you from Santa Claus."

"Okay, Mama. Goodnight," he says before he kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight, Buddy," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes before I kiss his tiny cheek. I never knew something so little and something so precious would change my life as much as he has. I never thought I could love someone or something so little until I met Jonah. He's my entire world and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him.

 ***A/N: what did you think of Jordyn spending time with her family reminiscing on the good times in their lives, talking about when they were younger? What do you think of Jordyn wanting to move to ARizona? Do you think it's a bad idea and she should stay in Tampa? Do you think Kris could have worked for Ciccone, Brian and Chris? What did you think of Jordyn getting Jonah's haircut? What did you think of Jonah's and Jordyn's talk together? Did Jordyn do a good job explaining some things to him about Langston? What do you think of her relationship with Jonah? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N2: I have been reading the Dave and Alex stories and I have fallen in love with them all over again which is why my passion is coming back for this story. So are you still interested in this and want me to continue? I'm anxious to continue it so we can see the transformation of Jordyn. Please let me know. Thank-you.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Leaving my parents' house in Arizona was a tear filled goodbye as Jonah and I boarded our plane to fly to Philadelphia to meet up with Seth to continue our flight home together. It was hard to leave my parents and my siblings but Chelsea, Ben and I promised since we all lived in Tampa that we would make sure we got our kids together to hang out for sleepovers and playdates as well a take the time to hang out like we did in Phoenix. I left my parents' house feeling like I belonged and felt like part of the family again. I went so long without my family I forgot what it was like to hang out with them. We had some good times talking and reminiscing about the past. It felt good and Jonah had a great time. He had so much fun with his cousins that he slept the entire plane ride to Philadelphia because he was worn out from the previous days. I sat and did some reading while I waited for my plane to take me to my husband as much fun as I had with my family I missed my husband just as much. I wish he could have been there with us but I understand the job.

After a few hours we finally arrived in Philadelphia. I woke Jonah up and he was a bit grumpy as I moved him. "Jonah, it's time to see Daddy," I say with a smile but he didn't want to wake up. I let out a deep breath and picked him up as I grabbed our carry -on bags. I held him on my hip as we depart the plane. He sleeps with his head resting on my shoulder he was a lot lighter when he was a baby but he still wasn't too heavy. I walk into the airport looking for Seth and I smile as I see him waiting for us. I walk over to him with a big smile on my face.

"There's my hot wife," he says with a smile before he greets me with a soft kiss. "How was your flight?"

"It was good but I'm exhausted," I say with a smile. "How was work?"

"Good but I missed you. Are you ever going to come with me to a show or shows?" he asks.

"I don't know. You know how I feel about wrestling. Maybe someday," I say with a smile. "I missed you, Baby."

"I missed you too," he says giving me another kiss this time more passionate and sweeter. I smile as we break the kiss. "And look at this little guy," he says. "He must be tired. I'll take him," he says. "We still have another couple hours before our flight to Tampa boards."

"Thanks," I say as I hand Jonah to his dad. "He used to be lighter."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile. "Did you enjoy your days with your mom and dad?"

"Yeah it was great," I say. "I had a really good time. I really enjoyed myself. I missed them so much. I was thinking though," I say.

"Thinking about what?" he asks.

"You know how we're going to be looking for a new house in a couple months to move into?"

"Yes," he says. "What about it?"

"What if we looked in Phoenix and we moved to Phoenix to be closer to my parents? I would love to move and live closer to them."

"I don't know, Jordyn. Our whole lives are here and you still have to finish out school. You're coming up on your internship and you still have to graduate school. I don't know if moving to Phoenix in a couple months is the best time. I made a promise that you would finish school and you're going to finish school. Why can't we just live in Tampa?"

"I don't know," I say. "I just thought it would be great to live near my parents."

"I know but we have so much going on in Tampa. Our whole lives are there not to mention your brother and your sister are there. Don't you like living close to them? And what about Roman and Tayla?"

"Roman and Tayla are on their way to getting a divorce. Roman has been staying in Pensacola and Tayla is training to be a wrestler. She won't be in Tampa much longer because she'll end up moving to Pensacola too to be back home."

"I see," he says. "I like Florida. I think it's good for us."

"Me too but I don't know. I miss my mom and dad."

"And they can visit, J. What about Jonah? He has all his friends here and he loves his preschool and to be honest I love it too it may not be the prep school Chelsea is sending her kids too but I like it. I don't want to leave Tampa."

"All right," I say. "We'll stay in Tampa. So Jonah was asking questions," I say as we get my luggage to put through onto our next flight.

"About what?" he asks.

"Well, he heard us talking about all the things my mama and dad have been through and what I have gone through as well as Ben. He asked if there are bad people after me. I told him that no there aren't bad people after me but I did upset a lot of people when I did something I had to do to get someone in trouble."

"All the more reason for us NOT to move to Phoenix, you know it's not safe for us to live there."

"I know and he was asking about Langston and why he's different so he's starting to notice differences in people. I mean he did it appropriately when we were going to bed last night. I just told him that God spent a little more time on him to make him extra special for his Mommy and Daddy. I'm just glad he didn't ask in front of him."

"He's 3 he's going to ask questions but we just need to teach him to do it respectfully and I think you handled it well. That was a good answer. How did they get along?"

"Better than him and Libby. Libby is like her mom and Jonah is too much like me that they clash just like Chelsea and I clashed. It's the battle of the wills," I laugh.

"I can only imagine," he smiles. "And how did he get along with Ben's son?"

"They were best friends they all got along really well. I was impressed. Jonah needs a sibling," I say with a smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mrs. Rollins?"

"Mrs. Bautista-Rollins, I want to hyphenate my name."

"Fair enough," he says, "but are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm ready to have a baby," I smile. "I want to give Jonah a little brother or sister."

"Well, you know you haven't been on birth control for a while. It's going to happen when it's supposed to but if you want to put a little extra work into it we can," he gives me a sly smile making me smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Let's start making a baby tonight."

"I have no objections," he says with a smile.

Seth, Jonah and I hang out at the airport a little bit before we board our plane back to Tampa. Jonah is excited to get home so he can see the other present Santa left for him while we were in California and Arizona. We gave him some lunch on the flight but most of the time he was full of excitement on my phone or my tablet playing games to keep him busy while Seth slept the entire flight because he was exhausted from working. We finally arrive in Tampa and depart the plane. We get our luggage and then head back to our apartment to drop our things off before we head over to my nana's house to give Jonah his final Christmas present. I'm pretty excited to see his reaction. We arrive at my nana's house and Seth gets Jonah out of the car. "Daddy, I got my haircut," he says showing Seth his haircut.

"You did. It looks good buddy," he says. "Who did such an awesome job on your hair?"

"My Peezy," he says proudly. "And I still have my man bun. Mama said I will get all the girls on the playground with my haircut."

"Yes you will, Buddy," he says with a laugh as we walk to the front door. "I didn't know your dad could cut hair."

"My dad has a barber shop. After he gave up his job with WWE he opened a barber shop in New York and then he opened one up in Phoenix along with the wrestling school down there. The barber shop is his baby. He always wanted one. He used to cut Ben's and Josiah's hair all the time and my nephew David's hair. I thought Jonah needed a haircut so he did it for me. I love it."

"He did a good job and Jonah still has his man bun," he jokes as he rings the doorbell.

"Him and that man bun. He's 3 but he's going to be a playground player. He's going to get all the girls."

"Yeah because he's got Swag," he says with a smile. "Jonah, you're swaggin'."

"I know, Daddy," he says with a smile making me laugh.

"Yeah I need another one of those soon," I smile, "he's getting too old. I miss my baby."

"We'll make it happen," he says making me smile as my nana opens the door. "Hey, Nana," he says.

"If it isn't the newlyweds," she smiles. "Come in."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as we walk into her house.

"So how is married life?" she asks.

"I don't know we haven't really gotten much of a chance to enjoy it," I say, "but the first night was great."

"The first night usually is," she says with a smile. "Congratulations I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks," I smile as Seth wraps his arm around my waist.

"Nana," says Jonah looking up at her. "Did Santa leave a present here for me?" he asks wasting no time.

"You know what, Jonah. He did. He left a very special present here for you and he told me to tell you that he would have taken it to your apartment but you were in California and he told me to keep it safe and keep it here for you when you came home. He said Merry Christmas and that he's very proud of you for being a good boy all year long."

"What is it?" he asks. "What did he bring me?" he asks.

"Let me go get it for you," she says with a smile. I nod to her that it's okay. Seth and I pull out our phones. I choose to record his reaction and Seth chooses to take pictures for me.

"What is it Mama?" he asks.

"I don't know, Buddy. We'll have to wait and see," I smile at him.

"Special delivery for Jonah Rollins," says my nana as she comes into the living room with the black and white Siberian Husky puppy we bought for him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes.

"A puppy!" yells Jonah with excitement. "Santa brought me a puppy," he says with so much excitement. It melts my heart and it is great to see him so happy. "I love it!" he says with a smile as he goes to pet the puppy. He jumps all over Jonah and he laughs as he gives him kisses. "He's so soft," he says.

"I bet, Buddy," I say with a smile as I pet the dog too.

"Is it a boy?" asks Jonah.

"It's a boy," I say with a smile. "Mama is officially outnumbered hopefully someday soon I give you a baby sister," I say with a smile, "then I won't be outnumbered by the boys."

"What's his name?"

"Whatever you want to name him, Jonah," says Seth with a smile as he pets the dog. "What do you think you want to name him?"

"Max," he says without hesitation. "I want to name him Max."

"Max is a good name for a dog," I smile. "I'm sorry we had to get rid of Nittany Jonah but look Santa knew you needed a new puppy." When Roman and Tayla gave Jonah back to me they gave me their dog Nittany that Jonah loved but Nittany started to show aggression toward Jonah as he got older and after the first time she bit him I had no choice but to give him away for Jonah's safety. Jonah was devastated I was devastated and ever since we have both wanted another dog. I am happy we could make his dreams come true this Christmas. He deserved the dog and I can't lie I was pretty excited about having a new puppy. "I think he likes Max," I say with a smile as I rub the dog's stomach.

"It's a pretty dog. He did well while you were away. How are you going to keep a dog in that tiny apartment especially a husky?" asks my nana.

"I don't know. We're going to start looking for a house now that we are married. We want to start adding to our family so our little two bedroom apartment isn't going to do too much longer."

"Aw, you're already trying to start adding to your family?" she asks. "That's great but remember you're only 18 years old, you have plenty of years to have another baby."

"I know, Nana. I just hope that after Kris he didn't do too much damage to me that I can still have kids. I went through a lot with him. I'm not sure if he permanently damaged my uterus or ovaries. He is the one that delivered Jonah. I've always wondered. I guess we'll find out in the next few months."

"And your wedding was nice?"

"It was beautiful," I say with a smile. "It was perfect. We'll be getting our wedding pictures back soon to share with everyone but I have some if you want to see them."

"You know I do," says my nana.

"Okay," I say as I get into my gallery to find my wedding pictures for her. "Here they are," I say with a smile.

"Your dress was beautiful, you looked beautiful and Seth you looked handsome. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'm happily married," I say with a smile as I look at Seth. "I love my man."

"I love you too," he says checking his watch. "You know what, J," he says. "It's getting late. I think Santa left a present for you too," he says. "You want to go see what it is?"

"Santa brought me a gift?" I ask. "I thought Santa's gift to me was our wedding."

"Well, he had one more gift for you," he says with a smile making me smile.

"He really didn't have to making me your wife was enough and all I could ask for," I say with a smile.

"He wanted to," he says, "and I think we should go see it before it gets too late. We had a long day traveling and we want to get Max settled in you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess we better go. Thanks, Nana."

"You're welcome," she says giving me a hug. "Bye, Jonah," she says before giving him a hug.

"Bye, Nana," he says with a smile.

"Bye, Seth," she says with a smile.

"Bye, Nana," he says with a smile.

"Let me get Max's stuff for you," she says.

"Thank-you," he says.

Once we have everything for Max we put him in the car on his leash and put Jonah in the car with him. I'm surprised that Seth is okay with Max being in his car because it is his baby. He takes really good care of his car so I'm surprised he's allowing Max in the backseat but he lays down on the seat as we drive to wherever Seth is taking us. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve but I am pretty excited to find out. I think we are going to our apartment complex but we are going the opposite direction. We're going toward Tayla's and Roman's house. I think our present is at their house or Tayla's house rather but we drive past it onto the next street over in a gated community. Seth keeps driving until he turns into a driveway with a sold sign on the front lawn. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Our new house," he smiles at me in the driver's seat.

"Our new house?" I ask. "What do you mean our new house?"

"Well, Santa heard we were looking for a new house to live in and he found one for us and he bought."

"Santa is crazy," I smile. "So we have a house? What if I don't like it?"

"You'll like it," he says, "trust me. It's everything you wanted. You want to go see it?"

"I guess," I say. "I mean of course."

"And the best part is Ben and Alyssa live right next door and Chelsea lives on the street over. You will all be close together."

"Oh my gosh, Baby, that's awesome," I say with excitement. "I want to go see it."

"All right," he says with a smile. "Come on." I get Jonah out of the car as he gets Max out of the car. "The people that lived here have already moved out so we can move in whenever we want."

"Awesome," I say with a smile as we make our way to the front door. The house looks awesome it's not a mansion or anything but it's a nice house for a small family like ours. There's a flower bed next to the porch and a cement walkway leading up to the front porch. The porch has wooden steps and it has a beautiful patio for us to sit on so that Jonah can ride his bike and play out in the front yard if he wants to. It looks like it was recently built because it is in good shape. Seth opens the front door and unlocks the wooden door. We walk into a foyer before we step into the hallway. There is a staircase in front of us leading us up the stairs we turn right and make our way into what will be the living room. The floor is carpeted with beige carpet and there's a big window in the front to see outside. Next to the living room is the kitchen separated with a counter or an island as my mom would call it. The kitchen is nice. The floor is wooden like and the counter tops are marble. There are a lot of cupboards and the fridge is stainless steel and there's a closet that will make a great food pantry. It's definitely bigger than our apartment. We make our way down the hall to see the laundry room that has a washer and dryer in it. It leads to a two car garage. There's also a ½ bathroom on the first floor and another room that could be an office or a man cave for Seth. There's another room that I want to use as a playroom for Jonah. We make our way through the first floor and we come to the master bedroom. It's amazing. The room is bigger than our entire living room at the apartment. There's a beautiful master bathroom with a spa shower, Jacuzzi bathtub and an amazing closet. It's the biggest closet I have ever seen. We walk to the back of the house and there's another room that could be a family room or a living room that leads out to a lanai and a swimming pool that's screened in. "I may be in love with our closet," I say with a smile as we make our way upstairs.

"And I guess I'm going to need to help you fill that closet," he says with a smile. We walk upstairs and there are 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

"Do we really need all these bedrooms?" I ask.

"We can use one for Jonah and our baby or babies when we have some. If not then we have some guest rooms. What do you think?" he asks as we make our way back downstairs. "Do you love it?"

"I love it. Is there a backyard? I want Jonah to have a swingset and a sandbox to eliminate us from going to the park all the time and does this mean Jonah has to change schools?"

"Yes there's a big fenced in backyard enough room for a trampoline, swingset and sandbox. And yeah he's going to need to change schools but this school is better much better."

"Okay," I say. "I love the house," I say as we stand on our front yard. "I love you. Thank-you so much!"

"I love you too. I'm just glad you like it. Merry Christmas, Baby," he says wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. "We can start our lives as husband and wife the right way. Besides I don't think Max would be able to last in that little apartment too much longer."

"You're right," I say with a smile. "And Ben is our neighbor?"

"Yeah and Chelsea is not too far away. The kids can play together more. I like it. I like that it's private, a gated community and a beautiful neighborhood."

"Me too. You're the best husband ever!" I say with a smile. "I love you so much. Thank-you."

"I think you're the best wife ever!" he says with a smile. "I love you," he says before we share a soft passionate kiss on our new property. I'm anxious to move in and I can't wait to move in as soon as possible. I can't wait to get out of our tiny apartment and move into a home that has more room and more space. I like the fact Max and Jonah can play outside in the backyard or in the front yard. A new house was definitely a surprise and Seth was right it is everything I ever wanted. "I'm just going to need you to sign the deed too."

"You want me to sign the deed?"

"It's OUR house I want it in both our names not just mine. Marriage is a team of two people working together to make things work. Everything that is mine is yours and everything that is yours is mine. We're going to get joint bank accounts too. We're in this together not alone."

"You just keep proving how awesome you are," I say with a smile. "Let's get back to the apartment and start packing. I'm ready to move now," I say with a laugh.

"I am too," he says with a smile. "It's a great way to start the new year and a new life together."

"I agree," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

"How do I look?" I ask as I come out of the bedroom dressed in a grey pencil skirt that comes to my knees, black nylons, black heels, white blouse with a grey jacket over top of the blouse. I have my hair braided off to the side with a small pair of diamond studs in my ears with a diamond necklace to match. "Do I look all right?"

"You look hot," says Seth with a smile as he is packing up some boxes to take to the new house. He won't let me do anything with moving he said that Roman and him can take care of everything but no Dean because they aren't talking to Dean right now because Dean was involved with Tayla but they broke up when she and Roman got back together a couple weeks ago. I try to stay out of their drama and I wish my husband would do the same we have our own lives to worry about like moving, me getting this internship and hopefully having a baby in the near future. "You ready for your interview?"

"I'm nervous," I say. "This could be my potential employer when I get out of school. It's one of the best rehabilitation centers in Tampa. If I get in here I can get all the experience I need and then hopefully once I graduate from college in December I will have a job waiting for me."

"I think you're going to get it," he says standing up. "Don't be nervous. You've got this," he says with a smile. "You're becoming such an amazing woman. You get more amazing every day. I'm happy to see you using your past to help build your future. You know where most of your clients are coming from. I think you're going to get this internship."

"I hope so," I say with a smile. "Do you want me to help you pack things up?"

"No," he says wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close to him. "Roman and I can take care of it all. I don't want you to do anything but take it easy."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I love you, Mr. Rollins."

"I love you, Mrs. Bautista-Rollins," he says before kissing my lips softly. "How about after your interview you and I enjoy some alone time together. How does that sound, Baby?"

"It sounds like a plan," I say with a smile as I play with his t-shirt. "I have missed you and I plan to show you just how much I have missed you in the last few days."

"I missed you too," he says with a smile. "I have great plans for us this afternoon and I love to see you dressed like that. It's a major turn on for me. My wife is young and hot," he smiles. "I can't wait to take that outfit off of you."

"Is that so?" I ask with a smile, "what if I want to take it off myself."

"No, J, I'll be taking it off of you. What color bra and panties do you have on?"

"Mr. Rollins," I say with a smile as I reach my hands up his shirt and touch his perfect abs. "Black lace for both," I smile.

"Nice," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips with so much passion and desire. I keep my hands on his abs as his hands cup my ass as he kisses me.

"EW!" yells Jonah causing us to break the kiss as he comes into the living room. "You're kissing again. You always kiss."

"We do, Buddy," says Seth with a smile. "I kiss your mama because I love her."

"It's still yucky," he says making me smile. "She's a girl!"

"I am a girl," I say with a smile removing my hands from Seth's shirt and putting distance between us, "and one day you're going to kiss girls too. Don't you have a girlfriend at school?"

"Yeah but I don't kiss her, Mama," he says making me smile.

"One day you'll want to kiss her," I say with a smile, "but promise me that you won't ever treat a girl badly. You should always respect girls and never hit them or call them names. It's not polite and only bad men do that and I want you to be a good man like your daddy," I say with a smile.

"I will, Mama," he says with a smile.

"So are you ready to go to school, Buddy?" I ask.

"Yes, Mama."

"Okay, let me put your shoes on and we'll go because Mama has a very important interview today that will change her life forever."

"Yay, Mama!" he says with excitement before I grab his shoes from beside the door. He sits on the couch for me to put on his Jordan sneakers and I tie them before he stands up. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Buddy," he says. "Have a good day at school."

"I will," he says with a smile making me smile.

"Bye, Baby," I say giving Seth a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "Meet me at the new house after your interview."

"I will," I say with a smile.

Jonah and I walk out the door of our apartment. We walk down the stairs and out the door. I put Jonah in the car seat and climb into the driver's seat. I start the drive to the new beginning of my life stopping to drop Jonah off at his school and then driving to my internship interview at one of the best drug rehabilitation centers in Tampa. I know it well, I actually completed some of my rehab at it. I loved it as a patient but to go back and have an internship job there and hopefully a job that would be even better. It would be perfect for me.

Nervously I pull into the parking lot of the rehabilitation center and park my car. It's much different to me this time I'm not a patient, I am a woman that changed her life because of this place. This center holds a special meaning in my heart. It helped me with my sickness and helped me overcome it. I walk in the door and take a look around before I walk up to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Jordyn Bautista-Rollins and I am here for my interview with Sam," I say.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Jordyn, please have a seat. Sam will be with you shortly. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I walk over to take a seat. It hasn't changed at all. It still smells the same and looks the same. The tiled floor looks like marble and the blue couches in the waiting area are comfortable. There pictures hanging on the blue wall of trees and flowers. It's all very welcoming with a table of magazines sitting on the glass top.

"Jordyn," says a male voice.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"I'm Sam," he says, "it's nice to meet you," he says before I shake his hand. "Follow me and we'll go talk in my office."

"Okay," I smile as I stand up and follow him to his office. He looks like he could be early 30's with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and he is well built. He is gorgeous I won't lie.

We reach a door and he allows me to go in first and then comes in after me shutting the door. "Please have a seat," he says before he sits down at the table in the middle of the room. I take a seat across from him. He pulls out a file and says, "I see you applied for the internship."

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"What year are you in at school?" he asks.

"I'm starting my senior year of college. I have this semester and next before I graduate," I answer him with a smile.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"18," I answer.

"And you're almost done with college?"

"Yes. I started college early. I got my GED and then started college right after."

"I see," he says, "so Jordyn, tell me about yourself, what are you strengths and what are your weaknesses?"

"My strengths," I begin, "I would say my strengths are I am hardworking, determined, caring and loving. I'm also not a quitter I don't give up and I'm understanding as for my weaknesses I'm a little too worried about what people think of me and I like to please people. I am getting better at those though. I was a weaker person before but now I am stronger because I am working toward being a better person."

"Okay," he says as he writes something down with a smile. "Why do you want to be an intern here?"

"Because I like the program and what you do for addicts," I say. "It's also one of the best rehabilitation centers in the Tampa area."

"What do you hope to get out of your internship here?"

"I hope to be able to gain more knowledge in the field and help someone change their lives. I hope to strengthen my background in this work so that when I graduate college I have the experience to get a job. I want to take this internship as a learning experience."

"Very good," he says with a smile. "Why did you choose to become a drug and alcohol counselor?"

"When I was younger about the age of 13 I started smoking cigarettes and then I started with marijuana. When I was 14 I ran away from home with someone that I thought loved me and thought they would be my love for the rest of my life. He in turn pumped me with drugs. He started out by giving me heroin. He shot me up and I was hooked ever since that moment. I wanted heroin more than anything. I was willing to do anything to get it. The man used me to pay drug debts, drug deals and everything else that I don't want to go into. I was desperate for heroin I even stole from my own sister and my own niece because I needed to buy some heroin. I am not ashamed to say I was an addict. Heroin destroyed my life I almost lost my son because of heroin. I almost lost my life because of heroin. I had my son when I was 15 years old and he was sold to an undercover cop by the grace of God because his father didn't want him. I tried to escape that life but it always ended up in me being hurt. It took for my son's sperm donor to beat me nearly to my death putting me in a hospital where he came in to threaten me every day if I told on him he would kill me. It took all that for me to realize that I needed help, that I needed to get clean and make a better life for myself and my son hoping to get him back. I started my search for my son while I was in rehab in Phoenix and then once I found him we moved to Tampa and I actually started in the outpatient program here to get treatment for my addiction. I am almost 4 years sober and clean from heroin and I am proud to say that I kicked my habit. I promised myself I would make a better life for myself and my son. I have gotten married and I am in college now. I chose to be a drug and alcohol counselor because I understand that life. I understand what it's like to be in their shoes. I understand what it's like to be an addict. You never truly understand addiction until you have lived it or you lived to watch someone live with addiction. I want to make a difference in people's lives. I want them to see that there is a tomorrow, there is hope. I chose to be a drug and alcohol counselor to help other people see their worth and to make a difference in their lives like so many people have done for me to get me into this spot today. I am very passionate about helping addicts and I wanted to make it a career."

"I can see your passion for your choice of career," he smiles. "What are your goals after graduation?"

"My goals would be to find a job in the career field I am studying. I would love to have a job here with this company."

"And what do you think of our company and what we do?"

"I respect your company very much. I was once a patient here. I did the outpatient program and it helped me change my life. I love that you have a rehabilitation center for addicts and that you work with them to become better, to become stronger and I respect the fact you don't judge them for their choices or their circumstances. I also love that once they have completed the program you help them back on their feet. You help them get into college classes, help them get into high school. I love how you don't just help them heal from their addiction but help them back into society. I understand that the success rate outweighs the non-success rate. I know there's going to be that one person or more that will fall back. I understand that because I have been there. It takes a lot of hard work and caring individuals like you have at your center to make a difference in someone's life."

"And where do you see yourself in 5 years?" he asks.

"In 5 years I hope to have another child maybe two more, I hope to be working as a drug and alcohol counselor. I would also like to write a book sharing my story with others that have gone through addiction or are battling addiction. It's not an easy road and I understand that because I was there once but most importantly I want to be alive in 5 years so I can share my story with the world."

"Well, Jordyn, it was great to meet you today but all interns and employees will be required to have a background check and to be fingerprinted. Do you have any felonies that we should be aware of?"

"No," I answer honestly. "I have no record against me. I have never been in jail. I was saved before that happened."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "I would love to have you work for us. I would love for you to do your internship here base on your past and your knowledge of addiction. I still think there is more for you to learn and experience to gain from interning. I would love for you to intern here but first we need to get your background check done. Once we get the results of your checks and they come back clear you will be able to begin your internship. I just need to get you some papers to sign and I will be right back," he smiles before he gets up to leave the room. He comes back in with release forms for me to fill out and a lot of other paperwork needed for me to fill out. I fill it out before I leave and thank him for the opportunity and tell him I enjoyed meeting him today. He thanked me and told me I would hear from him as soon as the results to my background came back which would be a few days from now.

After I leave the rehabilitation center I drive to my new house that I will be sharing with Seth. I'm excited to move out of the small apartment and have my own house. I feel like I have come such a long way in almost 4 years. I'm a completely different person and I keep growing. I pull onto our new street with a smile on my face and drive down the road. I pull into our driveway and smile as I get out of the car. "Hey Neighbor!" yells my brother Ben.

"Hey, Ben," I say with a smile. "Is my husband inside?"

"Yeah," he says meeting me in my yard. "How do you like the house?"

"I love it. It was a big surprise. I can't believe we're going to be neighbors. Jonah and Mikey can play together all the time and then Langston can come play too. This is going to be good for us."

"You'll like the neighborhood," he says. "You're dressed up. Where were you?"

"I had an interview for my internship," I smile. "I think I got it. I just have to wait for my background check to come back then I'll know in a few days."

"That's pretty awesome," he says with a smile. "I am really proud of you. You're doing so well. You're really turning your life around."

"Thanks," I say, "so I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were talking about Kris and if he worked for Dr. Ciccone?"

"What about it, J? What are you thinking about doing?"

"I want to know if it's true. I want to know if Kris worked for him and that was Dr. Ciccone's plan."

"I don't think it would so much be his plan. He's in jail. He's probably dead now and if not I don't know. Chelsea did have a run in with Brian's daughter when she was in New York if anyone sent Kris after you it was her. Her name is Sophia. You should look her up. She has a pretty nasty track record just like her father," he says. "I don't think it's safe to start digging up information on them. It's not good, J. You're married now, you have a son and your life is going in the right direction. Don't draw attention to our family and they'll leave us alone. I don't want them coming here after Alyssa or my son. I don't want them coming after you. You saw what happened to Chelsea and you know what happened to Dad and Tony at their hands. And if Kris was working for them, J you saw what he did to you. Just stay away from the New York drama and let whatever Kris did die between you two. He's in jail. Jonah is healthy and has a dad that loves him. Forget your past."

"I just want to know," I say. "That's all. I'm not going after any.."

"There's my beautiful wife," says Seth interrupting me with a smile on his face as he comes outside. "I was waiting for you to get here."

"I'm here," I say with a smile. "Ben, I'll talk to you later." I say before I walk over to Seth and greet him with a soft passionate kiss.

"So how did it go?" he asks as we walk into the house before I wave to Ben.

"It went very well. I think I got it. I had to fill out a lot of paperwork and I had to fill out release forms for my background check. He said I would hear from him in a few days. I am pretty sure I got it."

"It sounds like you did, Baby. I'm so happy for you," he says with a smile. "You deserve this."

"Thank-you," I say as we walk into the house. There are some boxes gathered in the living room. He has already started progress on the house and moving things over. I can't wait till the move is over and we're in our new house. "So, how is moving?"

"Good," he says with a smile. "I'm thinking we'll be out of the apartment by next weekend."

"Nice," I say, "so how about you take a break and spend some time with me before I have to go pick Jonah up from school."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Bautista-Rollins," he says with a smile before he starts to unbutton my blouse exposing my black lace bra. I lift his t-shirt up over his head exposing his beautiful washboard abs. I slip out of my blouse tossing it to the floor before I pull Seth closer to me, kissing his lips passionately as I play with his hair. His hands kneading at my breasts, massaging them softly, his lips finding my neck, kissing it softly, he places his hand on my stomach before he kisses my lips again with a deeper passion, an I need you passionate kiss. I run my hands up his washboard abs and back down before I tug at his basketball shorts. I pull them down slowly with his help before he steps out of them. I stroke him through the cotton of his briefs as I continue to kiss him as I feel him hardening in my hand. I take my lips to his neck kissing it and nibbling it softly, kissing him down his chest to his belly button. I reach the top of his briefs and pull them down as I drop to my knees in front of him. I stroke him softly, hardening him more in my hand, precum on the tip of his cock. I take his cock in my mouth sucking it softly, making love to him with mouth as he moans from my pleasure. I take him deeper in my mouth as I grab his butt cheeks pushing him closer to me. I continue making love to him with my mouth, sucking him harder and taking him deeper as he groans and moans and just before I take him over the edge I remove him from my mouth and stand up. "Jordyn, I hate when you do that."

"I know but it's not time yet," I smile before I lead him up the stairs to the master bedroom. I shut the door behind us and start to strip out of my skirt, my nylons and my black lace panties. "Come here, Baby," I say signaling him with my finger. He smiles and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my small waist before he lays me down on the carpeted floor of our bedroom. "First time making love in this room," I say with a smile as he towers over me, teasing me with his cock.

"First time of many," he says with a smile as he leans down kissing my lips softly as he slowly enters me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he makes love to me softly and passionately. I moan with his movements as he goes slow and deep, hitting every spot. "Jordyn," he breathes in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I begin to move with him. "Fai l'amore con me" I smile.

"I don't know what you just said but it was hot," he says as he moves harder but not faster, taking his time hitting every sensitive spot as his lips capture mine, kissing me softly, passionately and deeply. The passion rips through my body and I moan out against his lips as he moans with me as we hit our climax together to finish up our love making for the afternoon. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips once more before he removes himself from me. "Ti amo."

"Is that Italian?" he asks me as we start to get dressed.

"Yes," I smile. "My mama used to teach us Italian when we were little. I am multilingual. I know Italian, English and Spanish. I can speak both Italian and Spanish fluently."

"I never knew that. That's impressive. You'll have to teach me."

"I can when I start working with Jonah on Italian. I want him to speak one of his languages."

"Good idea," he says. "So you know we have to go check out this new preschool."

"I know but I was actually thinking about sending him to the preschool Langston and Liberty are going to. I know I said I would never do that but it seems like a really good school. I was looking at it online."

"And it probably costs thousands of dollars a year for him to go. I'm not a main eventer yet, J. I bought us a house and you a new car. I don't have thousands to put in a school when there's a perfectly good preschool that costs nothing."

"He can get a scholarship, Seth," I say. "Besides I have money in my account I haven't even touched yet from my parents. I think I could use that to send him to school."

"I'll think about it but let's just check out the school I have in mind. I don't want Jonah going to some preppy snotty school to become a snotty kid. I love how he is right now."

"You might be right," I say, "but I have to go get him from school. We'll be back."

"Okay," he says. "Be careful."

"I will. Love you," I say before I kiss his lips. I make my way downstairs and grab my blouse to put on and then slip my heels back on before I leave to go get Jonah from preschool.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **SETH's POINT OF VIEW:**

"There's the married man," says Roman as I walk into the locker room. "How's the married life treated you?"

"I love it, Man," I say as I lay my bag down on the bench. "Marrying Jordyn was the best day of my life. I love her so much. I'm happy with her she makes me the happiest man alive."

"That's good. I'm happy for y'all," he says. "Congratulations. I wish I could have had an invite."

"Honestly it was a private wedding. We didn't really have anyone there but two witnesses my brother and her sister of course Jonah was there and he walked her down the aisle and gave her away to me. It was just a special day for us we didn't want a big party thrown or anything like that."

"I understand," he says. "From the pictures Tayla has shown me it looks like a beautiful day. Jordyn looks so happy and so do you. So are there any babies in the future?"

"Yeah but we're not pregnant yet but we are trying," I say with a smile. "I'm pretty excited to have a baby with her someday. It doesn't have to happen right away but hopefully sometime soon. How's married life going for you?" I ask knowing that he and Tayla have just gotten back together after their months of separation because Roman cheated on her with their adoption coordinator.

"It's going," he says with a smile. "I got my wife back and we did a lot of talking to get back with each other. I love her, Seth."

"I know you do," I say with a smile. "And she loves you too. So everything is going good?"

"For the most part," he says. "I have moved back to Tampa to be with her even though she's still driving up to Pensacola to train with my dad to be a wrestler. She's doing pretty good with that. Pops says she's doing great so she's focusing on that and we decided to take a break on the baby making. We don't really want to have a baby right now because things are still a little tense. I'm proving myself to her every day."

"That's good," I say. "I'm happy you two are working it out."

"Me too," he says. "And Tay made a pretty good point so many of our issues are coming to light now because after every single fight we never really talked about it. We just buried it with sex. We can't do that. We're in marriage counseling too. It's working out and we also put off having sex until we are both ready it's like starting all over again you know?"

"How do you get by without having sex?" I ask.

"It's hard but if I want this to work out we need to do it this way. I'm okay with it. I want to make my marriage work."

"That's true too," I say. "So what happened with Dean? I'm still confused on that."

"Dean has been trying to get with my wife since the moment he met her. I know he has. I'm pissed he went behind my back and did it. I don't know if I was more pissed at Tayla for jumping into his arms or if I am more pissed at Dean for getting to her at her most vulnerable moment. You know he was RIGHT there after I screwed up. It's like he was waiting for me to screw up so he could jump right in and take my wife from me. Luckily she came to her senses and realized it was me that she loves and not him. Even if it took us meeting up at Toa's grave to make it happen. We will always have that child together and we will always have that bond together. We lost our son and it will always be a part of us. If Dean is smart he will stay away from me. I don't want to see him unless we are out in that ring working as The Shield."

"Do you think that the animosity between you two could cause issues within the Shield?" I ask.

"As long as Dean leaves me alone there shouldn't be an issue," he says. "I can do my job and I can put whatever I hate about him aside."

"Good," I say. "Not that what he did was right because I am right there with you but you two do need to get along for the shows. Do you think you'll ever forgive him?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it. He pounced on my wife like she was some piece of meat, waited until she was vulnerable too. He is not my favorite person right now," he says as Dean comes into the locker room. "Here we go," he says under his breath but loud enough that I could hear it.

"Roman, be nice," I say. "So is Tay still on her fertility drugs?"

"Yes she is," he says. "She never stopped taking them. I mean one day we are going to have a baby and they are really expensive so it was probably best she keeps taking them. We can always be cautious if we do have sex."

"That's true," I say.

"How do you like your new house?" asks Roman as we both seem to ignore Dean as he is just standing at his locker getting things out of his bag. He didn't even say hi.

"We love it. It is so much better than my tiny apartment. Jordyn loves the fact that it's next door to Ben's house and not too far from Chelsea's house. She really enjoyed time with her family in Phoenix. I'm happy that they are finally all getting along. She needs her family and honestly I have known the Batista family for a while. They're good people. They have been through a lot but they are still good people. Dave helped train me and I worked for him a little bit. Jordyn doesn't even know that. We decided we wouldn't tell her."

"That's probably a good idea," he says. "So when's the house warming party? And how come you two didn't go on a honeymoon?"

"We haven't planned one yet. We are still getting everything together once everything is settled in we will have a party and as for our honeymoon we aren't going until the summer time because of her being in school."

"I see if you need a babysitter for Jonah you know Tay and I are always available. I miss my little buddy," he says.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "He misses you too we'll have to set something up."

"Tay will love that," he smiles. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"We're beating up Daniel Bryan again," I say with a smile.

"Nice," says Roman.

"Is that all we're going to do?" asks Dean. "We're just going to beat up Daniel Bryan all the time?"

"We'll do whatever creative tells us to do," says Roman. "What would you rather do?"

"I don't know," he says. "I don't know. How's Tayla?"

"Shut up," says Roman. "Don't worry about her. She's none of your business."

"Yeah so you've won, congratulations. I hope you treat her better this time besides I have moved on," he says.

"That's great," says Roman, "but I don't really care."

"Maybe you will. Remember Brittany?" he asks.

"Yeah what about her?"

"I'm kind of involved with her," he says.

"Great, good for you," says Roman. "You must enjoy my leftovers. I had a sandwich earlier that I didn't' finish do you want that too?"

"Damn," I say. "That was deep." I have to admit Roman is epic with his comebacks. It is definitely Roman 1 and Dean 0.

"Shut up, Seth," says Dean. "I have to go. I need to catch up with some friends. I'll be back later."

"Okay," I say before Dean walks out of the locker room with his stuff. He's been starting to distant himself from us lately. I guess it has something to do with Tayla.

"Did you see that?" asks Roman.

"Yeah he does it because he knows it gets under your skin," I say. "Don't let it get to you. Just let it roll off your back."

"I'll try but I don't like him bringing up Tayla."

"He did it to upset you and he succeeded. If you ignore it and don't react to it he'll stop. I promise."

"I'll do what I can," he says. "You hungry? You want to go to catering before we get ready for the show?"

"Yeah," I say, "sounds like a plan," I say with a smile before we head to catering to get something to eat before we get ready for the show. I don't want to be in the middle of their issues but somehow I ended up there. I like both Dean and Roman. I feel like Dean is wrong for going after Tayla the way he did but I also think Roman is wrong for allowing it to get that far. If he hadn't cheated on his wife she wouldn't have left him and ended up with Dean. They are both at fault but need to get it together. We're supposed to be brothers not at each other's throats. That's not how we can dominate the roster if personal conflict is interfering with our professional lives.

 **JORDYN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"What are you doing, Mama?" asks Jonah as I am sitting on the couch on my laptop as he watches his cartoons on Netflix.

"I'm just doing some research, Buddy," I say. "What are you watching?"

"Ninja Turtles," he says as he looks up at the big screen tv plastered on the wall and plays with his action figures on the coffee table as he watches the show. "Want to play with me, Mama?"

"Not right now, Buddy. I will in a little bit okay?" I ask as Max starts barking as the doorbell rings. "I'll be right back," I say as I get up from the couch and walk to the front door. I smile as I see Ben and his son Mikey standing there. "Come in," I say opening the door for him after removing the locks. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought Jonah could use a little playdate with his cousin."

"Cool," I say. "Jonah did just ask if I wanted to play Ninja Turtles with him. He's in the living room watching TV. How are you, Mikey?"

"Good," he says with a smile. "Can I go play with Jonah?"

"Go ahead," I say with a smile before he runs to the living room to play with Jonah. I love the fact that Chelsea, Ben and I all have boys around the same age. They all get along well with one another. "So I was thinking that when Seth is home this weekend that Mikey and Langston could come over and have a sleepover with Jonah. Is that okay with you?"

"If you're up for the challenge," he says with a smile as we walk to the living room that the boys have vacated to go to Jonah's playroom to play with his toys. "I mean 3 boys. That's a lot they can be a handful."

"I can handle it and I'm up for the challenge. Jonah loves his cousins plus this gives you and Alyssa a free night it also gives Chelsea and Cody a free night I will even take Libby Friday night."

"You're crazy," he says as he looks at my laptop sitting on glass coffee table. "And what is this," he asks picking it up and looking at what I was researching. "You're researching Dr. Ciccone and Sophia," he says looking at me. "Why, Jordyn?"

"I just need to know if Kris was working for him. I need to know if Kris ever really loved me or if it was just a way for Ciccone to get back at mom and dad."

"Jordyn, it's not important. Do you know how dangerous they are? If you start digging up information on them you're going to invite them back into our lives. You don't want them back in our lives. Just know they probably did have Kris working for them and they wanted to hurt you just as much as they hurt dad. You were an easy target for them."

"I don't understand them, Ben," I say. "I don't understand why they are after us and want to hurt us so badly."

"You want the truth?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"It all started because Mom dated Ciccone's son. He put her through a lot. He beat her up a lot, put her in the hospital and he was into drugs. Mom wasn't into that so she left him and that upset Ciccone and ever since they had been after her. Ciccone put a hit on her. My dad was supposed to take her out many times but he loved her. He could never take her out. He could never kill her. He kept the money he was given by Ciccone for the hit but instead of taking her out he got involved with her while your dad and mom were separated on their way to getting a divorce. That's when I came into the picture. Your dad and mom thought I was your dad's for a long time until Ciccone's son got out of jail and started asking for a paternity test on Chelsea because he thought Chelsea was his daughter because he raped Mom not too long before she was conceived but everyone also kept saying how much I looked like this Ron guy and kept asking mom if I was really your dad's son. She was upset about it so she got a test done on both me and Chelsea to prove that your dad was ours too. It turned out that I wasn't your dad's son and I was Ron's son. Chelsea was your dad's daughter. Mom and Ron lied about my paternity to protect me from Ciccone, Brian and Chris. It worked for about 5 years until we were in New York living. They found out the truth and they shot Athena's husband Tony, which is Ciccone's son, they shot dad and paralyzed him for a little bit and they kidnapped me. They put me through a lot of shit while they had me. I still have nightmares about it. I was a 5 year old little boy that was used to sell drugs, hit, kicked, burned whatever they wanted to do. They were trying to turn me out. It was Chris' wife that brought me to safety. The first detective on the case was working for Ciccone and they were getting nowhere with him. Finally Chris' wife Ashley gave me back to mom and took off to Italy not too long after she was found dead in Italy we all know it was Chris and Brian's doing. I was the only witness they had and I had to testify that it was Chris and Brian that killed Tony and shot dad as well as kidnapped me. I had to relive the torment of my kidnapping over and over again as I told the story. It fucked me up big time and finally Chris and Brian were put into jail. We thought we were done with that whole part of our lives when we moved to Phoenix but we grew up so did their kids. Apparently Bad Blood is real and they do have a grudge against us, against me, you, Chelsea, Josiah all of us are bad blood to them. Sophia is the worst of them all. She planned for Chelsea to be raped and she succeeded to keep her out of New York. I won't go back to New York unless it's for work because I am number one on the hit list because I was a rat and sold them out. There's probably a hit out there for me but I have learned if we leave them alone they will leave us alone. Kris came into your life the same time Sophia came into Chelsea's. I wouldn't be surprised if Kris was employed by her to do what he did to you as revenge. They want us to suffer. You know what I mean? They're dangerous it's safer not to get yourself involved with that."

"I just want to know, Ben. I want some closure."

"And if you find out Sophia paid Kris or Charles to do that to you then what?"

"I don't know, Ben," I say. "I just need to know."

"Fine," he says, "but don't say I didn't warn you. Sophia is no joke none of them are. You can ask Mom, you can ask your dad and I would say you can ask my dad but he died because of them. He was shot to death in cold blood in front of mom and your dad. I never even got to know him. I've heard stories but never got to meet him. Despite what he was involved with he was a pretty good guy. Mom always thought she was Ciccone's target that day but in truth my dad was always the target. They knew he would come to mom and your dad to protect them. Otherwise they would have killed mom and your dad. Don't think that for one second they won't come after us again."

"Ben, I'm not scared. I went through hell with Kris. I don't know what other hell I could go through."

"But you have such a good life with Seth right now. You're doing well. We're all doing well. We don't need the Ciccone drama in our lives."

"Isn't Aunt Contessa Ciccone's daughter? How come we're all right with her?"

"Because she helped take her father down and she helped take Brian and Chris down. It was her and Mom that raided their warehouse and found files that they turned into the police to bring down that part of the empire but for some reason I don't think that empire will ever be destroyed."

"Me either," I say with a shrug. "Do you ever think about your dad? Do you wish you could have met him?"

"I sort of met him when I was a baby. I have a picture of him and me together. From what everyone tells me is he loved me. He loved me enough to allow another man to raise me to keep me safe. He was a good guy and I know he was good to mama. I have seen pictures and I am identical to him now. I wish I could have had more time with him but it just wasn't in the plans. I love your dad as my own. He has raised me and never treated me like I wasn't. I'm grateful I had two fathers that cared about me and loved me the way your dad and my dad do or did. Whenever I have another son I want to name him after my dad."

"I don't remember ANY of this."

"Because you're too young to remember but Mom and Dad did the best they could to forget about it and move on. That's why it shouldn't matter, J."

"Please, Ben just look up Charles Santiago and Sophia please see."

"Okay," he says, "but we may not find anything." He types something into my computer and clicks. He reads through the results and looks up at me and says, "well, J, it's true."

"He worked for them didn't he? He didn't' truly love me I was just their target and he wanted to kill me. He promised he would."

"He is Sophia's cousin," he says with a nod. "You were a target to be taken out to hurt mom and dad but look they didn't' succeed. You're alive and you're much stronger than you were at 15 years old. You're married, you have a nice house, you have a son, and you are in school. You have so much more to live for. You won against Kris/Charles and Sophia. We've all won except for Tony and my dad but we have all won against them. There is no greater victory than success. You're going to be amazing and you're going to help others change their lives."

"You're right, Ben," I say with a smile. "You're a great big brother you know that?"

"A great big brother or a great big half brother?" he asks.

"I never considered you half you have always been my brother. I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, J. I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way from kicking your drug addiction to being a great mother, a great wife and you're going to get this internship I know it. You'll be something greater than you ever imagined to be," he says as the phone rings.

"Excuse me," I say as I answer the phone. "Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Can I please speak to Jordyn Bautista-Rollins," says the voice on the other end.

"This is she," I answer. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, Jordyn, you were in for an interview with our company for an internship the other day."

"Yes, I was," I say nervously.

"I just wanted to inform you that you have been selected for the internship. Are you still interested in the internship?"

"Yes I am," I say with a big smile on my face. "I am very interested."

"Well, we would love to have you and you can start on Monday morning at 8 am," says the woman on the other end. "Your hours will be 8a-4:30p Monday through Friday. Congratulations and we look forward to having you as part of our team," she says.

"Thank-you so much," I say. "Thank-you," I say before we say goodbye. "I got it. I got the internship!"

"Congratulations," says Ben with a smile before he hugs me. "I knew you could do it you can only go up from here, J. I'm proud of my little sister. Congratulations."

"Thank-you, Ben," I say hugging him back. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to start. I'm ready to change lives."

"And you'll do awesome at it," he says with a smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"J, I'm home," I hear Seth call out as he comes in through the garage door entering through our laundry room as I am in the kitchen working on treats for the sleepover with Langston, Liberty and Michael. I figure they would enjoy some cupcakes, popcorn to watch a movie and maybe make some s'mores in our backyard as the night falls. I smile as I see him walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he says as he comes over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and laying a soft kiss on my lips as I am working on icing the cupcakes. "What's all this?" he asks.

"Jonah is having a sleepover tomorrow night with his cousins," I say. "I'm just making cupcakes for them. I figured I would get that out of the way now since I am the preschool helper tomorrow at school. How was work?"

"It was good just a lot of tension with Roman and Dean. I don't know if those two will ever work this out. I feel uncomfortable being in the same room with them," he says. "Can I have a cupcake?"

"Sure," I say as he removes his arms from around my waist and picks up a cupcake. "I'm sure there will be tension there. What do you expect? Tay and Roman separated and then Dean swooped in like a vulture and made her believe he was better than Roman. I mean it's kind of shady. I love Tay and all but what was she thinking? Dean isn't a bad looking guy but Roman is like Hercules compared to him so I don't understand her logic and I don't understand how Dean did that to someone that he considers a best friend. I really don't trust him if you want my honest opinion. He creeps me out especially when it comes to Tayla. Chelsea was telling me some things. She said she went out with Tayla one night and Dean showed up. I don't know I just don't get a good vibe from him."

"I think Dean is misunderstood. I don't see why he would make you nervous or uncomfortable," he says before taking a bite of his cupcake.

"Because after everything I have been through I learned survival and learned to trust my instincts. You learn who's true and who's not. You just learn these things. I don't know I know Dean is one of your best friends but I just get a bad vibe off of him and it's even worse now that Tayla left him to go back to Roman. I don't know," I say. I really don't understand why Dean makes me feel uncomfortable. I just learned to read people and he gives off a bad vibe. I can't explain it and I don't know why.

"You're really upset about Dean aren't you?" he asks.

"I'm not upset about anything. I just don't trust him," I say, "but enough about that. Guess what!"

"What?" he asks with a smile. "You're pregnant and we're going to have a baby?" he asks.

"No, not now but I got the internship!"

"Congratulations! I am extremely happy for you. We need to go celebrate," he says. "How about we go out to dinner and then come home to celebrate in our bed all night?"

"Sounds good but what about Jonah?" I ask.

"Maybe Ben and Alyssa could babysit him tonight, we'll go out to eat, come home, pick him up and he will be ready for bed then you'll be ready for bed and I'll be ready for bed," he says with a smile.

"You're such a sex machine," I say with a joking smile. "One day our children are going to say that their dad is a real sex machine like those twins in Kindergarten Cop."

He lets out a laugh that makes me laugh. I love his laugh. It's a beautiful contagious sound. "I love that part it cracks me up every time," he says. "That movie is a classic," he shakes his head. "My favorite part though, 'boys have a penis and girls have a vagina'. My first teaching of the birds and the bees," he says with a smile.

"That's hardly teaching the birds and the bees. I knew that when I was 3 years old," I say with a smile. "I learned a lot more than I should have before I should have but you're right that movie is a classic. I watched it so many times when I was little. If I wouldn't want to be a drug and alcohol counselor I would go to be a teacher. I kind of like little kids and I wouldn't mind teaching them."

"I think you would make a great teacher," he says, "but I think you're going to be an amazing drug and alcohol counselor. I think you're going to really change lives, J. You have been where they were once and you're living proof that there's hope out there and that you can change your life."

"I know but realistically I was one of the lucky addicts," I say. "Some addicts aren't that lucky some addicts don't have the resources or the money that I had available to me to put me through rehab. A really good rehab center at that and also some addicts lose their family and their friends. I was lucky enough to have a family that cared enough about me to get me the help they knew I needed. Some addicts aren't that lucky. Some go to rehab, clean up and once they are back out in the world because they don't go to a halfway house or don't' have the funds available to them to start over they fall back into the pressures of life and turn to what they found comfort in. Heroin is the worst drug out there. I know. I had my days of shooting up and getting my high but once you put that needle in your arm you're hooked there is no going back. Kicking the habit is harder than most drugs and it takes intense rehab to get off of it. IT can also kill the addicts that walked away but come back. It's fatal. I hate the statistics of the drug. It is nasty. I want to be the person to change that. I want to do something more than just counsel addicts and help them become sober. I want to help them start a life, start something new when they get out of rehab. I can sit in an office day after day telling an addict not to do drugs or helping them deal with their addiction but once an addict always an addict you just become a recovering addict. I will be a recovering addict the rest of my life but I want to bring them hope beyond the room and beyond the couch. I want to bring them the hope that there is more by helping them."

"What are you saying?" he asks.

"While I want to work for this rehab center I want to go beyond that and open a halfway house. I have never really used my dad's money that's in my bank account so I want to use it to make a halfway house and use it to help get addicts back on their feet. If it weren't for Tayla and Roman or my family I wouldn't be where I am today. I wouldn't even have Jonah. People need more than a counselor."

"Sounds pretty risky but you know what I think it's a good idea. Whatever you want to do I'm here to support you. I think you have a wonderful heart," he says. "And that's what I love about you."

"Thanks," I say, "I have a lot of dreams."

"I'm sure you do and I want to hear them over dinner tonight. You're at the beginning step of your dream," he smiles. "You go get ready. I'll talk to Ben okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile before I close up the finished cupcakes for the sleepover. I kiss Seth's lips softly and make my way upstairs to get ready for our date night. We rarely have time alone so I hope that Ben can babysit on short notice. I could use some one on one time with Seth.

"You look beautiful," Seth says to me as he opens the passenger side car door for me before we head out to dinner to celebrate my internship. I'm thankful that Ben and Alyssa were able to babysit Jonah for us. I'm dressed in a black strapless dress that falls just above my knees that hugs snugly to my body with a pair of black stilettos, gold hoop earrings and my hair straightened falling to the middle of my back.

"Thank-you," I smile as I climb into the car before shutting the door he smiles and kisses my cheek softly before making his way to the driver's side. He climbs in and brings the engine to life. He looks just as good in his black t-shirt and skinny jeans with his dark hair with the blonde streak pulled up into a ponytail. Seth doesn't really dress up much but he doesn't have to. I like him just the way he is and I love the way he dresses. He always looks good to me no matter what. "I'm glad that Ben could watch Jonah tonight."

"I'm glad that he offered to keep him overnight," he says with a smile. "But most importantly I am excited to celebrate this beautiful night with my wife. We don't really get much time to spend together."

"I know," I say as we make our way to the Italian restaurant we chose for dinner. It's one of our favorites because they make authentic Italian food like my mama makes. Being Italian I'm very particular about Italian food it has to be authentic not Americanized like pizza. Our pizza in Italy is much different than the pizza in America. "I love spending time with you," I say taking his hand as he drives.

"Same," he says giving me a smile.

When we arrive at the restaurant we are seated in a private section of the restaurant but not because of Seth's rising fame but because of my fame from being Dave Batista's daughter. I stayed off the radar for the longest time for as long as I can remember but shortly after Seth and I got married in San Diego I became the target of the paparazzi again also spending time with my family as much as I have has also helped me become a target of the paparazzi. It's something I am not used to yet due to being out of the spotlight for 4 or 5 years now. We don't like to be bothered by my fans or his fans or my family's fans. We just want a normal dinner just the two of us. Our waiter gets to us as soon as we are seated. "Can I bring you two a bottle of wine?" he asks.

"No thank-you," says Seth, "we don't drink. We'll just have water please."

"Very well," he says as he hands us our menus. "I'll have your water shortly," he says with his Italian accent before he leaves the table to get our water.

Seth and I look over our menus for something to order while we wait for the waiter to bring our water. "I think I'm going to have the chicken parmesan," I announce. "What do you think you're going to have?"

"The spaghetti with the eggplant and meatballs," he says. "It sounds good."

"I'm sure it is. This is the only place in Tampa where you can get authentic Italian food. My mama knows the owners they come from Italy."

"I can get authentic Italian food from my wife," he smiles as the waiter arrives to take our order after placing our glasses of water down in front of us. We tell him our orders and he writes it down before making his way to the kitchen. "I love your cooking."

"I know you do," I say with a smile.

"So how do you feel about this internship? Are you excited and when does it start?" he asks as I take a sip of my water.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. This internship can determine my entire future and where I will end up. I start on Monday morning. I'm kind of anxious about it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Do you know what all you'll be doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably be one of those interns that get water and lunch for everyone."

"I doubt that. You will probably work alongside a therapist to get a feel of what the job is all about. Does this give you credits for college?"

"Yes, it's part of my class credits. I have to intern in my field for 6 months in order to get my bachelor's degree. Of course I plan to go beyond that and earn my master's degree and my doctorate degree in the future. I will also have to get my time in clinicals then I will have to take a state exam so while I will graduate in December with my bachelor's degree I will do my clinical hours supervised of course and then go for my exam to get licensed."

"Sounds good," he says. "How many supervised hours do you need?"

"6,000 in three years to get my level 1 and 10,000 in five years to get my level 2," I answer. "It's going to be a long time until I am licensed but it will be worth it but in the meantime while I'm doing this I want to start on my halfway house and start helping addicts in more ways than just mental help. I want to help them financially."

"That sounds really good," he says. "I will do what I can to help also. Our money can be used to make this halfway house and be used to help get addicts on their feet. I want to do this with you."

"You do?" I ask with surprise. "I didn't think you would be interested in it."

"You're interested in it and it is who you are. I want to be a part of it because it's something you love and it's something you're passionate about. We're a team, Jordyn."

I smile at him and say, "Seth, I love you."

"I love you too," he says. "What other dreams do you have in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asks.

"I want to write a book someday like my mom did about her struggles with domestic violence. I want to write a book about my struggles and triumph. I want the world to know my story. I also want to be a speaker at colleges and high schools telling my story also. I just want to save lives."

"I like that," he says with a smile. "You're amazing, Jordyn."

"What about you? What are you planning to do?"

"You already know I want to be WWE Champion one day and want to make it big in WWE but I also want to start a Crossfit business and maybe open up my own wrestling school. I want to help train people to become wrestlers and house them so they can live out their dream. I was there once and it's not easy so I think housing them will help them out."

"That sounds good. What is Crossfit though?"

"It's a high intensity fitness program that incorporates elements from different sports and exercise."

"That sounds pretty cool," I say with a smile. "Of course you know I want to be part of that venture with you. We're a team. Can I be your Crossfit hottie?"

"You already are," he smiles. "So let's discuss this honeymoon. You know we need one."

"I know we do," I say. "What are you thinking about it?"

"I want to go wherever you want to go," he says. "I want to enjoy our time together no matter where it is. I think you should pick where we go. If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"Italy," I say. "I would go to Italy maybe Greece too."

"Italy sounds good," he says, "but do you think we can afford Italy right now? I'm not sure I could swing that trip."

"WE don't have to go to Italy," I say. "We could go to Hawaii. Apparently Hawaii has been very nice to our family's fertility," I say with a smile.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

I let out a little chuckle and say, "Josiah and I were conceived when my mom and dad took their honeymoon after they renewed their vows to Hawaii. They never had a honeymoon when they were first married either so I am in no rush just so you know. And then Chelsea and Cody went to Hawaii for a trip to get away and she ended up pregnant with Liberty and Langston."

"It sounds like Hawaii is very good for your family's fertility," he says, "so good they got two babies instead of one. Are you saying if we go to Hawaii we could possibly become pregnant with twins?"

"I don't know," I say. "I am hoping to never have twins to be honest. I heard they are a lot of work," I wink at him. "I'm good with just one more child. I don't want more than two kids ever. As much as I love Jonah because he's a great kid I only want one more hopefully a little girl."

"I think one more will be good," he says, "but for some reason I would feel bad if we got pregnant before Roman and Tayla. I mean they have tried so hard and went through so much it doesn't feel right if we were to get pregnant before they did."

"Well, Seth, we haven't exactly been careful. It's going to happen when it's supposed to happen for both us and for them. It would be awesome if we got pregnant at the same time and then our kids could be best friends. I think that would be awesome."

"I agree," he says. "Like you said it will happen when it's supposed to happen."

"And sometimes it's a surprise," I smile. "Jonah was a big surprise. I didn't expect to become a mother at 15 years old but it happened. I love that little boy more than anything. He's a blessing to me. He helped me change the person I was and everything has been for him. He was definitely meant to be mine. After everything that I went through during my pregnancy I am happy that he is a happy, healthy little boy not to mention well loved," I say.

"And when we finally have our next child he or she will be loved very much too. I'm glad they will share the same last name."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'm secretly hoping for a little girl although I'm not sure I can handle a mini-Jordyn running around."

"I don't know either," he says with a laugh as my phone starts to ring. "Leave it," he says as I pull it out of my clutch purse to see it is Ben calling.

"It's Ben, I have to take it," I say before I answer the call. "Hello," I say. "All right calm down," I say as Ben rushes off into the phone about Jonah being hurt. "Calm down and speak clearly," I say. "I can't understand you."

"Jonah fell," he says into the phone. "We're taking him to the hospital. We need you to come."

"All right," I say looking at Seth. "We'll be right there." I hang up the phone and say, "Seth, we have to go."

"What's wrong?" he asks nervously.

"I don't know. Ben said Jonah fell and they are taking him to the hospital. We need to meet them there."

"Shit," he says as he stands up calling for the waiter. He asks for a box for our food and the check. The waiter brings us boxes and I box up our food as he pulls the money out of his pocket. We hurry out of the restaurant and make our way to the hospital as fast as we can. Ben wasn't clear on what exactly happened to Jonah all he said was that he fell. I don't know what to expect when we get to the hospital but I am trying to hold it together and not think of the worst but he is my baby boy.

 ***A/N: What did you think? You still interested in their story? Please review and thank you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

Seth and I rush into the emergency room of the hospital that Ben took Jonah to. Ben wasn't very specific on the phone on what had happened with Jonah so the entire car ride I was nervous thinking of all the possibilities of what could have happened. I was hoping for the best but sadly expecting something worse. "Relax, J, I'm sure Jonah is all right. You know he plays rough. He's a tough boy. I'm sure it's probably just some stitches and maybe a cast. I wouldn't get too worked up. When he and Mikey play together it gets rough. They were probably playing wrestling. I'm sure everything is going to be all right."

"I know he's a rough and tough boy but I'm still worried about him. He's never had stitches before or a broken bone. I'm just a little nervous," I say as we meet Ben and Alyssa in the emergency room as Jonah is sitting with ice on his arm looking miserable. "Ben," I say as we meet each other halfway. "What happened?"

"Well, Mikey and Jonah decided it would be a good idea to play wrestling like their daddies do on Mikey's bed. Jonah fell off and landed on his arm. He's not sure how he did it but I heard his cries and came into the room. His arm started swelling immediately and he can't move it. I'm pretty sure he has a broken arm. I'm sorry, J. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "A broken arm was bound to happen someday," I say with a smile. "He is a Batista so it's expected. It's a rite of passage for a Batista to get a broken arm we've all had one at one point in our lives."

"That's true," he says with a smile. "Chelsea set the stage for that one when she broke her arm on that jungle gym then I broke my arm and the pattern continued on."

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening it's just I can't have him treated medically without your consent so I had to call you."

"It's all right," I say with a smile even though Seth and I don't get many nights out like we did tonight because of his travel schedule and his job. It sucks but it's what being a parent is all about. We still have our honeymoon coming up that we can enjoy time alone and have a few nights out together. I look forward to it. I make my way over to Jonah and sit down next to him. "Hey, Buddy."

"Hey, Mama," he says and I can tell he has been crying. His face is red and puffy.

"What happened?"

"Mikey and I played wrestling. I falled off the bed and hurt my arm," he says showing me his arm. "It hurts a lot, Mama."

"I'm sure it does," I say as I carefully take his arm and look at it while Seth gives the receptionist the insurance information. It's swollen and he yelps as I touch it. "I think it's broken, Buddy."

"Broken?" he asks.

"Yes, broken," I say. "The doctor is probably going to do x-rays to make sure it's broken and then they will put a cast on your arm to make it better."

"Will an x-ray hurt, Mama?" he asks.

"No x-rays don't hurt, the doctor is just going to take a picture of the inside of your arm because we can't see your bones outside your skin so the x-ray will take a picture of your bones to see if there is a break or not. It doesn't hurt."

"You promise?" he asks.

"I promise," I say with a smile. "And don't worry. I had a broken arm before too. I broke it ice-skating when I was 7 years old. And your Uncle Ben and Aunt Chelsea had broken arms too. She fell off a jungle gym when she was about your age. It's a rite of passage, Jonah."

"Jonah Rollins," calls the nurse.

"Do you want me to go back with you?" asks Seth as we get up to go to the back.

"If you want to, if not you can stay out here with Ben and wait," I say.

"I'll go back," he says with a smile making me smile. He takes my hand as I hold onto Jonah's other hand as we make our way to the back.

When we get to the back the nurse gives Jonah a gown to put on while I fill out Jonah's medical information and sign a release form to have him treated at their hospital. The nurse leaves the room to get the doctor so that they can look at his arm. Like I told Jonah once the doctor saw his swollen arm he would want to do an x-ray to see where the break is. I went with Jonah to get his x-ray done and then we made our way back to the room where Seth was waiting for us. "You think it's broken?" asks Seth.

"There's no doubt that it is. Jonah, what exactly were you doing when you fell off the bed?"

"I was just trying to be like Daddy," he says. "I wanted to do what Daddy does and I fell off the bed. It hurt a lot, Mama."

"I'm sure it did," I say. "From now on no more playing wrestling on a bed, if you're going to play wrestling play it in the grass or on a carpeted floor no more beds."

"You and Daddy wrestle on the bed," he says making my face turn red. "You never broke your arm."

"Um," I say with embarrassment. "That's um. That's adult wrestling," I explain.

"What's adult wrestling?" he asks.

"It's just something mommies and daddies do," I answer quickly. "And only mommies and daddies can do it." I see Seth holding back laughter out of the corner of my eye. I want to kick him.

"Oh," he says as the doctor comes in breaking the awkwardness of the conversation between my son and me.

"Well," he says as he puts the x-rays up on the screen. "His arm is definitely broken," he says pointing it out on the screen and we can clearly see the broken bone. "It seems that his ulna bone that is broken. It's a clean break and we are looking at about 6-8 weeks in a cast. If it fails to heal in those 6-8 weeks it may require surgery but we will start it off with the cast first and see if it works."

"Okay," I say.

"Jonah," says the doctor, "what's your favorite color?"

"Green," he answers.

"Dark green or bright green?" he asks.

"Green," he says matter of factly. "Regular green." Jonah is a smart ass sometimes and I credit that to myself.

"Okay, Buddy," he says with a soft smile. "We're going to put a cast on your arm for a few weeks to heal your broken bone would you like a green cast?"

"YEAH!" he shouts with excitement.

"All right," he says with a smile "We're going to get a cast on your arm and then you can go home but you know what?"

"What?" asks Jonah.

"No more jumping on the bed. Were you playing the 5 little monkeys?" he asks.

"No, we were wrestlers," responds Jonah. "Like my daddy," he says looking at Seth making Seth smile.

"Your daddy is a wrestler?" he asks.

"Yeah he's the best," says Jonah making me smile.

"He's the best?" asks the doctor as the nurse comes in with the stuff for his cast. "Are you sure?"

"The best daddy, the best wrestler he's the best!" says Jonah proudly. "I want to be like him when I grow up."

"You want to be a wrestler when you grow up?" asks the doctor distracting Jonah from the pain of getting his cast put on.

"Yeah or a police officer. My daddy is my hero," he says melting my heart and I look over at Seth and see tears in his eyes forming. I take his hand into mine and he smiles at me. I know it makes him feel good knowing that Jonah looks up to him the way he does. I have never heard Jonah say Seth was his hero but he has loved him so much all this time. I love their bond and their relationship together. It wouldn't surprise me if Jonah did grow up to be a wrestler like Seth.

"Police officers are cool," says the doctor. "They help to keep the bad guys off the streets and in some cases the bad girls. Wrestlers are cool too."

"Police officers saved my mama," he says as they start to put his cast on.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he says, "from the bad guy."

"See? Police officers are cool. They save people from bad guys too by keeping the bad guys off the street."

"I know," he says with a smile.

"You don't want to be a doctor someday?" he asks.

"I don't know," shrugs Jonah. "I want to be like my daddy when I grow up. I want to be JUST like him and love a girl just like he loves my mama."

"You're the first 3 year old that I know that has his life together," he says with a smile.

"I'm smart like my mama," says Jonah with a smile as he looks at me as I smile back at him.

"And a brave little boy," he says, "all finished."

"That's it?" asks Jonah looking at his green cast. "That didn't hurt at all."

"No it's easy peezy," says the doctor with a smile. "You're a good patient."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile admiring his cast before the doctor goes over the do's and the don'ts with us such as not getting the cast wet, how to take care of the itchiness and then he sent us on our way after giving Jonah a sticker and a lollipop for being such a good patient.

When we get home I manage to get Jonah to sleep with no problem making sure he's comfortable with his arm and able to sleep comfortably. "Mama," he says to me as I am tucking him in after thinking he's asleep.

"Yes, Jonah?" I ask.

"When can I have a baby sister?" he asks.

"Whenever God gives mama a baby in her tummy," I say as I sit down on his bed.

"I want a baby sister really bad. Can you tell God to put one in your tummy soon?"

"I can't just tell God to put a baby in my tummy. It has to be when God wants to do it. Why do you want a baby sister so badly? You don't want a baby brother?"

"No, a sister," he says. "I want a sister because I want to love her like Uncle Ben loves you and keep her safe. Sisters are more fun than brothers," he says. "I'm going to pray to God for a baby sister."

"You do that, Jonah and maybe God will answer your prayers," I say with a smile. "If you did get a baby sister what would you name her?" I ask him.

"Meilani," he answers without hesitation. "Meilani Rose," he says again.

"Meilani?" I ask. "That's a different name. Where did you hear that name from?"

"A girl at my school is Meilani. I think she's pretty and I think her name is pretty," he says with a smile. "She's from Hawaii and she's really pretty."

"Is she your girlfriend, Jonah?" I ask with a smile, "and yes Meilani is a beautiful name."

"No, Mama," he says. "She's just my friend don't be silly."

"Okay," I say, "but it's time for you to go to sleep. Goodnight, Jonah. I love you."

"I love you too," he says before I lean down and kiss his forehead. "I love you bigger than the sky."

"I love you bigger than the whole world."

"I love you bigger than the universe."

"I love you forever," I say with a smile.

"I love you infinity," he responds.

"And I love you beyond infinity. Goodnight Jonah.

"Goodnight, Mama," he says with a smile as he closes his eyes. I smile and stand up. I walk to the door, I stop and look at him with a smile. He's the reason I am who I am today. I owe everything to him and giving his little sister the name Meilani is the least I can do for him besides making sure he grows up to be a great man who marries a beautiful and intelligent woman and make sure he has all the opportunities he can to achieve his dreams. I always feared what kind of mom I would be to him but I'm hoping I am doing everything right. Just hearing how he talked to the doctor tonight proves to me I am on the right track with him. He's my greatest gift and my biggest love not to mention my biggest fan since day 1.

"That took a while," says Seth as I crawl into bed next to him in my black bra and underwear. "Was he fighting bedtime again?"

"Actually no we were talking," I say with a smile as Seth rolls onto his side to face me taking me in his arms. I rest my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder.

"I love Jonah conversations," he says. "He's so smart Jordyn and it's all because of you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "He's a great kid. He's wonderful I was scared of what kind of mom I would be one day. I didn't have my shit together when I had him and I surely didn't have my shit together when I got him back. He definitely deserved better than I was. I thought I would be a terrible mother to him because I had no idea what I was doing. I was so young. Giving him to Roman and Tayla for that short time was perfect it gave me a chance to change my life and get most of my shit together."

"And now you're less than a year away from graduating college and getting your degree and he gets to be there to see it, to see how amazing you are and how wonderful you are. He's going to be proud of you. You're doing a great job with him, Jordyn. You're an amazing mom and when we finally have a baby together you're going to be just as amazing to him or her as you are to Jonah."

"Oh but you're Jonah's hero," I smile.

"You're his hero too," he says looking down at me with his dark brown eyes.

"And by the way he's asking God for a baby sister because he wants one soon. I think we should give him a baby sister soon because now she even has a name."

"She has a name?" he asks. "What name did he come up with?"

"Meilani Rose," I say.

"That's a pretty name," he says. "I like it. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know but I like it too. And I am really considering having a daughter named Meilani one day. Jonah and Meilani? Meilani Rollins," I say. "It does sound pretty good. I don't know about Meilani Rose Rollins and we can give her another middle name but I'm pretty partial to the name Meilani."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "So let's start working on Meilani," he says giving me a smile. "All romance can't be killed tonight."

"Yeah because that was so romantic, I was expecting candles and rose petals, some chocolates and a nice bubble bath."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I tried tonight."

"I know, Baby. It's all good. I still love you."

"I love you too," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. I pull him on top of me kissing him back passionately before we spend the night making love to each other.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


End file.
